<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>瘋狂的時間 by Arales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934350">瘋狂的時間</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arales/pseuds/Arales'>Arales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#現代架空, #魔幻/奇幻, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>123,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arales/pseuds/Arales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>柴俊貓從沈睡中甦醒，在探望老友瞭解時代變遷之後，決定追逐流行－－交個男朋友！！<br/>既然要交男朋友，那麼，就從動物都最討厭的獸醫開始吧？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>#柴俊貓X獸醫, #神經病自我風格貓妖攻X溫柔病體獸醫受 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 楔子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「呃……嗯……松鼠……太太？」</p><p> </p><p>比荷‧弗萊謝爾看著旁邊的老鋼筆很靈異的寫了個『對』，轉頭繼續面對正在吱吱叫的病患，眼角掃過咖啡館後面的休閒長椅，他的臨時候診區五顏六色得讓他想打電話給保育團體，告訴他們劍塔市外的森林絕對比想像中重要。</p><p>松鼠夫人上前兩步，比荷小心的用眼神詢問松鼠，把聽診器貼在那小小的褐棕色肚皮上，挑著眉毛努力判斷他聽到什麼。</p><p>所有的動物屏氣凝神的跟著他一起微微仰頭，等待那重要的一刻。</p><p>「聽起來一切正常。」比荷對松鼠太太笑一個，移開聽診器，院子裡響起像神經病一般的歡呼——鋼筆爺這麼寫。比荷看著字噗嗤一笑，在他聽來動物們的確是很開心，或許的確太開心了也不一定。「這只是個健康檢查，不用緊張，別亂吃就不用疑神疑鬼。」</p><p>『可是、可是——』松鼠太太迫切的想告訴比荷那份充滿幸福的身不由己。『醫生，那真的、真的非～～常美味！』</p><p>比荷看到鋼筆爺的翻譯，無奈的垂下頭。</p><p>「要吃不要命？」這是第幾隻了？野生動物就這麼的迷戀人類的食物嗎？</p><p>『——我死而無憾！！』松鼠太太挺起胸膛，憋住氣，不一會又害羞的笑出來。『哎唷，當然不是這樣，為了以後能吃久一點，我會每天少吃一點。』</p><p>比荷看著紙條，看著鋼筆周圍極其人性化的閃光告訴他——別理她。</p><p>獸醫先生跟松鼠夫人握個手，說再見，清理充作看診檯的小圓桌、換手套。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯……下一位。」</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 柴俊貓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>據說二十五歲是人生的一個里程碑，那就跟青春期該發生的那些事情一樣重大，但更無形。有人說，是因為二十五歲之後生理機能開始老化所以一切都不一樣，也有人說這種年紀總是剛好面對工作上的選擇。</p><p>比荷到二十四歲為止都還對這說法嗤之以鼻，等他到了二十五歲生日那天跟咖啡館的人一起碰杯慶祝，他不得不扶著額頭大笑他的確進入新的里程碑。</p><p>二十五歲的他有一間獸醫診所，比起二十四歲的他，他多了一個聽得懂非人類語言的朋友布朗尼，一枝能在他面前經由寫字跟他交談的鋼筆朋友，以及每週四下午咖啡館後院的義診外加一下午的各種咖啡。</p><p>因為一群運送栗子而精疲力竭的燕子，他很開心的跨越相當魔幻的里程碑，進入他每天都很神奇的二十五歲——就像他現在正在聽一隻野雁哭訴家庭失和不願北飛，而他其實聽不懂，只能看著鋼筆爺很忙碌的寫出一堆漂亮的字，從動物們的內外科醫生，不得不變成動物心理醫生一般。</p><p>雖然很神祕，不少時候相當的莫名其妙，但很快樂。</p><p>然後，那隻野雁終於飛走了，劍塔市的春天即將結束，雨季來臨前的濕度讓人像走在水裡，比荷每天都問鋼筆爺什麼時候下雨，而鋼筆每天都回答他——青蛙說明天不會。</p><p> </p><p>在某一個青蛙說明天不會下雨的午後，比荷在手邊放著冰咖啡，試圖整理病歷上的相片，當那雙眼疲倦的抬起、打算放空腦袋休息一下的時候，他看見一張露齒微笑的貓嘴浮在半空中。</p><p>只有嘴，沒有頭，當然更沒有貓。</p><p>「嗨，下午好，醫生。」</p><p>「你好。」那張嘴在說話……</p><p>「噢……錯了錯了錯了，」那個笑容在空中倒過來。「我不好，我又瘋又病。」</p><p>「是……」比荷拿出一張新的病歷紙。「所以，請問你是……？」</p><p>那張笑容繞著醫生『走一圈』，搖兩下。</p><p>「醫生，你好可憐，我只是又瘋又病，而你居然沒有童年！還有什麼比這更悲慘的嗎！？喔！天哪！嗚嗚嗚嗚～～～」</p><p>「我……」比荷用力眨眼睛——發生什麼事了？「我有童年，我的童年很快樂。」</p><p>話音剛落，那個微笑飛快的貼到他面前，距離不到一個拳頭，歪一歪。</p><p>「那你變笨了？」</p><p>「我覺得我跟剛才一樣。」</p><p>「那是你剛才就變笨了？」</p><p>「……我覺得我跟早上起來一樣。」</p><p>「噢！上帝！祢怎麼可以這麼殘忍的讓醫生從早上開始笨呢！」</p><p>「好吧，」比荷嘆口氣。「我需要替你寫個病歷，所以……所以我應該寫……赤郡貓？」</p><p>「我比較喜歡人家叫我笑臉貓。」微笑的嘴咧成幾乎半個圓的弧形。</p><p>「其實那也不算是名字。」比荷寫寫寫，在年齡那欄打上問號。</p><p>「代號聽起來比較炫，我喜歡。」</p><p>比荷挑挑眉毛，不予置評，也同時放棄其他的病患資料。</p><p>「那麼，笑臉貓，今天有什麼事呢？」</p><p>「我病了。」</p><p>噢，全世界都知道你病得不輕。</p><p>「那……可不可以……」比荷不否認跟傳說中的生物對話非常有趣，但同樣非常需要小心斟酌。「至少讓我看到臉？」</p><p>「你沒看到我的臉！？」大驚。</p><p>「我只看到嘴，以及……」比荷歪歪頭。「你的牙齒看起來非常健康，但有點牙結石，最好洗個牙。」</p><p>「我會記住。」然後比荷看到空間中有一小塊扭曲，像擠豆子一樣『啵』的一聲出現一顆完整的貓頭。「抱歉，我忘記把臉拿出來。」</p><p>「是，」你忘得可多了。「那麼，笑臉貓，你是哪裡不舒服？」</p><p>「我覺得我的小心肝兒怦怦亂跳！」</p><p>「那我需要先看到你的身體。」</p><p>「醫生你這色胚！！居然第一次見面就要求看人家身體！！你應該更紳士點、更文雅一點啊！我太失望了！」</p><p>比荷也不知道他是被逼瘋了還是他真的覺得有趣，總之他笑了。</p><p>「我需要用聽診器聽聽你的心臟是什麼問題，所以我需要看到身體，這樣才能檢查。」</p><p>「什麼嘛！這回答就更讓人失望啦！」</p><p>笑臉貓頭一轉，比荷眼前出現了『一塊』毛茸茸的軀體部位，看得比荷相當難過。</p><p>「……笑臉貓。」</p><p>「怎麼啦？我身體都給你了快看啊！」</p><p>「不好意思，」只看到身體——沒有腳也沒有尾巴的身體——卻能聽到聲音，實在太……太獵奇。「我習慣會診的時候能夠『面對面的』與我的病人進行交流。」</p><p>「身為一個醫生怎麼可以這麼纖細呢？」笑臉貓的頭終於跟身體接在一起，皺起眉毛諄諄教誨。</p><p>「笑臉貓，腳跟尾巴。」</p><p>「它們沒有病！」</p><p>我快病了……</p><p>「請看在我纖細的份上……」</p><p>這下子笑臉貓的頭跟身體都不見了，只剩下尾巴和四肢，比荷覺得心臟抽了一下、比剛才看到一張嘴還驚嚇，當他撫著胸口平復心跳時，看見鋼筆爺咚咚咚咚的從桌上跳到他膝蓋上。</p><p>「噢～～～」兩隻前肢捧起鋼筆爺。「鋼筆！吾友！」</p><p>比荷覺得鋼筆爺一定說了什麼，不禁專心地聽笑臉貓說話，想像笑臉貓看不見的表情，接著那張臉又突然出現對他露出一個超越生理結構的巨大微笑。</p><p>「醫生，你希望我看病嗎？」只有頭、四肢、尾巴扭來扭去的笑臉貓小心的把鋼筆放回比荷手上。</p><p>這次比荷學乖了，只是笑，笑得很溫柔很可愛的同時，臉上寫滿『我建議』。</p><p>笑臉貓嘆口氣，抖毛抖出原來看不見的部分。</p><p>「都是醫生你，害我不只小心肝兒怦怦亂跳，這下子還四肢發軟無力，我一定是快死了——」</p><p>戴上聽診器，貼上一邊說話一邊扭來扭去的笑臉貓，因為對方一直說話又扭來扭去，聽不清楚的比荷只好照安撫貓的方法，輕輕抓搔笑臉貓的頭頂、耳後、脖子……</p><p>笑臉貓先是一怔，接著不由自主的瞇起眼睛、似乎正考慮要不要變不見，然後漸漸放軟身體不再說話。</p><p>比荷把握呼嚕聲出現前的一小段時間聽完心音，等呼嚕聲出來則開始聽腹腔有沒有怪聲音，收回聽診器稍微按壓腹腔笑臉貓也沒任何不適，比荷想想趁機快速的撐開笑臉貓的眼瞼看一下，然後收手、拿下聽診器。</p><p>笑臉貓擺出一副托腮斜臥的姿態，拿出不知道從哪搶來——可能是藍毛蟲——的全套水煙具開始抽煙。</p><p>「唉，我就是隻貓，」笑臉貓口中的煙變成一隻天真無邪的白貓，追著煙蝴蝶跑來跑去，再竄到比荷腳邊。「明明被人非禮也無力反抗……」</p><p>「笑臉貓，那是檢查。」</p><p>「我看多了那種邪惡醫生的片子，」笑臉貓又吹出一口煙，煙幕上開始演起那種醫生與病人的A片。「你聽到呼嚕聲了對不對？對不對？」</p><p>「那表示你很舒服，笑臉貓，那沒什麼——」</p><p>「——我的身體居然背叛我！！」煙具消失，笑臉貓極具戲劇性的掩面嚎哭！！</p><p>「……那是本能，而且我沒有騷擾你。」真不愧是笑臉貓啊……</p><p>「那醫生的本能是什麼？」笑臉貓嘿嘿嘿的湊近，身體貼著醫生仔仔細細的蹭一遍，尾巴在比荷下巴脖子搔癢，弄得比荷邊躲邊笑。「我是呼嚕，你是笑嗎？」</p><p>「不是，是因為你的尾巴弄得我好癢。」比荷抓住笑臉貓的尾巴阻止他，下一刻整隻貓又出現在他面前悠閒理毛。</p><p>「嗯哼，那我來試試，」理毛的笑臉貓尾巴消失不見、出現在桌子旁邊，對躺在病歷上打瞌睡的鋼筆爺開始搔癢。「看看鋼筆爺會怎麼樣？」</p><p>比荷眉毛一挑，好奇的盯著尾巴末端的毛偷偷摸摸的搔動，耳邊傳來笑臉貓『咕嘰咕嘰』的配音。</p><p>於是，病歷上的鑲金鋼筆動了動，接著好像縮了縮、蠕動了一下──比荷開始叮嚀自己千萬別去想鋼筆怎麼蠕動——然後發出細小的咔咔聲，很快細小斷續的聲音變成一連串『咔咔嗤！』、『喀吱嗚！』、『吸吱吸吱』的聲音，那些鑲金也因為劇烈震動反射出一片眼花撩亂的光芒！</p><p>『嗚呵呵呵～～～快、快住手！！咿嘿嘿嘿～～！笑──耶嘿～笑臉貓！！把你的尾巴哇哈哈～～離我呼哈嘿、遠一點～～～～！』</p><p>「……他在笑嗎？」比荷看著在病歷上滾來滾去的鋼筆，心想這大概正癢得滾來滾去。</p><p>「對～沒錯，」笑臉貓把鋼筆爺的笑聲維妙維肖充滿演技的翻譯給比荷聽。「我保證忠於原味！」</p><p>「──那不是快笑死了嗎！？」比荷聽完翻譯連忙把鋼筆爺從尾巴下救出來、放到胸前的口袋，拍開笑臉貓的尾巴無視對方充滿委屈的表情。</p><p>「……他現在正在喘。」笑臉貓努力擠出眼淚掛在眼角。</p><p>「我想也是。」</p><p>「他說以後你要寫任何東西他都願意幫忙。」</p><p>「我也覺得這麼好涵養的老人家一定會這麼說。」</p><p>笑臉貓生氣的翻了好幾個跟斗，拿出不知道從哪出現的水龍頭插在頭上、用力轉動，眼淚開始像瀑布一樣狂流的時候，笑臉貓拔下水龍頭隨便一丟，攀到比荷的膝蓋上。</p><p>「我這麼乖的幫你翻譯你都沒感覺嗎？」</p><p>哭成這樣的貓用四十五度仰角、可憐兮兮天真純潔的看著你，就算明知這隻貓是大名鼎鼎的『笑臉貓』，比荷還是有點心軟。</p><p>「因為你的傳說實在太驚人了，笑臉貓。」比荷一邊說一邊摸摸笑臉貓的頭，然後馬上被一雙燙熱的貓掌『握住』。</p><p>「你怎麼能相信狗仔呢！？身為一個知識分子你怎麼能相信不實廣告跟謠言！看著我！！我像嗎？！」</p><p>「非常像。」</p><p>「摸摸我的心！喔～～身體被我洶湧的淚水沖走了，不過沒關係，」笑臉貓把比荷的手往懷裡拉，發現身體又不見了，挑挑眉毛不以為意。「我掏出來給你看。」</p><p>笑臉貓往什麼都沒有──連身體都沒有──的懷裡一掏，抓了一個東西塞到比荷手裡。</p><p>「快，摸摸它，傾聽它的聲音！」</p><p>「這是一只懷錶，笑臉貓。」比荷好笑的打量手中的銀懷錶。「這是白兔子的？」</p><p>「才不是！這是我的心啊！！」</p><p>「你的心是一只懷錶？」</p><p>「不，不過喀搭喀搭跟噗通噗通也沒有差很多，」笑臉貓嘩嘩直流的眼淚旁出現小彩虹。「它們是一樣的真誠反映主人的意志啊！就像白兔子的總是來不及、帽子商的總是不會動，時間脾氣不好，我的也不好；但懷錶很忠誠，我的也是，所以我看到你小心肝跳得簡直不像是我養了這麼多年的小心肝啊！我都抓不到它了！！」</p><p>「笑臉貓，你很健康，真的，」比荷心想原來還是為了這個啊！包容的摸摸笑臉貓的頭。「乖～別哭喔，你把身體變出來，你家小心肝就回來了。」</p><p>笑臉貓的淚水瞬間停止。</p><p>「你沒抓到重點！？」</p><p>「有啊，你很健康。」</p><p>「你居然讓它跑了！你居然讓重點跑了！！」</p><p>「沒有，笑臉貓，」比荷繼續認真的跟笑臉貓聊天，沒注意為什麼今天他只有笑臉貓一個病人。「重點不會跑掉，它會一直在那裡，你很健康，你應該快點把重點拿起來。」</p><p>笑臉貓盯著比荷看，看得比荷覺得自己或許變成一塊燻魚或燻雞，不然笑臉貓怎麼會用這麼古怪的、不笑的表情看著他，看了很久、很久──也可能沒那麼久──之後，笑臉貓大大的笑了。</p><p>「很好，我懂了，原來如此啊～～太有趣了～～醫生你真是太有趣了～～你怎麼會這麼無趣呢～～真是太有趣了～～」</p><p>比荷陪著笑臉貓傻笑，看笑臉貓在空中笑得扭來扭去比弄懂他笑什麼簡單也好笑得多。</p><p>「所以，你很健康，至少你的身體很健康，不過你的瘋病我沒辦法。」</p><p>「噢～～不，我對這瘋病很滿意，我們感情良好關係正常，不需要你的介入。」</p><p>比荷挑挑眉毛，點點頭，承認笑臉貓跟他的瘋病關係穩固緊密——百多年來誰也沒有介入的餘地。</p><p>「嘿～醫生～我們現在是朋友囉？」</p><p>「咦？」</p><p>「嗚喵？醫生你為什麼要懷疑啊？難道我們是敵人？」</p><p>「……不是。」</p><p>「所以我們是朋友！」笑臉貓的貓掌真誠地按在比荷的肩膀上。</p><p>「可是……」比荷露出困擾的表情，對於目前的進展與結論非常……非常的抓不到重點。</p><p>「好吧，」笑臉貓用力的閉起眼睛，整張臉都皺了起來——皺到臉上彷彿出現一個漩渦——然後又恢復，再睜開的眼睛比之前水潤清純了一百倍。「醫生～～～」</p><p>「是……是，什麼事？」聽到一隻貓用人類的語言發出小貓般的哀求語調，比荷都不曉得竄過身體的是背脊發麻的寒意，還是骨頭酥軟的那種戰慄。</p><p>「我想跟你在一起～～我們先當朋友好不好？我真的好可憐好寂寞，你願意答應我嗎？」</p><p>『快拒絕！！』</p><p>鋼筆爺使上入木三分的書法功力一筆揮就，試圖阻止一樁怎麼看都必然是人間慘劇的事情發生，可惜笑臉貓尾巴一蓋這許多努力就被遮掩得乾乾淨淨，還在錯愕的比荷既聽不見鋼筆爺憤慨的呼喊也看不到紙上的字，呆愣半天之後，摸摸笑臉貓的頭頂。</p><p>笑臉貓也沒想到比荷會是這種反應——不過反正被摸得很舒服，乾脆獎賞性的蹭蹭比荷撫摸的手，毫不意外地看見笑容。</p><p>「不會來打擾我工作吧？」啊，果然是貓，都很喜歡被這樣摸。</p><p>「不會不會，我向來只會去騷擾比我更無聊的傢伙。」</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>自從那天以後，笑臉貓似乎也開始喝下午茶？</p><p>比荷不自覺的歪歪頭，看著經過身邊的野貓，隨即笑著否定這種疑惑。笑臉貓不曾靠近他的診所，但只要他出現在咖啡館附近，這隻貓就『至少』會派出嘴打聲招呼。</p><p>有時候他去超市買菜，拿起一根蘿蔔在底下看到一張大嘴——驚嚇到經常被人側目讓比荷頗為困擾。</p><p>另一個困擾或許是在路上又會聽到笑臉貓喋喋不休、接著又自顧自的飄走，偶爾笑臉貓派出的『僕人』會帶來裝有留言的瓶子，只要一打開，即使這隻貓不在身邊，完全摸不著頭緒的話便像水一般流出。</p><p>當然也可選擇不打開，但比荷也不知道為什麼，總是會在診所沒什麼客人、前面都交給實習生斯林以及助手菲緹莉卡的時候，在辦公室裡打開玻璃瓶。</p><p>讓瓶塞鬆開一小條縫就能讓音量小一點，不想聽了就塞上，拔開瓶塞便能接著聽，脫逃的聲音就和失去的時間一樣無法重複，只剩下空空的瓶子和記憶裡的聲音重疊在一起。</p><p> </p><p>某個忘記日期的傍晚，比荷獨處在不存有任何聲音的室內，聽見只存在於大腦中的對話。</p><p>『那學長最近是有女朋友嗎？』</p><p>診所的實習生斯林這麼問時比荷呆了下，忍不住摸摸自己的臉……什麼時候我看起來有女朋友了？</p><p>『為什麼這麼問？』</p><p>『因為學長最近每天的情緒起伏都很大啊，有時候也聽到你似乎在跟什麼人說什麼，所以我就猜想學長的女朋友到底是怎樣的人——』</p><p>『我沒有女朋友，斯林。』比荷忍不住嘆口氣，他從不打算擁有交往對象。</p><p>『可是——不是女朋友誰會用電話聊天那麼久！？』</p><p>『我跟你也聊天很久啊，斯林，你要嫁給我？』</p><p>以一個玩笑作為結尾，慌張的實習生是很有趣的調劑。看他的醫助向實習生玩鬧性的勒索甜食作為貢品也很有趣，但也只是有趣而已。</p><p>笑臉貓對鋼筆爺說：『時間不用來耽誤難道要它停下來？』</p><p>比荷也不知道笑臉貓對他而言到底有沒有趣，他沒辦法把他當普通的貓看待，也沒辦法把他當成一個人，雖然不覺得自己在忍耐笑臉貓，但有時的確覺得他很吵。</p><p>那些分不清楚含意的句子，就跟這句話一樣地在他大腦裡不時冒出來幾下，帶來一種難以形容的煩躁……不是對笑臉貓，是對自己，就像這句話提醒他時間不多一樣。</p><p>雨季的雨滂沱洶湧，在屋簷下飛奔成細小的瀑布，裝著『很多話』的玻璃瓶總是在他快要去想『什麼時候出現』的那刻靜靜佇立在窗臺上，雨打不動地放在他只要打開一條窗縫便能拿到的位置。</p><p>大雨讓所有的動物都不愛出門，到底是誰送的呢？</p><p>比荷拔開玻璃瓶塞，讓笑臉貓的聲音蓋過雨聲、填滿室內，不知不覺的笑了。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>雨季已經結束好一陣子了。</p><p>笑臉貓宛若消失的雨，不只瓶裝留言消失，身體的任何一個部分都很少出現。本以為前陣子是雨季所以笑臉貓討厭出門、只送瓶裝留言，但現在看來似乎又不是這樣。</p><p>他只是進步到很偶爾的時候飛來一張嘴懸浮在窗外，在清晨說一聲：「下午好呀，醫生。」然後雜七雜八的跟他轉播附近動物的言談與八卦——某些程度上跟斯林很像。</p><p>「怎麼啦？」酒吧『六點鐘』的老闆寇特里亞司‧伯拉丘（暱稱是寇特），以其分量十足的寬度投射出大片陰影籠罩比荷，倒了杯水給獸醫。「還想喝什麼？」</p><p>「都可以，再一杯就好。」比荷把空杯往前推，酒吧裡有各種喧嘩，撞球的碰撞聲乾脆俐落地摻雜在混亂之間，比荷回頭看看人群和附近的客人，終於確定那句『怎麼啦？』是在問自己。「寇特，什麼怎麼啦？」</p><p>「我怎麼知道你怎麼了？」寇特粗而濃的眉毛高高挑起，鼻翼和雙眼一起擴張。「一臉怪表情。」</p><p>「怪表情啊……」比荷摸摸自己的臉，突然發現這個月摸臉的次數大幅上升。「大概是累了吧。」</p><p>寇特的眼睛瞇起來，湊近比荷，然後很不開心的放下比荷的酒。</p><p>「我最痛恨喝悶酒的客人。」</p><p>「也不是喝悶酒……」比荷也不知道該怎麼說，只是看著酒杯包裹著冰塊，然後又逐漸被薄霧包裹……</p><p>那些細小的水珠又開始凝聚，變成將落未落的晶瑩水珠，手指忍不住就碰上去，讓那些水滑落、流淌出痕跡。</p><p>有種不知從何而來的空無感在吞噬自己不知道的部分，於是感覺到自己累了，然而，卻不知道開始在哪裡。</p><p>於是喝著喝著想起那隻自由到令人憎恨煩躁的貓。</p><p>稍稍抬眼，寇特看他沉默早已轉去招呼其他客人，嘆口氣低頭喝一小口。</p><p>不覺得笑臉貓有煩到他或吵到他，當然他也不討厭笑臉貓……或許是最近事情太多……</p><p>比荷又嘆一口氣，把杯子喝空，跟寇特打聲招呼後把錢扔進櫃檯，然後走出店門置身於黑夜。</p><p>就像前幾次那樣，一絲不知如何出現的溫暖落在肩膀，感覺不到分毫重量。接著優雅的、輕柔得令人覺得惡劣、低沉得彷若龍笛在飛掠草原的聲音在耳邊響起，伴隨毛皮柔軟的撫觸。</p><p>「晚上好，比荷。」</p><p>尾巴一下一下的掃在背上，眼角看到的弧度緩緩超過半張臉。</p><p>「晚上好，笑臉貓。」</p><p>「你跟我說晚上好，」笑臉貓的尾巴勾劃過比荷的脖子，裝模作樣地嘆口氣。「卻一點都不開心。」</p><p>「我很開心啊。」</p><p>笑臉貓的臉湊近比荷，帶來非常溫暖的氣息，濕濕的貓鼻子貼在比荷的鼻子上，認真的大眼睛讓比荷幾乎想躲開。</p><p>如果是平常的貓應該會想伸手去揉……看著那對跟寶石一樣的貓眼，比荷不知道為什麼沒辦法像平常一樣伸出手，似乎不是因為對方能說人話，想閃開似乎也不是因為那對貓眼發出猛獸般的危險感。</p><p>「嗯……」濕濕的貓鼻子動兩下，發出從喉嚨深處哼出的聲音。「我的嗅覺告訴我，你沒什麼心情——說開心的時候沒有開心，不說討厭也是真的沒有討厭，就是都沒有。」</p><p>說中了——比荷笑笑，沒有回答表情也沒有什麼變化，但他自己也知道，人類的偽裝對動物來說破綻太多——因為動物不依賴語言。</p><p>「喵嗯，你這麼容易就變老實？」</p><p>笑臉貓把頭拉開一些，他看出比荷的反應，那個笑容讓他突然不想發神經亂說話，所以打個哈欠乾脆跳過這些，把比荷的肩膀當成會起伏的搖籃準備打瞌睡。</p><p>「笑臉貓？」比荷轉頭看著笑臉貓像一隻貓一樣的準備睡覺——在他的肩膀上。「你就這樣睡？」</p><p>蓋住頭的貓尾巴抬起一些，睜開一隻眼。</p><p>「不然呢？」</p><p>「……你不是特地來找我聊天、陪我散步的嗎？」</p><p>「才不是，我又不像麻雀那麼碎嘴、像狗那樣需要散步。」尾巴蓋住臉，笑臉貓的聲音呼嚕嚕地很懶散。</p><p>「那你是？」</p><p>「我來探望友人，順便看看他有沒有忘記我。」</p><p>「我怎麼會忘記你呢？」明顯感受到笑臉貓在他肩膀上鬧彆扭，比荷終於還是抬手在笑臉貓身上輕拍兩下。「喔，對了，明天不要來找我，我要帶一個病人去朋友那邊就診。」</p><p>「誰？」笑臉貓的頭迅速從尾巴下鑽出來。</p><p>「呃……」說了你就認識？「一隻叫起司的狗。」</p><p>「從今天開始我更討厭狗！！我以前堅決反對歧視的！現在發現我錯了！我討厭狗！」</p><p>「乖～乖～～」比荷看著前方的路，苦笑伸手拍兩下後感覺到指尖的觸感，忍不住疑惑的轉頭，看到笑臉貓正收回舌頭。</p><p>「我想到一個好主意讓你補償我。」笑臉貓換到另一個肩膀窩著。「放心，一點都不難，請我去你家吃個晚餐就好。」</p><p>「吃晚餐？」</p><p>「對，」笑臉貓眨個眼睛。「請朋友去家裡吃晚餐很正常，我也會很正常的穿禮服、帶禮物，你請我一次，我才有機會請你吃飯啊！！」</p><p>「為什麼不是你先請我，然後我再回請你？」</p><p>「因為我家見不得人的東西太多，還沒整理完。」</p><p>笑臉貓尾巴扭動的狀態讓人明白他根本就沒整理！</p><p>「你上次整理是什麼時候？」</p><p>「上次挑戰睡覺之前。」</p><p>「上次挑戰睡覺之前是？」</p><p>「鋼筆爺從紅皇后的御用筆尖，被改造成手工鋼筆的時候吧……？」笑臉貓歪歪頭，又想到什麼似地說道：「聽說我當貓的時候睡姿很差會滾來滾去。」</p><p>比荷嘴角抽動，覺得今晚的嘴角比平常忙碌。</p><p>「而且我日期都想好了，就是你公休日的前一晚，這樣我們可以嗨很晚！」</p><p>……你是想嗨什麼……</p><p>「那就下個月的第一個公休日前，吃晚餐的話……約晚上七點可以嗎？笑臉貓？」</p><p>「可以～可以～噢，下個月，下個月就是我們認識滿三個月耶！雨季過了、夏天也快結束，我帶我珍藏的香菇當禮物吧！」</p><p>「禮物就不用了，笑臉貓，」比荷擠出笑容，對於那個『珍藏的香菇』非常不安。「你能來我就很開心了，什麼都不用帶。」</p><p>不知不覺一人一貓已經走到比荷的診所門前，眼前三層樓的建築物，一樓是診所，二、三樓是居住區，怎麼看都不像是比荷買得起的房子。</p><p>「我怎麼記得這裡住的是一位老醫生？」笑臉貓跳上圍牆踩兩下，「嗯，沒錯，是這裡，那老頭叫什麼來著……」</p><p>「貝吉爾，是貝吉爾老師把診所轉讓給我，所以我才能這麼年輕就當開業醫師，」比荷摸摸笑臉貓。「我之前在這邊實習所以大家都誤會了，以為我當了兩、三年的醫生，但其實我也不過比莉可跟斯林好一點。」莉可是診所裡的醫助，半個執業醫生。</p><p>「對我來說，醫生只有討厭的醫生跟喜歡的醫生；」笑臉貓在圍牆上坐得又挺又優雅。「對病人來說，醫生分成有用的醫生跟廢物醫生。所以我不懂……」</p><p>「不懂什麼呢？」</p><p>「你是想要逃避，還是想要大家失望呢？比荷，身為一個醫生，這很奇怪。」</p><p>「你每天都飛來一張嘴在我的窗戶外說話，卻不知道這是誰的診所，你也很奇怪。」比荷壓抑心中的起伏與一絲不快，仍然笑著回答。</p><p>「嘴又不看路，嘴只認吃的。」</p><p>「我是吃的？」</p><p>「請說我認真咀嚼咱倆相處的每˙一˙刻～★」</p><p>笑臉貓笑著扭動幾下尾巴，看比荷壓抑著連自己都不知曉名稱的怒意，感覺空氣因為沉默而逐漸冷卻，就像面前的人類以為不生氣等於沒問題一樣。</p><p>為什麼會想跑來找這個人？笑臉貓歪歪頭，望著比荷安靜卻困惑的臉，他知道比荷經常在懷疑他是不是唯一被騷擾的對象、疑惑為什麼只找他……笑臉貓喜歡那些因為思考而困擾的臉，所以開始時他覺得不需要理由。</p><p>現在嘛……</p><p>這個人身上的某些東西很有趣。</p><p>跟只能笑著卻不能死的自己很像，跟最初那個又笑又罵、一口至理名言一身怪誕荒唐的前主人也很像。</p><p>「笑臉貓？」</p><p>「噢噢噢，」不急，不急，敲雞蛋殼要等雞長大生蛋、敲胡桃殼要等胡桃樹長高結果、宰肥羊也是肥了才開動嘛……「因為我捨不得分別，所以我剛才用念力祈禱你今晚會夢到我。」</p><p>看到比荷臉上隱約的為難，笑臉貓大大的笑了，笑得比荷的眼睛藏不住驚訝。</p><p>「晚安，比荷。」</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 領養</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>比荷做了好幾個夢。</p><p>他夢見一片青綠的草地高低起伏，鳥群遠遠飛過，還是孩子的他坐在副駕駛座，永無止盡的路顛簸不已，他擔心地回頭看看放在後座的昆蟲箱，幾乎想轉身爬到後座。</p><p>可是，這樣父親開車好孤單。</p><p>當他這麼想著的時候，草地變成小鎮的房子，他們換了臺車，一隻粗糙的手充滿歉意地握握他的手又鬆開、回到方向盤，他回頭，後座滿滿的東西卻已經沒有昆蟲箱、沒有任何活著的生物，沒有離開副駕駛座的理由和動力。</p><p>他看著路，想著要如何銜接轉換才可以抵達目標，飛逝的景物變得更快、變成很多的房子，變成一陣一陣的黑暗和沉悶的轟隆噪音。</p><p>父親不在身邊，黑暗也不讓人害怕，這是城市的地鐵，他正要去上學，他只看得見自己卻看不見任何人，聽得見轟隆聲卻總是聽不見到站聲。</p><p>重見光明的時候，地鐵變成了便宜的火車臥鋪，父親的膝蓋在自己低垂的眼前。</p><p>『你會夢到我嗎？』</p><p>頭頂傳來一個聲音，跟轟隆轟隆的噪音混在一起，很耳熟，但不是父親的聲音，忍不住抬頭，發現車廂中只有他一人。</p><p>他不知道為什麼迫切地想找出是誰說這句話，但那飄渺迴盪的問句只是悶悶地在隔間裡收緊繩網，讓他喘不過氣……</p><p>「醫生？醫生？」</p><p>比荷驚醒，直覺的抬頭，發現他在陌生的車上，察覺大腿上的溫度與動靜，於是想起他在哪裡。</p><p>「不好意思，約赫太太，我睡著了，發生什麼事了？」比荷低頭對枕在他大腿上的黃金獵犬起司笑一笑，大狗發出細微的嗚嗚聲，睜大眼睛地望著他。</p><p>「沒事，我只是聽到起司一直嗚嗚叫，發現你好像睡得不太好，所以才叫你。」</p><p>「啊，」比荷苦笑，摸摸起司的頭，看大狗把下巴在腿上蹭蹭，舒服地放好。「真是不好意思，大概太久沒在車上睡，不習慣吧。」</p><p>駕駛座的女人發出笑聲，起司的狗尾巴在椅子上拍出一下一下的聲音，中古車轟隆轟隆地在高速路上狂奔。</p><p>「要多注意身體啊，醫生，你看，連起司都很擔心你，讓病人擔心可不行啊！」</p><p>起司抬頭，用力的眨眼睛，然後狗鼻子湊到比荷臉上蹭一下，配合的演練『我很擔心』，讓比荷也忍不住笑了，伸手用力把起司的頭頂下巴通通抓一遍。</p><p>「說得也是。」比荷摸摸起司的頭，讓牠躺回去。「約赫太太。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「雖然妳很堅持，我也幫助妳，但我還是要說，」比荷與起司對視，忍不住嘆息。「其實，沒那麼大必要做人工關節，這個手術對妳的負擔太大，而且……」</p><p>「我知道，醫生，但我只是想盡我所能的讓牠快樂點，即使我知道牠的生命沒有我們長久。」</p><p>約赫太太回頭笑一笑又轉頭回去繼續開車。</p><p>「反正你現在都坐在我的車上，帶我去找那個布斯醫生了，就別想那麼多嘛！我知道我在做什麼——我只是回報牠用生命給我的愛與歡樂，牠給我全部，而我不過給牠片刻和人工關節，然後我們又可以一起去好多地方。」</p><p>比荷看著約赫太太開心的背影，車外強烈的日照映亮了形體的輪廓、加深了陰影……驚覺自己這樣盯著出神不太好，比荷低下頭、推推眼鏡，起司一臉無聊，只有耳朵動了動，把狗爪放到比荷手上，意味不明。</p><p>「你真是隻幸福的狗啊，起司。」忍不住握住狗爪搖兩下，起司立刻把另一隻狗爪也伸給比荷。</p><p>「醫生，你應該說我們都很幸福啦。」</p><p>約赫太太聲音愉快，打開音樂，不再聊天而是專心開車。冷氣很涼，但狗趴在身上又把熱度加回來，雖然覺得熱，比荷卻也沒讓起司的頭挪位置，只是安靜的聽音樂、看著車窗外的景色。</p><p>在他陷入夢境的時候，他們已經跨越了大部分的距離、進入城市的範圍，車速很快地下降、走走停停，比荷一邊指著路，目光不由自主地飄向路邊帶寵物上街的人們，這些路過的動物，讓比荷想起他應該先打電話給希倫。</p><p>約好今天帶病人來找他，到之前要先打電話……唔，還沒到之前打都不算晚吧？</p><p>比荷從口袋中拿出手機，撥出電話，響沒兩聲就被迅速接通，傳來好大聲的『比荷！！』</p><p>「希……希倫，」起司對這大嗓門似乎非常感興趣，努力想湊到電話與耳朵中間，比荷只好一邊閃一邊拍牠的頭，豎起手指要牠坐好。「小聲點，我快到了。」</p><p>『快到了？有多快？別告訴我是三分鐘。』</p><p>「呃……」比荷四處張望，從街景中找出地標。「我想，應該還要十分鐘吧。」包含走到你的診療室。</p><p>『其實你忘記約好要打電話給我吧？』</p><p>「嗯？」比荷輕笑，帶著一點點心虛。「沒忘，反正只是要告訴你什麼時候到，也不用太早打吧？該準備的早就準備好了。」</p><p>『你……好，算了，到了就上來，如果我不在就坐一下，我很快回來。』</p><p>「好好好，希倫，你當爸爸之後變得好囉唆……」</p><p>希倫重重地哼一聲，掛電話，比荷也苦笑地切斷手機，把螢幕放在好奇不已的起司面前，看牠嗅來嗅去又用狗爪拍拍看了半天才收起手機。沒過多久，他們就到了醫院前面。</p><p>約赫太太先讓起司跟比荷在門口下車，花了點時間找停車位再小跑步地跑回醫院門口，牽著起司慢慢地走向電梯、上二樓，比荷在長廊裡帶路，身邊充滿各種動物的聲音，他停在『希倫‧布斯醫師診間』的門口，敲敲門、然後打開一條縫。</p><p>發現希倫果然不在之後，比荷接過起司的狗鍊。</p><p>「約赫太太，妳先去掛號吧，我跟起司在這裡等妳。」</p><p>約赫太太用力一拍額頭，發現自己居然忘記這麼重要的事，跟比荷道謝後快步離開。比荷目送那個充滿活力的背影，低頭發現起司正抬頭看他，忍不住露出笑容，還沒走進診療室，他要等的人帶著另一個醫生笑容滿面的走向他。</p><p>「比荷！好久不見！我老婆跟我家的狗都好想你！！」</p><p>希倫一上來就抱住比荷，始終如一的熱情讓比荷不禁苦笑——為什麼你老婆跟狗是排在一起的啊？</p><p>比荷拍拍朋友的肩膀、要他快放開，指指另一位醫生，一邊握手一邊聽希倫介紹。</p><p>「這是夏隆醫師，專攻骨科。因為你說這孩子九歲了，為了不砸招牌，」希倫蹲下來跟起司打招呼、握手，再招呼所有人進來。「主刀是他，影像診斷師希卡貝在CT那邊等你們，現在過去？飼主呢？」</p><p>「她去樓下掛號，很快就上來。」比荷拿出起司在他那裡所有的病歷，從以前貝吉爾醫師的診斷到這一、兩年他的診斷記錄、以及這幾天的驗血報告都有，至於之前拍的X光片他早就寄給希倫，想來應該在影像診斷師手上。</p><p>瀏覽病歷是很實際的消磨方式，約赫太太回來時甚至被這份安靜嚇一跳，當主刀的夏隆醫師帶著約赫太太和起司去準備室找麻醉師、準備照CT的時候，拉著比荷跑去希卡貝旁邊看螢幕的希倫才開始聊天。</p><p>「希卡貝，這是比荷；比荷，這是跟鬼一樣的希卡貝——我說的跟鬼一樣是指妳很厲害，希卡貝，每個影像診斷師都是鬼！」</p><p>「所以虎克教授是厲鬼們的頭目？」希卡貝笑罵搖頭，望著實習醫師小心地把麻醉的起司放好，看夏隆也擠進小房間。</p><p>「他當然是厲鬼的頭目！」希倫露出『天哪！妳今天才知道嗎？！』的表情。「每年他都罵走一半以上的學生！」</p><p>「你們在說虎克？」夏隆一下子就瞭解了話題。他們都是同一所學校畢業：他比希卡貝大一屆，然後又比希倫大八屆，而希倫跟比荷是同學——所以他當然也認識厲鬼的頭目！「一半以上是哭著轉走的吧？學校也只有他能在課堂上讓學生哭著逃離教室！」</p><p>「對對對，」希卡貝翻白眼。「好啦，我就是厲鬼的手下！說重點吧！」</p><p>「好，重點，」希倫說出大家都很想確認的話題，用手肘頂頂比荷。「比荷，她真的要做人工關節？」</p><p>「是『牠』不是『她』，『她』負責買單。」比荷訂正。</p><p>「很貴耶。」五萬美金起跳，跳到多少要看手術順不順利才知道。</p><p>「平心而論，」夏隆盯著CT裡那條狗，一副『誰也不准跟我搶！』的表情。「做人工關節的不多，有機會，任何一個病例我都不想放過，我很想做這個手術我也做得好——如果這位夫人確定的話。」</p><p>於是大家的目光又回到比荷身上。</p><p>「……我本來想請你們勸她放棄的。」苦笑。</p><p>「果然還是負擔太大。」希卡貝盯著螢幕，檢視剛剛的影像。</p><p>「是，她預計將兩個髖關節都換成人工關節，這幾乎是她半生的積蓄。」比荷溫柔的表情不知道是羨慕那隻狗還是感慨。「她一直很肯定要替起司做人工關節。」</p><p>「兩個？」希卡貝皺眉，最後決定這樣就好。「我後面的實習醫師給我聽好了，我不管你們的眼睛平常有多瞎，現在給我睜大仔細看，在你們面前的這隻神犬——不准笑，我今天是來瞻仰這隻神犬而不是真的想教會你們這群白癡——」</p><p>「……你們真的安排教學？」比荷剛剛就注意到有實習醫生，但沒想到真的是教學。</p><p>「你不是說窮嗎？」 希倫壓低聲音。「教學的話，CT免費，希卡貝免費，還附帶可憐的食物鏈底層生物供你任意驅使，免費。」</p><p>確定學生認真看螢幕的希卡貝開始自我風格的解釋。「基本資料已經發給你們，這是一隻非常健康的狗——體重控制良好，沒有明顯系統上的疾病，每天都有充足的運動。不過很可惜，這隻起司寶貝已經老了，牠的關節具備一隻神奇老狗該有的病徵與奇蹟——我滿意外牠的Norgberg angle 只有八十度，連小蘑菇（股骨頭和關節窩長期不良摩擦下，在股骨頭外觀會改變看起來像蘑菇）都養出來了還可以走得這麼好，真是老天保佑，多虧牠之前累積的好肌肉，牠是每天都游泳來回個二十圈嗎？」</p><p>隔壁的學生傳來讚嘆聲，這次希卡貝沒說什麼，只是繼續解說立體影像中那些符合課本的病徵、講解相對應的判斷與特例，接著飛快的趕走學生，請實習醫師和麻醉醫師照顧起司等待開刀。</p><p>希卡貝一回頭就看見男士們都盯著她。</p><p>「嗯？別看我，」希卡貝舉起雙手。「我負責診斷影像，盡可能客觀的提供資訊，決定診療方式不是我的工作。好啦，」希卡貝按下按鍵，儲存影像。「之前的影像診斷我早就給了夏隆，CT不會影響診斷結果，多謝你讓我看到一隻可以完成鐵人三項的狗——我還要去艾德那邊，他那邊有隻得心臟病的北京犬，約好下午給他鑑別診斷書。」</p><p>「快去吧，大忙人。」希倫笑嘻嘻地揮手，比荷則笑著幫希卡貝拉椅子，夏隆在旁邊補上『到時候再用咖啡把妳搶回來』，希卡貝笑著說誰理你然後甩頭就走。</p><p>「好啦，」他們離開，站在醫院的樓梯前，左思右想之後決定去會議室。希倫走在比荷旁邊，拍拍比荷的肩膀。「其實我個人認為啦，這隻狗的關節的確需要動手術，而且手術除了風險外不會有其他立即性的危害。」</p><p>「我也覺得有錢的話開刀比較好，」夏隆認真的說。「一套標準的人工髖關節置換手術，只要手術成功就可以用十五年，就算活動量大也可以用到這隻狗上天國的時候。」</p><p>「怎麼好像在說服我？」比荷失笑。「我沒有說做手術不好，只是擔心飼主的經濟問題，但總之……就動手術吧，我既沒有不開心也沒有意見，只要起司健康就好。」</p><p>「那你先去請飼主替起司辦個住院，讓她先去吃午餐……起司今天有禁食吧？」</p><p>「有，我有跟她說，她應該有幫起司禁食。」</p><p>「那就好，開刀房今天排到的時間有點晚，我再去確認一下可不可以提早，但還是先去樓下吃午餐吧？都同意喔？」</p><p>「不同意也沒時間去找好吃的啊。」</p><p>「別這麼說，CT免費耶！雖然主刀是夏隆，但我們兩個是助手，開完刀也很晚，你要坐她的車回去還是住我家？」</p><p>比荷一瞬間想起笑臉貓……他跟笑臉貓說過今晚他不在，如果……</p><p>那種不知道是期待對方出現，抑或厭煩對方的情緒在心中矛盾地並存，比荷在察覺到這點時笑得無奈——對方只是隻貓。</p><p>「去住你家，」比荷笑著用手肘頂頂希倫，「不是說你老婆跟狗很想我？」</p><p>「其實我家女兒也很想你啦……」希倫一臉笨爸爸的樣子。「真不甘心，怎麼可以當著爸爸的面問別的男人什麼時候會出現？」</p><p>「喂喂喂……你女兒才三歲！」</p><p>前面的夏隆聽不下去，回頭出聲要希倫清醒點，然後笑著要比荷走到他旁邊，開始排擠希倫，討論起適合配午餐的其他病例。</p><p> </p><p>還算輕鬆的午餐、下午不算激烈的討論、忙到晚上的手術、一頓遲到很久幾乎吃不下的晚餐……比荷站在過去每年總會來住個一、兩次的客房，忍不住虛脫般的吐出一口氣，背抵著門板滑坐到地板上，看窗外的黑夜被街燈照亮，看彎彎勾月纖細地亮著，某個聲音和溫度彷彿暖暖地在耳邊吹拂。</p><p>「這麼容易被制約……」比荷雙手抱膝，放鬆地坐在地上。</p><p>他現在不在劍塔市，身邊很安靜。</p><p>但是他想起夜晚外出時總會盤據在他肩膀的溫度和聒噪，想起偶爾買菜時從提袋裡鑽出來說「我討厭吃青椒！」的金色眼睛，想起午餐時希倫提問當下的心情。</p><p>很久沒養寵物，於是不確定這是怎樣的心情。或許這很像小時候，放學總是刻意經過某個地方、餵食小狗或小貓，然後有天突然再也等不到，或者是父親突然又要調職而來不及向牠們道別。</p><p>他喜歡動物，喜歡動物比人類單純的部分，喜歡毛皮和羽毛的觸感，喜歡動物們的信賴和體溫，喜歡動物比人類短暫的生命。</p><p>比荷抬起手，凝視自己的手掌，不由自主地輕輕搓動手指，回憶那些從指掌中經過的感觸，然後回到笑臉貓身上。</p><p>用左手撐住下巴，看著右手，表情露出一絲不服氣和不甘心，又轉換為困擾與迷惑。</p><p>笑臉貓早已沒有主人，瘋瘋癲癲的跟鋼筆爺一樣古老。他之前從不擔心笑臉貓吃什麼、睡哪裡，笑臉貓說『我家』，他也就真的相信笑臉貓有家，那他掛心什麼？</p><p>比荷想著所有他記得的動畫、電影，回憶故事裡的文字與內容，回憶三個月來的相處，這些資訊重疊在同一隻貓身上，像愛麗斯裡的陪審團那樣似是而非……</p><p>「你不會真想養那隻貓吧……」比荷鬆開左手的支撐，讓頭垂下，微笑般的月亮消失在眼前。</p><p>不擔心這隻貓是餓是冷，也不擔心他去哪裡整人惡作劇，明明上次分別前才被那隻貓惹得有些生氣，現在卻想著堅持要跟他交朋友的笑臉貓是不是怕寂寞。</p><p>養那隻貓若不是為了獨一無二的虛榮，大概就只剩下愛心氾濫這種原因吧。</p><p>搖頭嘆氣地站起來伸懶腰，比荷脫下襯衫，拿出帶來的換洗衣物走進房裡的浴室，轉念一想該不會是因為太常讓那隻貓窩在身上所以有感情了吧，接著又嘆一口氣。</p><p>就算真的想養那隻貓，還得看這位老祖宗同不同意……</p><p>不，比荷在蓮蓬頭下苦笑。</p><p>或許不同意也好，笑臉貓還可以活很久，他的生命卻很短暫。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p>愛麗斯在森林裡遇見了藍毛蟲。</p><p>『妳是誰呢？』藍毛蟲問道。</p><p>愛麗斯對於這不怎麼愉快的問題感到羞愧——她不確定自己是誰——她變大又變小了好多次，如果她真的是「愛麗斯」，那她應該不會變大變小才對。所以她迷糊了……也覺得藍毛蟲如果變成蛹、再變成蝴蝶，一定也會有跟她一樣的迷糊。</p><p>而現在她想變大一點然後不再改變。</p><p>『妳想讓身體變多大？』</p><p>『噢，多大都沒有關係。』愛麗斯急忙地回答：『只是誰也不想一直變來變去，你知道的。』</p><p>『我不知道。』藍毛蟲說道。</p><p> </p><p>比荷下車步上劍塔市車站月臺的時候，想起了這一段。他以為這麼久以前讀過的內容應該不會記得太清楚，然而，當火車駛入劍塔市，他開始感覺動物們『似乎』把目光放在他身上時，他想起了這段對話。</p><p>的確是不知道……比荷笑了笑，誰也不知道對方的想法，而小孩子渴望變大，老年人渴望年輕，年輕的女人一天一個樣子，男人也可以人前人後兩張嘴臉——誰都在變來變去。</p><p>想與不想，只是選擇而已。</p><p>比荷走出車站，等候公車，就像他選擇公車而不是計程車，愛麗斯一直都可以選擇她要變大還是變小，藍毛蟲變成蝴蝶卻是必然。</p><p>不迷糊也不困擾的藍毛蟲沒有吃下所有的選擇，而人類總是不由自主的吃下太多。</p><p>不斷選擇、不斷選擇，拿著手裡、看著面前、想著身後……</p><p>比荷看著車窗外，還在想要不要養笑臉貓。</p><p>思考是不要告訴笑臉貓這件事，但心裡把笑臉貓當成寵物；還是當作沒這回事，就很自然地當笑臉貓的朋友，交情深淺端看命運的安排。</p><p>公車停在白棋國王街跟白城堡街的路口，比荷從思考中回神，發現一整排的烏鴉正盯著他，當他皺起眉頭打算看清楚是真是假，一整群烏鴉卻又飛走……</p><p>「……怎麼回事？」</p><p>從沒被人類偷窺過，今天倒像是被動物偷窺……而且密度未免也太高了……</p><p>比荷不需要認真思考也能知道這大概是笑臉貓搞的鬼——而且以義診的經驗與鋼筆爺的翻譯，動物們說不定還會欣然配合——但笑臉貓為什麼要這麼做？</p><p>想我？不可能。</p><p>惡作劇？沿途這些動物足夠演恐怖片……</p><p>……難道生病了？</p><p>比荷歪頭想想最近有什麼貓的流行感冒、這個季節的貓容易生什麼病，也沒發現什麼，等他在街口下車，努力無視一整路動物的側目，低頭走回診所門前時，抬頭看見的景象讓他大吃一驚。</p><p>「醫生？你回來啦！」莉可把貓罐頭放在圍牆上，開心地跑過來，發現比荷驚訝的看著牆上的虎斑貓，忍不住疑惑的邊問邊解釋。</p><p>「這孩子昨天突然跑來圍牆上散步，我沒在附近看過牠，今天我一來上班又看見牠在圍牆上蜷著打哈欠，這麼漂亮又親人的貓應該是走失的吧，醫生你認識他嗎？」</p><p>莉可這麼說著的時候，斯林也從診所裡走出來，而背對斯林、正處在莉可身後的虎斑貓，對著比荷露出了一隻貓絕對不會有的笑容——外加一個飛吻和媚眼。</p><p>果然是笑臉貓啊……</p><p>「喔？醫生認識這隻貓嗎？牠超棒的！」斯林奔出門外興奮地跟比荷分享這隻貓棒在哪裡。「他超會玩逗貓棒、超會跳！還會玩滑板！而且昨天來店裡的狗都超怕牠——醫生你快點養牠，這樣以後看病很方便！」</p><p>「哈哈哈哈哈……」啊，這樣啊，很方便啊。比荷瞬間覺得煩惱果然都是多餘的，然後快步走上前抱起笑臉貓。「他目前沒有主人。我先帶他進去，診所裡如果有人來還是先麻煩你們，我先解決一下他。」</p><p>「好。」</p><p>莉可和斯林揮手目送比荷抱著貓衝進辦公室，心中偷笑這樣的醫生簡直像偷養貓被發現的小男生。</p><p>「醫生要養貓，養就養嘛，我們又不介意。」莉可聳聳肩。</p><p>「嗯，我也不介意。」斯林附議，重點是這隻貓太讚了。「不過啊，學長這樣比平常溫和的樣子好，可愛多了。」</p><p>「……我覺得你的重點有問題，斯林。」</p><p>「什麼問題？」</p><p>「對嘛，沒問題嘛，」笑臉貓抖抖耳朵，他跟比荷都聽到門外的對話，但只有他笑得很開心。「你這樣多可愛啊！沒問題沒問題，要養我也沒問題。」</p><p>比荷把笑臉貓放在辦公桌上，自己則開始脫外套，襯衫的釦子解開一半，聽到笑臉貓這麼說，比荷忍不住回到辦公桌前，坐在椅子上跟笑臉貓對看。</p><p>「……你為什麼要在圍牆上？」</p><p>「因為我不想在屋頂上啊。」</p><p>比荷扶住額頭揉兩下，換個問法。</p><p>「我以為你在等我，你該不會在想我吧？」</p><p>「噢，不，我是擔心你想我，比荷，而你看起來真的很思念我。」</p><p>比荷無法反駁，不論是習慣這隻貓的陪伴還是這隻貓的聒噪，他的確在遠離這城市的地方掛念過，即使他們什麼約定義務都沒有。</p><p>「……你願意讓我養嗎？」比荷趴在桌子上，不確定地問道，發現笑臉貓晶亮的眼透出驚訝的光澤，然後湊近他的眼睛。</p><p>「噢呵，你嚇到貓了，比荷，」笑臉貓看進比荷的眼睛，他是真的驚訝，同時也充滿興味。「你居然是認真的耶，比荷，你確定嗎？」</p><p>「為什麼這麼問？」</p><p>「你覺得瘋帽子失去永遠的六點鐘茶會，回到正常的時間，他就能順利當個帽子商人？」笑臉貓的眼睛眨一下，又睜大。「你逃避的事物會被破壞喔。」</p><p>「我沒有逃避，我逃避什麼？」</p><p>「嗯～～你說了算。」笑臉貓拉開距離，聳聳眉毛。「關於要不要讓你養的這個問題，因為太像求婚了……」</p><p>「我不是求婚，笑臉貓。」</p><p>「噢，重點是我覺得像呀，親愛的比荷，」笑臉貓笑得一臉靦腆，捧住小心肝。「我絕對不承認有主人，所以『養』的關係不就只能是婚姻關係？」</p><p>「我們可以當朋友，笑臉貓。」</p><p>「哪有朋友養朋友的！這太不像話啦！」笑臉貓揪住比荷的領子，表情非常的有『義氣』。</p><p>「沒關係，我不——」</p><p>「我超介意。」笑臉貓飛快打斷比荷，貓掌捧住比荷的臉。</p><p>暖暖的貓肉墊貼在臉上的觸感非常有趣，比荷本來想把那雙貓掌拿開，但看著笑臉貓，又笑著隨他去了。</p><p>「我們先跳過這個話題，笑臉貓，你的意思是要考慮一下？」</p><p>「嗯？不是不是，」笑臉貓很堅持的把肉墊貼在比荷臉上，以致於整隻貓的姿勢都頗彆扭。「應該說約定生效日在『我回請你來我家吃過飯』之後。」</p><p>「笑臉貓。」</p><p>「喵～？」</p><p>「我養你的話，你天天都可以來我家吃飯啊。」</p><p>「嗯？噢耶、不，我是這樣打算的啊，我要給你養嘛！」</p><p>「你仍然可以請我去你家吃飯，這不衝突。」</p><p>笑臉貓的嘴巴大幅度扭動，似乎正努力忍耐別胡說八道，憋得一整張臉發紅發紫發青發綠，最後『噗哈！』地鬆一口氣。</p><p>「你就這麼希望今天開始養我？」笑臉貓終於把貓掌拿開，摸摸比荷的額頭。</p><p>比荷愣了愣，還沒想清楚自己是不是『這麼回事』，那張微笑又大大的咧開、身首分離的倒過來，接著身體也浮在半空中、轉半圈，跟身體接起來。</p><p>「那就從今天開始養吧～～讓我們好好指教指教。」笑臉貓肚子朝上的落回桌上，喵哼哼地在桌上滾來滾去。「我今天晚上睡哪裡呀比荷？」</p><p>「……先讓我整理一下住處。」比荷拎住笑臉貓的頸後，放腿上，拍拍他要他躺好別亂動。「等到我請你吃晚餐那天，你再過來住。」</p><p>「我可以先享用大腿嗎？」舉貓掌。</p><p>「你不是正在享用？」</p><p>「那我要睡覺囉。」</p><p>「睡吧。」</p><p>半個小時後，莉可輕輕的開門探頭進來，又掩住嘴，悄悄地關門。</p><p>「怎樣？」斯林守在櫃檯，看莉可用小跳步回到前面。</p><p>「被貓放倒了，」莉可噗嗤一笑。「睡成一團了喔。」</p><p>辦公室裡，趴在比荷肚子上的笑臉貓抖抖耳朵，張開眼睛，輕輕飄了起來，盯著比荷的臉笑了半晌，在一陣風之後，消失在葉子落地前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>笑臉貓在城市裡漂流，沒有目標，他只是這樣隨意的飄著，看著這個幾乎不認得的城市。</p><p>到底是睡了百多年還是多百年這個問題，遠沒有理毛重要。笑臉貓飄著飄著附著在公車上、在車頂盤成一團，從這次醒來，他已經過了好多好多類似的日子。</p><p>時間對他不重要，但眼前的一切很有趣，人變得好多，這種叫車子的東西也好多，讓他不由自主的想——難道現在的馬都跑去下棋嗎？</p><p>人類看起來更忙也更不可思議了。</p><p>笑臉貓滾下公車，落在一個冰淇淋攤上，嚇壞了周圍的鴿子，人類隨之露出莫名其妙的警戒表情讓他在遮陽傘上笑到翻肚，然後又舒服的躺平，甜甜香氣跟太陽讓他很喜歡。</p><p>於是他讓頭飛下去，趁一個小孩子轉頭時大嘴咬走整個甜筒，完美無瑕的過程讓死小孩放聲大哭，而笑臉貓已經一邊嚼嚼嚼一邊飛到城市的另一區，在圍牆上變回實體，慢條斯理地走向一個他來過的院子。</p><p>「喵囉～鋼筆！吾友！！看到我來你一定很感動對不對～～先來杯咖啡吧？牛奶多一點。」</p><p>『身為一隻貓喝什麼咖啡！！』</p><p>「我還會抽水煙呢！！」</p><p>『……老祖宗？』雪莉剛好在廚房，實在沒膽不出來打聲招呼……原來笑臉貓重出江湖不是謠傳。</p><p>「嗨～～～小甜心～～～」笑臉貓拋了個媚眼給雪莉。「看到妳過得這麼好，我好欣慰啊——小甜心，我的咖啡呢？」</p><p>『老祖宗，貓不能喝咖啡。』</p><p>「我是普通的貓嗎？」</p><p>雪莉深吸一口氣，轉頭。</p><p>『布朗尼～～～～一杯溫咖啡牛奶加倍！！請送到後院特等席！！』</p><p>布朗尼在櫃檯前愣住、皺眉，但還是乖乖泡了咖啡端進廚房、走進後院。</p><p>「妳要咖啡做什麼？什麼後院特等席……」</p><p>『快，先把咖啡放下。』</p><p>「喔。」布朗尼看到還有一隻貓，不自覺地說你好卻不知咖啡該放哪裡，最後選擇放在鋼筆爺前面。「雪莉，怎麼了？」</p><p>『我介紹一下，』雪莉嘆息。『布朗尼，這是老祖宗；老祖宗，這是布朗尼。』</p><p>「「你好。」」</p><p>……咦？</p><p>「我……我剛剛聽到的是人話？」布朗尼驚慌地轉頭問雪莉。</p><p>「我可不記得我有喵喵叫。」笑臉貓端起咖啡、翹著腿裝模作樣，卻因為怕燙把杯子拿得老遠。</p><p>布朗尼又嚇一跳，轉頭看著端咖啡的虎斑貓咧出巨大微笑！！</p><p>「孩子，你可以滾啦，我跟鋼筆要聊天，不准偷聽喔。」</p><p>布朗尼呆愣地點頭，抱起雪莉就往屋裡走，笑臉貓聽著一路細碎的碰撞聲一直笑，笑得鋼筆爺差點想拿筆尖戳貓。</p><p>「別生氣嘛～～」笑臉貓終於喝一口咖啡，瞇起眼睛的表情頗滿意。「除了紅皇后，你的主人運都不錯，這一家子多可愛啊。」</p><p>『嗯哼嗯哼，』鋼筆爺努力的自己套上筆蓋，蠕動出一個好休息的狀態。『怎麼，你也想要主人？不，你一直騷擾醫生絕不是為了這種理由。』</p><p>「當然不是，我幹嘛要找主人。」</p><p>『那你是為了什麼陰險把戲而騷擾單一對象？我可警告你，比荷先生是個非常好的孩子，你絕對不行……』</p><p>「我也覺得他人很好啊，」笑臉貓捻捻貓鬍鬚。「而且我什麼時候騷擾人了？我很乖的幫那混帳小女孩指路，王后的紅鶴槌球賽我也很小心的只出現一顆頭旁觀——」</p><p>『……』鋼筆爺搖搖頭。『真是，我怎麼會忘記了呢，你不正常，所以這樣很乖巧……不，你這樣很親切，比較級的親切。』</p><p>「什麼比較級，我一直都很親切——我對世界有大～～愛。」</p><p>『沒有人會懂這種愛。』</p><p>「誰也不懂自己以外的愛，因為通常連自己的也不懂。」</p><p>『巴別塔倒了，人類還是在蓋塔；語言被混亂了，人類還是努力學習，大家都很努力……』</p><p>「只是努力告訴別人我在這裡，大部分都是，才不像我這麼親切的自己靠過去說你好。」</p><p>『嗯哼哼，你靠過去只是因為你無聊。』</p><p>「噢～吾友～我超喜歡你對我特別凶的這點～★」</p><p>『多謝賞識。』鋼筆爺哼哼點頭行禮，不跟瘋子一般見識。『所以，為什麼你選擇了比荷？纏著比荷想做什麼？』</p><p>「說得也是呢，」笑臉貓抓抓貓下巴。「他不是我這次醒來看見的第一個人類，不是最有錢、不是最帥、不是最瘋、也不是最悲慘的一個，可是我還是選擇他。」</p><p>『為什麼？』</p><p>「看對眼了嘛！」咖啡終於變成室溫，笑臉貓躺在桌上，張口把咖啡一股腦倒進嘴裡。「貓都是這樣的。」</p><p>——你又不是普通的貓！！</p><p>鋼筆爺哼嘰哼嘰地也躺在桌上滾兩圈，跟笑臉貓一起看天空。</p><p>『所以呢？你這次可不是耍耍大家就不見。』</p><p>「我不要主人。」</p><p>『我早就知道了。』</p><p>「全世界的大人小孩都知道我，但沒人看見真正的我，他們只道我又瘋又怪，不反省是誰讓我死不了。我不像人、不像貓、死不了，我就是個快樂的瘋子到處惡作劇……但我好寂寞。」</p><p>鋼筆爺滾到笑臉貓的臉頰邊靠著，碰碰笑臉貓讓他知道還有朋友。</p><p>「我不要主人，因為我不是單純的貓。所以這次，我要來找個情人。」</p><p>『——情人！？』鋼筆爺大驚！跳起來站著不說，還連退三步好看清楚笑臉貓的表情。『你不找母貓找比荷做什麼！？』</p><p>「因為我以前找過母貓了啊！」</p><p>『那你好歹也去找女人！！』</p><p>「你真是古板，鋼筆，找男人才是新流行啦。」</p><p>『我怎麼不知道有這種流行！』</p><p>「所以說你老古板嘛，路上不少喔，好多好多的曖昧飄來飄去超好玩——而且你家不就有兩個？」</p><p>『兩個什麼？』</p><p>「新流行——噢，不止不止，客人裡也有，我聽烏鴉說牠們還幫你找紙讓你代寫情書……」</p><p>『……你是笑臉貓。』</p><p>「我是啊。」</p><p>『你做別人很少做的事叫正常，做別人常做的事叫不正常。』鋼筆解釋道：『所以我以為你會瘋到去找個女人。』</p><p>「不不不，鋼筆，我親愛的朋友，我現在是正常瘋，」笑臉貓坐在桌子上，笑容誠懇。「所以我決定找男人——而且比荷已經答應養我了。」</p><p>『發生了？』</p><p>「結束了。」水汪汪的貓眼無限遺憾。「但這只是個開始，鋼筆，你知道的，我還有很多事情沒做……」</p><p>『我不知道，以後也別讓我知道……唉，可惜了，那麼好的孩子怎麼就……唉……』</p><p>「哎呀，其實我本來不是找你聊這個的。」</p><p>『那你找我聊什麼？』鋼筆爺覺得非常新奇——笑臉貓找他聊天居然有重點！</p><p>「我忘記了。」笑臉貓這次笑得連眼睛都看不見。「不過啊，我跟你說～～」</p><p>『嗯？』</p><p>「比荷其實是個好麻煩的孩子呢。」</p><p>『跟誰比？』鋼筆爺哼哼哼地倒回紙張上。『跟你比誰都乖得很。』</p><p>「我也很乖啊，我正在想四天後比荷公休日前的晚上，該穿什麼衣服過去比較好——啊啊～～第一次約會好緊張呀～～～」捧頰扭扭扭。</p><p>『……你居然還有第一次。』</p><p>鋼筆爺滾半圈把頭鑽進紙堆裡，邊嘆氣邊睡午覺。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>笑臉貓飄回劍塔市中央的古董鐘塔，閃身沒入塔樓頂端，回到他混亂得頗有歷史的住所——來面對一下現實。</p><p>「眼看人都拐到了，至少要把床整理出來……比荷應該是傳統派吧？」</p><p>我是不介意『現場』在哪裡啦……可是比荷好像會介意呢……</p><p>不，這樣比荷好像進不來。</p><p>「起床～～～～～～～～～！！」</p><p>瞬間充滿幹勁，用力拍手喵喵亂叫，喚醒他滿房間的東西——瞬間變得更吵更亂！！</p><p>「再吵就把你們烤成派！！」</p><p>『……我們真的能變成派嗎？』小小聲。</p><p>『就是說嘛！』極小聲。</p><p>『我怎麼就沒聽過牙籤派呢，沒有這種東西！』超～～小聲。</p><p>笑臉貓無視底下的窸窸窣窣，讓掃把、拖把、雞毛撢子等掃除用具奮力出列，叫墨水瓶和羽毛筆帶著紙靠近一點好記錄，老伙計白鐵壺早就開始燒水……笑臉貓通通看一眼，開始下命令。</p><p>「只留最漂亮的玻璃瓶和最樸素的，其他整理出來要賣的放……」笑臉貓打量室內，畫了兩塊磚的面積給玻璃瓶。「放這裡，自己小心疊好。」</p><p>『我們都是最美的！！』</p><p>「新主人一定會比我正常唷。」</p><p>玻璃瓶悚然一驚，全部衝去那兩塊磚上疊成一座塔。</p><p>笑臉貓氣得鬍子瞬間拉直，開始死命把自己要的那些拔出來、交給繩子和牛皮紙綁好，玻璃瓶們不斷發出尖叫！！</p><p>『不！！你不能這樣對我們！！』</p><p>「我是笑臉貓！！」</p><p>『『『『噢～～這可悲的命運啊！！』』』』</p><p>「少囉唆，快把身體交出來！」</p><p>笑臉貓又拔出一批，覺得這樣實在太辛苦，決定換個方法——</p><p>『他、他不見啦！！』</p><p>玻璃瓶們一片混亂，沒多久笑臉貓帶了一個男人回來。</p><p>「……你確定你是綿羊的曾曾曾曾曾曾孫？」笑臉貓一邊嗅嗅嗅，一邊搖頭。「怎麼還有獅鷲的味道？」</p><p>五官粗獷神情溫順的大個兒，苦笑地抓抓頭，朝著笑臉貓鞠躬。</p><p>「老祖宗……這件事說來話長……」</p><p>話長啊，也罷，不急嘛。</p><p>「好啦，想離開這裡的通通排好隊～～綿羊的曾曾曾曾曾曾孫子——你叫什麼來著？」</p><p>「海格，老祖宗。」</p><p>「好啦！海格來收貨啦！」</p><p>一屋子的雜貨爭先恐後的排隊，雞毛撢子很隨便的一整排掃過去。海格打開一個中等大小的羊皮袋，拿起一個鐘看了看，對笑臉貓點頭，見笑臉貓也點頭，就放進羊皮袋。</p><p>如果笑臉貓噘嘴，海格就苦笑地把東西交給雞毛撢或是毛巾掃把。</p><p>幾乎裝下三分之二間屋子的羊皮袋變得鼓鼓的、大小完全沒有改變，海格抓起袋子掂掂重量，非常滿意。</p><p>「多謝您！老祖宗！這都是些好商品！」</p><p>「別謝我，」笑臉貓哼哼哼，拿走海格手上的貨單副本。「給我錢、戶頭和一個絕對不會被揭穿的假身分和相關文件，別騙我啊。」</p><p>「不敢不敢……」海格拿出小小的絲絹手帕擦汗。「老祖宗，您要戶頭和身分證是做什麼啊？」</p><p>「做什麼？當然是養男人啊，」笑臉貓打開從海格家摸來的商品目錄，無視店老闆愁苦的表情。「我要這張大床，再幫我配個獨立筒床墊，絹質床包跟純棉床包各兩組，被子當然是羽絨被，乾脆底下也墊一床羊毛被好了，床帳的話華麗點……」</p><p>接著笑臉貓大開貓嘴地把壁櫥跟壁紙也換了，古董吊燈就直接把頭頂的跟海格店裡大廳的那盞互換，當然也很順便的把家裡的錫器、銅器、銀器通通送去海格家保養……</p><p>「……那麼，老祖宗，香菇怎麼辦？」海格汗如雨下。「您那堆香菇是要……」</p><p>「不賣你。」眨眼睛。</p><p>我也不要……</p><p>「我是想問老祖宗打算怎麼收納。」</p><p>「這你就別擔心了～」笑臉貓甜甜的笑，在半空中翻個圈。「給你一個禮拜處理，夠不夠？」</p><p>海格痛苦思考，舉起大手用食指跟大拇指比出一個距離，然後又更煎熬的把距離縮小一點。</p><p>「老祖宗……再……再多一點，十天行不行？」</p><p>「那就十天，」笑臉貓咧出大大的笑容，用尾巴拍拍海格頭頂誇獎他好乖好乖。「那我送你回去？」</p><p>海格有些戀戀不捨的看著被笑臉貓留下來的精品，抱緊帳簿抓牢口袋，深吸一口氣——</p><p>兩個瞬間以後笑臉貓哼著歌回到祕密房間，把香菇一朵一朵的種回地上，像一把刷過什麼就會長香菇的毛刷般在地面爬行，接著又開心地拿起白鐵壺開始一朵朵地澆水。</p><p>『老爺！我裝的是剛燒好的開水！！』香菇會變成香菇湯的啊！！</p><p>「不要緊不要緊～」笑臉貓在地上滑行、跳躍、轉個三圈半抵達下一朵，「我種的香菇也是神經病，這樣才長得好～★」</p><p>『但我以為您燒水是為了燙衣服啊！』</p><p>「別急別急，我可愛的老白鐵壺，我還有幾天的時間可以去弄支熨斗，請海格幫我搞定這裡的水電——我這裡最不需要擔心的就是隔音。」</p><p>『那、那我要做什麼！！難道我要失業了！？難道我要被扔進地獄的火爐中重鑄嗎！？』</p><p>「你是水壺，當然是繼續燒水。」笑臉貓露出看到神經病的表情把白鐵壺放一邊，撲進沙發裡。「老伙計，來杯茶，我要很多、很多、很～多～～～的糖，外加一小片檸檬。」</p><p>笑臉貓在沙發上滾兩圈，從喀咚喀咚小跳步的白鐵壺手上拿起紅茶。</p><p>我喜歡那個人。</p><p>我將要愛上那個人。</p><p>那虛偽的紳士即將請我共進晚餐，但沒有音樂也不會跳舞，因為紳士迷惘得除了工作什麼都不想做。</p><p>「真高興我這部分像貓，」笑臉貓把一顆方糖扔進嘴裡。「想要喜歡就能喜歡，想要去愛就能愛上。」</p><p>哪像人類連愛情都需要一堆理由藉口幹勁，弄得跟詐騙一樣。</p><p>『老爺，我覺得您這樣就是在騙耶？』</p><p>「就算我不小心說出來了也不可以跟我對話。」而且我哪有騙，我這是……讓情人對我敞開心扉，精神與肉體的水乳交融。</p><p>『……真的不要緊嗎？』您就別說出來嘛……</p><p>「融了你喔。」那你就閉嘴啊。</p><p>白鐵壺終於不再說話，喀咚喀咚地又跑去燒水。</p><p> </p><p>比荷正打算開口，看著平常主要是莉可管理的藥品櫃和寵物用品倉儲櫃，說不出「全部一份」這種話。</p><p>沒打算管的時候什麼都無所謂，等打算要養的時候，理智瞬間薄弱，明知道不需要，卻還是想買下來給笑臉貓試試，看看他會是什麼反應……</p><p>「學長，你在這邊站好久囉，」斯林進來拿個一號針筒跟手套，轉頭看看比荷又轉頭回去拿藥。「養貓沒有那麼麻煩啦，想買什麼就買啊。」</p><p>「……但他個性比較奇怪，」比荷想起他整理好的二樓，突然不確定笑臉貓是否中意那個貓窩。「我不知道他喜歡什麼。」</p><p>「絕對不會是吃藥打針，」斯林嘿嘿嘿地笑，「用品的話，莉可說：那隻貓不要再給客人當試用品，沒問題，儘管買！醫生的話當然算成本價！」</p><p>「這不是成本價的問題……」這是我為什麼會想亂買東西的問題……應該不可能是因為被笑臉貓騷擾過久結果就同化了吧？</p><p>比荷嘆氣，甩甩頭，從架子上拿下一切『最基本』的用品上樓放進櫃子裡，回頭的時候忍不住盯著一整片空間、牆與牆的轉角、走廊，試著在這畫面裡放進一隻貓，然後，把這隻貓換成笑臉貓……</p><p>夕陽下不會有貓蹭在腳邊，影子跟貓不會連在一起，貓會在空中、帶著人的表情和貓的表情，問他今晚要不要去喝一杯——寇特一定愛死這隻貓了。</p><p>比荷淺淺地笑著，像是訣別般地推開每一扇門。</p><p>如果養的是笑臉貓，這些門都既不需要開著也需要開著。</p><p>只有一個人生活，幾乎什麼都不需要牽掛的日子結束了。</p><p>小時候還會養些簡單的小動物，不知何時起寵物的壽命越來越短，不敢養長壽的寵物，只是希望能在同一個地方待到這個時間。</p><p>總覺得搬家很哀傷很無奈，所以希望在那些生物短暫的生命裡可以不用離開。</p><p>後來，就再也沒養任何東西……沒有植物、沒有動物，我的生活裡好久沒有活著的生物在身邊，單純的……純粹的……</p><p>可是，這些笑臉貓都不會給。</p><p>但身邊還是多了一隻貓，全世界絕無僅有的貓，唯一一隻不會比主人或朋友早死的貓。</p><p>比荷推開走廊盡頭的房門，看著自己的房間，又默默關起房門。</p><p>不急。比荷心想。先工作。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>時間在每一個呼吸間，帶著約定的日期緩緩走來。</p><p>記得的人它就交在你手上，遺忘的人便隨手扔在對方腳邊，又從所經過的路上隨手拿取任何東西。比世界上最傲慢的女王更傲慢，比世界上最苛刻的管事更冷酷，又彷彿是最貼心多事的僕人，什麼細節也不放過。</p><p>比荷看著鐘，具體地感受時間從身邊走過，看指針邁過約定的時間。</p><p>潔白的餐桌上布置了清爽的花，點綴幾根蠟燭，比荷坐在餐桌前又等了十分鐘，忍不住推開窗戶往外看，希望看見笑臉貓的影子。</p><p>等他回位子又等了一下，他開始想剛才是不是有門鈴聲……笑臉貓答應他當個客人，那應該會按門鈴。</p><p>比荷忍不住腳步略快的下樓，先往前門，門外直至馬路什麼都沒有；接著他又鎖好前門去後門，依然沒有貓也沒有貓影。</p><p>要再等等嗎？比荷歪歪頭，又搖頭，上樓走回餐廳，卻在看清視野的時候大吃一驚！！</p><p>「你——」</p><p>「晚上好，比荷。」</p><p>身著華服，宛如白玫瑰綻放的美青年輕啟雙唇，微笑漣漪般地從那張臉蔓向周圍，發出比荷認識的聲音。</p><p>比荷眨眼、再眨眼，確定他沒聽錯，眼前的人沒消失。</p><p>「……你是誰？」</p><p>「我是笑臉貓呀，比荷。」</p><p>美青年笑得既妖豔又可愛，拿下頭上綴有羽毛的帽子，輕輕甩頭、隨手撥弄頭髮，手指勾起頰側的頭髮在繞著玩。「怎麼幾天不見，連我的聲音都不認得？這真是太傷我的心了，比荷，你還說要養我的。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>美青年說著說著面容轉為哀怨委屈。</p><p>「……你真的是笑臉貓？」比荷也不知道該相信還是不該相信……從來沒有一個故事說笑臉貓能變成人啊……</p><p>「嗯……」美青年笑著仰頭思索，然後站起來走向比荷。「我說我是，你還是想要個證明吧？」</p><p>走到比荷面前的美青年轉一圈，身上的配件飾品閃現光華。比荷望著這個人，發現這個人的眼睛跟笑臉貓的眼睛一樣是金色的，看似挑染的頭髮也與笑臉貓的毛色相同……</p><p>比荷盯著那美豔邪氣的笑容輕輕點頭，再眨眼，人就不見了！</p><p>空蕩蕩的衣服落到地上，飾品們發出細小聲響，半空中則出現比荷熟悉的貓，對他大大地咧嘴而笑、在半空中翻一圈──</p><p>美青年再次出現在眼前，壞心又豔麗地微笑，白皙膚色讓他整個人發出珍珠般的光澤，全身赤裸的笑臉貓嘿嘿嘿地把手環上比荷的頸子，非常滿意比荷現在的反應──混亂得做不出反應！</p><p>「就說是我吧？」笑臉貓眨眨金色的眼睛。「噢……我懂了，比荷～～你這個糟糕的傢伙！！你該不會在遺憾怎麼不是貓耳貓尾巴的美少年吧！？我才十八歲！！」</p><p>比荷正想心虛地說『我才沒有……』，聽到那個『十八歲』，大腦瞬間清醒一點。</p><p>「……你看起來超過二十歲，實際上不是超過五百歲嗎？」</p><p>「討厭～比荷，就算實際上五百歲、看起來二十歲，但人家可是永～～遠的十八歲！」</p><p>「是是是……」啊，果然是笑臉貓沒錯。「……你可不可以先放開我？」</p><p>「比荷，」笑臉貓露出『你真是不懂事』的表情。「跟貓往來的第一項禮節──即使敷衍也要摸兩下。你還沒摸我。」</p><p>摸……</p><p>比荷微微垂眼，又把視線移回那張臉上，手哪裡都不敢亂放。</p><p>「笑臉貓……先穿衣服。」</p><p>「喵？為什麼？我向來都是全裸上陣！」</p><p>「哪有！」比荷連忙把沒毛的笑臉貓從大腦揮去。「你有毛啊！！」</p><p>「噢！拜託！比荷，哪個人類會把體毛和頭髮當成衣服？長得再～～濃密也等於沒穿啊！我這傲人的身體不只當隻貓，變成人類也沒有需要羞愧的地方，全裸沒問題！」</p><p>「笑臉貓……拜託。」有問題，我會害羞。「你答應過我會當個正常的客人──客人在餐桌上都會穿衣服。」</p><p>「也對。」在餐桌上不穿衣服的是情人或夫妻或人體盛，我們還不是嘛……真沒辦法。</p><p>笑臉貓一臉遺憾地放開比荷、退開一步，長吁短嘆地彎腰撿起絲質襯衫，動作極緩但賞心悅目，心不甘情不願的撿一件穿一件，穿完衣服還有褲子，通通穿上還要整理一番戴上飾品……</p><p>比荷最後幾乎是閉起眼睛幫笑臉貓遞東西，等這隻貓穿好又開始幫他整理衣服，確定一切都回到之前的狀態後，比荷甚至沒忘記把帽子拿給笑臉貓。</p><p>「比荷，你耳朵好紅，借我摸一下。」笑臉貓說著就要摸，比荷連忙閃開。</p><p>「先吃晚餐，」比荷躲開之後想了想，伸手摸摸笑臉貓的額頭，髮絲和皮膚的觸感好得讓他愣了下才收回手。「歡迎你來，帽子我幫你掛，請先回位子上，我去端晚餐。」</p><p>笑臉貓眨眨眼看比荷拿走他的帽子逃進廚房，雖然忍住笑聲，卻還是邊走邊笑得跟神經病一樣地回位子。等比荷把食物端上桌，那張笑容瞬間垮下，抬頭看看比荷的盤子再看看自己的……</p><p>嘟嘴。</p><p>「太少了。」</p><p>「咦？」</p><p>「太清淡了沒味道～～」笑臉貓咬一口花椰菜，留半截菜梗在嘴邊。「哪有給客人吃這種東西的～～」假裝哭鬧。</p><p>「貓……」比荷笑得尷尬。「貓吃這些很健康，分量也很剛好。」</p><p>「我現在是人！」雙手合十地看著比荷。「我要吃大餐！我要吃披薩！順便告訴你，因為我死不了，所以吃什麼都沒問題！！」</p><p>笑臉貓閃亮亮的眼睛飄出『披薩披薩披薩披薩披薩披薩——』……比荷看著看著忍不住笑了，伸手揉亂笑臉貓的頭髮。</p><p>「怎麼跟小孩子一樣。」收走笑臉貓本來的餐盤，把自己的食物分成兩份放在彼此面前。「披薩的話要等喔。」</p><p>「耶！比荷你真好～」笑臉貓在椅子上扭來扭去，看比荷往客廳走、似乎在找什麼，於是嘴角一挑地從空中抽出一張花花綠綠的傳單，「比荷，披薩店的電話我這裡有。」</p><p>安靜片刻。</p><p>「為什麼你有？」比荷皺起眉，只帶著電話回餐廳，從笑臉貓手上拿過傳單。</p><p>「因為你這認真的傻瓜一定會準備貓食，」笑臉貓略顯上挑的眼角滿是戲謔，隨手又從空中一抽。「還有這些，你看，比荷，憑傳單烤鵝打八折！明天我們吃烤鵝好不好？」</p><p>「太不健康了，都是肉。」比荷挑了一個海鮮綜合口味披薩，忽略笑臉貓說要點兩個的要求，切斷電話，看著那一頭極有光澤的輕盈髮絲，忍不住又伸手摸兩下……</p><p>笑臉貓望著比荷複雜但溫和的表情，金眸閃了閃，抬手輕輕握住比荷的手腕，偏頭貼上手掌，讓掌心從頭頂滑向臉頰、頸側……又帶著手掌緩緩移回唇畔，伸出舌頭舔一口。</p><p>比荷觸電似地想抽手，笑臉貓的指掌卻穩穩握住他的，比荷在窘迫與驚訝笑臉貓的力氣時，笑臉貓又舔了口，像貓一樣地舔著……像貓？</p><p>「你的舌頭還是貓舌頭？」應該說介於人的舌頭跟貓舌頭之間……「抱歉。」</p><p>驚覺這問題怎麼問怎麼彆扭，帶點害羞的困擾神情不自覺地表現在臉上，讓笑臉貓愉快地鬆手好讓比荷可以逃跑再靠回來。</p><p>「是呀，」笑臉貓舔舔唇，像在回味什麼好味道。「雖然變成人沒有貓耳貓掌貓尾巴，但舌頭可是貓舌頭，舔起來感覺不錯吧？」</p><p>「很癢。」比荷苦笑地忍耐那種搔癢溫熱的感覺，讓笑臉貓又在手背上舔兩口，然後回到自己的位子幫笑臉貓倒果汁。「先吃點吧，吃完披薩就來了。」</p><p>「……不是酒。」笑臉貓喝兩口，很哀傷。</p><p>「我家沒有酒。」</p><p>「唉……」</p><p>笑臉貓開始優雅、標準、正常地進食，誇獎比荷的手藝還過得去——</p><p>「菜要吃掉。」</p><p>在比荷勸說下勉為其難地吃掉花椰菜以外的蔬菜，等披薩抵達，笑臉貓快速挑掉所有的青椒放到比荷的盤子裡，拿走挑乾淨的半個披薩堆在自己盤子裡。</p><p>「……笑臉貓。」</p><p>「唔嗯？」嚼嚼嚼。</p><p>「不管是當人還是當貓都不可以挑食。」</p><p>「我已經挑食五百年，沒救了。醫生你別救我，這是絕症。」</p><p>「笑臉貓，活著就是要健健康康、快樂平安，所以首先就是別挑食。」</p><p>笑臉貓盯著比荷，舔舔手指，又拿餐巾把手擦乾淨，再拿起果汁靠近唇邊……</p><p>「比荷呀，不會死的我算是活著嗎？」</p><p>笑臉貓笑彎一雙金眸，低迴的聲音彷彿讓兩人之間蒙上迷離霧氣。</p><p>「我不會死，做任何事都不會生病，我身上唯一被人稱為疾病的是瘋狂，我存在的時間以後也將無比漫長，直到世人遺忘這個故事——我是存在的虛幻，孩子們殘忍的夢想，大人們陰暗的羨慕，我是無奈又欣然的瘋狂者。」</p><p>笑臉貓拿起自己的杯子，輕輕碰上比荷的，清脆聲響讓比荷若有所思的表情顫了顫，手指緩緩握住杯子。</p><p>「比荷，我呼吸，我進食，我存在，活著會有的恐懼我幾乎不會有，所以活著的規矩也就跟我沒太大關係。」</p><p>比荷望著笑臉貓的笑容，閉起眼睛、深吸一口氣——</p><p>「——即使如此也不能挑食。」說著撥了三分之一的青椒到笑臉貓盤子裡。</p><p>「你好歹也感傷一下嘛！」</p><p>「所以如果你變回貓，」比荷又吸一口氣，「今晚讓你跟我一起睡。」</p><p>笑臉貓微微睜大眼睛，很快地又彎起，豔麗唇角也揚起漂亮的弧度，看比荷低頭吃披薩，整個人因為情緒而略顯僵硬的模樣，忍不住湊上去親一個。</p><p>「晚安，比荷。」</p><p>一身華服再次落地，笑臉貓變回貓形，在花瓶旁邊打哈欠，等著比荷帶他回房間。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>比荷聽到鬧鐘聲，從被子裡伸出手在床頭摸索，在他快摸到時，他感覺旁邊動了動，接著是很用力的『匡咚！』聲。</p><p>「笑臉貓……」比荷坐起來，拿起眼鏡，看著地上摔壞的鬧鐘嘆氣。「這已經是這月的第十一個鬧鐘了……」</p><p>「以前我都拿鐵鎚砸……」笑臉貓翻個身，大半個白皙光潔的肩膀露出來，賴床的睡臉雙頰嫣紅……</p><p>有什麼在這安靜中騷動，比荷看著，看著，伸手，然後拉起被子幫笑臉貓蓋好，快速下床。</p><p>「快穿衣服，」比荷閃進浴室。「別再偷偷摸摸等我睡著才變成人形。」</p><p>比荷一進浴室，笑臉貓就坐起來清醒的眼神與方才賴床的模樣截然不同。</p><p>「我喜歡裸睡嘛，但是你不准，那當然只能偷偷摸摸。」</p><p>笑臉貓聽見比荷咕噥了些什麼，但被水聲掩蓋，他也無心分辨，坐在他三週前送給比荷的雙人大床上，隨手把比荷為他準備的睡衣披在身上。</p><p>嗯……這樣的色情刺激也不是沒用，姑且不管比荷是喜歡男人還是女人，至少比荷對我很有反應。</p><p>但為什麼要把手收回去？笑臉貓歪頭不解。</p><p>我都五百歲了，要怎麼兒童不宜都沒問題，看比荷的樣子也不像因為想到我五百歲太老啃不下口……</p><p>雖然一開始就打算自己上，但比荷這樣笑臉貓也沒辦法說服自己『可以上了』。</p><p>要怎麼做呢？比荷防禦挺高的啊，親暱的舉動？那再多一點好了；誠意？我覺得我很有誠意……禮物？</p><p>笑臉貓扳扳手指，算算這段期間他送的禮物、想想比荷的表情……最近還是別送禮物比較好。</p><p>原來讓自己喜歡的人喜歡自己還挺難的。</p><p>「笑臉貓？」比荷出來看笑臉貓衣衫不整的坐在床上，跟嘴唇一樣粉嫩的乳尖半掩在睡衣下，不禁略顯狼狽的移開視線。「怎麼還沒穿衣服？」</p><p>「因為你威脅我每天都要洗澡才能上床。」</p><p>「變回貓就不用每天洗澡——你一整個月都當貓，那你一個月洗一次也沒關係。」比荷走到衣櫃前，拿出笑臉貓的衣服扔到床上，再從底下的抽屜多拿一件白大衣。「對了，你好久沒出現在診所，斯林很想你。」</p><p>「告訴他我要新玩具，不然一整條鮪魚也行。」笑臉貓倒回床上，側臥地望著比荷壞笑。「我超好商量的，只是標準嚴格。」</p><p>秋天的氣溫有點冷，光線卻清澈，早晨的光讓床上的景色似乎比虛假的畫還美麗。</p><p>「……那就是難商量。」</p><p>在比荷微微出神的時候，笑臉貓看著衣服挑挑眉，人影迅速消失、被子扁回床上，一隻貓邊爬出來邊伸懶腰，舌頭舔著貓掌洗臉，比荷拿著手上的東西走回床邊一屁股坐下。</p><p>「我今天要去咖啡館義診。」</p><p>「我記得～我記得，我會記得別去，還不就那些混帳東西沒臉面對我——」</p><p>「——牠們是怕你整牠們，笑臉貓。」到底誰才是受害者啊？比荷苦笑，他還真難得看到那些動物這麼「認真地」在怕什麼。</p><p>「哪會，我人這麼好！」</p><p>「你現在是貓。」</p><p>「我是隻乖貓！」笑臉貓抬起貓掌戳戳比荷的腰。「全世界有哪隻貓只要待在家裡就永絕鼠患？我還可以把頭跟身體分開陪好幾個人玩逗貓棒！！」</p><p>「……」斯林就算再愛你也會嚇死的。「好好好，你很乖。」</p><p>笑臉貓哼哼兩聲，邊給比荷摸，邊想著要怎麼做才能讓比荷對自己上心一點，比荷摸著摸著把笑臉貓抱到腿上，貓比人類略高的體溫滲進皮膚，變得豐厚的毛皮宣示著冬季將至。</p><p>雖然笑臉貓說了自己不會死，但本能還是一次又一次的呼應時間。</p><p>「比荷？」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「其實你還有話想對我說吧？」笑臉貓在比荷大腿上換個位置，將就地用貓手貓腳多吃點豆腐。</p><p>比荷的手頓了頓，動物真的比人敏銳很多。</p><p>笑臉貓來了之後，他多了向笑臉貓交代行程的習慣，就像對待家人，有時笑臉貓會突然出現在他跟病人面前，於是交代行程的同時，偶爾也會多上『去看誰誰誰的時候，請不要跟來。』的叮囑。</p><p>去療養院看父親的時間也改成去咖啡館義診前的時間，去酒吧喝酒的次數也大幅下降。</p><p>他是有話想說，如果是普通的貓很多話根本不用說，但面對笑臉貓，比荷不確定自己能說什麼……他們……現在還沒那麼熟。</p><p>「我最近去義診前，都會先去看我父親。」</p><p>「然後？」</p><p>笑臉貓身影一晃，從比荷腿上消失，換成一雙手和溫暖從身後抱住自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>其實笑臉貓變成人也還是貓的體溫……比荷為這有些太過的溫暖找到理由，不否認這樣的溫暖非常舒服。</p><p>「可以用貓的樣子陪我去嗎？」</p><p>比荷側頭看著笑臉貓，笑臉貓也望著比荷，為那難得流露的脆弱而隱隱覺得新奇，同時也感受到一些不知該怎麼解釋也找不到名字的物事。不管是好或不好，至少他覺得很喜歡——會改變的東西總能讓他覺得自己正活著。</p><p>「有個條件，」笑臉貓親親比荷的臉頰，感覺那張臉的溫度像平常一樣迅速飛升。「給我一個名字——你專用的暱稱。」</p><p>「名字？」比荷想離笑臉貓遠一些，但一想到後面那隻全身赤裸的模樣，還是按捺住身體的騷動。「我沒想到你會想要名字。」</p><p>「我唯一的、曾經的主人，既不取名字也不會認真對待任何名字，她認為名字之所以為名字只是後面有解釋，所以只要有解釋，什麼名字都可以。」</p><p>笑臉貓的聲音伴隨著啄吻落在耳邊，帶著笑意的低沉嗓音就像在說別人的事。</p><p>「愛麗斯那個死小孩只叫我赤郡貓，就跟世界上大多數的人叫我赤郡貓或笑臉貓一樣，他們會想到一張大得不可思議的嘴、神經兮兮的貓，這些代號能讓任何人想起我，但也對任何人都不重要、不特別。」</p><p>「你很特別的，笑臉貓。」</p><p>「像玻璃珠那樣嗎？」笑臉貓呵呵輕笑。「任何人都可以呼喚，任何時候都可以被拋之腦後的名字有意義嗎？笑臉貓或赤郡貓跟『桌子』或『椅子』也沒什麼不同。」</p><p>笑臉貓在笑，聲音也很愉快，但很寂寞，像秋天迎接冬天的那種寂寞，像在繁華裡看見繁華落盡的蒼涼。</p><p>看得見摸得著的肉體不一定是真實的，不死的肉體似乎不會受傷，那麼靈魂呢？在時間中歡悅或休息的魂魄幸福嗎？</p><p>「……笑臉貓，在過去的時光裡，你幸福嗎？」</p><p>「我曾經能單純的享受陽光，享受水面閃爍如金的波光，享受捕獵與進食的美好，當我只是隻貓的時候，或許我很幸福。」</p><p>「或許？」</p><p>「因為我不知道幸福是什麼東西呀。」</p><p>「那你寂寞嗎？」</p><p>「非常寂寞。」</p><p>「……看起來不像。」</p><p>笑臉貓又發出笑聲，變回貓的樣子回到比荷腿上。</p><p>「比荷，活著的動物裡，不知道自己寂寞的只有人類而已。明明寂寞是種比飢餓更乾渴、更煎熬、更難忍耐的感受，但人類總是能欺騙自己——現在或許少有餓死的人，卻有很多餓死的靈魂。」</p><p>比荷望著笑臉貓，抱著他站起來，笑臉貓也很自動地爬到比荷肩膀上。</p><p>「喂喂，比荷，你不會忍心看我餓死吧？又沒人規定寂寞非得是什麼樣子！」</p><p>「我會努力替你想個好名字……對了，」比荷想起另一件每天都會交流的事。「你原本今天打算做什麼？」</p><p>「玩Facebook，」笑臉貓抓抓耳朵，「有的東西很有趣、大部分很無聊，說起來還是有人在哀嚎什麼的時候最有趣——附帶一提，因為玩小遊戲，我已經砸壞了三個鍵盤，比鬧鐘少。」</p><p>「——所以你這幾天出去都是去網咖砸鍵盤！？」</p><p>「網咖？那什麼地方？我買了臺電腦和據說超好用的鍵盤，跑去紅心騎士家裡打電動，壞掉的鍵盤他都會幫我修，超好用！不愧是騎士！非常認命！」</p><p>非常認命是重點嗎！？</p><p>比荷驚覺再這樣聊下去他永遠別想離開寢室，於是他抓好笑臉貓，開始飛速地拿外套、圍巾、出診用醫藥箱、備用的白大衣、鑰匙、可以在路上吃的早餐，把自己跟貓關上車、發動、上路、確認時間，才重新繼續話題。</p><p>「紅心騎士是什麼？」</p><p>「是人啊。」</p><p>「不是、我的意思是——」啊啊，要怎麼問才不會被這隻貓糊弄？紅心騎士是個人……「這個紅心騎士，是你那時候的紅心騎士？」</p><p>「怎麼可能？不是不是，跟海格一樣，是前面有N個曾的曾孫子。」</p><p>比荷邊開車邊皺眉。</p><p>「海格又是誰？」</p><p>「開雜貨店的綿羊的N個曾的曾孫子，幫我買電腦的人。」坐在前座的笑臉貓舉起貓掌比劃。「很大隻，長得不像綿羊，個性勉強像綿羊。」</p><p>太陽逐漸升起，比荷戴上墨鏡方便開車，笑臉貓配合地說了聲『挺帥的嘛～』，湛藍天空彷彿籠罩著黃金之城，陽光的溫暖令人有種正消融在城市的錯覺。</p><p>「他怎麼會幫你買電腦？你哪來的錢？」</p><p>「噢，比荷，別小看我，我有很多很多很多錢的，」陽光太強，笑臉貓不由得瞇眼又眨眼。「五百年足夠把廢鐵變值錢，更何況我當初搗蛋的時候搜刮了不少——」用力打哈欠。「我還跟海格買了身分文件跟銀行戶頭呢……」</p><p>「什麼！？」等、等等，「你剛才說你買什麼？」</p><p>「別緊張，身分文件有冠你的姓氏弗萊謝爾～」啊呀，這陽光好好睡啊……「不過等你取名字還要改就是了……」</p><p>「開雜貨店的怎麼會賣這種違禁品——這是犯法的！！」</p><p>「辦法是祕密，犯規是小意思～★」笑臉貓抬頭看著比荷，努力睜開眼睛——你怎麼不在乎一下我在關係欄寫了什麼呢？「我買這個只是為了方便陪你，這麼做傷害任何人了嗎？」</p><p>「……沒有，」比荷嘆口氣，果然是謎樣世界，簡直像電影裡那種黑市雜貨店老闆，什麼都能弄到手。「不好意思，我太激動。」</p><p>「嗯哼……」</p><p>「所以你買什麼電腦？」</p><p>「……啊哈？」</p><p>比荷轉頭瞄了眼，發現笑臉貓是真的在打瞌睡，忍不住伸手把貓頭按回原位，用力摸兩下。</p><p>「睡吧，到了我叫你。」</p><p>笑臉貓抖抖耳朵，抱住比荷的圍巾把頭埋起來。</p><p>他們離開城市的範圍，因為迎合每個人而彎曲的道路在曠野筆直，比荷直直地開著，車內很安靜，足夠安靜的讓他去想些事。</p><p>像是笑臉貓為什麼會對他說那些事，於是又想起這個月來他們其實沒聊什麼……他們交換每天發生的見聞、為彼此的事情笑一笑，但笑臉貓不會問他太多私事，他也不曾問笑臉貓過去五百年的事。</p><p>他養笑臉貓，卻不是豢養，他們像住在一個屋簷下的鄰居，吹著同樣的一陣風，或許也為同一棵樹的落葉困擾，知道彼此今天碰見什麼、知道一兩樣對方喜歡的東西、知道對方的名字……</p><p>但這個名字不重要。</p><p>他們住在一起，笑臉貓睡覺抱著他，他看見笑臉貓的裸體心中總是一片騷動……他是巨大的愛麗斯，在洞穴的小門裡看著外面，既找不到鑰匙也找不到變得大小適中的方法，也沒辦法乾脆的哭出來，在眼淚裡泅水脫困。</p><p>但是笑臉貓說他非常寂寞。</p><p>笑臉貓說著寂寞的時候，突然有種自己也很寂寞的錯覺。</p><p>那隻貓搶了他的晚餐、吃光他的果醬，說要兩個人一起睡擅自弄了張大床，用美麗的花瓶和杯子把他家弄得像烏鴉最愛的巢穴，用人的模樣抱住他卻總是笑著望進他的眼裡不說一句話。</p><p>想問笑臉貓這樣看著他的理由，但總是沒問，就像他不曾伸手輕觸那份騷動，風會停止，浪會碎散，以前他也曾碰過很類似的困擾，也像現在這樣混亂得看不清楚又無法回憶，但忍耐一下就過去了。</p><p>心情會消散，脫離泥沼後會清醒，他只是太過在意笑臉貓的眼神，只是還不太習慣如何與一個是人也是貓的存在相處，不知道……不知道該怎麼在回家的時候，放下心防地面對笑臉貓。</p><p>『給我一個名字。』</p><p>那時候，比荷想起小王子的狐狸。</p><p>給我一個名字，從此我與世界上所有的貓都不相同，與世界上所有的人也不相同。</p><p>你不是我的主人，卻是第一個給我名字的人。</p><p>於是我們對彼此來說，也特別的與其他所有的特別都不相同……</p><p> </p><p>比荷不確定這樣對笑臉貓好不好，但他的確想呼喚他笑臉貓以外的稱呼。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>療養院在城的西北郊外，往東可以看到一整片原始林，偶爾野外生物協會需要隨行的義工醫生時，比荷也會跟著他們進入原始林，進行野放協助或治療。</p><p>笑臉貓盤在比荷的肩膀上，聽比荷說著森林的事——他知道，當然，這森林甚至比他還古老，但顯然森林也跟他認識的不盡相同，更重要的，比荷並非真心想跟他分享森林的事。</p><p>不是為了逃避什麼，只是想延遲某個念頭出現的時間，很隱晦、不經意、理由絕佳……是面對死亡嗎？</p><p>笑臉貓眼睛轉轉，這裡的確充滿老人的氣息，但比荷並沒有離別的氣味……笑臉貓打個哈欠，決定不想了——多心沒用，貼心才有用。</p><p>他們走進其中一幢建築，室內光線柔和舒適，有個接待員走上前，露出親切的笑容跟比荷握手。</p><p>「比荷，真是辛苦你了。他今天狀況不錯，剛剛還問起你怎麼沒來。」</p><p>「那……」</p><p>比荷的臉上忍不住露出一絲希望，失望很多次卻還是無法不去冀望的表情，讓接待員的笑容凝固片刻，比荷的表情也隨即變回溫和寧靜的狀態。</p><p>「他沒有想起我。」比荷笑了笑。「說得也是，不過，還記得我會來的確是狀況很好。他在哪裡？」</p><p>「在西露臺，今天天氣很好。」</p><p>接待員看了笑臉貓兩眼，沒問什麼，療養院裡有很多動物，這些動物醫生有時甚至比人類醫生更管用，比荷肩膀上的貓雖然不是醫院嚴格管理的動物，但對方既然是獸醫，至少不會有疾病方面的問題。</p><p>笑臉貓輕輕轉動視線，活動的老人很多，那些喉嚨中發出的共鳴聲在寧靜中如野獸哀鳴。他們移動，卻彷彿有看不見的鎖鍊阻礙他們的身體、乃至靈魂，那份受困的狂躁偶爾從眼中閃現火苗，而後沉寂、死寂。</p><p>越往裡走，空氣所籠罩的空間越像被凍結在玻璃中，老人們發出聲音，哀鳴已然停止，他們不再掙扎，因為連掙扎也早已遺忘。他們偶爾從裂縫中顯現孩子的模樣，在不斷重複的生活中尋找昨天，殘破而無聲。</p><p>比荷朝戶外其中一個躺椅上的老人走去，陽光下的老人瘦而空洞，實際年齡或許比看起來更小，但年齡似乎跟其他什麼一起抽離。</p><p>老人在看見比荷時眼睛閃了閃，因為搞不清楚現況而先發出笑聲與笑容，皺起的眉翼下是虛無的困惑、有印象但不記得的表情，比荷沒有讓老人想太久，溫和的笑容讓老人即將爆發的情緒平穩下來。</p><p>「爸，我是比荷，我來看你了。」</p><p>「比荷？比荷，我是約翰，我有這麼老？」老人看看自己的手，又看看比荷，察覺不出任何區別。「你穿得這麼體面，為什麼要來這麼鄉下的地方看我？我還得把羊放出去……」</p><p>「約翰，今天不用去放羊，」比荷笑笑，抱起笑臉貓放到父親手上。「上次我跟你說我要帶新朋友來看你，他是笑臉貓。」</p><p>笑臉貓非常配合地咧開大嘴眨眼睛，老人嚇一大跳，但孩子心性的他很快發現，明明鬆手了貓卻還浮在空中，接著眼睛一花，貓又盤回比荷的肩膀上，衝著他彎出一個巨大笑容。</p><p>「啊、啊、啊……笑臉貓！」老人鼓掌，伸手就想抓貓，比荷連忙握住老人的手輕拍兩下，豎起手指。「噓……這是祕密。」</p><p>「祕密？」老人低下頭，偷偷摸摸地左顧右盼。「有壞人要抓笑臉貓？」</p><p>「……嗯，」比荷愣了愣，不曉得該怎麼解釋，看著父親那雙眼睛，終究還是清淺一笑。「笑臉貓想要自由。」</p><p>「……所以牠不能常來嗎？」</p><p>老人的眼裡有著期盼，比荷不了解這麼多年來他為什麼還會覺得受傷，父親現在的年齡或許不到十歲，一個十歲的孩子期待笑臉貓的出現勝過自己出現很正常。</p><p>「對，他沒辦法常來，」比荷替老人披好披肩，仔細扣好鬆開的領口。「要玩遊戲，還是要說故事？我在當獸醫，有特別喜歡什麼動物嗎？」</p><p>「喜歡……」老人的表情從思索到凝滯，繼而像畫像出現裂痕。「朵琳。」</p><p>名字出現的同時，老人變得執著而恐慌，生怕含在口中的文字會從此煙消雲散，面容跟身體瞬間僵硬緊繃。</p><p>「我喜歡朵琳，她去哪裡了？」</p><p>比荷還是笑，即使那微笑在笑臉貓看來也是破碎的，比荷依然笑得溫和。他站起來，抱著笑臉貓，在老人的臉上親一下。</p><p>「爸，我幫你找，請等一會。」</p><p>笑臉貓仰頭望著比荷，看比荷走向其中的一個看護告訴她發生什麼事，接著頭也不回的走出療養院發車上路。</p><p>笑臉貓沒有說話，一路上，笑臉貓都沒有說話。</p><p>比荷以為笑臉貓會問，這樣他就可以在回答的時候發洩一下，或者繼續告訴自己事情就是這樣、笑一笑就好了，但笑臉貓什麼都沒說，像隻普通的貓般在副駕駛座睡成一團，在他想轉頭請笑臉貓先下車的時候先一步地消失不見。</p><p>這是在體貼他，還是在躲他？</p><p>比荷停在路邊深呼吸，拿起手機請咖啡館的人先替他準備午餐，打開車裡的音樂試圖讓自己好過點……或許今天適合前往久違的酒吧，或許更適合去找個人發洩一下，他已經算不出來到底有多久沒做了。</p><p>比荷拿下眼鏡，捏捏眉心、鼻梁、揉搓整張臉……然後戴回眼鏡，對著後照鏡的自己笑一個，再笑一個。</p><p>咖啡館有好吃的午餐和咖啡，放鬆的氣氛，有趣的人和貓，不會記錯任何人事物也不會多問的親切鋼筆爺……</p><p>比荷笑著走進去，在後院尋求小小的解脫，收到貓頭鷹送來的兔子作為晚餐，然後他直接去寇特那裡喝一杯，又繞去更遠一點的酒吧，跟還看得順眼的男人喝一杯之後上旅館。</p><p>在被痛處貫穿、壓在床上的時候，比荷想起了笑臉貓。</p><p>從寇特那裡出來的時候，他沒有出現在肩膀上說晚安。</p><p>「啊……啊啊……」</p><p>疼痛讓比荷低啞的呻吟，讓失去眼鏡的世界更模糊，疼痛的熱度逐漸摻入另一種炙熱，燒遍全身，神智被這熱度煎熬蒸騰，一絲一縷地化為喘息。</p><p>那隻貓總是慢條斯理的說晚安、說午安、說早安，肆無忌憚地提供溫暖，彷彿這就是世界上最重要的事，用無比專注的眼睛說著好寂寞。</p><p>「……再……再用力點……」</p><p>在被這樣的歡愉煎熬的時候，想起了那份很寧靜的溫暖。</p><p>在可以選擇那樣的溫暖時，卻想要這種會受傷的快樂。</p><p>比荷緊緊抱著身上的男人，對方滾燙的呼吸在耳邊噴吐，單純尋求刺激快感的粗魯力道一下一下的撼動身體，終於把所有的疼痛都燃燒成快感。</p><p>……取名字……</p><p>意識有點朦朧，或許真的醉了。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>短暫的昏睡、小憩，無須再見的分別，比荷疲憊地站在街上，寒風讓深夜的城市顯得憔悴，比荷卻覺得自己或許好多了。</p><p>或許是冷靜了，或許是發洩了。</p><p>這幾年不總是這樣？以為已經想開了，以為已經習慣了，即使知道這種病就是這樣，但有時候還是會覺得受傷，隨之而來的則是沉重的疲倦和無法形述的煩躁。</p><p>比起酗酒，一夜快活更加實惠。</p><p>嘆息被吹散，比荷開車回家，不自覺地在進門時放輕動作，漆黑的一樓沒有任何聲音，比荷在黑暗裡緩慢移動、走上二樓，依然一片漆黑、毫無動靜，以貓的聽力早就該發現他回來了……</p><p>比荷想起貓睡成一團、因為睡得太舒服而不理人的畫面，心想笑臉貓或許也是這樣。</p><p>在發現自己正尋找對方時比荷苦笑了下，推開寢室的門才驚嚇地發現房間裡有光。</p><p>小桌上面放了蠟燭，蠟燭的中間是小蛋糕和一杯紅茶，打開一條縫的窗戶有風滲入，讓亮黃的光不時搖曳幾下。</p><p>「歡迎回來，比荷。」</p><p>溫潤的聲音跟著一條毛毯貼近身後，把自己包起來，嘴唇在耳邊輕蹭，最後帶著笑聲枕在肩膀上，抱著自己不放。</p><p>為什麼……</p><p>比荷幾次想張口，問題卻被蠟燭的氣味淹沒，笑臉貓還在輕笑，此時此刻這種莫名其妙的笑聲卻令人感到些許尷尬……或許是因為他正被抱住不放……</p><p>「比荷。」</p><p>「……嗯？」</p><p>「我等你好久喔。」</p><p>笑臉貓感覺懷中的身體顫了顫，然後用一種複雜的、毫無自覺的惶惑表情回頭看他，於是瞭解這困擾的傢伙比他以為的呆。</p><p>「當你豢養我的時候，我會等你。」笑臉貓抱著比荷，思考懷裡的氛圍是感動還是驚訝。「我會等你來找我，等你跟我打招呼一起吃晚餐，等你忘記我的時候偷襲你的脖子跟肩膀，或是等你心情不好的時候把頭埋到我懷裡。」</p><p>「……抱歉。」</p><p>「為什麼道歉？」</p><p>「……讓你等那麼久。」</p><p>「時間對我沒什麼意義，」所以等多久其實都還好。「只有等不到的時候才需要道歉。」</p><p>「……謝謝。」</p><p>「這個我喜歡。」親一個。</p><p>比荷忍不住揚起嘴角，發現自己不知不覺忘記疲勞、渾身放鬆，又覺得無奈——或許有人心情不好時會抱著寵物，但反過來被抱著的他大概是第一個。</p><p>「為什麼……會準備蛋糕？」</p><p>「嗯？」笑臉貓拉著比荷在桌邊坐下，把所有的蠟燭推到一邊。「某個丫頭說吃甜食會讓人變得甜蜜，我心情不好的時候都喜歡吃甜食。」</p><p>比荷沒去辯解他的心情究竟好不好，而是安靜地進食。</p><p>他對於甜點沒有特別的喜好，但他分辨得出等待他的蠟燭燒了多久，杯裡紅茶的溫度……這不只是單純的等待，而他已經很久沒有被人如此體貼的照顧。</p><p>白天的疲倦和稍早放縱的疲勞，似乎在吞嚥時融化在舌間，比荷抬頭望著笑臉貓，那張漂亮的臉正哼著歌、指揮蠟燭們在窗邊排成一排，金色的眼睛發現自己的目光後，晶晶亮亮地彎起、眨一下，指揮茶壺替自己倒茶。</p><p>「其實……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「我不太知道要怎麼『養』你。」比荷爬梳頭髮、放下茶杯，不知道該怎麼正確的表達。「你不只是一隻貓，也不是人。」</p><p>「這個問題我也很困擾呢。」</p><p>「咦？」</p><p>「你想想，沒有貓會說人話、可以變成人，當然也沒有人可以變成貓，不論貓或人都不會單純地把我當成同類，誰都不知道該怎麼跟我相處，公爵夫人也沒有真正的養過我，我也不知道該怎麼『被養』。」</p><p>「這倒是……」比荷苦笑，他也是相處幾個月還不知道該怎麼辦的人。「那麼，你希望我怎麼對待你？」</p><p>「嗯喔？」笑臉貓露出驚訝的表情。「真沒想到你會問這個問題。」</p><p>「我也以為我不會問。」</p><p>「『以為』都很善變，那傢伙最不可靠。」笑臉貓撇撇嘴，又笑道：「你希望我告訴你該怎麼養我？」</p><p>「應該說我們可以討論一下。」考慮到笑臉貓也許會漫天要價，比荷退縮了一點。</p><p>「基本的，每天陪我吃三餐。」笑臉貓看比荷點頭，「嗯……陪我聊天。」</p><p>才剛反省過缺乏交流這件事的比荷，當然還是點頭。</p><p>「其他……」笑臉貓歪歪頭。「記得幫我取名字。」</p><p>「好。」</p><p>「心情不好的時候就找我發洩嘛！」</p><p>想起自己的發洩手法，比荷不禁赧然地移開目光，乾咳兩聲沒說好也沒說不好，沒敢去深思笑臉貓究竟是什麼意思。</p><p>「還有呢？」</p><p>「以後慢慢討論。」笑臉貓一臉賊笑，拿走比荷手上的盤子，把杯盤小桌通通推到一邊。隨手一揮蠟燭熄得只剩一根，被他小心翼翼的放到空盤上。「睡覺，睡覺。」</p><p>笑臉貓撲到床上，看比荷還坐著、若有所思，索性伸手一拉一帶，抱著人滾進被窩，順手把最後一根蠟燭也滅了，按著比荷的頭埋進自己肩窩，哄孩子似的輕輕拍著背。</p><p>比荷想笑——這是在哄誰？但嘴角挑起後心情又變了，臉頰貼著那片溫熱，眼前一片黑暗，漸漸明白他不需要說話、不需要客套，那種溫暖的寂寞跟著疲倦一同湧上，化成輕輕的節奏放鬆了最後一絲心神。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>再睜眼就天亮了。</p><p>一夜好眠安穩無夢，以致於醒來一陣錯愕。</p><p>天亮得好快啊……</p><p>先是錯愕，然後呆滯，想起九月底的天亮時間再驚慌地跳起來，比荷懊惱自己睡過頭，人卻有幾分動不了的懶散。</p><p>疑惑地思考為什麼會睡過頭，才發現鬧鐘不在房間，笑臉貓也不在房間。</p><p>冷得打個噴嚏抖兩下，比荷飛快梳洗把自己弄暖，在餐廳找到奄奄一息的笑臉貓。</p><p>「……我好餓……」人形的笑臉貓趴在餐桌上呻吟。「我缺乏食物和愛……」</p><p>「好好好，」至少相處幾個月讓比荷知道笑臉貓絕不吃貓飼料，熟練的拿起平底鍋打蛋煎培根、麵包扔烤箱，牛奶也扔進微波爐加熱。「怎麼沒叫醒我？」貓不是比狗更會要吃的？</p><p>「好不容易昨晚開誠布公你終於願意認真養我，」美青年聞著香味表情幸福，看得比荷也不自覺神色柔和。「而且你睡著的樣子天真無邪可愛得讓我捨不得叫醒你……」</p><p>因為實在沒辦法把笑臉貓形容的人跟自己劃上等號，比荷選擇用裝盤跳過這個話題。</p><p>「我新買的鬧鐘呢？」</p><p>「我把它關進冰箱裡了。」笑臉貓看比荷慌張打開冷藏櫃翻找，好心的提醒道：「在冷凍庫。」</p><p>無奈地把白濛濛的鬧鐘放在餐桌上回溫，食物分成一人一份，看笑臉貓叉起培根小心的吹呀吹的才咬一口，怕燙得草木皆兵的模樣非常有趣。</p><p>「怎麼上次看你吃披薩沒這麼怕燙？」</p><p>「因為我拚了命去吃啊！」指尖戳戳戳勾勾勾的調整杯子的位置，笑臉貓湊近牛奶杯舔一口試試溫度，發現沒想像中那麼燙，開心的端起來喝。「那種東西不就是要發出啊、嗚、吸、嘶～～的聲音，然後好燙好燙的吃下去？起司不拔絲吃起來沒意思。」</p><p>因為吃起來好玩所以一切好談？</p><p>比荷笑笑，把食物裝進肚子裡，笑臉貓玩弄了一下食物覺得沒意思，趁比荷低頭的時候把嘴變大，端起盤子一倒，眨眼時間迅速清空，端起茶杯繼續裝沒事。</p><p>「比荷啊，你有沒有什麼話要跟我講？」</p><p>「嗯？」比荷愣了愣——有是有……可是要先講哪一個？「嗯……下個月開始我會比較忙，有可能大半夜也在外面跑……」</p><p>「啥？！你是把多少馬子釣多少男人下個月很忙？為什麼沒有我！」</p><p>「啊？」你在說什麼？「下個月開始入冬，是羊的生產季……」</p><p>「什麼嘛～說快點啊，害我嚇一跳。」</p><p>……</p><p>「然後名字我想好了。」比荷頓了頓，「西里爾（Cyril）。」</p><p>「……我的名字嗎？」笑臉貓愣了一下，雖然他不覺得名字很重要，只是單純的希望比荷用更特別的方法呼喚他，但幾百年來終於有個名字，心中的某個地方瞬間崩落，那些土石塞滿原本空虛的地方，一時間塵土瀰漫、震動轟鳴……</p><p>這種震動帶來一絲驚慌、滿足、感傷、喜悅……林林總總多得叫不出名字，於是不知不覺用一種膽怯的、困惑的好奇表情看著比荷，直到比荷伸手摸摸他的頭。</p><p>「嗯，西里爾。」</p><p>笑臉貓眨眨眼，終於確定今天開始他叫西里爾，想想這名字既不是食物也不是什麼奇怪的品牌名稱，粉嫩的唇一揚再揚，開開心心滿足得意地笑了。</p><p>「這是什麼意思啊？」</p><p>比荷正用手指沾著水、在桌上拼寫名字給笑臉貓看，被笑臉貓這麼一問呆愣片刻，繼續把字寫完的表情一看就是不想講的樣子。</p><p>「比荷？」笑臉貓用腳踢踢比荷的腳。「西里爾是什麼意思？它有意思的對吧？」</p><p>「……統治者，」實在不想講，但現在有網路又有鋼筆爺，與其讓這傢伙知道之後回來笑，還不如自己講。「我看城市裡的動物還挺怕你的，平常又很會使喚那些東西，所以……」</p><p>「唔，統治者呀，」笑臉貓點點頭，桌子底下的腳又伸過去踢踢比荷的膝蓋。「還有呢？」</p><p>「……」好吧，算了。「念起來短又好聽。」</p><p>笑臉貓嘻嘻笑，站起來給比荷親一個，開開心心地把上禮拜比荷送他的舊外套穿上，纏上圍巾、戴上帽子，又在比荷臉上親一下。</p><p>「從今天開始我叫西里爾，」嗯哼哼，很好很好。「我要出門一下。」</p><p>「去哪？」笑臉貓從未一早便以人形狀態出門。</p><p>「我去找海格改戶口啊，」笑臉貓嘿嘿笑，又取下圍巾繞到比荷的脖子上。「暖了，戴好。我去為難海格之後會去找鋼筆喝咖啡，別忘了我的晚餐啊。」</p><p>「好，」圍巾很暖，比荷露出與之前不同的笑容，開始收盤子。「早點回來……對了…西里爾，」</p><p>比荷叫得不是非常流暢，笑臉貓也沒辦法迅速反應這就是在叫自己，兩個人都愣了一下，不約而同的笑出聲。</p><p>「什麼事？」</p><p>「去喝咖啡記得付錢，」比荷也沒想到，一夜的擁抱能讓昨天與今天完全是兩種心情，但這部分還是要解決一下。「我收到鋼筆爺的控訴，說你偷吃好多東西。」</p><p>「我只是去探望老朋友——」</p><p>「——西里爾。」鋼筆爺可是只吃墨水的啊。</p><p>「呿……」笑臉貓撇開頭，老大不開心。「小氣……我知道了。晚上見？」</p><p>「晚上見。」</p><p>笑臉貓——定名為西里爾的美青年露出燦爛笑容，一眨眼又不見人影，比荷怔愣，苦笑，果然就算有名字了也不能期待這傢伙循規蹈矩，但至少相處幾個月之後說話正常許多，不至於動不動聽起來彆扭帶刺……而那個動不動就親一下的習慣，大概跟貓替同伴理毛一樣……</p><p>別想太多。</p><p>比荷把洗好的餐具放好，想起那段時間，麻煩又敏感的女性讓他更為疲憊，但就因為疲倦才更想要有人陪伴，於是試著接受男性。</p><p>單純的性愛也無所謂，自從知道自己對男人也行之後便再也沒有碰過女人，在喜好範圍內的男性對自己的吸引力卻與日俱增……笑臉貓……西里爾那種別有含意的笑容、語氣、以及自然無比的親吻總是會讓心緒震動，變成貓的時候如此，變成人的時候更嚴重。</p><p>很漂亮，讓人想起神話中被宙斯擄走的美少年——膚如珍珠、頰若彩霞、嘴唇彷若朝露中的薔薇，卻不是少年那種稚嫩清純的美貌，而是帶著難以捉摸的魔性與一絲妖氣，有時表情卻又天真可愛得不得了……</p><p>……別想了。</p><p>突然響起的手機鈴聲讓比荷嚇一跳，連忙擦乾手，一看顯示名稱是莉可，立刻穿鞋往樓下跑，推開連通一樓診所的門，就看到莉可雙手叉腰站在盡頭，一臉又氣又好笑。</p><p>「醫生！你居然睡過頭！」因為知道昨天是比荷去療養院探望的日子，心想可能有發生什麼事，語氣並不嚴厲。</p><p>「抱歉抱歉。」比荷苦笑地邊跟莉可道歉，一邊飛快地套上及膝的白大褂。「斯林呢？」</p><p>「正在跟法蓓菈小姐保證她的吉娃娃絕對沒問題。」</p><p>比荷聞言一怔，這次是真的苦笑了。</p><p>「她又來了？」</p><p>「是啊。」</p><p>法蓓菈是出了名的怪物飼主，幾乎每隔兩天就可以看見她抱著她『體弱多病的可憐小寶貝』出現在診所——像是狗每分鐘多眨幾下眼睛這種問題，她都可以理解成『牠已經衰弱到只能用眨眼告訴我牠有多痛苦！』這種內容，雖然是診所重要的收入來源之一，但接待她實在太痛苦！！</p><p>「……妳該不會要我去救斯林吧？」</p><p>莉可沒好氣的給比荷一個大白眼。</p><p>「我還等著你去救別人！」用力遞出出診用的醫藥箱，還有兩套白大褂和一套刷手服。「福特先生家的羊要生了但不順，尼古拉先生家的貓不知道發生什麼事——他說得不清不楚，最後是野外動物協會觀測站的阿莫西說撿到骨折的蒼鷹和雀鷹，麻煩你去一下。」</p><p>「——蒼鷹？！」劍塔市東北直到北區城外，有一片保持完好的原始林，裡面雖然也有不少鷹科的鳥類，但從來沒出現過蒼鷹！</p><p>「我不知道，」莉可聳聳肩。「阿莫西說是蒼鷹，蒼鷹怎麼了？」</p><p>「如果來的是一隻，那可能要查一下，劍塔市這區以前沒出現過蒼鷹。」活的蒼鷹啊……比荷邊歪頭拿記事本邊回憶資料。「如果來的是一對或更多，不只是森林會很熱鬧，可能也得先跟附近的養殖場說一下……」</p><p>「為什麼？」</p><p>「蒼鷹是鷹屬鳥類中最大的……」比荷苦笑。「不只是養殖場的雞，任何體型在牠攻擊能力範圍內的鳥類或哺乳類都是牠的獵物，而且領域性很強——在繁殖季，就算是人類出現在蒼鷹的領地，牠也照樣攻擊。」</p><p>「呃……」莉可知道比荷喜歡鳥，但這種鳥出現在這邊還真令人困擾。</p><p>「附近的農民或養殖戶會歡迎雀鷹，但怎麼想都不會歡迎蒼鷹。」雀鷹體型小，吃蟲吃老鼠而且捕食能力強，對農場來說是道地的『好鄰居』——更何況有些雀鷹過冬時根本就是暫居在穀倉裡！</p><p>「總之你去看一下。」莉可拍拍比荷的背，要他別想太多。「我聽阿莫西的口氣，那隻雀鷹好像是認識的。」</p><p>「……認識的？」比荷一邊想一邊拿起鑰匙被莉可推出門，第一站當然是先去接生，至於尼古拉家的貓根本就是吞了不該吞的東西——在去觀測站的途中，順便把這一對載去佛利撒的貓咪診所。</p><p>等到了觀測站，他抬頭一看就知道來了一群蒼鷹，想到未來會有一段時間這裡槍聲四起，看到蒼鷹飛翔的心情怎麼也好不起來。</p><p>「嗨，阿莫西。」</p><p>「噢！比荷！快來幫忙！」</p><p>滿臉鬍渣的阿莫西看到比荷來像看到了救星，連忙把他推到診療臺，顯然那隻受傷的蒼鷹脾氣不小，阿莫西手上不少血痕，偏偏又不敢下手打針怕把鳥弄死，只好竭盡所能的抱著雀鷹站遠點。</p><p>比荷來的時候蒼鷹已經累了，但態度依然凶悍，比荷小心擒住牠、安撫、打麻藥，等藥效開始發揮才動手整骨固定、檢查其他的傷部，放進阿莫西早就整理好的空鐵籠，再治療一直都很溫馴的雀鷹。</p><p>「咦？是你啊。」看到腳環，比荷認出來了。</p><p>阿莫西摸著雀鷹的羽毛，一臉心疼。</p><p>「小麥大概是準備來我這裡過冬，一離開森林就被蒼鷹追上，還好我看到最近有蒼鷹，今天正打算去森林，不然小麥大概會……」</p><p>處理完兩隻鳥，比荷脫下白大褂，洗手，拿起筆記本記錄剛才的蒼鷹的資料，一邊問阿莫西一些蒼鷹的問題、說出自己的想法，最後又回到雀鷹身上。</p><p>「小麥怎麼辦？」只要一個月，這裡就會徹底變成蒼鷹的領地。「治好之後放飛，很容易就會被蒼鷹盯上。」</p><p>而且這邊的草原區本來就有白尾鷂，多得是撿便宜的生物。</p><p>「蒼鷹天天在這附近飛，我也很害怕啊……」阿莫西苦笑。「你把小麥帶回去好不好？」</p><p>比荷立刻搖頭——他家裡還有隻貓！！誰不知道貓最喜歡撲鳥！！</p><p>「為什麼不行？」</p><p>「我……我養了一隻貓……」雖然那隻貓可以變成人，但天曉得他對鳥的興趣有多少……</p><p>「唔……」</p><p>阿莫西一臉困擾，比荷趁機告辭開溜，開回市區時天色已經全黑，比荷才想到他跟笑臉貓的晚餐之約，只好又繞路去燒烤店，包了隻笑臉貓……西里爾心心念念好久的烤鵝回家。</p><p>一回到診所，把白大褂跟刷手服都先交給莉可，就衝上樓放東西，回到一樓，終於有機會看到斯林苦著一張臉，充滿控訴地看著他跟莉可。</p><p>「——你們居然見死不救！！」默默看著他們半天的斯林終於還是吶喊出來，莉可是幸災樂禍的笑，比荷是哈哈苦笑。</p><p>「我要出診，斯林。」</p><p>「我有病人，實、習、生。」</p><p>「嗚……」斯林一整個精疲力竭頹喪得不得了。「我、我跟那位法蓓菈Loop了兩個小時……每次都是我……」</p><p>「未來也還是你，」莉可很壞心的繼續打擊斯林。「冬天是羊的生產季節，醫生有時候連晚上都要出診，我們的工作自然會變多，而且啊……」</p><p>「還有而且啊？」差不多每三天就會看到一次那位小姐！！我還寧願冒著大雪給羊接生！！</p><p>「斯林～～」比起當家作主的老闆，莉可更喜歡欺負實習生。「貓狗冬天什麼病最多啊？」</p><p>「咦？嘿？啊……」斯林想到了，「該不會是老師說因為甜甜的，結果就那個的病吧……」</p><p>「就是那個聞起來很好吃很好吃，吃了就那個的病。」</p><p>兩個人那個來那個去，硬生生逗樂了比荷。</p><p>「總之，抗凍劑引起的腎衰竭每年的病例不一，你要好好複習一下檢查方式和處理方式，後面那間很少用的觀察室你要整理好，之後症狀輕的都交給你負責。」</p><p>甜甜的抗凍劑每年都有忍不住嘴饞的貓狗去舔一口，可惜只要一口就會引發腎衰竭，症狀輕的診所還能負擔，嚴重的就只能轉給其他更大的診所或醫院。</p><p>「又是我……」一想到那位小姐手上的也是狗，斯林突然覺得今年的冬天特別黯淡。</p><p>「我要出診，斯林。」苦笑。</p><p>「我要看診。」嘿嘿笑。「好啦，現在也六點了，下班！」</p><p>斯林跟著有氣無力的歡呼一下，跟著收拾，在離開時順手把換下來的刷手服跟白大褂送洗，莉可也跟著道別。</p><p>比荷鎖起前門，留下一盞小燈給需要急診的訪客。</p><p>上樓的時候已然燈火通明，穿著寬鬆鵝黃色毛衣與牛仔褲的西里爾就像路上隨處可見的大學生，只是俊美程度超過平均值。</p><p>「晚上好呀，比荷。」西里爾正在努力對付葡萄酒的橡木塞，因為屏氣使力的關係嘴巴噘起來，在拔出來的時候發出『噗哈！』聲，嘿嘿嘿地相當得意。</p><p>「……我回來了。」之前他雖然也會準備笑臉貓……西里爾的晚餐，但很少這樣兩個人一起吃飯，以前這種時候，他多半出去吃，自然也不會跟對方共進晚餐。「你買的酒？」</p><p>「是的，沒錯，」西里爾親一下瓶口，似乎對於到手的東西很滿意。「我從賽謬爾爺爺手上買來的，好東西啊～」</p><p>「賽謬爾是誰？」</p><p>「嗯？我沒跟你說過？」金色的眼珠一轉，想起關鍵。「喔，沒說名字——紅心騎士。」</p><p>比荷點點頭，在桌邊坐下——他買回來的烤鵝已經被放在大盤子中，紫邊的重瓣桔梗放在玻璃瓶裡，本來想等上來再做的湯已經熱騰騰的出現在餐桌上，麵包和沙拉一樣也不少。</p><p>「……湯你做的？」其實一看爐子上的湯鍋就知道是西里爾做的，但還是不敢置信。「你不是怕燙嗎？」</p><p>「拿袖子隔著。」西里爾縮手縮肩膀，甩甩袖子，做出握著鍋杓攪攪攪的動作、再把手伸出來。「嘿嘿，嚇到你了吧～」</p><p>「是很驚訝。」比荷很給面子毫不猶豫的喝一口，沒想到連味道都很令人驚訝……</p><p>「怎麼樣？」</p><p>「……很好喝。」明明就是怕燙的貓做熱食居然很好吃……</p><p>「哼哼哼～～」捲翹的頭髮跟著主人一起得意晃動，手邊的湯卻因為怕燙完全不打算立刻喝，西里爾拿起刀叉就開始支解鵝，動作俐落得彷彿在心中演練多次——</p><p>大概真的是演練很多次。</p><p>比荷看看自己盤子裡的去骨鵝肉，再看看大盤子裡乾淨的骨頭，突然不知道該讚嘆對方技藝純熟還是夠貪吃。</p><p>「比荷？」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「吃飯啊。」金色的眼睛融融盪盪，看比荷閃神又回神，放鬆表情地取用食物——從虛偽假裝放鬆、到真正的放鬆……西里爾第一次覺得吃飯時的肉不是重點，對方的表情反應才是。</p><p>他笑得開心、吃得開心，開心得彷彿這片空間裡的每樣東西都是世界上最好的東西，比荷從剛開始略感不自在的想瞭解西里爾開心什麼，到後來偶爾抬頭看看對方的笑容搖頭苦笑，最後嘴角自然地揚起……這些變化很快，似乎就是幾個呼吸的事。</p><p>享受當下的時候，時間失去了意義。</p><p>「今天好嗎？」西里爾為比荷倒酒，看比荷用唯有面對鋼筆才會出現的真實表情拿起杯子，雖然不知道發生了什麼事，但他很滿意這種顯著的進步。</p><p>「還不錯。」比荷拿起杯子、喝一口，看西里爾支著頭、雙眼晶亮地望著自己，覺得似乎該多說一點。「我今天……」</p><p>今天好嗎？今天有什麼呢？</p><p>比荷努力回想，從小小的事情中揀選出更細小的部分，一點一點的說著，從單純的敘述變成想讓對方反應更誇張的故事……當喝完一瓶酒，醺然間……比荷才發現原來他還記得這麼多。</p><p>原來，今天不是只有開車和動物們。</p><p>「怎麼了？」</p><p>涼涼的手撫上臉頰，比荷略略回神，發現那是笑……西里爾，微濕的手冰冰涼涼，很舒服。</p><p>在他恍神的時候，桌上都收完了。</p><p>「沒什麼，只是想到……」比荷低頭輕笑，「我曾經很羨慕布朗尼，覺得……如果……當獸醫會更方便也更有意思……」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>西里爾打開第二瓶酒，比荷沒有拒絕，任由杯子被注滿、輕碰。</p><p>「……不知道什麼時候我疲倦了……」</p><p>以為只有那些義診和夜晚偶爾的放縱能讓血液確實流動，像白兔子看著懷錶不斷奔跑，擔心死亡逼近，希望改變又懼怕改變，忘記自己其實看過那些經過的風景。</p><p>白兔子看過愛麗斯好幾次，就像他看過的那些。</p><p>愛麗斯遇上的那些，也跟他遇過的某些很像。</p><p>「累的話去睡一覺啊，」西里爾放軟放輕的聲音柔柔震盪，拿走比荷喝一半的酒杯，把人拉起來。「或者洗個澡繼續喝，或者洗個澡繼續說？」</p><p>「我……」有點暈，比荷扶著西里爾，不確定自己是否站穩，轉頭看看對方、又像發現什麼似的抬頭。「……你長高了？」好像……還比自己高？</p><p>「我本來就這麼高，」摟著比荷往房間走，同時沒忘記指揮托盤端著酒跟在後面飄。「是你沒發現。」</p><p>「我記得……」比荷緩緩眨眼，「你第一次來我家吃飯的時候好像比我矮……」</p><p>「那是我刻意變矮一點，免得嚇到你。」</p><p>「唔……」算了。</p><p>比荷走回房間的時候覺得自己醒了點，但因為這樣靠著人實在很舒服，也就沒有刻意去掙脫，任由西里爾一路把自己扶進浴室、退出去、關上門，比荷才真的清醒了點。</p><p>我在想什麼……</p><p>比荷揉揉臉，氣氛太好是一回事，期待到失落實在有些超出控制。</p><p>雖然明知這時候洗熱水澡酒意很容易一湧而上，比荷還是轉開水，希望能把那些曖昧沖散點。</p><p>等他更暈的從櫃子裡拿出毛巾浴衣、擦乾穿好離開浴室，那種慵懶的醉意幾乎讓他得扶著牆走路，而這時那個笑容和體溫又靠上來，帶他到床邊坐好，在唇邊貼上一個吻後走進浴室，比荷眩恍地打量室內、倒到床上，扯過被子蓋住自己，覺得事情的進展有點奇怪……奇妙。</p><p>他不知道自己發呆多久，也沒發現自己其實一直躺在床上看著西里爾端進來的酒瓶，直到有顆散發香氣的頭擋在他眼前嚇了他一跳，那雙金眼睛讓比荷覺得剛才的他簡直像戒酒的酒鬼。</p><p>「你到底是要睡覺還是要喝酒啊？」看比荷似乎很暈的樣子，美青年放棄抱著比荷在床上滾兩圈的願望，從另一邊爬上床，擠到比荷身邊、把人撐起來坐好。</p><p>「……我也不知道。」比荷低低的笑著，覺得很久沒有這麼舒服的醉過，就這樣在床上發呆其實也很好，繼續喝或睡覺當然也可以。</p><p>「那就喝吧。」西里爾招來托盤，把酒杯塞到比荷手上。「喝不完很麻煩。」</p><p>「哪有這樣喝葡萄酒的……」比荷軟軟地嘆息，雖然不是非常會分辨但也知道這酒很好，這樣喝總有些可惜。</p><p>「才不會，它們很開心。」</p><p>「它們說話了？」</p><p>比荷覺得眼前很晃，西里爾的笑聲也顯得遙遠，他努力的注視著身邊的那個笑容，看他把最後的一點酒平均分在兩只杯子裡。</p><p>「不，」哎呀，哪有那麼多東西會說話，我也會嫌吵的耶。「不過，它們歷盡漫長時間，一再等待，不就是為了被快樂的喝掉嗎？」</p><p>「被快樂的喝掉啊……」比荷喝下最後的酒，品嚐那豐美的滋味滑過喉嚨，閉上眼睛呼吸滿室酒香，忍不住笑了起來——今晚大概連夢都是酒鬼之夢。</p><p>「那你呢？」</p><p>話語從舌尖溜走，比荷睜開眼睛，因為一片矇矓晃蕩而忍不住伸手撫上西里爾的臉想捉住什麼，然後不小心便流連於掌下舒適柔膩的感觸。</p><p>傻傻地盯著那張臉，對方笑的時候，不自覺地也跟著揚起嘴角。</p><p>「我？」西里爾在比荷看不到的地方揮揮手，要那些危險物品閃遠點自動退場。「很快樂。」</p><p>「我不是……把你當成酒……」</p><p>「都很快樂。」西里爾微笑，毫無醉意的雙眼瞇起，比荷的撫觸不只舒服，也帶來一種隱密的愉快騷動，對現在身為人的他既陌生又熟悉。</p><p>愛很陌生。</p><p>幾百年來時而沉睡、時而清醒，他從石壁的縫隙間看過無數的悲歡離合，愛與不愛的影子像日晷的影子不斷反覆，他看過很多。</p><p>可是他困惑。</p><p>似乎理解、卻又不懂，那些荒謬的、瘋狂的、執著的行為都很好懂，可是……愛很陌生。</p><p>究竟該瘋狂還是正常這種事他從來沒在意過，他只是告訴自己該超越喜歡，試著愛上什麼，即使他不知道自己有沒有愛，但他花費時間把這人類弄得心浮氣躁、讓他不甘願卻牽腸掛肚，學著那些他看過的，逗弄、體貼、要求……</p><p>他選擇比荷的理由跟比荷接受他的理由其實很相似，只是這個正在撫摸他的男人毫無自覺。</p><p>最初覺得或許上床之後便能達成目標，現在看來還早得很。</p><p>「西……里爾？」</p><p>被這樣呼喚，就覺得自己並不是虛妄的存在。</p><p>「比荷，你醉了，」歪頭想想，挑起嘴角，在唇印上比荷眉間時敲定計畫時間。「你醉得軟軟的模樣真可愛，抱起來好舒服。」</p><p>比荷皺起眉頭，被西里爾抱著躺下，暈沉的感覺反而讓人像春陽下的羽毛那樣柔軟溫暖地飄起來。</p><p>「……你好熱……」比荷忍不住邊退邊把西里爾推遠點，雖然摸起來很舒服，可是……真的太熱……</p><p>西里爾反而覺得比荷這種溫度抱起來剛好，但是看著比荷紅透臉，似乎真的很難過的模樣，只好撇嘴退遠點，拿抱枕填滿兩人間的空隙，沒想到卻看見比荷反而一臉舒適地貼上冰涼抱枕，西里爾真不知該笑還是該撕了那個抱枕。</p><p>比荷用最後的一絲神智察覺對方似乎不開心，笑著伸手越過抱枕揉揉西里爾的頭。</p><p>「……晚安。」</p><p>比荷沒兩下便進入夢鄉，西里爾抱著抱枕湊近一些，先是完全不想睡，然後打哈欠，盯著比荷猶豫了很久很久，終於還是爬起來替比荷調好鬧鐘，刻意放遠點再躺回去。</p><p>唉……</p><p>雖然說愛情使人瘋狂，但我怎麼好像變乖巧了呢……真鬱悶……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>和樂地過了讓比荷缺乏真實感的三天後，劍塔市飄起粉雪，比荷一大早在白板留言後就衝出門去彼得的農場給羊接生，莉可看一眼白板之後點亮所有的燈，接著斯林發出『嗚喔～～（抖）』的聲音衝進診所，在莉可的瞪視下在門口把雪拍乾淨。</p><p>「早安，莉可，學長咧？」</p><p>「去彼得先生家。」莉可拿出拖把跟厚門墊。「大概會被黛菈留下來吃個早餐，所以應該會更晚一點才回來，還不快去照顧住院的狗？明明昨天叫你留守，你居然回去了！？」</p><p>「啊哈哈……」斯林乾笑兩聲，邊閃拖把邊脫外套，往觀察室靠近。「是學長說沒關係，要我改今天的……」</p><p>「你到底有沒有身為實習生的自覺啊？！」</p><p>「有啊！」斯林理直氣壯！「所以我一切都聽老闆的！！」</p><p>莉可瞬間語塞，只能牙癢癢地低語『你好樣的……』，就在這個時候，櫃檯方向傳來低沉好聽卻非常頑皮的聲音。</p><p>「早上好呀，兩位，今天的吵架也很沒水準嘛。」</p><p>斯林和莉可驚嚇地轉頭，卻沒看到任何人，只看到比荷養的貓在櫃檯上，正想著難道是聽錯了，眼睛來不及多眨兩下又嚇得睜大再睜大。</p><p>西里爾恢復成大家熟悉的笑臉貓的樣子，大大的笑容咧過半顆頭，對這兩人驚嚇的反應非常滿意——這才對嘛！哪像比荷那麼冷靜！太病態了！</p><p>彎彎的笑容脫離、浮起，劃個弧倒過來，接著貓頭也是，倒過來、跟笑容黏在一起，再接著是身體、四肢……</p><p>笑臉貓翻肚伸懶腰的時候，斯林跟莉可忍不住退兩步。</p><p>「嗯？別理我啊，繼續吵，我就是打個招呼、伸懶腰，貓都這樣嘛～～別怕，該幹啥就幹啥，我很乖的。」</p><p>斯林跟莉可又退兩步——老虎跟你說我不吃肉，誰信啊！？這一看就很詭異！！</p><p>「你你你你你你你……」</p><p>「嗯？怎麼？喔……」笑臉貓又翻回來，趴在櫃檯上甩尾巴。「對了，比荷終於給我取名字了，我叫西里爾，兩位好，幸會。」</p><p>「「嗯……幸會……」」兩個人不知不覺呆呆點頭、呆呆回答，說完才用力搖頭。</p><p>「喔耶？不幸會？」</p><p>「誰誰誰誰誰誰誰——」莉可連連結巴，口吃到自己都很生氣，於是出口的聲音就更生氣！！「誰跟你幸會啊！！」</p><p>「可是我來等醫生的時候你說我很可愛耶。」</p><p>「你一定是佔據這隻貓的妖怪！！可愛個屁！！你、你你你——」莉可說了半天也想不到她能威脅一隻貓妖怪什麼——她又不信教！哪個神都不會幫她！！</p><p>「才不是，我一直都這樣，」西里爾一臉無辜——雖然這反應正常斃了，但很麻煩。「我就是怕嚇到你們所以一直不敢對你們笑，也不敢說話……唉唉唉，難得我這麼溫柔體貼良善慈和，居然說我是個屁……」</p><p>兩個人就這樣傻眼地看著一隻貓在櫃檯哭出一個瀑布，莉可回神過來，立刻大喊！</p><p>「不准哭！！」</p><p>「好過分～～～」繼續哭。</p><p>斯林轉頭看看氣急敗壞的莉可，又看看上面哭得桸里嘩啦的貓，左思右想之後一個很模糊的靈感浮現出來，一個低低的『你……』還沒說完，哭得像潰堤的貓瞬間抬頭、笑得閃亮亮、花滿天，一臉期待。</p><p>「你想到啦？」金色的貓眼用力眨，「我就說我其實很有名，怎麼可能你們都想不出來？人家醫生一看到我就認出來了！！」</p><p>西里爾沒想過比荷已經認識雪莉、認識布朗尼，很靈異的鋼筆爺也寫過好多字給比荷看，傳說中的笑臉貓露出一張嘴，真的也就只有嚇一跳。</p><p>而斯林跟莉可覺得自己簡直快嚇死了！！</p><p>比荷一進門就看見積水的地板、臉色鐵青的莉可跟斯林、眨著金眼笑得跟神經病一樣的——</p><p>斯林和莉可只看到一個人影飛快抄起櫃檯上的貓、衝進最裡面的辦公室，『磅！』的一聲之後，他們看到比荷苦笑的臉又從門縫中探出來。</p><p>「你們兩個冷靜一下，我晚點解釋。」</p><p>然後又關上門。</p><p>兩個人看著診所發呆一會，又轉頭看看彼此，莉可想也沒想給斯林甩了一巴掌。</p><p>「好痛！！莉可妳幹嘛！！」</p><p>「啊，不是夢啊，」莉可恍惚地搖頭晃腦，試圖清醒。「我剛剛跟一隻會說話的貓吵架了……」</p><p>「實習生如螻蟻……」斯林摀著臉連跳三步閃遠點，哀怨得不得了。</p><p>「你剛剛不是有猜到？」莉可終於清醒一點、冷靜一點，轉頭問斯林。</p><p>「反正學長會解釋，想那麼多。」莉可是女的無法還手，躲還不行嘛！？「我、我去照顧狗！！」</p><p>斯林躲進觀察室沒多久，比荷的頭又從辦公室裡探出來，左看右看發現斯林不在，只好問莉可。</p><p>「斯林呢？」</p><p>「在觀察室。」</p><p>「冷靜了？」</p><p>比荷問的小心翼翼，以為自己冷靜的莉可也覺得沒底氣，手按在胸口做了三次深呼吸——</p><p>「——冷靜了。」</p><p>然後莉可看著比荷點點頭，停一下，又點點頭，打開門，牽著一個髮色奇特但非常俊美高挑的男人走出來，男人對她笑一笑，點點頭，心跳的速度讓莉可深深懷疑自己什麼時候變花癡了！？</p><p>「斯林，出來一下。」</p><p>比荷敲敲觀察室的門，牽著西里爾站在診所的櫃檯前，斯林從觀察室出來先是嚇一跳——哪來的男人！？第二個反應是對自己必須仰頭感到非常生氣，第三個反應卻被聽到的聲音炸出太陽系！</p><p>「哎，斯林，你到底猜出來了沒有？」</p><p>斯林呆呆的望著眼前這個頭髮又黑、又白、又灰、而且好看到只要站著自己就會變成擺飾的男人，眼睛緩慢的眨兩下，還是沒辦法確定有沒有聽錯——</p><p>「……別欺負人。」比荷嘆口氣，伸手按按西里爾的頭。不管西里爾究竟為什麼想用真面目認識他們，都被嚇成這樣也來不及了……「這一位就是愛麗斯夢遊仙境裡鼎鼎大名的赤郡貓。」</p><p>「不過我現在入籍到比荷家，」美青年飛快補充。「叫我西里爾就好。」</p><p>莉可靠近西里爾，把對方上上下下看一遍，壯起膽子伸手捏一捏——貨真價實的人類，就是體溫有點高。</p><p>「……你看起來……跟貓差很多。」莉可委婉表態。</p><p>「噢……」西里爾點頭，他完全理解這種懷疑，但展現出來的表情既欠揍又讓人不安！「我可以證明，但你們受得了嗎？」</p><p>「嗯！」</p><p>「沒問題！」</p><p>西里爾粲然一笑，比荷已經提早抬手摀住臉——美青年瞬間變回一隻咧嘴大笑的貓，一身衣服盡皆落在地上。</p><p>「怎樣？」一隻笑著的貓就這樣飄在空中滾來滾去。「厲害吧？不過變回去我就裸奔了，比荷會很生氣……」西里爾勾勾貓爪，讓衣服也飄起來，歪頭對兩人又一笑。「所以我先去穿衣服。」</p><p>『咻——！』的一陣強風飆過，西里爾殺回辦公室，三人都刻意不去看沒關上的門，而是認真的進行對話。</p><p>「他真的是……赤郡貓？」先開口的是莉可。「而且醫生，你到底是怎麼認識他的？」</p><p>「說來話長……」</p><p>比荷苦笑講起從去年秋天開始的所有故事，像是燕子、栗子、文采很好會自己寫字的鋼筆、布朗尼……當然還有咖啡館的雪莉、非人類服務信箱、以及那些抱怨最近『有機食物』品質低下的義診病患，聽得斯林的嘴越張越大。</p><p>「所以他來找你看病才認識的？」</p><p>「我想他只是……想體驗一下『看病』。」</p><p>「嗯。」西里爾已經穿好走出來，站在比荷身邊很自然地靠上去。「而且啊，跟鋼筆一起看病的醫生聽起來就很好玩，不是老頭子就更好了～」</p><p>「什麼？」每個人都皺起眉頭。</p><p>「看病很可怕耶——所以當然要找個順眼的啊。」</p><p>邏輯什麼的通通跳過，反正這位通常沒邏輯。</p><p>「難怪……」斯林警醒過來。「難怪來診所的動物最近都很乖！他們怕死你了！！」</p><p>「哎呀，我只負責笑，什～～麼都沒做。」</p><p>淺粉色的唇揚起幾近完美的弧度，但看起來就很壞心眼的雙瞳讓美麗表情邪惡一百倍。</p><p>覺得就算還沒問完也該到個段落，比荷拍拍西里爾的肩膀，把他推上樓，一邊不忘回頭指揮員工。</p><p>「快收拾，斯林，朱薩克先生的牛皮糖今天要出院，再確認一下牠的狀況；莉可，有羊要接生再打電話到樓上叫醒我，我補眠一下。」</p><p>「好的。」</p><p>兩人看著比荷跟西里爾上樓，迅速清理完成工作的同時，不忘交換感想。</p><p>「原來之前學長是在跟他聊天啊，難怪找不到是誰，根本不是人。」</p><p>「嗯嗯……」莉可套上白大褂之後開始檢查常用物品的量，把該配的空酒精桶推到斯林面前。「有點微妙。」</p><p>「哪裡微妙？」</p><p>「就是微妙。」通通都說不上來所以才微妙。</p><p>比荷上樓之後就放開西里爾迅速洗臉換衣服——他昨天一點去佩兜先生家，凌晨去彼得家，一胎雙胞的羊差點難產，弄半天之後回來看到西里爾在櫃檯讓他又嚇一跳，累得他現在只想睡。</p><p>等他趴到床上覺得躺平真好的時候，西里爾端著聞起來很香的飲料進來，比荷勉強張開眼，看那白皙修長的手拿著杯子靠近他手邊。</p><p>「花草茶，喝一點再睡？」</p><p>「……你會泡？」比荷想想，爬起來，小口啜飲，軟甜甘潤的味道令人放鬆。</p><p>「我有個很會泡茶的壺。」</p><p>比荷笑了起來——他怎麼忘了呢？第一次看見一個鐵壺在廚房匡咚匡咚地跑來跑去、或無聲無息地飄來飄去時，他怔怔地喝下茶都還回不了神。</p><p>笑著又喝半杯，把剩下的放在床頭，比荷窩進被子裡，看西里爾坐在床緣低頭望著他，在頭上輕撫的手讓他有種自己才是隻貓的錯覺。</p><p>「我以為貓很喜歡睡覺。」</p><p>「我還想做點壞事。」西里爾笑道：「睡吧。」</p><p>有點想問西里爾又想做什麼，但那雙跟冬陽一般的瞳眸讓比荷放棄，他閉上眼睛，感覺精神輕忽忽地飄起、隨著那甜甜的味道消散……</p><p>西里爾聽著呼吸聲，手越放越輕、越摸越緩。</p><p>他低下頭，想想又貼得更近，先親一下，目光閃動，嘴角挑起，唇貼近比荷耳邊。</p><p>「我要做壞事囉……」</p><p>聲音和氣息讓比荷縮了縮，帶著西里爾輕輕的吻沉進被子裡，西里爾從喉間哼出低柔的笑聲，嘴唇摩挲過眼前的頸項，順著略微敞開的領口下滑，在鎖骨上輕吮一口……</p><p>見比荷沒醒，粉色的薄唇又回到比荷唇邊，西里爾在極近的地方望著比荷的睡臉，試探般地輕輕含住比荷的唇、舔舐、很輕很輕的啃吮……</p><p>一雙眼一直凝視比荷，望著那張臉先是蹙眉，然後閃躲，幾次躲不掉之後也就任由自己淺淺地吻著，臉一點點的泛紅，鼻間也哼出低低的聲音……黃月般的眸子緩緩瞇起，有點猶豫。</p><p>他不會接吻。</p><p> </p><p>所謂的做壞事，其實是想等比荷睡著之後提前練習。</p><p>雖然幾百年來現場、非現場都有充足的見習經驗，但畢竟沒有實戰經驗，而關鍵作業實際上又看不到……他可不想等上場時才被比荷發現他是隻菜鳥——沒辦法，他母貓上了很多隻沒錯，但人類比荷可是頭一個！</p><p>唇廝磨繾綣的淺吻，比荷微張著唇喘息，那種難以言喻的騷動讓身體發熱，金色的眼睛又瞇得更細了些，終究還是忍不住。</p><p>唉……沒有鋼筆我就可以找別人練習了……</p><p>介於人與貓的舌葉探入口中，先是笨拙地舔著齒列，嚐到奶油和花草茶的味道，然後舌頭潛入得更深，不得要領地舔著比荷濕熱的舌與口腔，克制自己的力道，輕輕緩緩的含吮著。</p><p>比荷喘了起來，比人類粗礪熾熱的舌糾纏著他，眉頭深深皺起，喘息間的低吟卻並非痛苦，而是類似撒嬌、抗議、苦惱，與慾望的甜膩音色。西里爾聽著，徹底的閉上眼睛，退開一些，感覺比荷吹拂在臉上的喘息逐漸平復，他才張開眼，又望著那張睡臉好一會、低頭塞牙縫似地再吮兩口，才意猶未盡的退開，一臉懊惱。</p><p>西里爾先是懊惱地站著，沒多久又蹲下來，看比荷睡得這麼舒服一邊高興一邊嫉妒，忍不住伸手戳戳拉拉比荷的臉發洩一下。</p><p>不會是困擾，會一半是苦惱，等真的熟練了……</p><p>想起剛才退開的懊惱不甘心，西里爾把頭貼在床緣，真想現在就把人給辦了。</p><p>「也罷，不能洩慾還可以洩無聊，樓下有斯林嘛……」</p><p>西里爾說著，哼哼哼地下樓找玩具。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>大雪開始籠罩這個城市。</p><p>比荷大半夜被挖出去接生再冷冰冰的鑽回被子裡繼續睡已經變成常態，於是西里爾每天啃著五分熟的小羔羊排當早餐也變成常態，看得比荷心知肚明也只能笑。</p><p>一個禮拜後西里爾就吃膩了，覺得自己簡直快變成一隻羊，而這個禮拜他跟斯林的友好程度也上升到莉可翻白眼的程度。</p><p>「果然小鬼跟小動物的感情最好。」</p><p>斯林跟西里爾在院子裡打過雪仗、堆過雪人，交談彼此看的電視劇或節目，然後斯林開始推薦西里爾看動畫，甚至一套一套的漫畫借給西里爾，而今天，袋子小很多。</p><p>斯林聽到莉可的話只哼了一聲，開始滿診所找西里爾，發現不管是人是貓都沒有的時候，乾脆扯開嗓子往樓上喊。</p><p>「西——里爾——！」</p><p>又過了一會，頭髮亂翹但翹得很可愛的西里爾出現在一樓，雖然有些無精打采，但依然站得筆直，先在樓梯口發呆一下，接著飄去莉可身邊抱一下說早安，然後飄去斯林身邊也抱一下。</p><p>「早安！！」音量十倍。</p><p>「哇啊！！」我的耳朵！！</p><p>斯林被西里爾放開才有辦法揉耳朵——這間診所的每個人都欺負他！！唯一不欺負他的只會說『你加油』！可惡！</p><p>「混帳……枉費我帶電動來借你……」</p><p>「咦？真的嗎？」漂亮的眼睛撒出一片金粉，開始尋找什麼東西像電動。</p><p>「先跟我說對不起。」</p><p>西里爾愣了愣，堆起笑臉，深情地捧住斯林的雙頰，用最誠摯迷人的低沉嗓音開口說道：「原諒我。」</p><p>然後搶走那包他早就發現的東西。</p><p>莉可看得忍不住撇開頭偷笑，斯林見狀想搶又搶不回來——西里爾比他高、力氣比他大，就算他跳起來搶，這個混蛋還會乾脆把東西變不見！！</p><p>「上上次我的手機你藏嘴裡，再上次你把我的N-DSL貼在天花板——東西呢？你把東西藏哪裡？」</p><p>抬手指指。</p><p>「貼在你背上。」</p><p>斯林於是開始像隻追尾巴的小狗轉來轉去，莉可也忍不住哈哈大笑，等斯林終於抓到那包東西的時候，才發現裡面的遊戲早就在西里爾手上。</p><p>「……你真的很過分耶……」喘喘喘。</p><p>「我這是為你好，」西里爾看著各種遊戲片語重心長。「你這樣要體力沒體力，要觀察力沒觀察力的，要怎麼當個好獸醫啊？斯林，」在對方生氣以前，西里爾雙手按住斯林的肩膀，表情嚴肅。「你要加油，真的不能再這樣下去，我很擔心你的成績。」</p><p>「別欺負他。」比荷一進門就看見斯林的臉像吃到一隻蟑螂一樣難看，邊抖雪邊想要怎麼讓西里爾轉移目標。「你又跟斯林借了什麼？西里爾，大前天你在網路上買了一堆東西，不是說今天會到？」</p><p>「我在網路上買主機，跟斯林借遊戲片——我最近壓力大。」西里爾上前幫比荷把雪拍乾淨，親一個再抱一個，弄得比荷略顯尷尬，而斯林和莉可兩週來卻已麻木。</p><p>「衣服會濕掉，西里爾，快放開。」比荷手抬起、頓了頓，還是改拉為拍，柔聲輕哄。「我帶了早餐回來，幫我拿上去。」</p><p>「喔，好。」</p><p>高大的人影眨眼不見，比荷苦笑地脫下外套、掛起、掩飾微小的失落，向莉可確認今天的行程，檢查一下住院的貓狗，盡可能不去注意員工們的細微表情，然後上樓走進餐廳。</p><p>「嗨，比荷，今天吃完早餐，你也是要去補眠嗎？」</p><p>西里爾也沒吃，弄熱了早餐在等比荷，看比荷疲勞地坐下……真想去整死那些羊。</p><p>「嗯？嗯……」</p><p>比荷的手顫了顫，復又若無其事地繼續取用早餐，耳朵卻染上薄薄的紅。</p><p>他最近常作夢。</p><p>剛開始還只是些莫名其妙的東西，只覺得呼吸困難，漸漸的，那些無法記憶的混亂夢境被合而為一，從模糊的影子變成明確的影像。</p><p>溫度、呼吸、觸感逐漸變得真實，他在夢中被親吻，身體燒起來一般的熱，他想知道是不是真的而伸手擁抱，回應這個吻，直到最近，等他驚醒過來的時候，西里爾已經躺在他身下，粉嫩的唇被他吻得紅潤腫脹，寶石般的眼閃爍情慾與好奇……然後帶著點驚訝與天真的望著他，不言不語的微笑。</p><p>並不是每次都這樣，他曾經懷疑過西里爾是不是偷吻他，但又覺得不可能，就算能變成人，再怎麼說本質還是貓，或許會想貼近他、撫摸他，甚至舔他或親他，但應該不會想吻他才對。</p><p>剛認識時見面困擾、看不見時也煩惱對方話語的狀況，現在變成一種明知是快樂，卻變得煎熬的煩惱——沒有人會不喜歡美麗的事物，尤其西里爾抱起來摸起來吻起來都很舒服……</p><p>「比荷？」西里爾的聲音讓比荷重重一顫，心虛的眼神非常驚慌，這讓西里爾非常得意。「你臉好紅，感冒了？」</p><p>每個羅曼史情節裡的邪惡角色都會說這句老梗到掉渣的話，但不可否認，當西里爾聽到比荷果然說沒事的時候，眉毛一挑在心裡暗讚——果然是老梗好啊！</p><p>雖然變成人就沒辦法像貓形那樣愉快翻滾，但不能滾就不能滾，人形可以做的事情可是多很多，當然可以被做的事情也是很多很多……</p><p>「西里爾？」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「我去補眠，」比荷想想，還是照平常的習慣摸摸西里爾的頭。「可以麻煩你兩個小時後叫醒我嗎？」</p><p>「好。」</p><p>比荷回房間之後西里爾又在廚房待了一下，算著時間偷偷打開寢室門，比荷沉睡的臉埋在枕被間，想想，終究有點心疼——他想那種看對方不舒服自己也不舒服的心情叫心疼——於是只在臉上親一下便退出房間。</p><p>換回貓形去樓下等快遞的時候，不小心無法抗拒斯林手上的逗貓棒所以玩了一下，把斯林嘿嘿嘿的得意樣記在心裡，打算等萬聖節的時候招呼百年老友讓這死小孩過個『純正的』萬聖節。</p><p>一想到月底就可以讓斯林哭得亂七八糟，追著逗貓棒的身影就更輕巧些，等快遞一進門，西里爾立刻轉而攻擊斯林本體，等莉可在斯林的哇哇慘叫中簽收完把人送出門，轉頭貓跟東西又都不見，只剩下挽起袖子察看傷勢的可憐實習生。</p><p>始作俑者回到二樓當然是先衝去客廳拆包裹，拆著拆著、裝著裝著才發現比荷的起床時間到了，在『要不要讓比荷多睡一下？』這個問題天人交戰十五分鐘，最後還是乖乖的去叫人起床。</p><p>「比荷，」伸手輕搖、湊近臉，「比荷，起床囉～～！？」</p><p>正以為比荷好像醒了所以收回手，沒想到下一瞬間卻被比荷拉上床抱住——雖然可以掙脫，但這麼好的事幹嘛掙扎？</p><p>西里爾美滋滋的任由比荷抱住，當然半點抗拒也無的讓比荷吻著，果然過沒多久比荷徹底的醒了，對著那張明明想要卻懊惱不已的臉笑得天真嫵媚的西里爾，生平第一次好像有種叫做良心的東西浮上水面。</p><p>比荷望著西里爾，非常確定自己又做了什麼，他想說些什麼，沉默半天還是放棄，決定先離開這個危險的狀態。</p><p>「……抱歉……謝謝。」說出謝謝的比荷又開始覺得尷尬——這樣聽起來都不知道在謝什麼……</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>西里爾的聲音撥彈在心尖上，體溫從背後靠近……比荷覺得這個看似平常的擁抱比平常曖昧很多，說不清道不明的物事跟著手纏繞在身上，然後那雙漂亮的手撫上脖子，按在唇上……</p><p>一把握住。</p><p>「我醒了，西里爾。」</p><p>「嗯哼，我知道，」西里爾在比荷耳邊親一下，愉快地享受比荷身體瞬間繃緊的手感。「哎，冬天使人親近嘛，你又舒服又溫暖，話說回來——下個公休日來我家吃飯好不好？」</p><p>前面的話還頗曖昧得耐人尋味，話說回來之後完全是另一個世界。</p><p>「比荷？」</p><p>「喔，」回過神，「好……你家在哪？」</p><p>「大鐘塔的樓上。」</p><p>「……大鐘塔的……什麼樓上？」</p><p>「到時候再告訴你。」西里爾放開比荷，反過來摸摸他的頭。「乖，去工作，你還得賺錢養我呢。」</p><p>噗……</p><p>「好，我去賺錢養你。」實在忍不住笑，但幸好那些曖昧的氣氛已然退去，比荷揉揉臉，開始套起毛衣、拿起稍晚外出穿的衣服打算下樓，在經過客廳時看見那一片狼藉想說什麼，最後卻只是走進去看兩眼主機跟線路。「晚上告訴我心得。」</p><p>「沒問題。」</p><p>風雪時緩時驟，住院的狗下午時陸續出院，比荷一隻一隻的翻看病歷，檢查牙齦、眼白，聽聽胸音之後，再把斯林早上做完的血樣數據拿起來看，確定真的可以出院之後開始跟所有的飼主說明回家之後的照顧方式。</p><p>出院回家之後也還要再來，急性腎衰竭恢復後會轉為慢性，無法根治，比荷告訴他們這些動物就像人類的慢性病患者一樣需要長期照料，平和的注視著飼主們不同的反應，而他們腳邊手上懷裡的寵物，就在這一瞬間決定了往後的境遇。</p><p>這些動物們的住院費所費不貲，即使如此……即使這些貓狗只要好吃好喝多加注意、一週或至少一個月回診一次就可以像真正健康的動物般生活，但比荷知道他有多少病患不曾再回來。</p><p>或許是感傷，比荷笑著送走客人、送走來回診的飼主，他知道人與人之間患難不移的關係都誠屬少見，更何況是對貓狗？他讚嘆羨慕那些盡責的飼主，但也知道正因為少見才會羨慕。</p><p>與昨日相比，今天很輕鬆，除了出院跟回診的狗，只有一隻打疫苗針的貓跟犬熱病的小狗，等雪停的時候，剛好也是下班的時候。</p><p>斯林歡呼、莉可也很高興，兩個人吵歸吵卻會討論下班要去哪吃，於是當比荷鎖起前門把牌子翻成『休息中』的時候，突然想起他們也可以去寇特那邊吃晚餐。</p><p>寇特做的菜不錯，西里爾也正吵著好久沒喝酒。</p><p>雖然養這一隻的飼料居然包含酒類這點令人啼笑皆非，但西里爾的酒量好到不需要擔心，外出吃飯也可以避免兩人獨處時的曖昧……</p><p>而且雪也停了。</p><p>比荷突然很懷念西里爾總是出現在他肩膀上的那些日子，冬天有這樣一條貓圍巾不只是溫暖而已，可惜西里爾應該會不願意。</p><p>一打開往樓上的門便聽見熱鬧的音效，再往上走一段便分辨出那是兵刃碰撞的聲音以及人的喊叫聲，中間還夾著『嗚喔喔喔喔～～～』、『咿呀！！』、『OH～MY～GOD～～』或者是『去死！！』之類的聲音。</p><p>因為高中之後再也沒有玩過這種東西，這些對比荷來說都很陌生，但不妨礙他的好奇——就算西里爾一向反應大，但這也太激動了吧！？</p><p>二樓當然一片漆黑，只有電視前面的空間被畫面照亮，高大的青年雙手揮舞跳來跳去，地上不只有垃圾還有一堆倒下的東西，西里爾一邊玩得很嗨很喘一邊嘿嘿哈哈啊啊，比荷難得有惡作劇的心情，偷偷摸摸靠近電源，一把拉掉插頭——</p><p>「不～～～～～！！ ！！」畫面全黑的瞬間西里爾發出悽慘的哀嚎，在比荷點亮燈的同時倒到沙發上、又滾到地上，開始哀痛的搥地板！「嗚～～我、我、我就差一點～！！比荷！！」</p><p>西里爾跳起來捉住比荷的領子、看見一張笑臉，正要說出『你怎麼可以這麼對我～～～』的時候，比荷開口了。</p><p>「累不累？」</p><p>因為比荷笑得比平常真心實意又漂亮，西里爾怔了怔才點頭，發現自己的確手很痠頭很暈口很渴。</p><p>「你聲音都啞了你知道嗎？」</p><p>「嗯？」西里爾張張嘴，不知道說什麼的結果乾脆來做實驗：「麥克風試音～麥克風試音……不要緊，喝水就好。」</p><p>看西里爾又要把話題帶回電動上，比荷只好用他最不想使用的表達方式，轉移西里爾的目標。</p><p>「今晚出去吃，西里爾，我們去約會吧。」</p><p>或許是金子色、或許是黃銅色，但此刻西里爾的瞳眸在比荷眼裡比較像火焰，散發無法長久注視的光芒，當他忍不住撇開頭的時候，在他嘴角親一下，暖熱的碰觸讓比荷差點想把人拉回來。</p><p>「……快收拾一下、穿個外套，我們走路去，所以記得穿暖一點，我在後門等你。」</p><p>「為什麼用走的？」雖然知道比荷又逃走了，但西里爾並沒有追上去，只是挑起嘴角——東方人有句話叫做『跑得了和尚，跑不了廟』，更別提他們還睡在同一張床上，比荷哪捨得不跟他睡？</p><p>「你不是說想喝酒？我們去寇特的店吧，他的菜也很好吃。」</p><p>「喔，寇特啊，」西里爾隨手拿件外套圍巾就打算跟比荷下樓。「嘿，別瞪我嘛，我回來收，我保證你明天起床不會看到廢墟狀的客廳。」</p><p>西里爾邊說邊把比荷推下樓，一路推到後門外，比荷甚至來不及說自己沒帶鑰匙，門就被西里爾關上。</p><p>「……我沒帶鑰匙。」</p><p>「進不去就睡我家啊！」</p><p>「去你家？」喔，對。「大鐘塔……但去你家很遠。」</p><p>「別怕，有捷徑。」叫鐘塔上的獅鷲雕像載我們一程就好。「不過是祕密，到時候再告訴你。」</p><p>比荷搖頭放棄，邁步往寇特的店走去，西里爾亦步亦趨地跟著，四處張望的表情非常好奇。</p><p>「怎麼了？」看見西里爾這模樣，比荷也好奇了。</p><p>「我自己出門的時候，通常懶得好好走路。」西里爾略略低頭回望比荷，挑起的眼角寫滿『你明白』。「跟你出門的時候，幾乎都開車。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「陪你走這段路的時候，我是貓的形狀、蜷在你的肩膀上，方向跟現在相反、季節也相反……」西里爾搖頭晃腦。「總之這樣看很新鮮。」</p><p>「我瞭解了。」</p><p>比荷笑著回答之後，便安靜下來，比荷因為冷而不想說話，西里爾因為有點口渴決定晚點再說，而且……有點懷念。</p><p> </p><p>他每次醒來世界都變了一個樣子，於是踩在草地上、落葉上、雪地上的感覺也變了樣，他知道他每一口呼吸的時間都是歷史，因為總有一天所有他曾看過的東西都會改變。</p><p>五百年前通往他住所的高塔是拘禁罪人的場所，三百年前醒來時那座塔頹傾荒廢，兩百年前醒來時卻是在鐘樓上，僧侶的唱頌之聲在稍遠處徘徊繚繞，森林開始被建築物驅趕……</p><p>於是他決定這次睡得更久一點、試試他到底能睡多久，四十年前他醒來的時候覺得這個世界一定是學他，這麼滿這麼亂這麼吵雜的城市簡直是瘋了，瘋得讓他以為睡得很有價值。</p><p>但他終究又回去睡一場午覺，然後又醒來。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>於是他決定這次睡得更久一點、試試他到底能睡多久，四十年前他醒來的時候覺得這個世界一定是學他，這麼滿這麼亂這麼吵雜的城市簡直是瘋了，瘋得讓他以為睡得很有價值。</p><p>但他終究又回去睡一場午覺，然後又醒來。</p><p>從春暖花開醒到隆冬飛雪，難得的找了個新目標。</p><p>「……你笑什麼？」</p><p>「嗚哦？」西里爾摸摸臉。「我不是天天笑？」</p><p>「發出笑聲了。」這次又是誰要遭殃？</p><p>「噢，這樣啊。」西里爾懶得解釋，乾脆對比荷眨眼睛。「原諒我，我是個神經病。」</p><p>「說得也是。」比起解釋，這種回答反而更能讓比荷接受。</p><p>「噢……比荷，」笑臉貓捧心扶額。「你好冷淡，我脆弱的小心肝受傷了～～」</p><p>是好久不見的小心肝啊。</p><p>「那你要回去養傷嗎？」比荷指指眼前的酒吧。</p><p>「開玩笑，藥在裡面。」西里爾立刻抬頭挺胸拉著比荷進去，但不知道為何推門時又是偷偷摸摸，最後被比荷笑著推進去。</p><p>「你該不會害怕吧？」</p><p>「只是單純的不習慣光明正大，」因為很多時候我都是光明正大的偷偷摸摸嘛！西里爾一把撈過比荷，眼角掃遍室內，對所有的側目者拋個媚眼。「比荷，我餓了。」</p><p>呃……比荷看見寇特在櫃檯裡一臉驚訝，正想要西里爾放開他，身邊這位高大的房客已經挑起嘴角、勾著他往前走，偶爾留下一、兩個意味深長的眼神給擦身而過的人，初次看見西里爾人形時感受的那份妖豔氣息就在一步步前進中瀰漫，彷彿這隻生物正在化形、步入黑暗，發揮掠食者與生俱來的本能……</p><p>「比荷？」</p><p>眼角流轉的光芒依然美麗，在櫃檯坐下的笑容依然天真，屬於血脈的異質感隨著動作釋放不存在的香味，自然而然的……比荷看不出西里爾是否刻意，至少……他覺得這無法仿效，而是天生的。</p><p>「……很好玩？」背後滿滿的目光、毫不客氣的交頭接耳竊竊私語——</p><p>「超好玩。」嫣然一笑。</p><p>……我只是想好好吃頓飯，看一下許久沒見的朋友……天曉得今晚會有多少人纏上來……這傢伙煩了可以把自己弄不見，我怎麼辦？</p><p>「……好久不見，寇特，」比荷對著寇特的臭臉乾笑。「我帶朋友來吃飯，幫我們弄些能吃飽的東西，還有兩杯啤酒。」</p><p>寇特看一眼比荷身邊的高個子，面無表情地轉身倒酒料理食物，比荷鬆一口氣，看西里爾要靠上來連忙把人推開。</p><p>「別這樣，你……你暫時別靠過來，寇特不喜歡。」</p><p>「你跟他在交往嗎？！你們、你們～～～」西里爾超不開心！你擔心那個茶罐鬍子怪不開心，你問過我開不開心沒有！？「你管他喜不喜歡！」</p><p>「呃、冷靜點，」還好西里爾聲音不大……比荷正想靠過去小聲說明，『碰！』地一聲嚇一跳，扭頭發現寇特臉色沉得像要吃人一般地瞪了兩個人一眼，才重重地『哼！』一聲轉去做別的事。「寇特這樣是有原因的。」</p><p>「遷怒我就是不對。」</p><p>「……簡而言之，」比荷拿起餐具吃起麵。「寇特的弟弟不顧家人的反對跟男人在一起，在跟男人一起出差的路上車禍過世。」比荷苦笑地拿起啤酒。「本來只是單純的不喜歡，還不至於把同性戀者當瘟神，明知道這起意外不該怪罪弟弟的性向或弟弟的情人，但……總之，寇特後來就連看到都會擺臭臉，不過倒也不至於看到就破口大罵或把人趕出店裡，所以受害者多半也就算了。」</p><p>「這麼簡單就算了？」人類的個性什麼時候這麼好了？</p><p>「寇特也有表達情緒的權利，畢竟沒做什麼。」</p><p>「你怎麼知道得這麼清楚？」</p><p>比荷怔了怔，對於西里爾的追問感到不快，對於自己居然有問有答……最近一直有問有答這件事情煩躁起來，但仍是耐著性子回答。</p><p>「貝吉爾告訴我的。」</p><p>「嗯……」不高興了呀……西里爾吹著啤酒上的泡沫，再一口口吃掉，發現寇特正眼神不善的窺視他，挑釁地報以妖冶笑容，對方幾近暴怒的反應讓他嗤嗤竊笑。「別生氣嘛～比荷。」</p><p>比荷怔了怔，因為很久沒有對這傢伙產生這種情緒，所以忘記他慣常的偽裝對西里爾來說毫無作用。</p><p>他當然可以說沒事，相信這傢伙也只是嘻嘻笑而不會拆穿。</p><p>比荷轉頭看著西里爾，沒想到會被比荷這麼認真凝視的西里爾雖然有些意外，卻也悠閒地望回去，越挑越高的嘴角顯示他被『看得』非常滿意。</p><p>「……我很生氣。」</p><p>「因為被這麼老梗的理由遷怒？」</p><p>「不，是……你為什麼要這樣問問題？」</p><p>「為什麼？想知道所以詢問呀。」</p><p>「這種逼問的口氣沒有人會喜歡。」</p><p>「可是人類常這麼做，」西里爾笑得更軟，看不出究竟在想什麼。「不安的時候這樣、恐懼的時候這樣，生氣的時候也是……人類常做自己不喜歡的事呢。」</p><p>覺得這樣看下去寇特又會來發脾氣，比荷把反駁的話吞回去，低頭吃東西，沒多久寇特又端上兩盤菜，比荷對著那張臭臉道謝，心想還好沒繼續聊時，才似乎會意過來西里爾的意思。</p><p> </p><p>「……你怕寇特？」</p><p>「不怕。」</p><p>看起來的確不怕。</p><p>「所以寇特哪裡惹到你？」苦笑。</p><p>「你擔心他生氣勝過擔心我。」</p><p>「那你又是為什麼生氣？」</p><p>寇特正好過來收空杯，聽見比荷這麼說，嘴角很自然地挑起——原來如此。</p><p>「哼哼哼哼哼……」寇特嘲諷地對著西里爾冷笑，用平常的態度轉頭問比荷：「再一杯？」</p><p>「兩杯，」苦笑。「謝謝。」</p><p>寇特看一眼西里爾，意思非常明顯；西里爾也不打算給這茶罐怪好臉色，做鬼臉比中指，弄得比荷只好假裝沒看到。</p><p> </p><p>以為誤會比荷的寇特從第二杯啤酒之後徹底忽視西里爾，像平常那樣跟比荷聊起他養的兔子、說他在家裡種草皮讓兔子散步，而因為比荷看起來難得的放鬆愉快，西里爾即使滿腹委屈也忍耐著，只有在太無聊想喝酒的時候才拉拉比荷的衣服。</p><p>比荷為了同時安撫寇特和西里爾，只好不斷的點『兩杯』酒，瑪格麗特也好、轟炸機也好、單純的摻水威士忌也沒關係，他很久沒跟寇特聊點什麼，而當寇特去忙的時候，他也有酒可以跟西里爾一起喝。</p><p>更何況稍稍忽視西里爾，就不用聽見每個出現在西里爾身邊的暗示。</p><p>酒吧越晚越忙，他們進來時店裡不過三成滿，現在卻是全滿，寇特忙得看不到人，只看見服務生在努力收空杯找零錢，當比荷越喝越安靜的時候，西里爾知道他已經醉了。</p><p> </p><p>「比荷？」</p><p>「……嗯？」比荷抬頭，看著西里爾片刻才確定是誰在叫他。「怎麼了？還要喝嗎？」</p><p>比荷搖搖晃晃地轉頭尋找寇特或服務生，看比荷一副快倒的樣子，嚇得西里爾連忙伸手去扶。</p><p>「沒有沒有，不喝了，我們回家好不好？」</p><p>「……那我跟寇特打聲招呼……」</p><p>「他現在很忙，完全沒空，所以你下次再打招呼，我們先回家。」</p><p>「……西里爾……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>比荷呆呆望著西里爾，似乎想不起來到底要說什麼，想搖頭讓大腦清醒點，結果整個人都晃起來。</p><p>「比荷，我們回家說。」</p><p>西里爾結完帳才把比荷扶起，抱著人跟外套圍巾努力鑽出門外。</p><p>「哈啾！哈啾！！」</p><p>冷得讓西里爾忍不住連打兩、三個噴嚏，已經完全不說話的比荷只是往西里爾懷裡窩。</p><p>……只能放棄拉風的獅鷲特快車了。</p><p>西里爾扶著人轉進小巷、推開隱藏在某個古老磚石後的捷徑，偷偷摸摸鑽進去再還原……</p><p>走個二十步就到家。</p><p>笑臉貓哼哼哼地推開門（他從不鎖門，反正沒人敢上他家。），喝醉的比荷越來越重也越來越軟，西里爾乾脆把人打橫抱起，東拐西繞地走向跟海格特別訂做的大床，把人輕輕放好，拿下眼鏡放到一邊。</p><p>幾個月前清空一半以上的房間，如今變成蘑菇叢林，五顏六色的大蘑菇下掛著一盞盞燈，西里爾沒去管那些在他經過時亮起的燈，而是輕敲床頭矮櫃，要銅盆去裝點熱水，然後點燃壁爐、拿條毛巾、放下床帳……</p><p>靜靜看著比荷片刻，手從臉滑到領口。</p><p> </p><p>『唉……我真想酒後亂性吃掉比荷～～反正我的酒量比較好一定是我贏～～～』</p><p>『混帳！趁別人喝醉動手超缺德！！你、你絕對不能這麼做！！』</p><p>冬天動物們都去冬眠了，所以咖啡館的義診也冬眠，比荷偶爾才去一、兩次，西里爾卻是有空就去找鋼筆聊天。</p><p>想起鋼筆氣急敗壞的樣子，微光中的嘴角又挑高一些，俯身親親比荷的唇角，脫起比荷的衣服。</p><p>酒後沉睡的人沒有絲毫掙扎，任由對方擺弄，西里爾手指滑過比荷赤裸的上半身，瞇起眼享受那手感和溫度……把最後的布料也脫了往外扔，一個彈指除去自己身上的衣服，跨坐在比荷身上。</p><p>……我喜歡。</p><p>俯身讓彼此的肌膚完全貼合，西里爾趴在比荷身上，感受這種貼近、用全身輕緩地磨蹭……撐起身體，鼻尖輕輕蹭著比荷的臉，一口口地輕吮、淺啄，貼到唇上，舒適卻難耐的熱度從唇齒間擴散，西里爾加深這個吻，肆無忌憚地掠奪。</p><p>這不是練習，而是確實撩撥慾望的吻。</p><p>呼吸被擾亂，沉睡皺眉的臉漸漸染上淡紅，西里爾的唇舌轉移陣地，近似貓的舌舔過散發希微光暈的頸側，嚐到了意外的味道。</p><p>比荷顫顫地低吟，幾不可察地瑟縮一下，下身也出現些微的反應……瞇起的眼彎得更細，緩慢又仔細地從耳朵舔吮到頸肩，微弱低吟在燭火晃動時變得清晰，昏沉曖昧的逸散向黑暗。</p><p>比人類粗礪的舌舔過胸口時，比荷又是一顫，西里爾好玩地用舌頭反覆舔劃，睡著的人開始有些輾轉掙扎的反應，半推拒的手鬆鬆軟軟地掛在身上……還是沒醒。</p><p>到底什麼時候會醒呢？</p><p>這麼想著的同時動作更加放肆，手撫揉過腰側、唇舌隨之跟進，一小塊、一小塊、仔細地舔吮、撫摸，身下難耐的人掙扎也變得明顯……</p><p>比荷緩緩睜開了眼睛。</p><p>他看不清楚，只覺得自己載浮載沉在一個溫暖昏黃的場所，某種熟悉而又煎熬的感覺正和酒精一起支配他的身體，有些粗糙的軟熱物體正舔著他，似乎有點像……</p><p>撐不起身體，於是想伸手抓住什麼確認現實，他感覺自己摸到了、想抓住，但在那之前……強烈的快感捕獲了他。</p><p>「啊、唔……」比荷抬手想摀住自己的聲音，有點刺的舌頭正舔弄他的性器，不痛、感覺卻非常強烈，溫熱的口舌包裹吞吐，讓他覺得身體酥軟得無法動彈，連聲音也逐漸無法遮掩。</p><p>「西里爾……」</p><p>甜膩的、困惑的、渴望的喘息，夾雜著這個名字化為呻吟。</p><p>比荷不知道自己究竟想喊什麼，而他得到的回答只是更刺激的舔吮、揉搓……他忘記想說什麼或問什麼，只剩下遲遲不得解放的苦悶浸濕雙眼，發軟的身體即使努力挺動也還是差一點，苦悶變成焦躁的憤怒，然後一下用力的吸吮讓他找到了出口。</p><p>顫抖、彷若置身雲端上的暢快，世界從極致飄落回溫暖黑暗，比荷不知道自己失神多久、不知道是否清醒，腦袋一片昏沉暈恍，幽明中西里爾正迷醉地吻著自己，微刺的舌正捲纏著他，帶來一片酥麻的癢……</p><p>……好舒服……</p><p>回應著吻和擁抱，享受撫摸，不曾冷過的身體又熱了，很舒服，很舒服……可是……不夠……</p><p>「還要……再……」</p><p>比荷呢喃著，翻身把正靠吻壓抑自己的西里爾壓在身下，暈眩感讓比荷身體發軟地撐在西里爾身上動彈不得。</p><p>「還要？」西里爾也撐起身體，攬過比荷，湊在對方耳邊輕吻。</p><p>「嗯……」低沉溫潤的聲音讓比荷舒服的瞇起眼，頭不自覺地靠在對方肩上。</p><p>「想要更舒服的？」唇貼在耳邊低語，手在對方身後緩緩游移。</p><p>「嗯……」</p><p>可見連神都說是禽獸就要有禽獸的樣子。</p><p>邊吻邊拿出早早買好的保險套和潤滑劑（海格苦口婆心的建議與推薦），西里爾替自己戴上，潤滑劑的巧克力香味沾染在指掌上甜甜散開。</p><p>「唔……」</p><p>環在身上的手緊了緊，侵入的手指似乎讓比荷有些難受，西里爾疑惑片刻，緩緩抽動手指，比荷再次漲紅的頸頰讓他知道不只有難受。</p><p>不是很熟練，但西里爾有的是耐性，他緩慢而仔細的增加手指、撫摸探索這個他即將進入的地方，探索每個位置能讓比荷露出怎樣的反應，沒有發覺這究竟有多殘忍。</p><p>「西……里爾……夠了……」</p><p>比荷無法反抗西里爾的力氣，只能在對方懷中啜泣似地呢喃呻吟，細微卻讓西里爾所有的好奇心和理智更加快速的消散，他抽出手指、扶起比荷的腰，緩緩埋入這個他覬覦許久的身體。</p><p>那是身為動物時所無法理解、體會的快樂。</p><p> </p><p>「啊、啊……唔…嗯……慢……唔……」</p><p>比荷來不及習慣那分量，西里爾已經又快又深的動起來，過分深入的刺激讓比荷忍不住抱緊西里爾，希望能從失控中抓住什麼，但他只是重新被壓回床上、翻身，被抬高腰臀再次又深又重的搖撼，比荷覺得喘不過氣、記憶出現空白……</p><p>他恍惚回神，模糊的世界更加模糊，暈沉的神智更加沉淪，那些難受的感覺退去，只剩下熾熱、焦灼、懸滯於火焰上一般的純粹快感在燃燒著身體，擠進身體裡的硬碩一次次地讓自己顫抖、呻吟，虛無的神智總在以為會昏過去時被啃吮在肩膀的疼痛喚醒。</p><p>一次又一次、一次又一次，他的身體記住這個形狀，為侵入者全然敞開，發軟顫抖的身體被擁抱，渴求解放的性器被握住。</p><p>比荷徒勞地掙扎，換來更猛烈的侵入，快樂變成了痛苦，對方舔吮皮膚的刺激又將痛苦變成更煎熬的悅樂。</p><p>他尖叫、彷彿這樣就可以獲得發洩，然後低啞的呢喃跟吻一起堵住他，帶著殘忍的愛憐一起放慢動作。</p><p>彷彿夜永遠不會結束。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>甦醒時已經預見一片昏暗的景象，完全失去時間感，從神智到身體都覺得無比沉重。</p><p>比荷試圖移動、尋找眼鏡，但強烈的痛覺讓他發出呻吟，連多動一下都辦不到。</p><p>——頭好痛，身體也好痛……</p><p>宿醉的噁心感和頭痛讓他非常不舒服，沒注意到身邊的溫暖不只來自於保暖的床具，等這陣疼痛過去、試著再掙扎一下時，那徹底貼上的溫度和惺忪低沉的呢喃讓他驚嚇得渾身僵硬。</p><p>似乎察覺到他的驚愕，身後那人擁緊他、埋在頸間的頭蹭了蹭，嘆息般的吐息溫柔眷戀。</p><p>「別怕，沒事……再睡一下……」</p><p>被當成孩子一般的輕哄沒能讓比荷安心，反而像是嚇斷神經似地發呆，不知道過了多久，比荷才回神，忍耐疼痛試圖離開這個懷抱和這張床。</p><p>就在他即將碰到床帳的那刻，一個力量把他拖回原處、壓在床上，比荷猛抽一口氣、忍住聲音，然後才看清那張貼近的臉。</p><p>「……西里爾……」</p><p>比荷覺得尷尬、惶恐，大腦一片混亂，他看起來想逃走的樣子西里爾會生氣嗎……剛才聽到聲音就知道身後是誰，卻還沒冷靜下來細想，只想著先離開這張床、洗個臉、冷靜一下……</p><p>「早安，比荷。」</p><p>游刃有餘的低沉嗓音染上促狹，帶點沙啞，深金色的瞳眸在極近的距離對上他的眼……</p><p>唯一在昏暗裡發光的物事緩緩瞇起，貼近到彷彿被籠罩般的看不見細節，然後親暱的溫度和更親暱的觸覺傳到大腦，在他忍不住臉紅的同時，臉因為那些剛才沒注意的事而更紅。</p><p>他沒穿衣服地被赤裸的西里爾壓在身下……顯然也不只是單純的脫光……</p><p>「你怎麼一大早就這麼可愛呢？真讓人困擾，比荷。」</p><p>「我……這裡是哪裡？」</p><p>「我家。」</p><p>西里爾沒有繼續貼上吻讓比荷鬆口氣。</p><p>「你……可不可以先起來，然後……」</p><p>「我喜歡抱著你，」比荷害羞又困擾的表情真是太棒了。「你不喜歡我抱你的感覺？」</p><p>問得實在太曖昧了，隱隱想起昨天晚上的片段，比荷撇開臉。</p><p>「不高興？」</p><p>「……我想起來。」</p><p>「頭還痛不痛？」沒有理會比荷的話，西里爾翻身讓比荷趴在自己身上，伸手替比荷按摩頭和腰。「這裡也不舒服吧？」</p><p>頭很痛、身體很痛，溫暖的按摩很舒服，雖然西里爾的問題令人氣結，一時間比荷也沒有計較的餘裕，只能虛弱地接受按摩，不知不覺又開始昏昏欲睡。</p><p>「……我還得回去工作。」</p><p>「你這樣要怎麼工作啊？」</p><p>「至少先讓我打個電話，」比荷勉強自己從西里爾身上爬起來——全身痠痛……「不管你想跟我討論什麼。」</p><p>「我家在訊號區外。」</p><p>「什麼？」比荷皺眉，捲起毯子搖搖晃晃地想離西里爾遠一點。「你家……你家不是在大鐘塔……的樓上？」</p><p>「就像在鏡子的那一面，」西里爾笑著，他當然知道比荷想躲他，但還是上前替比荷把毯子披好、把眼鏡拿給比荷，然後伸手拉開三面床帳，回頭笑望比荷驚訝的臉。「怎麼看都不可能是樓上吧？」</p><p> </p><p>那是奇妙鮮豔的顏色。</p><p>不知從何而來的、應該是陽光的光線灑落在室內，巨大的蘑菇高高低低地林立在其中，掛著燈、或者裝上門把、掛鉤……</p><p>居然還看得到櫃子整整齊齊的在牆邊或是蘑菇旁邊……這房間好多東西……不對。</p><p>訊號區外不只代表著自己打不出去，斯林和莉可也找不到自己。</p><p>「唉……」回去一定會被莉可罵。「有沒有什麼辦法能跟診所聯絡？」</p><p>「有電話。」</p><p>「借我電話。」</p><p>西里爾撇撇嘴，擊掌兩下，一個矮几、上面有臺老式電話拖著尾巴喀咚喀咚的跑過來，在比荷擔心線會不會不夠長的時候剛好抵達床邊，直挺挺的站好，比荷鬆口氣地伸手，眼看要碰到的時候，茶几蹲了下來。</p><p>「……咦？」蹲下來是怎樣？</p><p>比荷只好爬得近一些，伏低身體試著再拿一次電話，這次手才剛伸出去，蹲下的茶几喀咚喀咚的往西里爾那個方向跑，看西里爾一直笑，忍不住瞪過去，粉紅色的唇上立刻多條拉鍊拉到底，看起來有些驚悚。</p><p>「要它別動。」實在沒力氣追著矮几跑，比荷只好開口請對方幫忙。</p><p>「……電話沒動。」</p><p>「叫這兩個回到剛才的位置都別動。」</p><p>西里爾確定比荷真的非打電話不可，只好戳戳躲到他身邊的矮几，戳得矮几扭來扭去地蠕動回比荷面前。</p><p>這都是些什麼東西啊……</p><p>比荷再次試著伸手，碰到電話的時候還頓了一下、確定自己真的碰到了，才放心地拿起話筒，接著，比荷發現數字轉盤動不了。</p><p>「……你說別動。」</p><p>「……我是說了。」比荷無奈，但不想表現自己生氣的情緒，正低頭打算跟電話商量一下，西里爾靠過來在電話上敲兩下。</p><p>不動的數字盤自己轉動起來，比荷聽見等待的聲音，沒多久便聽見莉可的聲音傳來。</p><p>「哈囉，莉可，是我，」比荷很感謝莉可不是先對他發脾氣，「那個……聽說我在西里爾家，所以我不知道我幾點能到家……呃？是……對，你們可以先關店回家。我？我昨晚去喝酒……嗯，明天見。」</p><p>比荷輕輕把話筒放回去，猶豫片刻還是跟電話說謝謝，看電話跟矮几得意洋洋喀咚喀咚的跑了真的很妙，再回頭，西里爾已經抱住他，複雜的神情裡有很多他看不懂的東西。</p><p>一瞬間有些恍惚。</p><p>他有多久沒有這樣醒來，這樣與人擁抱，這樣的停留在一個懷裡。</p><p>恐怖的是當你意識到這份差異的時候，才發現寂寞與愛情都在對你微笑。</p><p>為什麼……會是愛情呢？</p><p>比荷想抬手拿下眼鏡、揉揉眼睛或臉，被擁抱拘束的手無法碰觸自己，他抬頭，鬆開的擁抱拿走清晰的視線，忽然覺得看不清楚也無所謂。</p><p>對話的時候看不清楚臉就不用在乎那麼多了。</p><p>「比荷，除了在哪裡，」西里爾把臉湊近，「你醒來沒有問過任何一個跟自己有關的問題。」</p><p>「還需要問嗎？」比荷無奈地苦笑，盡可能放鬆身體、平復心跳。「我不無知，而且……也不是真的什麼都不記得。」</p><p>即使斷斷續續，但終究還是記得一些，即使西里爾清理過，身上殘留的痕跡與感覺也不會這麼快消散。</p><p>「然後你嚇得渾身僵硬，」西里爾拖著比荷重新躺下，讓對方面對自己。「你應該會想問些什麼的，不是嗎？」</p><p>比荷無法回答自己其實是不想問，詢問代表回憶與證實，那些零碎的記憶已經足以告訴他昨晚有多愉快，那些令人瘋狂的感覺記憶只要試圖回想便泉湧而上……</p><p>他不願回想，因為回想它就會渴望它，證實它就會去執著它，而不論是對象抑或行為他都不想沈迷。</p><p>沉默是好回答，但很困難，會阻止代表自己其實是想的，他想問。</p><p>人形的貓露出擔心的表情，直勾勾又理直氣壯地看著他，抱著他，安靜又堅持。</p><p>「……我的確想問。」</p><p>被子很溫暖，室內的溫度也很宜人，雖然身體疲憊又宿醉卻不用面對風雪、不用面對難產的羊……明知蹺班實在不對，他應該責備這隻讓他不得不休息的貓，但現在卻無可救藥的笑了。</p><p>那慵懶的微笑看得西里爾心花怒放之餘，還得努力把花藏起來免得被發現。</p><p>「所以？」西里爾挑起嘴角，笑得滿臉誘惑。</p><p>比荷只是笑得更深，但有什麼跟著那些問題藏在笑容之後，西里爾望著那雙眼睛的變化，幾乎遺忘的焦躁感浮上心頭，抱怨的話都已經在喉嚨悶響——</p><p>——為什麼說不出口！？</p><p>西里爾的表情映在眼裡，比荷遲疑的伸手，第一次覺得，眼前這個男人或許已經不是故事裡的笑臉貓了。</p><p>或許從他擁有名字的那一刻開始，他就已經不是世界的笑臉貓，不是那隻不被期待會體貼溫柔的古怪生物。</p><p>永遠微笑的貓不會露出現在這種表情。</p><p>比荷的手在即將碰觸前停下，然後被西里爾攫住、貼到臉上，發現自己的貓性被嚴重磨損的西里爾，從那雙雪霽天青的眼裡看見彼此的改變。</p><p>他不再只是那隻任意妄為的貓，比荷卻變成只會微笑的人類。</p><p>笑著讓自己消失在別人眼前，把選擇留給別人。</p><p>比荷不問，因為他不選。</p><p>西里爾皺眉，他沒想到會這樣。</p><p>他以為比荷醒來會有很多問題，很多的為什麼，但一個都沒有，就算是現在，比荷也只是伸手按上他眉間的皺紋，笑得你明明知道他藏了什麼，卻不知道那個『什麼』到底是什麼。</p><p>西里爾翻身、跨坐在比荷身上，露出妖豔的、惡作劇的笑容，看比荷微微吃驚的臉因為他的撫摸而逐漸變紅。</p><p>「要負責喔，比荷。」</p><p>明知比荷又累又餓，需要休息與食物，西里爾還是笑著貼上唇，執拗地撩撥比荷的慾望，直到那雙眼睛跟水一樣的融化，漂亮的藍通透得只看得見慾望，像永不凍結的湖從極深之處清晰映照自己的模樣。</p><p>為什麼人類這麼麻煩呢？</p><p>沒來由的，西里爾突然察覺，這或許是所謂的憎恨。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>還沒睜開眼，比荷就知道他已經回到自己的住處。</p><p>或許是氣味、或許是光線或躺著的觸感……西里爾住的地方，聽不見雪和風的聲音。</p><p>比荷睜開眼，轉頭沒看到西里爾的時候愣了一下，掀起被子也沒看到貓的時候又怔了怔，他困惑地坐起、披上外套，摸索眼鏡和鬧鐘——六點鐘。</p><p>昏黑的天分不出是早上六點還是晚上六點，比荷準備下床的時候，才發現身體已經好多了……甩甩頭，從掛著的衣服裡翻找出手機，終於確定他睡了快一天，睡得連飢餓感都顯得遲鈍。</p><p>所有他需要的衣服都拿出來、放在他熟悉的地方，夜燈點在屋角，比荷推開房門，沒想到房間之外的地方也一片安靜。</p><p>已經收拾乾淨的客廳沒有人也沒有貓，比荷打開客房的門，也是什麼都沒看到，餐廳跟房間一樣留下一盞小燈，比荷點亮頭頂的燈，除了他自己誰也不在的餐廳裡飄著食物的香味。</p><p>習慣到麻木的白鐵壺匡咚匡咚地跑到他面前，抬頭挺胸地露出貼在身上的字條，比荷默然片刻，還是伸手取下。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>給可愛的睡美人：</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>我煮了粥。</p>
  <p>如果你要分給斯林的話，叫他學狗叫給我聽。</p>
  <p>我去找朋友聊天，會帶下午茶回來。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>……凌晨六點找朋友聊天？</p><p>比荷盯著字條片刻，才把字條重新貼回白鐵壺身上，看起來似乎相當開心（？）的白鐵壺咚喀咚喀地跑去拿茶杯替比荷倒了杯熱茶。</p><p>手中的溫度適宜，苦甜的味道滑入喉嚨，受到滋潤的身體漫起一股舒服的暖意，沉寂許久的煩躁也隨之升起。</p><p>明明是自己黏上來……</p><p>露出那種表情又一大早不見蹤影是怎樣？</p><p>比荷深吸幾口氣，拉拉披在身上的外套，決定下樓找斯林一起吃早餐。</p><p> </p><p>西里爾醒的時候，『今天』才剛開始兩小時，貓很能睡的本事在變成人後大幅縮減，他躺在床上眨眼睛，回想他倒在這張床之前幹的事，覺得自己應該睡久一點。</p><p>旁邊的呼吸聲還很沉緩……也難怪，西里爾抓抓頭。</p><p>平常大半夜被挖起來接生，昨天又被他翻來覆去的做了好幾次，鐵打的身體這樣折騰也變成……</p><p>不爽地中斷思緒，西里爾從床上爬起、塞好被子，在夜間也能清楚視物的眼盯著比荷，在確定應該沒什麼事的時候大大鬆口氣。</p><p>因為睡不著了，所以爬起來把平常比荷睡前會做的事情做一做。衣服拿出來放好，客廳裡被他拆得亂七八糟的紙盒丟去海格家，肚子咕咕呱呱亂叫的時候想起比荷應該也餓了，跟老伙計討論半天煮了黏糊糊又很燙的粥。</p><p>本來想吃一點，但怎麼吹都吹不涼，最後只好在烤麵包上塗滿果醬一口吃下去，灌杯溫牛奶就算解決。</p><p>吃完之後，看著空無一人的餐廳，西里爾不知不覺縮起雙腳、蜷起身體坐在椅子上，下巴靠在膝蓋上，眼睛黯了黯。</p><p>有點寂寞。</p><p>西里爾變回貓，把自己縮得更小一點，還是覺得寂寞。</p><p>以前的寂寞，或許與孤獨近似，有點模糊，但很簡單，可以簡單的說出我很寂寞，跟現在不一樣。</p><p>覺得是寂寞，卻不認識。</p><p>用久違的貓形在椅子上伸懶腰、理毛，享受打滾時不小心摔下椅子的感覺，然後飄起來，盯著桌上的老伙計，還是一點胡說八道的興致都沒有。</p><p>「唉……」</p><p>無奈地又變回人形把衣服穿回去，跑去客廳滾兩下……依然無法消除那種感覺，又沒辦法打電動，西里爾偷偷摸摸潛回房間，盯著比荷的睡臉，又很想貼上去。</p><p>還是有點寂寞，但有些討厭的東西在看著這張臉的時候消失了，然後又多了些什麼，近似驚慌的感覺從胡思亂想裡脫穎而出——突然不知道比荷醒來該怎麼辦。</p><p>昨天沒有生氣，今天會不會生氣呢？</p><p>生氣的話該怎麼辦？</p><p>一直想要他生氣一下，萬一醒來說不養我了怎麼辦？</p><p>想著想著覺得比荷應該會很快原諒他，但又沒有自信，要說對昨天的事情沒有後悔那是騙人的，但他以為比荷會喜歡……既然都可以去隨便找個人上床，他為什麼不行？不就是從身體進行另一種交流嘛……</p><p>越苦惱越想大叫，最想做的就是對著比荷用力叫，可是看到那張臉又只想摸不想叫，只好跑回自己家喵喵嗄嗄啊啊啊的亂叫一通，拿出培根火腿抹上蜂蜜奶油麵包蘑菇夾在一起用力咬，總算覺得平復點。</p><p>……嗯，我要冷靜、冷靜、冷靜——</p><p>——冷靜個什麼啊啊！！</p><p>西里爾拔起一朵蘑菇、用力攻擊牆壁——我不是神經病嗎！？我不是世界第一的神經病嗎！！啊啊啊我居然要自己冷靜搞什麼～～～～～～～～！</p><p>亂打一通之後，西里爾膩了，察覺自己手上拿的是什麼蘑菇，眼珠轉轉留了一朵在口袋，先回家留紙條，然後飄飄飄地跑去咖啡館，潛入二樓，在空中嗅聞兩下，穿牆進入最大的房間。</p><p>床上熟睡的兩人讓他嫉妒得嘴巴扭動，但還是很有風度的沒把兩人吵醒，而是在房間裡四處飄蕩了一下，找到桌上的鋼筆。</p><p> </p><p>「哈囉～～貓來囉～～」戳戳。</p><p>『呣嗯咕……』翻身。</p><p>「……醒一下啦你這令人嫉妒的傢伙。」再戳。</p><p>『唔唔嗯……嗄！！』</p><p>鋼筆爺醒來看到好大的一張嘴，嚇得嗄嗄嗄地邊叫邊逃，西里爾眼明手快『啪！』地一聲撲住鋼筆，一轉頭，就看見雪莉愣愣地看著他，在對上視線的時候大吃一驚！</p><p>「早上好，小甜心。」</p><p>『我……我什麼都沒看到！沒看到！』雪莉慌張搖頭，往床邊退。『您有什麼事請儘管跟鋼筆爺商量。』</p><p>「小甜心，妳想哪去啦？」我不過撲枝鋼筆，幹嘛嚇成這樣？「那我把鋼筆借走啦，記得跟他們說一聲。」</p><p>『嗚嗚嗚嗚！！』</p><p>雪莉用默哀的表情對著鋼筆爺致意三秒後，拿出店貓的完美表情。</p><p>『沒問題，老祖宗，祝您今天愉快。』</p><p>「噢，小甜心，妳這沒心沒肝的模樣真討人喜歡，我會記得帶禮物給妳，下午見。」</p><p> </p><p>西里爾咧嘴一笑回到自己家，找朵蘑菇小心翼翼的橋好位置鬆開手掌，鋼筆立刻扯開幾百年沒開過的嗓子大聲咆哮——</p><p>『你OOXX個＃＃～～～！！搞什麼鬼！！』</p><p>「唔……這是本能，」西里爾一臉無辜。「我是貓，看到逃跑的小東西就會想撲上去抓住它。」</p><p>『……你現在可是人模人樣。』</p><p>「我也希望我真的人模人樣，」西里爾咬一口之前留下來的蘑菇，把自己變得跟鋼筆一樣高，在鋼筆旁邊的蘑菇疙瘩上坐下。「陪我聊天。」</p><p>『聊什麼？』</p><p>「不知道，」西里爾聳肩。「我覺得煩躁、壓力大……鋼筆～～借我抱著哭一下～～～～」</p><p>『走開。』鋼筆閃開西里爾的擁抱。『你做了什麼對吧？大大大前天你還得意洋洋的轉述練習實況，今天跑來找我哭壓力大……！你、你該不會對比荷先生做了那個——』</p><p>「我知道錯了，」西里爾掩面。「我做了一整個晚上加半個下午，我覺得比荷一定會因為累壞了而對我生氣……」</p><p>『——才不是！！』鋼筆從傻眼到生氣，鑲金的紋路全都亮了起來。『你……笑臉……不對，西里爾。』</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>『你很清楚這不是你找我的原因，』鋼筆嘆口氣，靠回老朋友旁邊。『你為什麼過來？』</p><p>「……突然很寂寞，」西里爾又蜷成一團，顯得非常不開心。「心情很亂，我也不知道為什麼，然後就覺得……好像比之前更寂寞。」</p><p>『你什麼時候下手的？』</p><p>「昨……嚴格來說是前天晚上加昨天。」西里爾一看鋼筆的反光就知道對方很生氣，連忙補充。「我有幫比荷煮蔬菜粥！也有讓他好好睡！我出來的時候沒有吵醒他。」</p><p>『你……真是……唉……』鋼筆爺在蘑菇上長吁短嘆。『就跟你說別亂出手，比荷這孩子啊，很纖細的，明知道他有心事，就別猴急啊……春天又沒到。』</p><p>「……人類天天都是春天啊……不，應該說情人的床上天天都春天……」</p><p>『你是笑臉貓。』</p><p>「所以我不是人也不是貓，」西里爾歪頭，表情複雜。「你覺得……是因為這樣，所以比荷才會都不對我說實話，也不問任何問題？所以他才……」</p><p>『怎麼？』</p><p>嘟嘴。</p><p>「……很不把我當回事，」想起比荷昨天的笑容，胸口就一陣氣悶。「被偷襲的第二天居然沒什麼反應……」</p><p>笨哪……不，哎？哎呀！好正常！</p><p>『我是不知道事情的細節啦，但是，』鋼筆飛快打斷那些他一點都不想聽的細節。『沒反應才是最大的反應，而且我覺得啦……』</p><p>「喵嗯？」</p><p>『身為一個追求者，一大早跑掉很糟，』鋼筆直搖頭。『站在男性的立場，我鄙視你。』</p><p>「……我有做早餐、有留字條，而且我現在不知道要怎麼跟他打招呼。」西里爾嘴巴又開始扭來扭去，一臉我不贊同，但因為我不胡說八道所以無法反駁的模樣。</p><p>『可是他找不到你。』</p><p>「他才不會找我。」</p><p>『如果他吃了早餐、看了字條、穿上你為他準備的衣服，那又怎麼可能不找你。』</p><p>「……那他找我幹嘛？」</p><p>『幹嘛？』鋼筆哼哼哼哼地笑。『你啊……』搖頭搖頭。</p><p>「怎麼？」</p><p>『你在他身邊的時候，有沒有這樣的日子？他很累、工作忙碌，他回來了，叫了你的名字、準備你的晚餐、卻一整天都沒有看你一眼，你有點不開心、有點擔心，轉頭發現他在椅子上睡著，偷偷摸摸幫他拿下眼鏡看他睡得很好時，只覺得心滿意足？』</p><p>「有啊，然後？」這種時候還不少呢……他一天到晚出診嘛……</p><p>『……』把你惡作劇時的觀察力拿去談戀愛啦笨蛋～～！！『……他也是，比荷先生一定也會這樣，即使他沒想通也沒準備好。』</p><p>「即使是現在這樣？」</p><p>『當然。』</p><p>「嗯～～」西里爾在蘑菇上滾了滾，「嗯，可是，我還不能回去。」</p><p>『……你不回去請把我送回去。』</p><p>「為什麼大家都不問我問題啊？」真困擾。「你也是，為什麼都不問我為什麼不回去。」</p><p>『因為你的回答太深奧了，』只要恢復冷靜，鋼筆的措辭一向委婉。『誰也沒有聽懂的自信，至於比荷先生，這要你自己回去弄清楚。』</p><p>「真冷淡，為什麼你對其他人比較好～～」</p><p>『因為他們連一百歲都沒有，』鋼筆不為所動，反光柔和。『我的朋友，你五百歲了，稚嫩青春的容貌不能掩蓋你其實——』</p><p>「我是永遠的十八歲，絕對不會變得跟你一樣古板。」</p><p>『請說我這是成熟，西里爾，』鋼筆咳咳兩聲。『而且我自認我古板，所以我不幫你。』</p><p>「但是極端的建議總是很有效，」完全不理會被虧的部分，西里爾認真點頭。「因為我發自內心的永保青春，所以你的建言對我非常有用，畢竟我只有極端值沒有中間值，不太瞭解比荷的某些想法。」</p><p>『不，我想你們就像是放在不同糖罐的糖……』</p><p>「本質一樣？」</p><p>『是根本不在一個地方。』</p><p>西里爾嘻嘻嘿嘿的笑，抓起身下的蘑菇疙瘩咬一口，身體轉瞬變回原來的大小，拿起鋼筆親一口再放口袋。</p><p>「啊，吾友，跟你對話是多麼的心曠神怡啊！」</p><p>『是刀光劍影，心神耗弱。』</p><p>「一樣啦，一樣，」西里爾打開自己家的衣櫃，挑了件普魯士藍的中長粗呢斜紋大衣和克什米爾圍巾，他出來找鋼筆的時候只穿著居家服，這樣回去可不行。「對了，你家主人醒了嗎？」</p><p>『……你想做什麼？』</p><p>「我答應比荷會帶下午茶回去。」西里爾笑了。「反正我是人也是貓，他就算不願意也得陪我喝下午茶。」</p><p>『帶他去別的地方喝茶吧，』鋼筆突然有種想寫觀察日記的衝動，這樣的西里爾很有意思，但劍塔市可沒什麼傢伙敢八卦這位老妖怪。『在你家或他家，比荷先生會很難放鬆。』</p><p>「這樣嗎？」西里爾不置可否，這種事他通常不是很在意，但試試沒損失。「那讓我想想。」</p><p> </p><p>西里爾沒有想太久，因為一過中午天黑得快也冷得快，這樣還要找地方喝下午茶顯然不實際，所以，即使咖啡館的兩位男士看到他帥氣的模樣驚愕不已，他也沒有認真玩，只是稍稍調戲一下、抱著那隻嬌氣的虎斑貓玩了下，就帶著食物跟咖啡回到診所。</p><p>先進二樓，理所當然沒有看到比荷，抱著咖啡輕手輕腳地下樓。歪頭看看前面，沒有比荷，斯林跟莉可都在忙；轉頭往辦公室走，輕輕推開門往裡面窺視、然後走進去。</p><p>也不在……</p><p>唔，又出診了嗎？</p><p>西里爾抱著咖啡和食物站在辦公室裡，掩不住的失落，雖然只要去前面問一下就知道比荷去哪裡，但就是不想去前面問。</p><p>「……西里爾？」</p><p>比荷意外地看見那站在辦公室裡的青年嚇一跳、飛快轉頭；西里爾先是驚訝，然後毫不掩飾的快樂從嘴角漾開，抱著東西湊上前，比荷頓了頓、終究沒躲開，讓對方在唇上親了一下。</p><p>流融的金眼彎彎地望著，吐息近在咫尺，彷彿他不是消失一個早上、只是在家裡滾一圈……貓果然自我的想法跟不悅感一浮上心頭，那雙金眸子立刻亮了亮、欣喜雀躍，比荷垂下眼、面無表情的退開一步，西里爾立刻跟前一步，手也貼上比荷的臉，輕柔的扶住腦後。</p><p>「我回來了。」</p><p>垂下的眼徹底閉上，輕柔的吻再次貼在唇上，淺淺地磨蹭、彷彿正用唇撫摸描繪，有些癢，忍不住抿起的唇夾住對方的，於是被一小口、一小口輕輕地吮回來，醺然而放鬆。</p><p>比荷不自覺地張口，淺淺的唇齒相依變成纏綿的溫存，雪的氣味消散在充滿咖啡香的吻裡，那有些粗糙的舌頭糾纏著自己，酥麻的感覺幾乎讓腰間發軟……忍不住掙動一下，這次西里爾沒有再追上來，扶在頰側的手指正戀戀不捨地在唇上流連摩挲。</p><p>「喝咖啡好嗎？吃午餐了嗎？現在是下午茶時間，我帶了可以當午餐的下午茶。」</p><p>低垂的視線可以看見夾在兩人中間的紙包，熟悉的包裝讓比荷想起那位倒楣的朋友是誰，對鋼筆爺感到些微抱歉的同時默默感謝，至少這隻貓回來後似乎心情不錯。</p><p>「……嗯，」比荷又退一步，徹底離開那個溫度，這才發現剛才連門都忘記關，臉瞬間燒紅，慌張地把門關上，將脫下的白大褂丟到洗衣籃裡、又去洗個手，沒想到西里爾還抱著紙包站著。「怎麼了？」</p><p>「……本來想找個好地方吃下午茶。」結果居然是辦公室！</p><p>「別鬧，」比荷暗嘆一聲，從西里爾懷裡拿走還溫熱的食物。「我昨天蹺了整天，今天得認真工作。」</p><p>威脅動物們不准上門看病比荷會沒有收入，西里爾只好再次把這種想法壓下去，比荷看在眼裡，早上那些陰鬱思緒彷彿從不存在，只剩下想笑的感覺。</p><p>「換地方的話，食物就涼了。」</p><p>看比荷已經坐在窗邊的沙發上、把東西拿出來，西里爾也只好跟著在比荷身邊坐下，因為不知道要說什麼所以只好略顯尷尬的沉默，反而是比荷態度自然地品嚐咖啡和食物，看起來……</p><p>看起來很像自己剛才因為比荷不開心而快樂的樣子。</p><p>……會嗎？</p><p>靠在沙發裡思考得不得要領，每當想認真思考大腦又不自覺地胡亂浮現各種鬼東西……西里爾沒發現自己的表情瞬息萬變，等回神的時候比荷已經看著他不知道多久，似笑非笑地把另一杯咖啡推到他面前。</p><p>「喝吧，已經冷了。」</p><p>「喔。」喝就喝，為什麼這種表情？</p><p>西里爾皺眉坐得靠邊一點、想想又靠得近一點，還是不瞭解為何最近越來越看不懂比荷的表情。</p><p>「想什麼？」比荷溫聲問道。</p><p>西里爾頓住，疑惑地望著比荷，眨眨眼睛看了又看，最後乾脆放下咖啡一手探向比荷的額頭、一手撫上自己的。</p><p>「比我涼一點……」嗯……一點。「正常，嗯，沒發燒——那為什麼你會問我想什麼？」</p><p>這次比荷是真的笑了。</p><p>「為什麼這麼覺得？」</p><p>「你從來不問。」西里爾壓抑自己又想演戲的衝動，只陳述事實。「以前你不問，昨天也不問，今天我覺得誰也不會問我任何問題因為我是個可憐瘋子的時候，只有你問我想什麼。」</p><p>「你想被詢問？」</p><p>「那也要看是什麼問題，目的有很多種。」</p><p>「不就是想要答案嗎？」</p><p>「不，大多時候答案只是藉口，不是目的。」看比荷現在心情不錯，西里爾抬起手指，淡淡白煙變成樹上的貓和小女孩的畫面。「像是把選擇的責任歸咎給別人、像是希望自己的選擇被認同，答案是因為目的而存在。目的可以不需要答案，就像真理可以無解，夢想不會褪色，但答案沒辦法失去目的。」</p><p>眼前的煙霧消散，西里爾轉頭望著比荷，雖然忍住親吻對方的衝動，但忍不住撒嬌的衝動，索性放下咖啡、抱住比荷，把頭靠在對方肩窩裡輕蹭。</p><p> </p><p>「這世上還有誰會問關於我的事情呢？我從來不曾是問題的目的，你問我想什麼……」</p><p>「嗯。」遲疑了一下，終究還是抬手輕撫那頭柔軟斑斕的頭髮。</p><p>「唉，不胡說八道我就不會說話，這感覺實在太害羞了。」</p><p>「……你是因為害羞所以抱住我？」若是這樣那未免也太可愛了……</p><p>「……純粹是抱上癮。」大實話，而且同步在大腦上映各種抱起來怎樣怎樣的糟糕畫面，既然不能胡說八道……沉默是金。</p><p>知道現在要西里爾放開他大概會耍賴，比荷拍拍西里爾的背，回到最開始的問題。</p><p>「剛剛在想什麼？」</p><p>「想你為什麼這樣笑。」</p><p>「那在更之前呢？表情變來變去。」</p><p>「嗯……」西里爾放開比荷，手比了比寬、又比比高、再來又亂七八糟比了不知道是什麼東西……「本來想專心想事情，但是不小心大腦裡出現怪獸然後山崩了就變得很亂很忙——大概是這種感覺。」</p><p>「什麼跟什麼……」比荷苦笑，「所以不記得原來想什麼了？」</p><p>「噢……這個嘛～～」西里爾奸笑地喝一口咖啡。「我在想你的笑容，跟我回來後發現你似乎很介意我不在，所以很開心的笑容是否一樣。」</p><p>比荷拿起吃剩的派用力咬一口，一副趕時間的樣子。</p><p>「嘿，好像一樣喔？」邊喝咖啡邊用手肘頂頂比荷。「所以說我想著想著就出現大怪獸嘛，小心肝太開心，全都被鋼筆說對了，所以哥吉拉生氣了～」</p><p>正當比荷被西里爾的手肘頂得很煩，而西里爾覺得比荷像打不開的蚌殼真想抓起來搖的時候，幾乎像踹門的敲門聲碰碰響起。</p><p>「醫生，格勒先生到了喔，」莉可的聲音從門外傳來。「然後德姆先生的吉娃娃睫毛倒插。」</p><p>「睫毛倒插？多嚴重？」比荷放下派、手用紙擦兩下，開門走出去。「太嚴重的我們這邊沒辦法處理。」</p><p>「他說發炎了。」</p><p>「唔……那我打電話給諾恩診所，請他過去那邊……？不對，」比荷想到什麼。「他之前去過諾恩診所，為什麼不直接去那邊掛號？」</p><p>「這我也問了，」莉可拿起那隻吉娃娃可樂糖的病歷。「德姆先生說，上次諾恩醫生威脅他可樂糖再變胖他就不管這隻狗的死活，但是可樂糖又胖了所以他只好過來。」</p><p>「……又胖了？」比荷接過病歷，上面的體重是一個多月前的記錄，那時候的可樂糖已經十二磅，以吉娃娃來說已經很胖。「他有說多重嗎？」</p><p>「十七到十八磅，」莉可雖然超介意剛才看到的事情，很想說些什麼，但工作就是工作。「難怪諾恩醫生不想管，可樂糖再不減肥，放著都會死。」</p><p>「先請他把可樂糖送過來，我看一下再決定要不要打給諾恩醫生。」比荷拿起白大褂套上，抽走莉可手上的另一份病歷，彎腰跟格勒先生的狗打招呼。「嗨，波菜芽，今天怎麼啦？」</p><p>比荷跟波菜芽握握手，把狗帶到診療臺上。</p><p>「牠最近一直打嗝，」格勒先生摸著狗的表情很困擾。「我跟我太太都不知道為什麼，牠吃東西、喝水、上廁所都很正常，也沒什麼特別不舒服的樣子，可是就是一直打嗝。」</p><p>一直打嗝？</p><p>「幾天了？」先量體溫，等待時間繼續問。</p><p>「一個禮拜，有時候一天超過二、三十次，有時候一天幾次。」</p><p>「嗯……」</p><p>比荷跟病人在前面診療的時候，莉可深吸一口氣，開門走進辦公室、迅速安靜的關門，沙發上的人饒富趣味地望著她，一種複雜得近乎噁心的感覺竄過背脊，反感排斥的瞪視西里爾。</p><p> </p><p>「請你不要再來騷擾醫生。」</p><p>「為什麼？」</p><p>「被人知道醫生居然跟男人在一起，會嚴重影響診所收入。」</p><p>「喔？」西里爾笑彎一雙眼。「如果大家知道我是一個正在追求比荷的億萬富翁，還會這樣嗎？」</p><p>「億……億萬富翁？！」莉可睜大眼睛。「怎、怎麼可能！！」</p><p>「當然可能，即使是最便宜的買賣，五百年也可以把一塊錢變得很多很多。」腳蹺到桌上，手支在頰邊。「當五百年前的人都不在了，五百年後他們的財富在誰手上？」</p><p>「五百年……」</p><p>「如果我跟妳說，」西里爾露出非常溫柔美麗的妖豔表情，語氣低沉蠱惑。「我好寂寞，只要把我當成情人那樣的愛我，我可以給妳難以想像的財富，妳可以愛我嗎？」</p><p>莉可的動搖猶豫剛出現在臉上，西里爾就開始大笑，像看見全世界最諷刺的笑話那樣大笑。</p><p>「妳會答應！對吧？哎呀，用錢就可以購買的愛情是最無趣的愛情，可以等價交換的承諾是最不用信任的承諾，妳比妳以為的更齷些呢。」</p><p>「可是醫生也答應了不是嗎！？既然這樣——」</p><p>「比荷會逃跑喔，」西里爾微笑的眼神裡一片冰冷，當人類對自己的本性毫不掙扎的時候，真的很無趣。「我提示過，他從來不當一回事，附帶一提，就是因為他知道了一定會拒絕我，所以他不知道我很有錢。」</p><p>「——斯林也會拒絕！」</p><p>「不，斯林會答應喔，」西里爾笑了，手指一勾，莉可身後的門打開一條縫，片刻後低著頭的斯林走進來。「畢竟我只要愛而已。人們會相信反正答應後就有很多時間、一定可以慢慢愛上，但在這之前，可以有舒適的生活、充分的自由、從來沒有嘗試過的各種冒險、全新的診所或商業大樓……」</p><p>斯林支吾地想說什麼，最後還是又低下頭。</p><p>「這有什麼好可恥呢？這就跟喜歡男人一樣沒什麼好可恥，人們很久以前就把愛情與金錢放在天平的兩端、把自己的另一端放上男人或女人，然後像正義女神一樣蒙上眼睛，以為這樣做就會出現正義。」</p><p>「……那種、那種什麼為愛不顧一切的愛情本來就很愚蠢！那種也不可能出現在醫生身上！」</p><p>「我知道呀，莉可，我也不要那種東西，比荷當然更沒有那種東西。」西里爾笑嘻嘻地望著兩人。「我想要更好的。」</p><p>「「什麼？」」</p><p>兩人還沒聽懂西里爾在說什麼，比荷開門探進一顆頭，看了一圈表情疑惑地走進辦公室。</p><p>「怎麼都在這裡？」</p><p>發現莉可跟斯林的表情不是很好，比荷把視線放在西里爾身上，結果那張臉很壞心地笑起來，對他招招手，比荷遲疑了一下，還是走過去，任由手被西里爾握住把玩。</p><p>「因為剛才被看到了呀，」西里爾抬眼盯著比荷，在對方手背上落下親吻。「然後我就問他們一個問題。」</p><p>「是什麼問題這麼欺負人？」</p><p>「只要愛我的話，就可以獲得我五百年來的鉅額財富，比荷，你願意愛我嗎？」</p><p>「為什麼你要這麼做？」比荷皺眉，這真是個過分的題目。</p><p>「因為我很寂寞呀，比荷，你會答應嗎？」</p><p>「不會。」</p><p>「你討厭那種以為用錢可以買到一切的人？」</p><p>「是很討厭，不過，」比荷抽回手，垂下眼。「你說過你不會死，所以當朋友就好，有朋友，寂寞就還可以忍受。」</p><p>「比荷，我很寂寞，而你不願意？」</p><p>「我已經在養你了，西里爾。」比荷嘆口氣，終究還是把手貼上那頭幾乎摸習慣的頭髮上。「斯林跟莉可我帶走了，別欺負他們。」</p><p>西里爾似乎被摸得很癢、發出笑聲，比荷收回手，把莉可跟斯林推出辦公室，在即將關上門的那刻，比荷聽見那一如往日的問候。</p><p>「晚上見，比荷。」</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>雪地的反光透過玻璃照出一種朦朧的慘白，比荷走過許多人身邊，眼角擦過許多他看到麻木的表情，心中沒有任何感傷。</p><p>就只是看到，然後『啊，這樣啊。』地擦身而過。</p><p>何必那麼準時的、固定的、堅持的在每週的同一天同一時間來探望父親呢？</p><p>剛開始的時候是醫生說這樣比較好，等有人問起這個問題的時候，比荷卻只是笑，從未說出診斷醫師的標準答案。</p><p>他知道這樣的堅持只是害怕自己再也不來，只要軟弱一次，就會有第二次、第三次……</p><p>要怎麼在等不到奇蹟的現實中一而再、再而三的踏進這裡，比荷已經連『這是愛』的這種原因都說不出口了。</p><p>剛開始當然還有愛，開始麻木的時候也還有一些，等發現自己偶爾能同情別人的時候，踏進這裡已經成為習慣，愛與親情這種情感看著父親也無法喚醒。</p><p>如同這個人的記憶永遠不會恢復一樣。</p><p>於是最近又多了一個理由——可以毫無顧忌自由傾訴的對象。</p><p>在劍塔市裡他無法完全放鬆自己，雖然找鋼筆爺聊天是個好選擇，但西里爾的眼線實在太多，他並不想什麼事都讓對方知道，不過，西里爾似乎無法憑自己的力量離開劍塔市。</p><p>他想安全地說些什麼，吐露祕密、說出壓力，然後這些依然安全的沉默。他沒有這種朋友，但如果只是說，不會獲得回應也無所謂。</p><p>「爸，早安，今天外面雪停了，結果比昨天更冷。」</p><p>千篇一律的從天氣開始，然後看看這個人有沒有什麼被照顧得不好的地方，那雙眼睛跟著自己轉動，有時候彷彿會想說什麼而發出聲音，但最後總是溫馴地安靜著。</p><p>被那樣沒有任何期待、也沒有任何希望與未來的眼神望著，居然諷刺地令人感到平靜。</p><p>「爸，你知道嗎，西里爾可以變成人喔。」</p><p>「他會做很多事，很會交朋友也很會欺負人，但他真的是隻貓，所以他雖然不會喵喵叫……」</p><p>比荷輕笑兩聲。</p><p>「狗發現主人心情不好的時候，都會湊過來一副『你的同伴在這裡啊，我陪你』的樣子，貓……一副『既然我在這裡，那你應該要幸福啊』的態度，貓總是這樣，他也是。」</p><p>「我應該是幸福的，不管怎麼說，有個傢伙只差沒有每天說喜歡我，因為把我騙上床所以一整個早上不敢回來見我……」</p><p>比荷又笑，那時候雖然頗害羞、被問得很尷尬，但真的很可愛。</p><p>「可是當他問我能不能愛他的時候，我拒絕了。」</p><p>「不是錢的問題，也不是他究竟是什麼的問題，我回答他不會，是因為我不打算愛上任何人也不打算接受任何人。」</p><p>被比荷凝視的臉似乎有些變化、又好像沒有變化，藥物讓這人安靜、減緩直奔終點的時間，卻也奪走這些以外的東西。比荷看不到任何能看到的，反而露出安心的笑容。</p><p>「我不知道從什麼時候開始只會用不幸的角度看待自己，但我的時間也不多，明年春天，我就二十六了。」</p><p>「從知道有早發性阿茲海默血統的時候，我就把自己的人生當作到三十歲為止。過了三十歲，我不知道自己什麼時候會突然不記得昨天的事、眼前的人，我不知道會不會把失去記憶的焦躁發洩在別人身上，我會開始變得奇怪……」</p><p>「因為每個人眼中都有關於我的事，我自己卻不記得。」</p><p>「我是個自私自利的人，父親。」</p><p>所以我沒有對任何人說過你的年紀，在接受好意的同時對別人溫柔些，然後抱著祕密，在還能記得自己是誰的時候盡可能讓自己活得輕鬆點。</p><p>「我不打算提供愛情，但也不打算告訴他不愛人的理由，」比荷握著父親的手，那雙乾燥微涼的手不提供力量也不提供安慰，卻是自己未來的模樣。「我覺得大概說了他也不會放棄，但是……這是自私。」</p><p>那不是我覺得，而是我期待。</p><p>那隻擁有無限時間的貓會持續地愛著他，直到他的靈魂開始瓦解、真相造訪，只要不說。</p><p>這隻不是寵物的貓，已經變成『西里爾』的男人，或許會為了得不到的樂趣而待得久一點。</p><p> </p><p>「……不哭……」</p><p>比荷驚訝地抬頭，老人的臉露出困惑的表情，抬起另一隻手撫上他的眼角，用孩子的語氣發出蒼老的聲音。</p><p>「不哭……不哭……」</p><p>「我的淚老早就流乾了，父親。」</p><p>戀愛這種昂貴的掙扎不是我能享有的，就算人生有什麼更重要的事，對我來說也只剩下現在。</p><p>我的人生不需要茫然回首也已注定一無所有，因為這些全都會忘記。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>電視裡跑著『Now loading』，客廳獲得短暫安靜的喘息，坐在地上的西里爾回頭，比荷正拿著書在沙發上打瞌睡。</p><p>拿起遙控器把電視調成靜音，打算等電動跑完存檔關機，想到這裡，他放下搖桿、爬上沙發，試探地貼近比荷身邊，打瞌睡的人驚醒過來，看著他疑惑地微笑，自然地接受他的吻。</p><p>……又來了。</p><p>西里爾邊吻，邊壓下心中的焦躁不安。並不是非得要有掙扎抵抗他才滿足，但這種毫無理由的順從比拒絕更讓人覺得難受，想生氣的推開這個人，貓的本性又出來作祟，總是自己跑開再湊回來，然後比荷好像什麼也沒察覺的照單全收。</p><p>「……嗯……」</p><p>比荷被壓進沙發裡，熾熱的深吻讓他有點喘不過氣，攀在對方肩膀的手忍不住輕輕推拒，沒想到西里爾立刻驚訝地放開他，書落在地上。</p><p>「……怎麼了？」</p><p>比荷輕喘著，西里爾的表情看起來既不是真的被嚇到，也不是真的不開心，那雙可以傾盡千言萬語的眼睛靜靜亮著，誘惑比荷自己靠上去。</p><p>比荷伸出手，閃爍虹光的眸子愉悅地彎起，邪異幻惑的氣息和著慾望，在碰觸時從掌心蔓延至全身。</p><p>比荷忍了忍，眉眼含笑，終究沒有靠上去，他可以卑鄙地放縱自己去接受，但放縱自己主動索求就超越卑鄙的界線。</p><p>再怎麼放棄自己的人生也沒辦法爛到這種程度，畢竟放棄人生和放棄自我是兩回事。</p><p>「……電動，不玩了？」</p><p>「不玩了，睡覺。」</p><p>西里爾這麼說著，卻沒有移動的意思，比荷撐起身體，疑惑地望著西里爾，猶豫自己現在該離開還是該做什麼，最後卻因為眼前略顯鬱卒的臉而忍不住開口。</p><p>「跟斯林和好了？」</p><p>「本來就沒吵架啊，」西里爾轉頭存檔關機關電視，動作熟練得讓比荷覺得自己還比較像古董。「是斯林在鬧彆扭，真是，這年頭的人類怎麼比貓還纖細啊！」</p><p>「那不是纖細，」苦笑。「本來大多數的人就都不能接受同性戀，至少莉可雖然不能接受但可以相處，已經很幸運了。」</p><p>「你怎麼不說那些人是大口吃肉卻怕血怕得要死的傢伙？」</p><p>「這是什麼比喻？」</p><p>「你覺得那種人是怎樣的人？你知道那種人也不只有女人，」西里爾笑得近乎惡毒。「有不流血的殺生嗎？有不犧牲的奪取嗎？那些不接受的人真的知道自己在害怕什麼嗎？」</p><p>「不一樣，西里爾。」</p><p>「你說的算，」西里爾不打算辯駁，而是又把比荷撲回沙發裡蹭，覺得很舒服。「比荷……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「我正在撒嬌，所以快點多摸我兩把。」</p><p>西里爾抓住比荷撿書的手往身上放，比荷只好苦笑地讓手緩緩撫摸那線條柔韌的背脊。</p><p>「總之，你跟斯林看起來就跟以前一樣好。」</p><p>「因為本來就沒有理由不能跟以前一樣，」西里爾撇撇嘴。「就像他找了個超怪的女朋友我也只會說他品味差，不會裝作不認識。」</p><p>比荷愣了下，才把視線從天花板移回身上那顆頭。</p><p>「……超怪？」他還以為斯林沒女朋友……</p><p>「超～～～怪，連我都覺得怪，保證一定超級怪——真的，相信我，那女人讓我覺得很親切。」</p><p>怪到有親切感嗎？</p><p>「你因為這樣而跟斯林和好？」比荷簡直哭笑不得。</p><p>「他感動的說我是他的摯友。」怎樣？厲害吧？</p><p>「……和好就好。」比荷拍拍西里爾的頭，實在不知道該說什麼。</p><p>「所以呢～～」</p><p>「還有所以？」</p><p>「當然，為了我好玩的摯友，我準備了超棒的萬聖節禮物，因此之故，」西里爾笑瞇瞇地捧住比荷的臉親一個。「我先幫他請假，他第二天一定沒辦法來上班。」</p><p>「……介意讓我知道是什麼禮物嗎？」因為怎麼想都不可能是香豔的理由，比荷對斯林的安全問題感到擔憂。</p><p>「……我比較介意我壓這麼久你也不嫌重。」</p><p>比荷不確定那張臉上的哀怨有多少是真的，但他的確不覺得西里爾很重。</p><p>「其實你比同樣體型的人類要輕一些。」</p><p>簡單的一句話聽在耳中，差點讓西里爾的醋意脫口而出，非常想問比荷『同樣體型』的人類到底有幾個！！</p><p>養寵物難免就會想看牠吃鱉的樣子，比荷發現自己也是這種人，剛開始養西里爾的時候抓不準位置，後來也比較像朋友而不是寵物與飼主，最近變成這樣哪一種都不像的關係後，西里爾反而會像這樣露出『我超介意但是我很有風度，所以你給我等著！』的笑容。</p><p>其實那到底是不是個笑容也有待商榷，總之是非常有意思的表情。</p><p>「比荷，」沙發不能充分滾動這點頗讓人困擾。「你很開心嘛。」</p><p>比荷差點把『因為你很可愛』這句話脫口而出，最後想想，選了更安全的答案。</p><p>「因為你是世界上唯一會體諒朋友嫌你重的貓。」</p><p>「還有呢？」</p><p>比荷不知道對方從他剛才的表情裡看出什麼，所以他笑一笑表示沒有了，西里爾的表情說不上滿意還是不滿意，顯得很苦惱。</p><p>「比荷，你都不對我撒嬌。」西里爾起身，把比荷也拉起來，伸懶腰的樣子似乎真的打算睡覺了。「人類是會對寵物撒嬌的，我看過。」</p><p>「你不是寵物，」比荷撿起書放在搖桿旁邊，藉著關燈跟西里爾拉開些距離。「你是朋友。」</p><p>「人類也會跟朋友撒嬌。」</p><p>「我不會。」</p><p>「那我要怎麼做你才肯對我撒嬌？」</p><p>已經走回房門口的比荷愣了愣，苦笑地發現這居然是他可以回答的問題。</p><p>「我不會，我已經忘記該怎麼做了。」</p><p>「撒嬌不是一種……」西里爾傻眼，雖然他知道比荷說的是實話，但還是忍不住想看得仔細點——這種本能一樣的技能居然有人不會？「……一種順從渴望的舒爽行為，可能藉由幼稚天真的表現來滿足被包容、愛與體貼的需要，簡單的例子——看到人就開心的撲上去。」</p><p>那個例子是狗吧？</p><p>「真不像你的說話方式。」</p><p>「請說我有唸書。」西里爾得意洋洋，運用貓的動態視力，看書只要『啪答啪答』地快速翻過就能以最快速度看完一本書，就算為了記憶把速度放慢到最快速的一半，那也是人類的三倍速。「所以會撒嬌了嗎？」</p><p>「不會。」比荷開門走進房間、轉進浴室，等他出來的時候，西里爾就像平常一樣換好睡衣，只是今天捲著被子在床上滾來滾去。「……你在學習如何當一隻蟲？」</p><p>「我正在嘗試從一隻蟲的角度理解你不會撒嬌的理由。」</p><p>「蟲也不會懂的。」比荷笑了起來。「去刷牙。」</p><p>「不要，」雖然比荷幫他買了很好吃的牙膏，但還是很討厭。「我已經是全世界最常刷牙的貓了。」</p><p>西里爾拒絕，比荷只是盯著他很久很久，讓他不甘不願地走進浴室、完成那些比荷期望的，然後爬回床上繼續盯著身旁的人……</p><p>最後一項不是比荷的期望，所以被這熱切又溫柔的眼神凝視許久之後，他也不得不說點什麼。</p><p>「你打算張著眼睛睡覺？」</p><p>「我不是魚。」</p><p>「……那你現在是？」</p><p>西里爾嫵媚地笑著，挑高的嘴角把雪夜勾成仲夏暮色，閉口不言的話語抿在唇間含苞待放，聽不見一絲聲響。</p><p>「西里爾，你現在是怎麼回事？」被這麼看著就算翻身不理也難以安眠，比荷只好再問一次，那雙眼睛霎時多出一絲得意。</p><p>「我在思考。」</p><p>「你思考的時候非得這樣看著我？」</p><p>「人類思考料理的時候也會盯著食材啊。」</p><p>「你就不能說是在思考我的事嗎？」</p><p>「可是你不會因為實話而開心，」西里爾把那些可以變成線索的細微變化記在腦海中，為那些可以獲得的改變暗自高興。「也不會因為實話而困擾。」</p><p>「……我很困擾。」</p><p>「那也是我說中了的時候，」西里爾微笑。</p><p>「每個人……人類大多都是這樣。」比荷有點不懂西里爾今晚怎麼了。事實上，最近的西里爾像最開始那般難以預期和理解，那一晚之後，除了親吻之外幾乎跟之前一樣。「如果你想好了，可以別再看著我嗎？」</p><p>「想不完。」</p><p>「……你到底在想什麼？」</p><p>「把我的眼睛蒙起來我就告訴你。」</p><p>比荷一怔，突然覺得像上次那樣被做到下不了床也比現在這樣好。</p><p>「為什麼？」</p><p>「因為一瞬間有點膽怯。」看比荷還是不懂，西里爾的微笑又擴散了些。「害怕看見你聽到答案的表情，但我又沒辦法移開視線。」</p><p>「……真不像你。」</p><p>「你確定你真的認識我？」西里爾對著比荷眨眼睛。</p><p>「有時候我覺得我誰也不認識。」比荷笑著說道，面上猶豫片刻，伸手摀住西里爾的眼睛。「說吧。」</p><p>「只是突然有點感悟。」西里爾笑道。「你真的要聽啊？」</p><p>睫毛刷在掌心留下一絲搔癢，想看見表情抑或聽完內容的掙扎在心中徘徊片刻……手掌終究輕輕地貼著。</p><p>須臾的安靜讓西里爾笑容更盛。</p><p>「只是好像有點瞭解，為什麼人類不管愛或討厭都需要那麼多理由。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「愛或討厭本來都不需要理由，」西里爾把手覆上比荷的手。「但是……會害怕，害怕自己愛得一無所有，或者討厭得錯失良機，所以就想找點理由，像馬的韁繩、車子的煞車，想為自己跟對方都留點什麼。」</p><p>「……很不錯的感想。」</p><p>「真是狡獪的回答。」西里爾輕笑，拉下比荷的手握在掌心。「比荷，我愛你。」</p><p>笑盈盈的雙眼不含一絲戲謔輕浮，就只是平淡的陳述事實，讓比荷在極近的距離裡無所遁形，於是更開心得意的笑了。</p><p>「在這麼近的距離告訴你，跑不掉了吧？」</p><p>「咳咳……我每次都……」</p><p>「這裡呢？」西里爾的手貼上比荷的胸口，帶來一分溫存曖昧，沒有繼續逼問。「比荷，我愛你，沒有理由。就是喜歡你、然後愛上你，從待在你身邊覺得舒服，變成因為太貪心而留在你身邊，我對於自己變成這樣獨一無二的平凡感到幸福。」</p><p>「……你覺得幸福？」即使得不到真正想要的也幸福嗎？</p><p>「當我只有世界的時候，我的時間多得無趣，當我只想要你的時候，時間開始讓我覺得幸福了……就像我很久很久以前那樣幸福。」</p><p>「很久以前？」</p><p>「當我還不會說話，只要吃飽曬太陽就覺得很幸福的那時候。」</p><p>越單純的時候越容易幸福，越像人類越容易觀察自己的不幸，西里爾幾乎像個人類……</p><p>「你把幸福當成獵物？」</p><p>「誰會想狩獵不幸呢？」西里爾湊上前在比荷嘴角親一下，然後美滋滋地把人摟在懷裡。「當然是像追著逗貓棒一樣的追著幸福跑啊。」</p><p>「即使你知道這只是非常簡單的愚蠢遊戲？」</p><p>「玩的時候大家都很認真啊，累了就休息、各做各的事，期待下次再來瘋一下。」</p><p>「大貓通常不愛玩。」</p><p>「那也只是因為早就到手了。」西里爾說著，又親親比荷。「那是富裕者的從容。」</p><p>那貧窮者呢？比荷沒問，掙脫西里爾的懷抱回到自己的位置，背過身拋下一句晚安閉上眼睛許久之後，西里爾輕輕拉扯他的衣襬，耳語般的呢喃貼上頸後。</p><p> </p><p>「帶我去看老鷹好不好？」</p><p>低沉的氣氛瞬間消失，比荷哭笑不得的再次體驗西里爾破壞情境的功力，雖然他不回應西里爾的告白，但把這種請求跟告白並列實在令人又氣又好笑。</p><p>「好啊。」</p><p>比荷沒有問西里爾為什麼不自己去、為什麼知道他會去探望阿莫西的雀鷹和林邊的蒼鷹，比荷只是答應，然後閉上眼。</p><p>沒有天真到以為不說我愛你就可以安全的答應任何事、安全的提供溫柔體貼，但如果時間真的不多，即使拒絕也可以試著讓彼此過得更好。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>雖然答應要帶西里爾去看老鷹，但冬天實在是個白天趨近無聊，夜晚趨近忙碌的季節。除了一些老病人、或者那些沒做好防寒準備的飼養新手，比荷白天鮮少出診，卻把握時間窩在辦公室裡補眠，這點莉可跟斯林都頗能理解。</p><p>至少最近把診所休息室當宿舍住的斯林是邊理解邊打瞌睡，因為比荷很盡責的開始帶著斯林去接生難產的羊，以致於沒睡好的人變成兩個，讓莉可大呼麻煩的同時慶幸比荷有更多的時間遠離那隻貓。</p><p>而西里爾也很忙，當比荷發現西里爾減少遊戲時間不見人影，而晚餐又變得豐富的時候，即使不想在意對方計畫什麼詭計，眼神仍是露出破綻，讓發現的西里爾笑著在廚房吻了他很久，跟他說不用擔心外遇問題。</p><p>誰擔心這個……</p><p>看著那張得意的笑臉就知道不可能得到答案，隨之而來的是久違到近乎遺忘的衝動，比荷也不清楚這究竟是什麼心情，當他把西里爾壓在牆上仰頭吻上去，看見西里爾驚訝得任他肆意侵略的時候，出乎意外的居然非常開心。</p><p>『耶～～～我被比荷強吻了耶～～～』</p><p>當然被他吻的西里爾就更開心了，拿出來路不明的花瓣紙片到處亂灑、抱著他轉圈轉得頭昏腦脹都是小意思，不知道從哪弄來的三層蛋糕才是大問題，甚至當他覺得這是個問題的時候，西里爾已經拉著斯林上樓分享蛋糕和被強吻的喜悅，將問題迅速化為窘境。</p><p>……很好，沒問題了。</p><p>比荷不知道自己有沒有臉紅，他只是吃著嚐不出味道的蛋糕，對斯林的尷尬報以同情，在斯林驚訝的表情中，泰然自若地朝跑得揮汗如雨的鐵壺遞茶杯。</p><p>「——學長！那是——」抖抖抖。</p><p>「白鐵壺。」</p><p>然後當白鐵壺對著斯林鞠躬的時候，比荷認真覺得斯林應該在驚嚇（嚇得快昏倒）跟喜悅（異常開心）中間選一個，這樣他也好決定是該進行急救還是安撫。</p><p>因為斯林沒有選，所以比荷只是低頭喝茶，聽西里爾笑得（跟瘋子一樣）正常，然後走回房間關緊門盡可能毫無悔恨地睡著。</p><p>如果能維持那個曖昧久一點，或許醞釀出的就不會是悔恨而是其他的事物。當比荷在床上冷笑西里爾總是創造之後又破壞機會時不由愣了愣，冷笑旋即化為苦笑。</p><p>以為死心的時候，才發現徹底絕望也不是一件容易的事。</p><p>「比荷？」</p><p>悄無聲息覆蓋在身上的重量讓比荷嚇一跳，但很快的放鬆下來，讓西里爾連人帶被的抱了一會，才看見那張臉疑惑又擔心地出現在面前。</p><p>「……我還以為你生氣了。」</p><p>「我想睡覺。」</p><p>「那就閉上眼睛啊。」</p><p>西里爾一聽見回答就笑得一副小人得志，以前看見這種表情是懶得計較，現在看見則是不想讓對方稱心如意，比荷面無表情的閉上眼睛，但重量一直沒有消失、氣息也近在咫尺，比荷只好再睜開眼凝視那張笑容。</p><p>「比荷，你現在這樣啊……」</p><p>西里爾嘻嘻呵呵的輕笑，親一個之後放開比荷滾到床下坐著，頭枕在床邊剛好很礙眼的面對面。</p><p>好像有點不痛快，但又覺得沒什麼好生氣的，不太樂意讓對方稱心如意，可是配合也只是件小事。</p><p>比荷猶豫多久西里爾就笑瞇瞇的等多久，似乎這樣等著便能開發出新娛樂，等得比荷忍不住把頭縮進被子裡嘆息。</p><p>「……怎麼樣？」</p><p>「可愛得讓我渾身發抖扭來扭去啊！」</p><p>聽起來就是個變態，卻忍不住噗嗤一笑，重新探頭望著西里爾。</p><p>「不管你有什麼事，說吧。」</p><p>「萬聖節那天跟第二天都休息……放假兩天好不好？」</p><p>「公休？」比荷瞇起眼睛……西里爾先前幫斯林請了假，現在又來說服他？「你想做什麼需要我請兩天假？」</p><p>「你都沒帶我去看老鷹。」哀怨控訴。</p><p>比荷苦笑——看老鷹的確得特地挑時間，阿莫西那裡完全不可能順路經過，而且去之前還得先問問情況。</p><p>「我下禮拜的公休日從療養院回來後帶你去，這樣不用請假了吧？」</p><p>「……萬聖節晚上跟第二天。」西里爾用一副捧著小心肝的可憐模樣說道：「獸醫也是人，你不放假我心疼得想打滾。」</p><p>「只是這樣？」</p><p>「其他是祕密。」甜笑。</p><p>「如果我說不呢？」</p><p>「那我只好發揮邪惡的力量完成不可能的任務。」斬釘截鐵。「我絕對會阻止病人出現。」</p><p>「我知道了，三天就三天。」放棄就乾脆放到底，比荷無奈地想自己最拿手的除了醫術，大概就是放棄了。「所以這幾天……」</p><p>「我會很乖。」西里爾眨眼睛。「很乖的打電動、很乖的進行祕密計畫、很乖的騷擾你，也會很乖的不去欺負病人、斯林還有莉可，相信我，一切OK。」</p><p>這不是跟平常一樣？</p><p>嘆息地摸摸西里爾的頭，瞬間不知道自己養的是貓還是狗，雖然秉持貓的本性偷偷摸摸做了很讓人困擾，但這樣也沒有比較好啊。</p><p>「你不睡覺嗎？」看西里爾似乎真的想在床邊坐到天荒地老，現在雖然不早了，卻也還不算晚，通常這時候西里爾不是打電動就是擠在他身邊跟著睡。</p><p>「嗯……」雖然斯林已經下樓了，但廚房沒收完、蛋糕也沒吃完，今天弄壞的電視藏在沙發底下還沒處理……算了。「覺得空虛寂寞有點冷嗎？好的好的，我來暖床，要額外服務的話、唔呃！」</p><p>——踹下床。</p><p>「……要我說多少次，睡覺前要刷牙，不晨浴的話睡前要洗澡，沒弄乾淨別上我的床。」</p><p>「覺得我香噴噴的比較美味就直說嘛～我一定全力配合，保持絕佳風味地爬上你的床～」</p><p>什——</p><p>好久沒碰到比較偏神經病那一面的西里爾，連帶也許久未曾被如此下流的調戲，比荷第一時間的反應就是抓著被子遠離神經病，退到一半覺得這樣太沒骨氣，於是又稍稍移回原位，看得西里爾開滿小花——在背上插滿花——然後小跳步地哼著歪歪扭扭的歌進浴室。</p><p>——再一臉害羞欲迎還拒但雙眼極度期待的往身邊擠。</p><p>「我很乖，就是蹭兩下，每隻貓都會蹭兩下。」</p><p>「……是啊，每隻都不會想想自己有多重。」這點跟撲上來的狗沒兩樣。</p><p>西里爾嘻嘻嘿嘿的笑聲在背後悶響，低低的從夢裡盪入城市，雪停了、天亮了，偶爾放晴的天空顯現一抹悠閒……真的很悠閒。</p><p>該不會所有不冬眠的動物都收到威脅了吧……</p><p>比荷在辦公室的窗邊仰望好久不見的藍色天空，本來想去前面看看有沒有事做，但一開門就看見斯林坐在櫃檯裡側的地上打電動，顯然已經無聊到連莉可都不想堅持工作守則。</p><p>「你們……」沒想到莉可手上拿的居然是棒針跟毛線，比荷僅剩的良心煙消雲散，抓抓頭。「我打算去喝咖啡，你們要掛上休息的牌子然後……」</p><p>「我要康寶藍。」斯林手上的電動劇烈搖晃。</p><p>「拿鐵不加糖。」莉可看著比荷，猶豫片刻之後嘆口氣。「去年說好的圍巾快做好了，我拿圍巾抵咖啡。」</p><p>「……我還以為妳在離職前都不會……」跟我進行工作需要外的對話。</p><p>「別想要我跟那傢伙對話。」莉可哼一聲，揮手趕人。「快去快去。」</p><p>終於空出手的斯林也配合地舉手晃兩下。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>室外氣溫比沒下雪時還更冷些，因為沒有風反倒冷得神清氣爽，鑒於要負責採買只好放棄步行，比荷開車前往許久未曾造訪的咖啡館，出乎意外店裡只有一、兩個客人。</p><p>「嘿，比荷，好久不見啊！」戈培爾看到比荷非常高興。「我還以為你去冬眠了勒！」</p><p>「哈哈哈，怎麼可能，」比荷邊脫外套邊在吧檯座坐下。「冬天很忙的，常常大半夜被電話叫醒去出診。今天怎麼人這麼少？」</p><p>「因為天氣好啊。」戈培爾語氣遺憾地放下水杯，看比荷還是不懂，苦著臉補充。「大家都想在外面曬太陽，要喝也是外帶，店裡當然沒人。」</p><p>「說得也是。」比荷笑著端起水杯，眼睛不自覺好奇地跟著白貓移動、然後轉到布朗尼身上，發現牌子被翻一面。「……你們要提早休息？」</p><p>「沒～有沒有，不是不是。」戈培爾笑得開開心心。「雪莉，負責把風喔！密切關注妳家老祖宗的動向！」</p><p>「喵～」</p><p>比荷聽見白貓喵了一聲，慢步走到窗邊座位一躍而上，躺在桌面曬太陽。</p><p>「為什麼要她把風？」</p><p>「我認為你應該先注意老祖宗是哪位。」戈培爾對著比荷眨眼睛，嘿嘿賊笑的模樣明明比西里爾傻氣一百倍，但還是讓比荷想起事主並且臉紅。</p><p>「……他該不會在你店裡惹麻煩了吧？」</p><p>「不不不，他向來只找鋼筆爺的麻煩，喝咖啡都有給小費。」</p><p>「所以？」聽到西里爾沒搗蛋，比荷露出非常安心的微笑。</p><p>「……你這是哪來的笨爸爸？」看著我這麼八卦的表情居然沒反應？「讓我八卦一下，比荷。放心，絕不散播八卦謠言是本店的優良傳統，有口皆碑——來，說吧。」</p><p>「說什麼？」</p><p>「你和……」戈培爾皺眉轉頭。「布朗尼，鋼筆爺說的是什麼名字？」</p><p>「西里爾。」</p><p>「噢！對對對，來，讓我們請問一下，」戈培爾拿起湯匙當麥克風。「跟傳說之貓交往，有沒有什麼特別的感想？」</p><p>「我們沒有交往。」雖然戈培爾剛開始演戲的時候心裡有些慌亂，但聽完問題，比荷反而能冷靜。</p><p>「沒有交往！？」</p><p>戈培爾大驚、布朗尼也大驚，雪莉當然更加驚嚇的拚死確認老祖宗絕對不在附近，至於混跡在餐具櫃的銀餐具鏗鏘鏗鏘潛伏靠近，低聲埋怨布朗尼這麼重要的事居然沒找它們。</p><p>「你們不是在一起很久了？」戈培爾忍不住湊近一些。</p><p>「在一起就等於交往嗎？」</p><p>「可是他不是跟你住……」</p><p>「那最多也只是室友，當初是我說要養他，但也就是這樣。」</p><p>「看上他的姿色？」戈培爾眉毛挑高。</p><p>「之後才知道他能變成人的時候差點沒嚇死。」</p><p>「可是西里爾跟鋼筆爺抱怨你都平淡得彷彿什麼都嚇不倒。」</p><p>「越滿足他，他只會越喜歡惡作劇。」比荷理性的解釋，即使他知道原因根本不是這個，他只是不在意。</p><p>「……上過床了也沒進展？」戈培爾不死心的拋出重要情報，隨即聽到布朗尼咳兩聲。</p><p>看戈培爾的模樣，看看店裡的狀態，比荷只覺得好笑。</p><p>「性跟交往並不是等式，如果你非得知道比較詳細的內容，那麼我跟他也只有一次酒後亂性，之後再也沒有。」</p><p>『他忍得住！？』鋼筆爺跟銀餐具同聲驚呼，讓布朗尼忍不住轉頭狠瞪，然後不甘願地把鋼筆爺的字條放在比荷面前。</p><p>「……親吻很多。」</p><p>布朗尼聽見櫃檯裡發出一整片『喔～～』的聲音。</p><p>發現比荷也不是真的不害羞，戈培爾手腳俐落的迅速泡好三大杯歐蕾咖啡，再接再厲。</p><p>「你真的一點都不心動嗎？比荷，我是說……嗯，誰能每天接受一個不喜歡的人親吻自己？」</p><p>「戈培爾，」比荷捧著咖啡喝一口。「喜歡和愛不一樣。」</p><p>「……所以你承認你喜歡他？」戈培爾雙眼發光，跟他背後那些小東西一起散發出興奮期待的電波。</p><p>「不喜歡當初就不會想養他。」</p><p>「你現在對他的感覺，應該比喜歡多一點吧？」</p><p>「也就只是這樣。」</p><p>「唔……」咕嚕咕嚕。「所以你沒有跟他交往，也不愛他，但每天接受他的親吻沒有任何心理負擔？」</p><p>戈培爾的問題讓比荷又笑了笑，想一想後放下杯子。</p><p>「我要外帶一杯康寶藍跟無糖拿鐵。」</p><p>「所以你真的不在乎？」戈培爾邊使喚布朗尼泡咖啡邊問道，在他看來比荷的笑容也不像沒事。</p><p>「我只是……」比荷看著櫃檯內的兩人，難以抑止地感到羨慕。如果不在乎，就不會覺得寂寞了。「覺得只有不說出口的才是祕密。」</p><p>「為什麼那會是祕密？」</p><p>不問是什麼而是問為什麼……</p><p>比荷對於戈培爾的狡獪略顯驚訝，轉頭看看布朗尼，只見他尷尬的對自己點點頭，應該是在道歉兼……拜託自己配合。</p><p>「因為不想說。」比荷知道如果不解釋，戈培爾一定會繼續問為什麼。「說了之後或許會被同情，或許會更孤獨，透露些許只會讓人更好奇，既然如此，還是不說的好。」</p><p>「說出來或許心情會更好啊！」</p><p>「我不喜歡把別人當成垃圾桶，而且，」比荷笑笑。「就算真的要說，西里爾也該是第一個知道的人。」</p><p>「因為你愛他？」</p><p>「不，這或許是……或許是回報。」</p><p>布朗尼遞出包好的咖啡，想了想還是忍不住說道：「我覺得這種心態不是很好。」</p><p>「我知道。」</p><p> </p><p>比荷拿走咖啡，步出店外，本來想放鬆一下，結果精神上卻更疲憊，最後還是開車回診所，把咖啡拿給兩人後回到辦公室，發現自己的世界就像辦公室一樣狹小單調。</p><p>不知道要去哪裡，也沒有特別想去的地方，那些關於疾病的擔憂連老朋友都不想透露之後，也開始對交談關心感到疲倦。因為沒辦法回應那些真誠的關心，結果謊言像蛛網一樣纏繞得令人難以動彈。</p><p>「午安，比荷，」漂亮的粉紅玫瑰出現在比荷眼前，甜美香氣跟著溫暖擁抱將自己包裹。「因為玫瑰太漂亮，結果我就亂買東西，喔，對了，今天的天空跟你的眼睛一樣美麗。」</p><p>比荷看著玫瑰，喜歡嗎？對於西里爾不只是喜歡，或許也有些厭惡與恨意，如果沒有西里爾，或許他能無視無感那些疲倦直到他什麼也不記得為止。</p><p>「我曾經告訴自己，因為我趕不走你，所以只好接受你；不論如何都會煩惱的話，乾脆把你養在身邊……但其實，說不定我一開始就希望你留下來。」</p><p>「嗯哼。」</p><p>「可是，我喜歡你也厭惡你。」</p><p>「我說過你逃避的東西會壞掉的，這世上沒有一種人生能逃到最後。」</p><p>「……的確……」</p><p>「怎麼會想到說實話？」</p><p>「因為我累了。」</p><p>「討厭卻還要笑得漂漂亮亮是很累，還有呢？你可以多說一點的啊。」</p><p>「——你沒感覺嗎？」比荷皺眉轉身，掙脫西里爾下一刻又被拉回去，暗嘆一聲便放棄掙扎。</p><p>「有感覺啊，現在很開心，」西里爾沒有湊上吻，而是抬手撫上眼前的臉。「你跟我說實話，對我發脾氣，向我撒嬌，所以啊，多說些你討厭什麼也沒問題，要不是怕你惱羞成怒我還可以更開心。」</p><p>「我以為你什麼都要追問到底。」</p><p>「我對你哪次是這樣了？」西里爾眨眼睛。「搶來的祕密一點意思也沒有，獲得祕密的樂趣在於『一切都是意外』和『我只告訴你』……我有很多時間可以等待。」</p><p>「可是我沒有時間。」</p><p>比荷不瞭解自己最近為什麼會那麼衝動——衝動的吻、衝動的把這種軟弱宣之於口，明明可以拖過看老鷹的日子，拖過萬聖節，甚至拖到春暖花開直到這隻貓去尋覓新的春天，但是，他也受夠這種近乎凝滯的蹉跎。</p><p>既無法麻木的遺忘無視，也無法痛快的接受拒絕結果，他想要的是黑暗的寧靜，而不是弔詭的安寧。</p><p>「人類的時間並不漫長，對人類和世界而言，漫長不是好事。」</p><p>西里爾溫柔的回答，在比荷眼裡看見充滿笑容的絕望，那不是第一次看見，只是今天最長久、明顯、清晰。</p><p>「西里爾，你活了這麼久，可知道有什麼藥能治好我父親的病？」</p><p>「不知道。」</p><p>「如果症狀輕微呢？」</p><p>西里爾怔愣，露出比荷意料之外的悲傷笑容，停留在頸頰的撫觸彷彿正輕輕顫抖。</p><p>「比荷，我能夠長久的存活下去，是因為我是全世界的孩子們、或許再加上大人們的心中，對於瘋狂的、自由的、奇怪又獨特的憧憬，這是代價、是信仰的力量，這些純粹美麗的惡意讓我變得不死而且奇特，我是奇蹟，跟這座城市或世界其他的奇蹟一樣，交換的代價永遠無法對等。」</p><p>望著比荷的天藍色的眼睛，西里爾的唇輕觸眼角，然後又分開一些。</p><p>「所以，比荷，沒有這種藥。」西里爾又退開些，讓比荷可以清楚的看到自己。「你想要一個奇蹟，而我不知道讓它發生的方法，如果知道，那也就不是奇蹟。」</p><p>比荷望著西里爾難過的表情，覺得應該貼上一個吻或者回擁住他，但西里爾拒絕了這些，只是握住比荷的手。</p><p>「你是在補償我嗎？你想要補償什麼呢？或者說你是想安慰我？可是你知道我為什麼難過嗎？」西里爾親吻比荷的手，不知道是否該為比荷此刻的困惑表情生氣。「你是為了這個希望而接受……不，容忍我嗎？」</p><p>「是，或許是，或許當初沒想到，但現在或許是。」</p><p>「我沒有生氣的資格呢。」</p><p>西里爾明明一臉難過，卻只是握著自己的手貼在臉上……比荷一瞬間分不出來這究竟是撒嬌、還是反過來安慰自己。</p><p>「……我也有同樣的病。」</p><p>金眸中的哀傷一掃而空，換成一堆問號，看得比荷滿腔情緒梗在胸口，半天說不出一句話。</p><p>「這種病會遺傳，而且，三十到六十歲之間發病，一般來說，四十歲以後發病的例子很少。」</p><p>「然後？」</p><p>比荷主動將掌心貼上西里爾的臉，把他拉近自己。</p><p>「然後我會開始忘記你、忘記剛才見到的人、忘記十年老友、忘記那些對我絕對不可或缺的經歷與相遇，我會東缺一塊、西缺一塊，在對於遺忘無可挽回的時候挫敗焦躁，我的記憶會破損、會倒流退化，即使你站在我面前，我也不認得你。」</p><p>「那就再認識你一次啊。」</p><p>「我可能變得粗暴、會見人就罵，也可能隨著記憶退化越來越像個孩子，那非常非常……非常麻煩，非常痛苦……你會……你會一點一點地親眼目睹這個人在你眼前消失而你無能為力，但他還活者，偶爾……」</p><p>比荷說著說著，雙眼開始模糊，他感覺到眼淚滑落，西里爾拿下他的眼鏡把他抱進懷裡卻無法動彈，被絕望緊鎖的痛苦回憶蜂擁而出……他以為他不會再哭了。</p><p>「最痛苦的……不是他打你、罵你、破壞東西或者失蹤……而是日復一日、夜復一夜……你記得他的好，看著現在的他……抱著希望你會痛苦，可是你還是沒辦法放棄……」</p><p>惹麻煩的時候要去道歉，每個眼神都是責備，要他放棄，要他把這個人像家犬一樣的拴牢，然後感慨這個人以前有多好。</p><p>真的很好，是很好的業務、很好的父親，然後變成喝水分不出什麼能喝、分不出杯子，接著又變得時不時連刀叉都不會用而只能給他湯匙……釦子永遠扣不整齊的時候卻又能神采奕奕的問他今天要談什麼生意。</p><p>唸書很辛苦，唸書照顧一個這樣的病人更辛苦，知道自己也會發病的時候想著如果發病得早又不加以控制，或許可以父子兩人一起死。</p><p>還能期待什麼呢？愛情可以有多久？或許可以期待一時的情人，卻沒辦法讓自己去擁有伴侶或家人，那太痛苦，越是曾經愛過、越體諒溫柔，只是越不容易發現病情。</p><p>越是曾經愛過，只會越感到疲憊無力。</p><p>他不知道如果擁有家人對方得照顧他多久，他也無法接受這種事，他不想讓對方一次又一次地體驗那種被記憶『殺死』，從痛苦到麻木的感覺。</p><p>他曾經在一片狼藉的公寓哭過、曾經在好不容易把人哄睡著的床邊哭過，累到睡不著想喝酒把自己灌醉的時候，也趴在馬桶旁邊吐邊哭過，但是他誰也沒說。</p><p>同學不知道，希倫不知道，只有實習的時候告訴過貝吉爾，因為他實在需要請假只好說實話。</p><p>他不想回憶、不想緬懷、不想再聽人說這個人以前有多好、他不想被同情，所以他不說，這個人或許失去了記憶，但他不想因為自己需要體諒而讓父親失去尊嚴。</p><p>沒有什麼需要體諒的事情，只是決定了。</p><p>明知道辛苦唸完也當不了多久的獸醫，但好歹完成了為數不多的夢想。</p><p>雖然他放棄了，但他還活著，他不想說出來被人看成一個死人或危險存在。</p><p>如果沒有任何一個人愛自己，在那種時候就不需要痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>他不怨恨神也不怨恨父親，因為他活在這世上是痛苦也是機會，他無法怨恨賦予他生命的存在。但活著就會去憧憬那些他無法放心擁有的，寂寞到他強迫自己忘記寂寞。</p><p>西里爾有些手足無措的抱著比荷，雖然他自己隨隨便便也能哭成江河氾濫的規模，但他沒有安慰過哭泣的人，哭泣的比荷在他懷裡忍耐哭聲、忍耐悲傷得渾身顫抖卻止不住淚水，西里爾不知道要多大的悲傷才能讓人如此哭泣，他只是聽著抽泣聲覺得心也被拉扯。</p><p>希望比荷別哭得那麼傷心，又覺得能哭能笑都是福氣應該要好好哭一場才對，可是比荷哭得他也好難過……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>西里爾靠著牆，讓比荷可以把重量放在他身上，跟著他感覺到的心跳聲輕拍比荷的背，然後，越拍越緩，哭泣的聲音越來越小，哭泣聲停止，輕拍的節奏還在持續，比荷覺得尷尬、覺得疲倦，猶豫片刻想要離開，一隻手卻穩穩的覆在腦後。</p><p>「猶豫什麼呢？」聲音貼在耳邊，很低很柔。「想待多久都可以。如果你覺得需要休息，點點頭，我帶你上去，不會讓外面兩個發現。」</p><p>比荷覺得耳朵的熱度似乎延燒到臉頰和身體，但自己哭成這樣也不可能再工作了，只好點點頭，等西里爾再拍拍他的背跟他說到了，稍稍抬頭才發現已經在主臥室的……浴室裡。</p><p>「……我覺得你應該會想洗把臉再睡。」西里爾乾笑兩聲，不確定自己做得對不對。「你會介意我看你的臉嗎？」</p><p>「……咦？」</p><p>「唔，有的人很介意自己哭泣的臉被人看見，有的人不在意，你已經在傷心了，我怕你生氣。」</p><p>「為什麼你想看？」</p><p>「就是想看，」西里爾的聲音非常任性。「沒看過的通通都想看，然後看過之後就是我的。」</p><p>忍不住地笑了，明明也沒什麼好看的，被這麼孩子氣的要求後，心裡一絲的尷尬拒絕都無法凝聚，嘴角不禁又挑高了些。</p><p>「想看就看吧，看完之後眼鏡還我。」</p><p>西里爾邊交出眼鏡邊退開一點好看清楚比荷的臉，認真的盯了半晌才嘆口氣，湊上前輕輕吮吻比荷的眼角和臉上半乾的痕跡，雖然一句話都沒說，但心疼的意味濃厚含蓄，比荷閉上眼睛，讓西里爾的吻在臉上巡挲。</p><p>被這麼吻著先是覺得安心，然後害羞的感覺緩緩升起，西里爾停下了吻、注視著他，露出又得意又害羞的表情。</p><p>「哎，一認真就覺得好難為情，」西里爾抓抓下巴，比荷現在的表情讓他好有衝動又不敢亂來，傷腦筋啊。「我先去通知樓下一聲。」</p><p>人影一閃而逝，消失得非常快速，比荷愣了愣，想大笑又不好意思笑得太大聲，只好放低音量的在浴室笑得像個傻瓜，笑夠了才洗把臉讓自己看起來好些，拿著冷水打濕的毛巾離開浴室時，才想起西里爾未免也離開太久。</p><p>到底是在樓下聊天還是又去做什麼的疑惑是種遮掩，比荷不承認現在的他希望西里爾留在身邊，就算沒有說話沒有擁抱也無所謂，不是特別想做什麼，只是單純的不想一個人。</p><p>嘆口氣走去客廳沙發躺著，把濕毛巾放在眼睛上敷著，冬天的冷水足夠冰敷，正覺得舒服得快睡著時，毛巾被掀起一角。</p><p>「偷偷告訴我你為什麼不躺床要躺沙發好不好？」毛巾一拿起來就看見西里爾什麼都有，就是沒個正經的表情，比荷眨眨眼適應光線，西里爾也跟著眨兩下。</p><p>「別學我。」忍不住把濕毛巾往對方臉上蓋，西里爾笑嘻嘻的抓下毛巾，抱住比荷的腰埋頭狂蹭一陣，才頂著亂髮抬頭望著比荷，看著看著乾脆把頭枕在比荷大腿上不動了。</p><p>「比荷，如果我說不看老鷹了，」趁機多摸兩把大腿，雖然平常摸的也沒比較少，但今天氣氛不同嘛。「能不能多說點祕密？」</p><p>「我沒有祕密了。」堅持不說的事情也只有一件而已。</p><p>「我還不知道的都是祕密，你身上能讓我好奇的都是最棒的祕密。」</p><p>聽起來像調情、又有點別的意思，比荷愣了半晌，還是不知道說什麼，只好微微撇開視線。</p><p>「你……沒別的事好做嗎？」</p><p>「貓都很悠閒，連我也不會介意在你大腿上待一整晚。」</p><p>「今晚還很長。」</p><p>「你是在建議我做點別的？」</p><p>西里爾的手曖昧的撫摸腰側，比荷這才注意到曖昧的不只有手，順勢接受或許可以，但推開這個人或自己說要……</p><p>比荷微微紅了耳朵，看出對方的猶豫不決，西里爾並沒有繼續逗弄，也沒有藉著機會順勢做下去，只是微笑，然後改趴為躺、繼續枕著大腿，仰頭看比荷忍不住地把視線飄回他身上，覺得今天大概是五百年來第二棒的好日子。</p><p>「比荷，我不太會說安慰的話，我只說實話，雖然經常不小心在說的時候排錯順序。」</p><p>「嗯。」發現西里爾的白鐵壺倒好茶，在茶几上對著他努力挺胸，比荷牽起嘴角拿起自己的那杯，搶走白鐵壺面前的空杯，把自己杯子裡的茶倒一點在空杯裡弄涼，放到西里爾手上。</p><p>西里爾受寵若驚的表情，彷彿跟著茶水的溫度暖進心裡。</p><p>「即使你忘記了世界、遺忘了時間，我也會記得你，你害怕一次又一次的失去，卻也可以一次又一次的在我這裡拾起。」</p><p>「那你呢？」被遺忘就跟被抹殺一樣，誰能接受自己每天都被殺死一部分？</p><p>「每天認識全新的你啊，」西里爾扳起手指。「你看，有暴躁的比荷、軟弱的比荷、滿口粗話的比荷，你說記憶跟人格會退化，那我就可以獨佔從發病那天到零歲為止全部的你，反正我是神經病，到時候你也是，這樣多好。」</p><p>「不是這樣說……」比荷苦笑，有點感動、有點酸澀，但該說的他之前已經說過，那些麻煩瑣碎的事，在碰到之前是不會瞭解的。</p><p>「比荷，我知道人類不是只有美麗的一面，我知道你擔心什麼，我也知道就算你一切正常，當你老朽的時候我依然青春。」</p><p>比荷露出驚訝的表情，他最初以為西里爾是一時好玩，然後認為西里爾雖然愛上自己但什麼也沒想，可是，並不是這樣。</p><p>「我是世界上唯一一隻不會比飼養者早死的貓，我想過當你開始年老會憎恨厭惡我永遠停滯的時間，我想過你可能會對我更好以求獲得延長生命的方法，但我還是會留在你身邊，見證你從瘋狂步向毀滅結束，這就是我的愛情。」</p><p>「不論如何你都會留下來？」</p><p>「我會留下來，像偷偷摸摸跟著小女孩直到她離開那樣，告訴你不知道目標的話走得夠遠也是辦法。就算你在原地哭得超沒出息，我對你的愛也不會改變。」</p><p>「何必這樣？你本來很自由，就像人類憧憬的那樣自由。」</p><p>「因為我是貓啊！吾輩的驕傲就是照自己的選擇充滿自信的活下去，貓不諂媚人類，就算做了也是我高興。」</p><p>「當貓真好。」</p><p>「當人類也很好啊，你們可以養貓，貓可沒辦法養另一隻貓。」</p><p>比荷笑了，發出笑聲，低頭貼近西里爾的狀態讓西里爾的期待清晰露骨，比荷笑得更開心了，但終究沒有貼上，只是投落大片陰影籠罩那張仰望的臉。</p><p>他全部都說了，無法勸退西里爾這件事或許在預料中，但或許是種很深的期待、然後它被實現了，即使未來有可能和他預測的一樣糟糕，也無法阻止此刻的喜悅。</p><p>飼養的寵物會變成人類的家人，比荷現在非常有這種感覺。</p><p>「嘿，比荷，感動的話，說句我愛你或者答應跟我交往好不好？」</p><p>比荷想也不想的搖頭。</p><p>「唔……那好歹親我一下，被強吻那次不算，你都沒主動親過我。」</p><p>這次比荷很配合，幾乎沒有猶豫地俯身低頭在西里爾的額頭親一下。</p><p>看西里爾整個人樂得呆呆傻傻，比荷忍不住對著額頭拍下去。</p><p>「你打算一整晚這樣？」</p><p>「那就再親一個。」</p><p>「親一個之後呢？再來一個？」</p><p>「當然。」</p><p>「打你的電動去。」</p><p>比荷把人推開，翻身尋找矮几上沒看完的書，拿在手上還沒打開，西里爾飛快的把書抽走，一臉無辜的遞上搖桿。</p><p>「你不親我，好歹也陪我打電動。」</p><p>「這跟那個有什麼關係？」</p><p>「玩樂是一種很重要的互動跟社交耶，你很少摸我，暫時也不能期待你用舌頭舔我，那至少要陪我玩吧？」西里爾雙眼閃亮亮，搖桿再次往前遞。「你上次也有玩啊，快嘛～」</p><p>「……你變成貓，我陪你玩逗貓棒。」</p><p>「不要，為什麼我要捨棄高科技聲光娛樂改玩那麼原始的勞力技術？」繼續遞。「今天不玩上次的恐怖遊戲，不用擔心我尖叫啦。」</p><p>「……」比荷看看西里爾，終於接過搖桿。「我還是不懂你為什麼不怕真的卻怕假的。」</p><p>「因為真的我都認識，新來的敢嚇我，我讓他後悔當隻死不了的鬼！！」西里爾哼哼哼地說得頗有老大的派頭。「可是打電動就沒辦法了，我只能按搖桿，然後一不小心就進行實體攻擊……哎，你知道的，貓的反射神經非～～常快速，我來不及阻止我自己。」</p><p>你真的有阻止你自己嗎……</p><p>比荷嘆息地拿好搖桿、調整心情，看西里爾愉快流暢地開電視開主機放遊戲片——人類跟貓玩逗貓棒是盡其所能不讓貓撲到，那麼，跟貓打電動當然也是絕不能輸。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>後來，他們沒去看老鷹。</p><p>西里爾說用老鷹預約一個祕密，要比荷答應他不管什麼時候詢問都會回答。</p><p>既然哭的樣子被看過了，從未對人啟齒的恐懼也說過了，應該也沒有什麼更不能說的祕密，比荷這麼想著，頭很輕鬆地點下去抬起來，換來一眸子爍金流麗的耀眼笑容。</p><p>這傢伙……比荷呼吸微滯、脈搏加快，心頭發苦，嘴角回應的笑容卻柔軟。</p><p>西里爾平常隨便笑笑就已經夠妖孽了，現在這種笑容簡直不只是禍害。</p><p>比荷當然知道西里爾這麼衝他笑，百分之百在期待發生些禍害，但就算被嘲笑這種掙扎很虛偽，他還是想掙扎。</p><p>或許只是自以為是，以為會有的風浪很小，小到除了記憶彷彿什麼都沒發生，但終有一天連記憶也不可靠的時候，今天信賴的事物或許也會面目全非。</p><p>就像他不會去想如果，或許所持有的可能性也比不上相信刻下的自己。等他連自己也無法相信的時候，他應該也準備好可以等死的錢和地方，為自己簽下放棄急救的同意書，他會有個沒有淚水的葬禮，在最後的時刻他誰也不會麻煩，不會有人知道他從世界上消失。</p><p>他不想改變這個計畫，即使現在多了一個得不到回應也願意陪他的西里爾。</p><p>莉可看著比荷在白板上留言、提著藥箱出門，一轉頭，斯林正在戰戰兢兢的背誦病理學，而西里爾幫忙拿背誦卡看他背得對不對。</p><p>一派和諧認真向上得讓人看了就不爽。</p><p>莉可盯著，兩位男性一個發現之後朝她眨眼睛，一個望向她眼神怕得活像被家暴——好吧，也不是不能理解原因啦。</p><p>「怕什麼，又沒背錯。」</p><p>斯林長長的呼一口氣。</p><p>「不過……」</p><p>莉可覺得斯林的毛簡直都豎直了的望著她，西里爾在旁邊捧腹大笑——到底誰是人誰是貓？為什麼炸毛的是人，笑翻的是貓啊？！</p><p>看著那隻貓很不爽，就像她還是沒辦法以完全的平常心接受同性戀，說她死腦筋也好笨也好，她只能說服自己別去想在床上怎麼滾這種問題，把人跟這個名詞分開看，即使如此，在看著這隻貓不爽的同時，也浮現一個始終沒去問的問題。</p><p>「莉可？」</p><p>「休息時間，我有問題要問西里爾，斯林你就陪同一下吧。」</p><p>「喔？什麼問題？」西里爾雙眼發光——他最喜歡問題了！</p><p>「為什麼我要陪同！？」</p><p>莉可用奇怪的眼神看著他。</p><p>「你不想聽八卦？」</p><p>「想啊！」斯林超誠實，立刻抬頭挺胸。「可是妳從來沒有這麼光明正大的叫我旁聽！」</p><p>「等等你要兼任資料索引。」</p><p>「欸？」</p><p>斯林呆了一下，看莉可移動椅子到西里爾面前，殺氣盈野地正襟危坐，忍不住把椅子滑得離這兩人遠一點……反正聽八卦也不用那麼近，遠一點、遠一點好……</p><p>「我有問題。」</p><p>「妳問題可大了。」西里爾瞟一眼莉可。「殺氣這麼重的人沒問題，警察豈不是要失業了？」</p><p>「放心，身為一個成熟的大人，我會努力調整自己的情緒，就算我現在還～是很討厭你，也絕對不會殺了你。」</p><p>「我沒擔心過啊，真的。」殺得了我的話，連上帝都會頒獎盃給妳，太感人了！</p><p>莉可深深的吸一口氣，然後再吐氣——嗯，冷靜了。</p><p>「你知道比荷以前喜歡的是女人嗎？」</p><p>「那很重要嗎？」西里爾歪歪頭。「他現在跟我在一起，也不代表他就不喜歡女人啊。」</p><p>「一般來說，本來跟女人交往的人，就算被男性告白也不會輕易去嘗試。」莉可認真的說。「學校裡有他跟女人往來的風聲，但不知道什麼時候開始，這些風聲不見了。」</p><p>「也不見得他就是從那時候開始接受男人呢，莉可。」</p><p>「好吧，不管怎麼說，你不想知道為什麼嗎？」</p><p>「嗯？」西里爾讓椅子轉轉轉，轉了好幾圈才停下。「什麼為什麼？」</p><p>「就是讓他開始接受男人的契機啊！你不想知道他到底是愛上男人才開始選擇男性，還是有其他的原因？」</p><p>「嗯……」西里爾抓抓耳後，有點想知道，又好像猜得出來。「所以妳想知道？」</p><p>「應該說我百思不得其解。」到底為什麼好好的突然去找男人？「斯林，你應該有聽說過醫生的戰績吧？」</p><p>「嗯？有。」被點名立刻坐正。「不過學長藏得真好，完全看不出來他對男人也可以。」</p><p>「可是呢，莉可，我問到答案也不一定能告訴妳，」西里爾挑起嘴角，眼神遺憾。「告訴我和告訴妳的意義是大不相同。」</p><p>「沒關係，告訴我是因為男人還是另有原因就好。」</p><p>西里爾眨眨眼，笑了。</p><p>「就算是後者，本質也不會改變，他就是跟男人上床，知道是後者心情就會比較好嗎？」</p><p>「會，因為人類就是這樣，」莉可說得斬釘截鐵。「我需要能夠說服自己的理由，需要自己能體諒的理由，因為我當醫生是朋友，所以就算那理由是藉口也沒關係。」</p><p>「那我現在隨便給妳個答案也可以嘛。」</p><p>「來不及了，你好歹忍到明天再騙我。」</p><p>「妳還真的願意被騙啊？！」哇～我看到豬在飛～～～！</p><p>「囉唆，最好你忍得住不問！全世界最好奇的動物不就是你嗎？！」</p><p>「嗯～～～」西里爾笑了，笑得渾身顫抖。「有～～道～理，真有道理，我去問——所以妳要怎麼感謝我？」</p><p>「感謝？！」</p><p>「因為我們不是朋友呀，妳都說討厭我了，」西里爾拿出不知道從哪變出來的新鮮玫瑰擋在面前，只留下一雙楚楚可憐的眼睛。「那我怎麼可以做白工呢？這樣我出門會被恥笑——我不要。」</p><p>……有道理。</p><p>莉可不得不承認西里爾說得也沒錯。</p><p>「……我把明天搶到的限量甜點分你一個。」因為實在想不出可以給西里爾什麼，只好忍痛給出最喜歡的甜食。</p><p>「我對甜點沒有執著呢……」西里爾眼角一挑，話鋒一轉。「可是看在妳這麼痛苦的份上我一定要吃——成交。」</p><p>行動力堪比世界首富的西里爾，當天晚上蓋被子躺好之後就開始問。</p><p> </p><p>「……咦？」比荷困惑地多看兩眼，不懂西里爾怎麼會問這個問題。</p><p>「你知道，靈感來了擋不住。」</p><p>由你說出來真是格外有說服力啊。</p><p>「其實兩個都是。」</p><p>「咦！？」</p><p>「當我知道這是遺傳疾病的時候，生活很忙亂。」比荷頓了一下。「我沒空應付女性，也覺得……既然不想留下後代，再跟女人糾纏沒什麼意思，與其去承擔各種風險麻煩，不如保持距離。」</p><p>雖然不是把女性視為繁衍後代的工具，但當時不論精神狀態或想法都排斥女性。</p><p>「可是，很累很疲倦的時候難免會想去依賴什麼，挫折到哭的時候，把自己關在公寓裡哪裡也不敢去、也不敢跟同學朋友多說些什麼的時候，難免會覺得寂寞。」</p><p>比荷笑了笑。</p><p>「然後那時候剛好有個學長跟我告白，我一開始當然是嚇一跳，但我累了，做什麼都好，我想要一個可以輕鬆、可以逃離的地方，當然那個學長給我的感覺不錯也是原因，所以我就告訴自己試試看。」</p><p>試試看，試著接受碰觸，試著接受親吻和擁抱，試著接受享受被進入的痛和快感，然後體會進入男人的渴望，試試看，女人不行就換男人試試。</p><p>既然不在乎多隱藏一個祕密，為什麼不能去尋找能麻痺疲倦與寂寞的體溫？</p><p> </p><p>「愛不愛他呢？」回憶泛著蒼白的光，不需要疾病便已褪色破碎。「他很好，真的很好，分手之後我記得我很難過，覺得自己空洞得什麼都沒剩下。可是現在想起來……或許，我真的沒那麼愛他……不是不愛……」</p><p>只是還不夠。</p><p>西里爾伸手抱住比荷，把那張黯然的臉按進懷裡。</p><p>「你其實很愛他的。」</p><p>「是很愛，」比荷發出淺淺的笑聲，閃爍自嘲的光澤。「可是我沒辦法跟他說出那些祕密，然後，我想通了，我就應該獨自一人，找個床伴就好。」</p><p>「這個想法現在也沒變？」</p><p>「是。」</p><p>「唉，誠實果然是殘忍的。」</p><p>西里爾哀聲嘆氣的抱著比荷蹭，蹭著蹭著手就不規矩起來，手鑽入比荷鬆鬆的睡衣下襬，從腰側撫上脅下，聽見比荷顫顫地吸一口氣，然後放鬆身體。</p><p>「真狡獪……」很想要，也知道比荷不會拒絕，但他可不想只填滿比荷的身體，然後讓比荷心安理得的把心鎖起來。</p><p>咕噥地抱怨一句，對著眼前的脖子忿忿地咬一口再舔一舔，放開比荷，看那張痛得眼圈發紅的臉望著他，摀著脖子又痛又軟又困惑，還忍不住露出幾絲控訴的眼神。</p><p>哎呀，這樣真可愛。</p><p>「你……」</p><p>「我鬱悶。」</p><p>比荷幾乎是瞪著西里爾，西里爾在心中默數時間，果然數不到二十比荷表情便柔軟下來，發出嘆息，沒有安慰沒有道歉當然也沒有理直氣壯的辯駁，一個嘆息就是千言萬語。</p><p>「後天就是萬聖節了呢。」</p><p>「是啊，我有公告要休息了。」比荷把被子拉上來點，蓋住牙印免得某人一直看。「還是不能告訴我？」</p><p>「不論是你的部分或斯林的部分都不能說。」</p><p>比荷不再追問，翻身熄燈讓自己入睡，當他覺得自己快睡著的時候，一個溫度輕輕貼在背上，沒有擁抱那麼近，也沒有陪伴那麼遠。</p><p> </p><p>放鬆身體，放鬆精神，比荷再次閉上眼睛，把臉埋進枕頭裡。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p>萬聖節睡到自然醒，比荷想起床卻被西里爾硬拖著賴床賴過中午，只覺得腰痠背痛體會不到賴床的美妙，被西里爾嘲笑他勞碌命。</p><p>據說無尾熊一天最多可以睡到二十三小時，貓一天也可以輕鬆睡超過十五個小時，跟大部分的動物相比，最懶惰的人類在牠們看來可能還太忙。</p><p>比荷撇嘴揉腰沒說什麼，換好衣服吃完簡單的食物，西里爾拋下『等我一下』就不見人影，等再出現的時候手上多了一條南瓜黃的圍巾，兩端有著南瓜頭特有的黑眼睛黑嘴巴。</p><p>西里爾脖子上也有一條，比荷趁對方幫他把圍巾圍上的時候看了一下，表情居然還不一樣。</p><p>「……為什麼你這條是哭臉？」</p><p>「因為我比較壞，含淚的南瓜頭深得我心。」我還以為你會先介意情人圍巾這玩意兒呢。「你這條的表情比較帥氣。」</p><p>穿戴好就被西里爾一路拉出門，街道上很熱鬧，各式各樣的裝飾、面具，商店擺出各式各樣的整人糖果和裝扮用品，夜晚還沒降臨，城市彷彿已被眾鬼包圍，狂歡另一個時區的夜晚。</p><p>他以為西里爾就是拉他逛街，然後訂好晚上的餐廳享用美食，接下來一直到天亮的時間，西里爾應該是打算做些讓他第二天得休息的事。</p><p>但與其說逛街，西里爾一路上糖果餅乾小吃飲料買個不停，買了就是吃，不是往他手上塞就是往他嘴裡塞，等比荷想阻止西里爾繼續買食物時，這傢伙又開始把萬聖節裝扮的小零件往他身上掛。</p><p>吸血鬼的斗篷、惡魔的翅膀和天使的翅膀掛得歪歪斜斜，貓耳朵上纏著繃帶掛在他手上，接著又買了一隻有大眼睛晃動的奇怪雨傘——</p><p>到底是怒了還是被弄瘋了比荷分不出來，等他發現的時候他也開始把東西往西里爾身上掛，偏偏這傢伙還能樂得一路喵喵喵地唱歌，身上一串的東西叮噹作響，頭上不知何時戴了一頂裝飾著南瓜頭的高頂禮帽，上面血紅色的緞帶拖出豔麗肆意的軌跡，用回頭顧盼的笑容告訴他，滿街的側目比不上他一個無奈微笑。</p><p>「別再買了。」比荷跟商家要了個紙袋，把滿身的小東西收進袋子裡，才剛收好，西里爾又把串著鈴鐺的手鍊戴在他手上。「拿下來。」</p><p>西里爾撇撇嘴，手掌一翻在比荷詫異的目光下拿出比荷的手機，把那串鈴鐺手鍊掛在手機上變成手機吊飾。</p><p>「西里爾……」</p><p>「嗯？不准拿下來，我堅持，而且這絕對不吵，不信你搖搖看。」</p><p>比荷隨手晃兩下，眨眨眼，以為是身邊太吵所以聽不到，靠近耳邊再搖搖，果然還是一點聲音也沒有。</p><p>「為什麼要給我不會響的鈴鐺？」</p><p>「討厭～因為會響的你嫌吵啊！我已經夠吵了，鈴鐺就挑個文靜點的。」</p><p>鈴鐺還有『文靜的』這種類型可以選？</p><p>比荷哭笑不得的收下鈴鐺，正想勸西里爾別再亂買，那雙風流禍害的金眸子也剛好轉回來，從臉紅心跳的女店員手上拿過一整束的南瓜惡魔棒棒糖。</p><p>「親愛的比荷，」西里爾遞出一支南瓜惡魔，比荷看見南瓜後面的黑色小翅膀正可愛地晃動。「太陽快下山了喔，要休息一下嗎？我帶你去個好地方。」</p><p>用楚楚可憐尾韻綿軟的音調，把這種乍聽很正常的句子說出幾分曖昧色氣是種天分。比荷點頭，趁西里爾在前面帶路的時候把手中的東西努力送人，跟著跟著不知為何人越來越多，當比荷顧不上東西抬頭尋找西里爾的時候，一隻手突然從旁邊抓住他、用力一拉——</p><p> </p><p>「走這邊呦，比荷。」</p><p> </p><p>比荷嚇一跳，不由自主跟著西里爾越走越快，夕陽消逝、黑夜降臨，一片燈火驀然亮起——這裡是哪裡！？</p><p>建築和街道彷彿還在劍塔市，但比荷知道這裡不是。華麗路燈飄浮在空中，街道兩旁擺滿攤子，天氣寒冷路上卻沒有任何積雪，更重要的——他看到一個半透明的人很友善地對他笑一笑然後飄過去！！</p><p>比荷不知不覺握緊西里爾的手，停下腳步，愕然地望著熱鬧繽紛的街道，然後那雙如夏湖波光的眼睛滿是歡欣得意，抬手拿起帽子一揚，整路的攤販似乎立刻又亮上幾分——</p><p> </p><p>「比荷～！歡迎來到劍塔市萬聖節鏡中市集！！」</p><p> </p><p>相較於西里爾的熱情活潑，比荷冷靜得近乎呆滯。</p><p>「哈囉～比荷？哈囉哈囉？」</p><p>「……鏡中市集？」</p><p>「是啊，」西里爾抓住在空中振翅飛翔的傳單，遞到比荷面前。「你看，字是反的喔。」</p><p>比荷接過傳單，看那張黃底黑字的傳單在他手上掙扎，然後逐漸變成橘紅色，甚至連左右相反的字句也在抖動，他驚疑的望著西里爾，而男人則臉色凶惡的靠近那張紙。</p><p>「這傢伙是我的，敢亂來就把你拿去餵羊男。」</p><p>原本幾乎快要變成紅色的傳單瞬間變成白色，連顛倒的字也很親切的全部翻正。</p><p>『吹鬼大賽！！歡迎組隊！！想試試自己是不是最輕、一口氣是不是最猛嗎？快來參加！看誰能一口氣把鬼吹到最遠的角落！！本單位今年準備「零存在感獎」和「氣很多獎」，想知道自己是一口氣還是半口氣、想試試自己是有感覺還是零存在嗎？快來報名！！獎品有——』</p><p>「……」不是沒氣的才叫鬼嗎？</p><p>「喔喔，這個很好玩喔，最近才開始的，五十年前我玩過，後來他們就強迫我當裁判了。」</p><p>所以五十年前還算是最近啊……</p><p>「為什麼？」</p><p>「因為我一直贏啊，然後他們就哭了，」西里爾一臉無奈。「連被我吹的那個都哭了，他說回來要好久他不想玩了。」</p><p>知道自己不是唯一的受害者，比荷開始想笑了。</p><p>「還有呢？」</p><p>「嗯……有一次方向沒調整好，把隊友吹進教堂裡了。」</p><p>「鬼進得去教堂？」</p><p>「被吹進去也沒辦法，」西里爾聳肩。「所以他只好拚著千萬不要再死一次的決心努力爬出來。」</p><p>「……」真令人同情啊。「我還以為鬼不會哭。」</p><p>「喔，那是高級裝備喔，本來是不會啦，」西里爾牽著比荷的手開始往前走，「有幾個比較有錢的鬼跟魔女研發出這種裝備，結果大受歡迎，現在幾乎每隻鬼都有，聽說今年還有新產品。」</p><p>「七彩的嗎？」比荷半開玩笑的說，沒想到西里爾和他身邊的『非人類』都驚訝地回頭看著他。</p><p>「這位大哥！！」</p><p>「誰是你大哥！！」西里爾震怒！！比荷明明是我的！！</p><p>「啊，赤郡貓大人啊，」那隻鬼回神，這才發現比荷身邊還有一個大咖的，對西里爾露出討好的笑容。「還是大人您有辦法，居然連還沒發售的新產品也能弄到手——新產品到底是什麼樣子啊？」</p><p>「……我沒看過。」我自己就哭得出七彩的，不去控告魔女違反專利與著作權已經夠慷慨了，誰要去看啊！？</p><p>「那……」見西里爾不知道，鬼和他身後一片的觀眾又把視線集中在比荷身上，強大的壓力讓比荷忍不住往後退一步，西里爾連忙把人抱進懷裡。</p><p>「他是亂猜的。」西里爾一個眼神就讓那些鬼往後退幾步。「我說你們……那東西不是午夜首賣？不去排隊圍著我幹嘛？我又不需要。」</p><p>眾鬼一愣，接著比荷看見一片光影竄動兵荒馬亂的呼嘯景象，一眨眼，那一群就跑得一乾二淨。</p><p>比荷眨眨眼，西里爾體貼地拿下比荷的眼鏡幫忙擦一擦再戴回去。</p><p>「別介意，鬼都這樣，」西里爾想想。「少部分不是，大部分是。」</p><p>「……是什麼？」</p><p>「情緒大起大落異常八卦而且很無聊，」西里爾認真點評，手指掐出一段小小的距離。「大概就比我不無聊這麼一點。」</p><p>比荷點點頭，思緒終於回到剛才的問題上。</p><p>「所以我是怎麼進來的？」</p><p>「我帶你進來的啊。」</p><p>「方法？」</p><p>「一個領路人，」西里爾指指自己，「萬聖節市集協會的通行券，」拉拉脖子上的南瓜圍巾。「從黃昏時分直到再次天亮為止，隨便走劍塔市的哪條路都可以進入市集。」</p><p>「……這條圍巾是通行券？」比荷拉起自己的圍巾。他可以理解領路人跟開始時間，但如此普通的通行券不會出問題？</p><p>「噢，比荷，千萬別小看它，這可是協會跟黑森林魔女特約店訂做的。每年市集會選出下一次的通行券是什麼樣子，我忘記哪一年用的是老鼠，結果老鼠們居然打起來還跟狗搶骨頭，好處是從此再也沒有活的通行券——枉費我還覺得很有趣……」</p><p>西里爾語帶遺憾，比荷可是一點也不遺憾——他甚至無法想像帶著一隻老鼠逛街會是什麼樣子！</p><p>「所以你說的祕密是指這個？」市集很熱鬧，在天上發光的不只有燈，也有鬼和妖怪，比荷覺得自己每看一眼就驚一次笑一次，對心臟實在不好。</p><p>「一部份。」害羞。</p><p>比荷無視西里爾的表情點點頭，一個不太妙的領悟從大腦閃現。</p><p>「所以你要給斯林的禮物該不會是——」</p><p>「喔，請朋友去他家陪他過萬聖節啊！超棒的吧！？真槍實彈的妖魔鬼怪，除了不吃人不見血要多驚嚇有多驚嚇，要多恐怖有多恐怖，再也沒有比這更棒的萬聖節禮物了對不對～！嗚喔、比荷……領子好緊……」</p><p>「你明知道會發生什麼事才幫他請假的對不對？」比荷緊張的神色近乎凶狠。</p><p>「我只是合理預測他多少會被嚇到，」西里爾表情誠懇得不得了。「然後會想好好睡個覺，如此而已。」</p><p>「取消！快取消！」比荷簡直不知道該用什麼詞『精準』表達才能讓西里爾乖乖聽話！「總之快阻止那些……傢伙去斯林家！我就算了，身為一個普通的人類會希望過普通的萬聖節！別讓那些傢伙去他家！」</p><p>「可是普通的萬聖節很無聊耶！我本來想——」</p><p>「——就是無聊才好。」比荷說得斬釘截鐵——無聊總比嚇死好！</p><p>「無聊才好？」唉，比荷難得神色緊張面色凝重居然不是因為我～～～</p><p>「對。」</p><p>「可是晚了耶……」西里爾合掌扭動。「他們早就開心地出發了。」</p><p>「……叫他們回來。」</p><p>「他們都沒手機，」嘿嘿嘿。「我們大部分都不使用高科技的喔，電磁波有礙鬼魂健康。」</p><p>比荷點點頭，再點點頭，沒有高科技？人類可做不出來讓鬼哭得五顏六色的道具！</p><p>「一定有辦法聯絡的對不對？」比荷盡可能笑得夠甜夠軟，帶著魅惑討好與詐欺感的笑容與平常大不相同，看得西里爾心神一蕩——你每天拿這種笑容騙我我保證天天都會乖的啊～～～「西里爾？」</p><p>啊啊，回神，近期目標就從這個開始好了，帶壞小孩子的事情又不是第一天做，這種笑容多好啊……回神、回神。</p><p>「要方法當然是有啦……」西里爾看看比荷，暗自期待比荷說個老梗的『我什麼都答應你』，又覺得如果真的發生他大概會嫉妒得亂抓亂咬。「可是你這麼關心斯林我嫉妒。」</p><p>比荷愣了愣，也不知道該臉紅害羞還是生氣莞爾，他忘了不只有人類會嫉妒，動物也會，貓更是箇中翹楚，連吃飛醋都吃得光明正大。</p><p>西里爾假裝生氣的撇開頭，然後拚命拿眼角打量比荷的表情變化，看比荷先是呆愣，接著耳朵紅紅，再來又變成一個扭曲的微妙笑容，若有所思地望著自己也不知道在想什麼。</p><p>西里爾堂堂正正的偷看，比荷也態度坦然的讓對方看，當西里爾正想著要不要說實話的時候，比荷靠上來，在他怔愣間，拉下他、貼上唇，近乎熱情的舌頭侵入口中，煽情而濃厚的吻瞬間浸沒神智。</p><p>身邊那些吹口哨的叫好的還有什麼那個這個通通聽不清楚，重要的只有眼前難得的吻，溫暖的安撫討好逐漸變成某種更誠摯的情感，西里爾乖順地接受這個悄然變調的吻，小心包裹對方不經意間流露的片刻真實。</p><p>吻隔絕了季節，比荷覺得熱，等他察覺身體與心靈的飢渴時已經吻得太過貪婪，呼吸間全是對方比自己更灼熱的溫度，燒得頭腦暈恍，連放手分開了也退不遠，難分難捨地眷戀。</p><p>比荷尷尬害羞地望著西里爾，那雙眼正映著他和全世界的燈光，愉悅笑意中又有些無法形容的意味，只是靜靜地望著他。</p><p>「呃……西里爾……」</p><p>「嗯？」西里爾聲音低軟的嗯一聲，湊上前又在比荷唇畔親兩口，暗暗發誓如果比荷下一句是要他救斯林的話，他絕對會把斯林往死裡整！</p><p>「……」醋勁真大……那聲音簡直跟威脅一樣。「實習生出問題的話，我會有麻煩，說不定會沒辦法在這邊開業。」</p><p>「……卑鄙。」</p><p>「這是實話。」</p><p>沒想到比荷也有裝無辜的時候，可西里爾知道比荷說的是實話……至少聞起來有一半是實話，所以不滿和『噢～比荷跟我耍賴耶我太幸福啦～！』的極端感受在心中交戰一刻鐘後，變成開小花模式的垂頭喪氣。</p><p>比荷被西里爾抱著撒嬌，瞬間有不知道這隻到底是貓還是狗的錯覺……不，這年頭的貓都像狗，狗都像貓，既然是西里爾，像什麼都很正常。</p><p>只是開著小花垂頭喪氣這種表現實在太藝術了點。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>「西里爾？」</p><p>「……沒事啦，斯林是我兄弟，不會玩死他，相信我。」看比荷還是一臉質疑，西里爾只好捧心解釋。「我只有請一個南瓜伯爵、一個骷髏頭園丁、一個木乃伊舞蹈家和一個幽靈馬夫去他們家而已，真的，他們都很有禮貌而且個性很好。」</p><p>「……真的沒問題？」</p><p>「一定還是會小小的嚇一跳，」嚇多少跳這是看資質，至少嚇不死這點絕對可以保證。「然後我請去的那幾個是嗨咖，所以——反正……反正你明天都休息了，斯林玩過頭也不要緊啦！」</p><p>比荷想想，也只能點頭，他不可能改變西里爾的決定，不論立場上或能力上都辦不到，既然有保證……</p><p>那就祈禱吧。</p><p>比荷暗嘆一聲，然後發現西里爾又拉著他開始往前走。</p><p>「西里爾？」</p><p>「我們去休息吃飯看表演。」西里爾把比荷拉到身邊，忍不住打趣。「你怎麼都不介意我牽著你的手啊？不是應該怕一下或害羞一下的嗎？」</p><p>「介意的話你會放開？」</p><p>「我會～～～～～～努力。」</p><p>「所以就隨你吧。」比荷笑笑，撇過頭看起兩旁的攤位，躲避西里爾的視線。</p><p>「只是這樣？」</p><p>手被暖熱的掌心緊緊握住，自己終究已經不是少年，更不是爛漫少女，那樣的臉紅心跳已經是記憶。現在讓他在乎的是旁人的目光和批判，卻不代表這交握的溫度不讓他動心。</p><p>「這裡不是劍塔市。」這裡是鏡子裡的劍塔市，當一切都左右相反，是不是就能讓他不顧一切地去做些什麼？</p><p>「這樣啊，」西里爾眼神閃爍，「那麼，說句我愛你？反正這裡不是劍塔市。」</p><p>「親一個可以，」比荷覺得臉上有些熱……都說到這種程度、做也做過，還有什麼好害羞的？「那個……那句話……辦不到。」</p><p>「喵？是太害羞所以辦不到，還是這裡人太多氣氛不好所以辦不到？哎～比荷～說說看？條件可以湊齊技術可以完備，一～～～切都可以研究。」</p><p>「是原則問題，」比荷任由西里爾摟摟抱抱勾肩搭背，路邊偶爾飄過一張七拼八湊的臉，但這些驚嚇似乎都被西里爾的小動作沖淡了。「我不會說的。」</p><p>「那就是說我要再加油。」</p><p>西里爾哼哼哈哈地唱著不給糖果就搗蛋，嚇得經過他們身邊的每個妖魔鬼怪都乖乖奉上糖果，走沒多久西里爾手上的糖果開始山崩，弄得西里爾索性大嘴一張——那張嘴伸縮自如的拉成二十、不，三十倍大，就像吃蝦不剝殼吃葡萄不吐皮，把糖果連著包裝一口吃下去！！</p><p>比荷發現整條街上唯一感到驚嚇的只有他而已。</p><p>「咦？啊，哎呀，抱歉比荷，吃相不好，事急從權，以後絕對不會在你面前這麼做。」</p><p>……反正看不到的我也管不了。</p><p>「這個市集每年都這麼熱鬧？」</p><p>「當然，大家都夠無聊嘛！」西里爾嘻嘻嘿嘿地把兩隻路過的鬼塞進路邊攤位的蟾蜍燈裡，接著又一把塞到經過身邊不知道是什麼的手上，然後拉著他飛快逃跑！</p><p>比荷疑惑的回頭看，他先聽見咒罵，蟾蜍燈爆炸，飛出很多小鬼和小蟾蜍對收下的傢伙吐口水，旁邊嘻嘻哈哈笑成一片開始對那倒楣的傢伙丟骨頭……</p><p>「……簡直像愚人節……」</p><p>「嗯？你對愚人節有興趣？」</p><p>「完全沒有。」但我想你一定很喜歡。「還有多遠？」</p><p>「啥？啊！」西里爾轉身回頭走。「剛剛逃跑得太開心，跑過頭。」</p><p>比荷無奈地被拖著往回走，等他跟著西里爾轉進一座棚子，站在裡面他又愣住了。</p><p>裡面的種族是小事，內部空間與外觀不符也是小事，或許那個過分鮮豔刺眼的多種配色也是小事——</p><p>「比荷？唉唉，你怎麼又愣住了？這樣不行啊～～」</p><p>「不行？為什麼？」在空中飛來飛去嬌笑著『啊哈哈來吃我呀～』的食物是怎麼回事？</p><p>「你驚訝時呆呆的樣子超可愛！走在路上被拐走怎麼辦？我去買個面具你戴一下好不好？」</p><p>「……你多心了，西里爾。」以為西里爾會說『這樣容易被攻擊』之類的，被拐走這種事怎麼可能發生。「這裡有我能吃的東西嗎？」</p><p>西里爾嘴巴蠕動兩下，然後洩憤似的跳起來抓住一個從頭頂飛過的橘子捏爆它，比荷聽到橘子發出『嘰！！』的聲音再次嚇一跳，等那些橘色的碎塊汁液在西里爾手上像蠟一樣融化後，出現了一個白色圓圓的物體。</p><p>「咦耶～是包子啊，」比荷聽見西里爾啐了聲，把那個叫做包子的食物掰成兩半，濃郁的肉香瞬間飄散開。「來，肉包子。」</p><p>比荷愣愣接過，被西里爾拉到二樓一個視野很好的座位——一個可以輕鬆看到大家『捕食』的座位。</p><p>吃東西還真不容易……比荷默默咬一口這種只聽過沒吃過的東方食物，出乎意料的正常好滋味讓他安心片刻，接下來半個包子的時間，西里爾折斷一個銀盤摔碎兩個杯子，還用路上買到的傘擊落路過的蝙蝠南瓜蘿蔔和鰻魚，迅速收集一滿桌的食物，當比荷以為要結束的時候，南瓜棒棒糖又射下一隻甲蟲和一隻老鼠，西里爾開開心心的竄出去，撿回來兩瓶酒的同時換來滿堂喝采和老闆挫敗的咆哮。</p><p>「……你們都這樣吃飯？」基本上鬼需要吃東西已經很讓人驚訝，這種抓到前不知道最後是什麼的吃法也很詭異，最神祕的還是西里爾就是有辦法弄出一整桌的正常食物。</p><p>「不不不，這是萬聖節市集最有名的『吃什麼都不知道餐廳』，只有覺得只吃飯太無聊的魔女、巫師和妖魔鬼怪會進來——當然其實它的食物很好吃。」</p><p>西里爾愉快的開始倒酒，把鰻魚變成的餐具放好。</p><p>「不過呢，只要能一次都不失手的捕獲訂位時點的菜餚和需要的餐具飲料，這一餐就免費～～」</p><p>難怪剛才老闆發出怒吼。</p><p>「你怎麼知道什麼是你要的？」</p><p>比荷一說出口，就發現滿屋子的……都聚精會神地等著聽，至於隱隱傳來的殺氣應該是老闆的。</p><p>「哎呀～比荷，這是祕密～★我還想靠這招再白吃白喝一百年直到老闆不准我進來～～～」</p><p>身邊瞬間爆起哄堂大笑與無盡叫好，讓比荷瞬間瞭解能吃到正常食物有多難。</p><p>「所以你真的知道什麼是什麼？」比荷拿起餐具開始進食，旁邊沒被捕獲擊落的食物開始唱歌跳舞，姿態堪稱優美，趣味十足。</p><p>「哼哼，畢竟我是欺負人的前輩嘛～」</p><p>金眸的前輩一手碰杯、一手又不知道抓住什麼捏爆出一瓶葡萄酒，老闆在樓下咆哮出『最多再一瓶！』的警告，西里爾卻只是笑得花枝亂顫地對比荷眨眼睛。</p><p>那些經過身邊打招呼的透明物體，不覺間也習慣了。比荷記著不能喝太多酒，但離開那間餐館時也不免有些飄忽，心情也跟著醺然酒意飄盪，不管看到什麼都覺得開心愉快，快樂得彷彿他從來沒有笑過。</p><p>他們在街上遊蕩，從微醺走到酒醒，十二點的鐘聲響起，屬於鬼怪們的夜晚才正開始，熱鬧的喧嘩和煙火一起綻放，一整個晚上都牽著他的手的西里爾轉頭對著他笑，笑得一口珠貝般的白牙熠熠生輝。</p><p>「灰姑娘，我們回家吧。」</p><p>「為什麼我是灰姑娘？」比荷笑道。</p><p>「因為我打算當你的王子殿下啊。」</p><p>西里爾湊上去親一個，牽著比荷離開熱鬧得一團混亂的市集，轉過兩個巷口後，比荷看到一扇門，西里爾推門進去、經過一段沒有一絲光線的漆黑路途，一扇彷彿鑲嵌在黑暗中的門扉靜靜發光。</p><p>他們站在門口，比荷看西里爾拿出鑰匙，又把那只鑰匙掛在他的鑰匙串上，古樸的物件看起來就像裝飾，而西里爾則對他做了個『請』的動作。</p><p> </p><p>「為什麼？」</p><p>「什麼為什麼？」</p><p>「為什麼給我鑰匙？」</p><p>「第一次清醒的來我家，自己開門比較有意義。」</p><p>「只是這樣？」</p><p>「有那把鑰匙的話，只要想來，在劍塔市的任何地方都可以輕鬆站在這扇門前。」</p><p>「你不是都住我家？」比荷笑著想拆下來，西里爾的手飛快地蓋在上面，湊上前在他唇上親了親。</p><p>「別拆，別還給我。」西里爾又親了親。「比荷，不敢要情人的話，家人好嗎？我知道比起情人，你更想要家人。」</p><p>「……越想要的，越不敢要。」</p><p>「可是你沒有拒絕我。」</p><p>「我拒絕有用嗎？」</p><p>「你覺得呢？」</p><p>西里爾的眼神讓比荷頓了頓，望著手上的鑰匙，比荷抬手把鑰匙插入鎖孔，機簧聲裂開光線、木製的門應聲而啟，比荷取下鑰匙輕輕一推，吊燈照耀下的蘑菇叢林靜謐溫暖。</p><p>「……我不否認我的確有點卑鄙。」</p><p>那麼一點點的愛情就能讓他從麻木疲倦中甦醒，讓他回憶起生活的豐足和期待，令他生出既然所剩無幾不如放縱的念頭……比荷覺得他活著的每天都在面對這種想法，但終究做不到。</p><p>做不到徹底的放縱享受，也做不到真的死心拒絕，現在的他就只是……守著不答應的那條線而已。</p><p>「這不卑鄙呀，比荷，」跟在比荷身後走進去，門在西里爾背後消失。「你只是很認真地在猶豫我的事——我很高興。」</p><p>比荷聞言一窒，轉頭凝視西里爾，露出苦笑。</p><p>「別說出來。」</p><p>「不說出來就可以當作沒發生過？」</p><p>「我是這樣活著……現實不允許我回應每件事。」</p><p>「現實是誰？」西里爾眉毛一挑，嘴角彎起招牌笑容，拉著比荷開始觀賞他的住所。「現實是任何人還是任何東西？」</p><p>「是我，或許是虛偽的良心和善意……如果愛就是負責……我無法允許自己去回應。」</p><p>「……你真老實，最近都好老實，以前閃閃躲躲死都不肯說。」</p><p>「已經不需要這麼麻煩了。」</p><p>不需要擔心被人發現是同性戀之後的困擾，不需要煩惱那些源於血緣的消息會讓旁人如何看待自己。</p><p>西里爾給了他一個世界，既然是不需要謊言的地方，既然已經說過實話……已經……沒必要用謊言遮掩那些不敢顯露的事物。</p><p>「所以……為什麼帶我來這裡？」比荷抬手，指尖勾住西里爾扯鬆的圍巾，挑開，讓那白皙的頸脖完全顯露出來。「我不會拒絕你。」</p><p>「這麼不喜歡來我家？」比荷冰涼指尖撫過喉嚨的感觸，讓西里爾緩緩瞇起雙眼。</p><p>「只是有種怎麼每次……」比荷頓了頓，到現在也不過才第二次，連他偶爾早上都有難耐的時候，西里爾真是好定力。「……都帶我來你家。」</p><p>「帶你來平常到不了的地方，做平常辦不到的事啊。」</p><p>「這不是平常辦不到的事。」比荷淺笑地說道，雖然平常的他的確不可能這樣挑開西里爾的大衣鈕釦，還把手伸進去。</p><p>「對你來說是，比荷，不為發洩、不為需求，就像我做些繁殖季外的無用之事，」西里爾笑著握住比荷游移的手，貼上頸側。「你也可以單純為了心動做些什麼。」</p><p>比荷沉默，手也不再移動。</p><p>「這是辦不到的事情吧？」西里爾得意的笑著，動作輕巧地讓外套滑落在地上、跨過外套，牽著比荷走近床。</p><p>「……的確。」</p><p>「對我做什麼都可以喔。」西里爾親一下比荷的指尖。「如果不論如何都不能說，覺得承諾如此沉重，至少在床上的時候用做的表現一下如何？」</p><p>「那有差嗎？」比荷哭笑不得。</p><p>「有啊，我會很高興，」西里爾的唇輕蹭著握在掌中的手。「害怕別人負責之前，擔心別人承受不了之前，為什麼不相信我呢？」</p><p>「相信你什麼？相信你承受得了那種痛苦？」</p><p>「相信你給我的幸福足夠陪我度過百年孤寂，相信我五百歲的靈魂，相信我明白你只是我生命中短暫的如煙夢境。」</p><p>西里爾放開比荷的手，脫下自己的尖領毛衣，單手、一顆一顆地，誘惑地解開襯衫的釦子，用全身去捕獲對方的眼睛。</p><p>「摸我，比荷，我是你獨一無二的貓。」</p><p>命令句在嗓音低柔震盪間幻惑迷離，比荷不禁聽話地伸手，先是左手，然後是右手，貼上臉頰、緩緩移動，一直很漂亮的身體在燈光下如珠如玉。</p><p>「你豢養我，我成為你的情人與家人，於是那些變成理所當然的事。你擔心漫長的事，對我而言很短暫……」</p><p>被蠱惑的眼神清醒了些，某些東西一閃而逝，淪落者的笑意從眼角變成指尖的撫觸，滑向腰間，解起那些西里爾刻意留給他的部分。</p><p>「做什麼都可以？」</p><p>「我很樂意取悅你。」</p><p>衣衫完整的男人佇立在床邊，看西里爾放鬆全身地任他推倒在床上，身上僅存的一件襯衫全然敞開，在紅絲絨的床上呈現強烈對比。</p><p>西里爾沒有撐起身體，只是朝著比荷伸手，直到比荷開始脫外套、圍巾、毛衣……</p><p>然後握住他的手。</p><p>「我還以為你會把脫衣服的樂趣留給我。」西里爾笑道，看比荷跨坐在身上，一切都一覽無遺。「或者說……享受我虔誠的服務？」</p><p>「何必做到這種程度？」</p><p>「動物求愛，都是傾其所有、無所不用其極，」西里爾將比荷的手拉近唇邊，伸出舌頭緩緩地捲纏舔舐。「我可是很期待你上我。」</p><p>「因為沒試過？」</p><p>「接受和給予怎麼會一樣呢？」舔到一半的手握緊，西里爾的手被用力壓向頭頂，比荷的臉一瞬間靠得很近。「我想要來自你的餽贈……因為你平常都沒餵飽我。」</p><p>都把人脫光壓在床上了，這種調情的話語卻還是讓比荷尷尬害羞得瞬間臉紅。</p><p>「比荷……」西里爾笑著看看某部位，惡意地動動腰，再望進比荷的眼裡。「我好餓。」</p><p>雖然不是沒碰過，比荷卻是現在才知道，真正喜歡了反而會害羞得下不了手。</p><p>「我……我本來只想養隻貓。」比荷嘆息地貼上唇，不論如何……至少今天能快樂到最後。</p><p>「這隻貓不單純。」</p><p>西里爾笑道。閉上眼睛，放鬆身體，溫暖的重量跟著吻一起貼上身體……吻與稍早在街上的吻不同，很小心、細密、溫柔……</p><p>很膽怯，以及努力壓抑的不知所措。</p><p>西里爾忍不住在換氣間嘆息。</p><p>細微的嘆息換來更深的吻，吻得西里爾既舒服又醋意橫生——技巧居然這麼好……平常根本就是敷衍我……嗚！</p><p>被咬了一下，有點痛，但更驚訝的是比荷會咬他。西里爾感到困惑，微微睜開眼，吻從嘴唇蔓延至耳朵，於是只看得見嫣紅的臉頰和頸側，正困惑著，又被咬一下，疼痛讓身體繃緊，酥麻的吻吮和濕熱吐息磨礪出喉間乾渴難耐的聲音。</p><p>想像過自己會發出聲音，除了好奇與興奮並不覺得羞恥，人類柔軟滑膩的唇舌舔吮著耳垂，像是察覺他的困惑，低柔呢喃的抱怨吹拂過頸側，含住他的喉結。</p><p>「……專心點……」</p><p>抱怨帶著點嘆息和無奈，箝制他的手不知何時放開在胸前撫挲游移、攻城掠地，比上次的自己更細緻綿密的啃吮和愛撫，讓西里爾喘息忍耐的同時察覺那份感傷。</p><p>「……比荷……」比荷在小腹上的輕咬，讓西里爾扶在對方頸後的手不禁一緊，比荷吃痛的哼了聲反而更往下，西里爾瞬間倒吸一口氣，聲音危危顫顫。</p><p>名字被呼喚，在身上抓搔的手顯得非常沒耐性，比荷親吻眼前興奮挺立尺寸驚人的器官，想起上次被撐開、填滿、進出的感覺，興奮感不受控制的飆升……這麼漂亮的粉紅色簡直是詐欺。</p><p>嬌豔柔嫩的顏色在眼前傲然脈動，含吮著下方的雙珠，伸出舌頭仔細舔舐莖幹上的每一絲紋路，輕輕吸吮尖端再盡可能艱辛地含住吞吐，唾液與體液流淌滑落，匯聚在下方揉搓的指掌間，口中與指間的溫度熾熱灼烈。</p><p>好熱……</p><p>熱得令人窒息，滾燙得令人不安，抬眸望向西里爾模糊的臉，灼灼眼神卻清晰地直入腦海，專注深刻得讓比荷微微一怔，下一刻西里爾已用力的拉起他，焦躁飢渴的吻疼痛粗魯地落在唇上頸脖，抱著他似要抒發這種苦悶地啃著。</p><p>牙齒壓迫在皮膚上的銳硬彷彿咬碎了懷錶堅硬的殼、冰冷的盤面，滴答作響的微小時鐘發出震耳欲聾的聲音，零件瓦解墜落、不再擒縱擺動——</p><p>現在並不需要記錄在刻度上。</p><p>焦躁在氣息交纏間傳遞，每個動作都來不及追上剎那情緒，心是漲滿的、跳動得近乎疼痛，比荷想對西里爾更好一點、更仔細點，追索著他的唇舌肢體卻細密纏繞了他的理智，用細小的哼吟讓那些原始而美好的東西更原始。</p><p>「比荷……進來……我想要……」</p><p>因為答應過，所以那泓水中映月隨著他的撫摸瀲灩蕩漾，乖巧地在情慾煎熬裡忍耐，從不吝惜訴說的唇逸出要求，妖豔美麗地展露姿態，貪婪地告訴你可以給得更多。</p><p>無所不用其極，任性又缺乏耐性。</p><p>西里爾平常對待自己的耐性全然不見蹤影，連被擴張潤滑的時候也只哼了一聲痛就沒耐性地扭來扭去，在背上抓搔的手弄得比荷的動作也粗魯起來，不等對方適應便增加手指，看西里爾吃痛得皺眉卻還是蹭著他要求快一點，在胸口燃燒到極致的情感化為笑意，低頭堵住那張吵鬧不休的嘴，氣息交纏。</p><p>過多的潤滑劑散發濃烈的甜味，彷彿連舌尖勾纏吸吮的味道都變得甜膩，綿密甜美的吻似乎安撫了西里爾，換氣間的細微聲音縈繞嫵媚……</p><p>不愧是貓……</p><p>趁著西里爾放鬆的時候挺進推入，疼痛將那張豔紅的臉刷白，似乎想忍耐，對上比荷擔心的眼神後，濕潤的眸子輕輕彎起。</p><p>「……痛……」眼睛在笑，聲音迷離委屈。</p><p>「忍耐一下。」</p><p>一個吻、一個吻的安撫，苦笑和心疼都化為慾望的一部分，比荷握住對方的分身緩緩捋動，愉悅的刺激讓這全力配合的身體放鬆軟化、細細喘息，疼痛逐漸適應、不再明顯……</p><p>新奇的感觸讓西里爾不安分地動了動，進入自己的脈動與形狀瞬間似乎又鮮明了幾分，才發出呻吟就聽見比荷粗喘一聲猛力壓住他。</p><p>「……別亂動。」</p><p>「不用客氣嘛……」</p><p>那裡除了痠脹還有些別的感覺，西里爾舔舔唇，又動了動，腰間蔓開的騷動就跟比荷的臉一樣有趣……！</p><p>「啊、啊……」</p><p>天旋地轉。</p><p>被用力的貫穿、世界在眼前晃動，腦中所能感受的又遠超出這些，形狀、熱度、頂弄的力量與角度和更多的更多讓身體不自覺的顫動，在被這樣的堅硬重重碾磨時不受控制地痙攣震顫渾身發軟。</p><p>他喘息，聽著比荷的喘息，大口吸吐比荷熾熱的慾望與氣味，濕滑的汗水讓眼前的肌膚泛起美味的光澤，西里爾湊上唇去舔吮、用力地擁抱，更猛烈的撼動跟著頸肩的吮咬侵襲他，讓西里爾有了近似墜落般的戰慄。</p><p>失速、失控、無所依憑，這些危害生存的形容詞應該是恐怖的，但當他仰頭用力喘息、呻吟、頭暈目眩、裸露的喉嚨被牙齒啃咬的時候，一切都變成歡愉。他擁抱，長腿夾緊比荷的腰，感受失去硬殼的情感複雜而熾熱，從裡而外的貼附著，任他吞吐、進食，綿密的吻一直不曾離他太遠。</p><p>好舒服……</p><p>這麼想著的時候體內性器又脹大幾分，呻吟不由得跟著身體繃緊，西里爾疑惑地睜開眼，比荷天藍色的瞳眸像幽暗夏夜般地俯視他，比剛才更深更重的侵入衝撞著自己，神智瞬間空白，等他回神的時候，西里爾聽著自己的呻吟尖叫邊笑邊咬。</p><p>好舒服，我還要，再用力點、再快一點、再多一點——</p><p>羞恥心這種東西如果出現的話，開心地吃光就好，我擁抱你或者被你擁抱的時候不需要這些。</p><p>啃咬著比荷的頸肩胸口，在喘息裡恍惚呢喃，累積的慾望和愉悅感忍耐到極限，想伸手握住自己又被比荷壓回去，西里爾難過地掙動換來更強勢的搖撼，脹得近乎疼痛的性器被比荷壓低的身體摩擦——很爽、很刺激，可是還不夠……</p><p>隱隱有種該不會被欺負了的想法，但旋即又被強烈的慾望吞沒，等終於解放的時候西里爾甚至不知道自己發出什麼聲音，因為那一瞬間彷彿連自己都消失了。</p><p>再看清世界的時候宛若重生。</p><p>他們還在喘息，劇烈躍動的心跳震得胸口痠痛，濕滑的汗水和體液弄得一片黏膩卻沒有人想動。</p><p>比荷壓在身上，沉甸甸的重量很放鬆，西里爾回味著這次跟上次的諸多不同，眉眼嘴角緩緩彎起，笑得春色無邊風情橫溢，看得望著自己的比荷微微一愣後垂下眼湊上吻，心情更是好得不能再好。</p><p>這種機會可不常有啊……</p><p>吻淺淺交纏，分開，短暫寧靜的休息。比荷撐起身體，嘆口氣，放棄尋找不知扔到哪的眼鏡，坐起身的同時也把西里爾拉起來，聽見對方哀哀呻吟的時候不由得笑了。</p><p>「去洗澡。」想到居然一進來就直奔床鋪，比荷忍不住又嘆口氣。</p><p>「哎，比荷，我貓族的腰再好再神妙也還是會痠兩下……多躺一下嘛……又不急～～」西里爾臉貼著臉的蹭著比荷，然後變魔術一般地在退開時拿出眼鏡。「你的眼鏡。」幫忙戴好。</p><p>「洗個澡會舒服點。」戴上眼鏡之後，視野清晰得讓人為難。上一次沒看見，這次看見西里爾事後的模樣……身體的騷動和溫柔的情緒揉合在一起，隱隱有種得意的愉悅。</p><p>「貼著你也不會不舒服啊～～？」西里爾趴在比荷身上撒嬌撒到一半，怔了怔，抬頭望著苦笑的比荷。「……你該不會是指一起洗吧？」</p><p>「不然呢？」比荷繼續苦笑，努力讓臉離那張嫵媚愉快的面孔遠一點。「總不能放你一個人。」</p><p>「我現在覺得洗澡真是個好選擇了，」前一刻還在喊腰痠的人手腳俐落地拉著比荷離開床，「你跟我家的浴室不熟，用過就知道好，寬敞得要做什麼都沒問題！」</p><p>「單純洗澡就好……」浴室沒有很遠，因為浴室門像大狗一般地往他們這邊衝過來煞車站好，像暴露狂一樣地打開，然後千言萬語都在那個看不到牆與盡頭的浴室裡消失了。</p><p>「很寬敞吧？比荷，這可是溫泉水喔～～」</p><p>哪裡來的溫泉水！！</p><p>西里爾興高采烈地把比荷拖進去放好潑水抹沐浴乳，而比荷還在努力從『這到底是怎麼辦到的』的理性裡掙脫，等比荷不知道默唸第幾遍『發生什麼都是應該的』、終於接受這間浴室很普通時，才發現西里爾正在幫他洗頭。</p><p>「咦？我……我自己來就好。」</p><p>「不行，我正在做一件全世界的貓都很想試一次的偉大創舉。」</p><p>因為怕亂動泡沫會流進眼裡，既然西里爾目前沒亂來，比荷決定還是乖乖配合就好。</p><p>「……替人類洗澡？」</p><p>「對呀，人類都不瞭解討厭水的貓洗澡有多害羞多痛苦，不，就算喜歡水被人家這樣那樣也是舒服害羞到『真討厭～★』的事情，所以——我現在正代表全世界的貓進行最偉大甜蜜的復仇！」</p><p>「哈哈哈。」</p><p>「認命吧！乖乖的讓我洗——喔耶！我終於有辦法說一次！！孩子們！老祖宗我辦到啦～～！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「認命吧！乖乖的讓我洗——喔耶！我終於有辦法說一次！！孩子們！老祖宗我辦到啦～～！」</p><p>「恭喜恭喜。」比荷邊笑邊拿下眼鏡想找地方放，西里爾一伸手眼鏡又不知道被收到哪，那張笑臉湊上前親了親，又哼著歌很仔細地揉搓按摩他的頭皮，舒服得讓比荷差點發出呻吟。</p><p>閉上眼睛任西里爾施為很危險，身體變得敏感、聽覺變得敏銳，但睜開眼也不安全，於是比荷專心地當鴕鳥，即使西里爾把他沖乾淨、讓他滑進池子裡，比荷也沒有拿回眼鏡、回頭看幾眼的想法，只是專心地泡在溫泉裡放鬆自己。</p><p>或者順便反省。</p><p>比荷讓自己完全沉入水裡。</p><p>為了讓對方高興點，會不會又太放縱……太放縱自己呢……</p><p>這樣的衝動和回應真的好嗎？</p><p>「比荷？！」</p><p>才感覺到水流，西里爾已經驚慌地把他拉起，比荷湊近臉，看清楚那的確是驚慌的表情，忍不住順勢抱上去安撫。</p><p>「我沒事，嚇到了？」</p><p>「……我還以為你跟我做完越想越後悔結果打算淹死自己。」</p><p>因為這回答簡直可愛到犯規，比荷不禁靠在西里爾身上笑個不停。</p><p>「……這麼好笑？」</p><p>西里爾的聲音有點鬱卒，但也不是真的不高興，甚至還有點好奇。</p><p>「有你在旁邊，以淹死來說還真有難度呢。」</p><p>「所以很好笑？」因為被相信所以不鬱悶了，但還是很好奇。</p><p>「……西里爾，你是怕我死比較多一點，還是怕我後悔多一點？」</p><p>西里爾皺皺眉，這種不開心的感覺很陌生，抱著比荷的手不禁收得更緊。</p><p>「應該……怕你後悔多一點。」</p><p>「應該？」</p><p>「你明天死掉我還能接受，現在不行。」西里爾放開比荷小心的看了看。「反正不是後悔得想死就行。」</p><p>「西里爾，我啊……」既然被放開了，比荷重新泡回水裡，靠在岸邊漂浮。「或許會煩惱一件事很久，但做了就不會後悔。」</p><p>「真有魄力啊。」</p><p>「不是魄力，」比荷笑了笑。「只是單純覺得……後悔是在否定過去的自己。」</p><p>一直否定的話，現在又算什麼呢？煩惱是活著的證據，後悔卻像毒藥一般。</p><p>這下輪到西里爾嘆氣，拉過比荷塞進懷裡抱著，眼前的皮膚紅痕點點咬不下口，只好靠著用臉蹭。</p><p>「到底要怎麼做你才會變得正向啊……就算沒辦法變成『快樂充實得明天去死也無所謂』的個性，好歹也變成『盡量快樂得讓明天沒有遺憾』的思考模式吧？」</p><p>「大概沒救了。」</p><p>比荷這麼笑道，西里爾則是哼哼回應。</p><p>「我不會認輸的。」</p><p>說著不會認輸的西里爾又開始挑戰誰能在溫泉裡待最久，比荷想直接認輸可惜被駁回，甚至被緊緊抱著阻止他逃走。</p><p>煙霧瀰漫的空間裡呈現一種安詳的靜謐。</p><p>西里爾的住所永遠無法判斷時間，空間也不太能信任。</p><p>體溫比較高的生物泡溫泉或許也能撐比較久，但比荷已經分不出來是想睡還是泡到頭暈了。</p><p>比荷掙扎著想起來，又被拖回水裡，西里爾撒嬌地說『再泡一下嘛～』，讓比荷深深疑惑這隻貓什麼時候居然喜歡泡水了？</p><p>「我暈了，」又嘗試兩、三次都被抓回去，比荷只好說實話。「再泡下去我會昏倒。」</p><p>「嗚喔那快起來。」</p><p>西里爾連忙把比荷拉起來擦乾，自己身上的水則是隨便抖一抖就把比荷推回床上，剛才弄得一團糟的床單已經換好，涼爽的空氣讓過熱的身體很舒服。</p><p>舒服得想睡，又覺得這麼睡了很可惜。</p><p>比荷把手壓在臉上，覺得自己怎麼跟小鬼一樣。</p><p>「想到什麼這麼開心？」</p><p>沉沉的重量跨在腰間、手指拉扯嘴角，比荷訝然移開手望向西里爾，即使什麼都看不清楚，還是能感覺到那似乎是很奸詐的表情。</p><p>「……沒什麼。」想試著往後爬，但一動就發現這不是可以掙脫的狀態，西里爾見狀發出愉快的笑聲。</p><p>「比荷～～就是你想的那個該不會喔。」西里爾邊笑手邊摸，完全不浪費時間。「你捨不得睡，我也捨不得你睡，剛好，反正你這裡還很有精神嘛～」</p><p>血液不受控制的往臉上衝，比荷很想說有刺激就有反應這很正常、男人的身體反應與大腦意願無關，但解釋換來的大概是『那就繼續做啊』這樣的回答。</p><p>「……你剛剛不是還喊腰痛嗎？」</p><p>「只是痠，溫泉已經搞定一切。」</p><p>「我累了，西里爾……現在應該超過三點了吧？」</p><p>「嗯？幾點不重要，反正都是睡到明天；你累了也沒關係，下半場換我啊！」</p><p>「——什麼時候有下半場的？」</p><p>「人生就是永無止境的下半場啊！」</p><p>「……我想睡覺。」</p><p>「比荷你好殘忍自己吃完走人就不管我了……一個人寂寞難耐求歡未成卻看著身邊的愛人呼呼大睡的場景是很淒楚很哀傷的～～～你不可以不理我～～～」</p><p>「可是……」</p><p>「不然這樣，」握住比荷硬挺的器官捋動，西里爾湊近臉讓比荷能清楚看見他。「你什麼時候昏倒我們就做到什麼時候。」</p><p> </p><p>於是十一月二號的早上，莉可看見兩張非常悽慘的臉。</p><p> </p><p>「你們兩個是怎麼回事？」</p><p>莉可剛說完，斯林就嗚嗚唉唉地從嘴巴發出可怕的聲音，搖搖晃晃地似乎又矮了兩公分。</p><p>「事情是這樣的——」</p><p>斯林用一種行將就木的聲音轉述，從他答應讓西里爾請些特別來賓到他家開萬聖節派對，到他女朋友跟鬼怪玩得很開心完全忘記他的這些諸多轉折全部說完，又飄飄地轉進櫃檯把自己埋好。</p><p>「雖然我好像也玩得頗開心，但其實我很想憤怒的抓著西里爾的脖子大聲咆哮，」斯林香菇從櫃檯裡發出陰暗的聲音。「可是我已經沒力氣憤怒了……」</p><p>比荷想起西里爾的保證，只能說這保證還真的只有死不了。</p><p>「那……醫生又是什麼原因？」哇啊……斯林還真令人同情。</p><p>莉可的問題讓比荷一愣，耳朵發熱，抬手想摀住臉又覺得不太好，已經抬起的手只好轉向腦後。</p><p>「……會讓妳非常震怒的原因。」</p><p>「震怒？」</p><p>「呃……還是說暴怒或是驚怒呢……」最近被迫跟診所員工出櫃後，比荷總抓不準莉可的反應。「總之我覺得妳知道後不會太愉快。」</p><p>「不太愉快？」莉可一臉疑惑，想不出來會是什麼理由。</p><p>「就是……總之……」雖然不太想說，但或許說出來對自己的身體也會比較好。「被西里爾纏著在床上瘋了一天一夜。」</p><p>瘋……</p><p>一陣死寂之後斯林發出『哇喔～！』的讚嘆，莉可的臉則是瞬間從白變成赤紅再變為鐵青，看得擔心比荷而偷偷隱身下樓的西里爾默默鼓掌。</p><p>「……莉可？」啊，臉這麼青不要緊吧？</p><p>「我現在心情很複雜，醫生。」莉可閉目扶額，對擔心她的兩位男士揮揮手表示不要緊。「雖然我理解你臉色慘澹的原因，但你就不能節制點？」</p><p>「妳也聽到我的聲音了，」好吧，大家都成年了。比荷苦笑。「這可不是因為感冒，妳覺得那是我能控制的嗎？」</p><p>都沙啞成這種狀態……莉可現在才把一進門預設的『悽慘的臉跟聲音是因為感冒』原因徹底洗去，既然如此這種嗓音當然是因為——</p><p>「哇！偶像！西里爾超猛的耶！」斯林發出叫好聲，藏了點不敢置信跟不服輸。「學長你看起來應該體力也不錯啊，你們到底是做得多激烈呀——不對！這兩天我都沒跟我女朋友做！可惡！！那傢伙一定是故意的！嗚嗚～～學長我好羨慕你～～～」</p><p>莉可本來要對斯林吶喊『說什麼鬼話！』，聽到後半段看見斯林哀傷掩面，忍不住戳戳他。</p><p>「那就等下次。」</p><p>「她在外地唸書……」斯林超哀怨。「她已經跟我說下次見面就是半年後……」</p><p>「那你這個笨蛋還答應我？」西里爾突然出現在斯林旁邊，所有人不只是嚇一跳，腰格外無力的比荷差點跌倒，被西里爾扶住之後還沒說謝謝，莉可的殺氣已經直奔而來。「怎麼？我沒說錯啊，這種時候不就是要把握時間努力做到爽，哪有開心請人回家浪費時間的道理？」</p><p>「～～～～～～～」莉可忍耐、再忍耐、還是覺得忍無可忍！「你這個罪魁禍首有什麼資格說這種話！！」</p><p>「咦？」西里爾閃開莉可的拳頭，「妳這樣會打到比荷耶，快住手。」</p><p>「那你站著給我揍！！」</p><p>「那怎麼行！」西里爾一本正經的反駁。「妳把我打倒了誰來扶住比荷？他今天的腰又痠又軟還沒恢復，我們要多體諒他。」</p><p>「……不，謝了，」好想死……比荷隻手掩面，想離這厚臉皮的傢伙遠一點。「請讓我們今天也很『平常』的開始工作吧。」</p><p>斯林提心吊膽地拉扯莉可的袖子，不斷小聲小聲再小聲地提醒莉可那是人家的私事，反正學長的腰現在才這樣已經很奇蹟了，晚點出現也不意外啦……</p><p>嗯哼，不對盤還需要理由嗎？</p><p>「你真是個讓人不爽的傢伙。」</p><p>「因為我沒有讓妳爽的必要呀。」</p><p>終於在血管破裂前意識到這樣的對話絕對不能繼續下去，莉可深呼吸、深呼吸——</p><p>在哀傷的發現自己越來越常深呼吸之後，莉可打開工作模式，拉著哀嚎的斯林一同出門邁向下大雪的戶外、發動汽車，去看生產後站不起來的母羊。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>過了萬聖節後，街道上的色系變成以紅與綠為主的繽紛裝飾，學生們開始歡慶寒假，街上瞬間充滿比平常多一倍的情侶，看得斯林好生嫉妒。</p><p>西里爾也很嫉妒。</p><p>雖然今年比荷已經公告診所會提早放假，但西里爾知道，要比荷這樣跟他卿卿我我的出門約會幾乎是不可能——但這部分西里爾認為自己還有基本肚量所以不會出門搗蛋，可是另一個原因就讓他很不開心。</p><p>「為什麼？」</p><p>「嗯？」比荷洗完澡換上居家服，在廚房弄點宵夜，看西里爾坐在餐桌上，於是東西很自然也變成兩份。「什麼？」</p><p>「為什麼我不可以跟你去希倫家過節？我都說你不想對他出櫃的話我可以變回貓形，為什麼還是不行？」</p><p>「那我昨天也說過了，」比荷無奈地笑著把盤子放在西里爾面前。「他們家有狗。」</p><p>「哼，區區幾條狗還奈何不了我。」</p><p>「就是這樣所以也不行，」比荷笑了。「他家的狗會被你欺負。」</p><p>「……比荷，」西里爾拿起叉子戳食物。「你該不會喜歡他們家的狗吧？」</p><p>「嗯？喜歡啊，個性很好又很活潑，很好……」說到一半才想到不對，眼前這個是大醋桶。「西里爾，你不是寵物，所以你不需要跟寵物計較。」</p><p>「……那我是什麼？」哼，我才沒那麼好擺平。</p><p>「你是……」喜歡的人、家人或愛人之類的話比荷說不出口，即使他知道沒有這單薄的字詞他們也已經被束縛在一起，但西里爾對他卻也不是這麼簡單的存在。</p><p>「……你是可以陪著我閉上眼睛的人。」</p><p>「嗯？」閉上眼睛？西里爾歪頭思考閉上眼睛會是什麼場合什麼時間什麼意思，看著比荷低頭吃東西的樣子，愉快地笑了。「我也可以陪你張開眼睛啊。」</p><p>「……但是最後那一次是不會張開的吧。」</p><p>你是可以陪我到死的人。</p><p>西里爾愣了愣，然後淡淡彎起新月般的笑容。</p><p>「說得也是呢。」</p><p>「對吧？」</p><p>「嗯，所以嘛，不管你哪次閉上眼睛我都不想缺席啊！而且我都沒看過你最好的朋友～我好奇嘛～～」</p><p>「西里爾……」套完我的話又把問題兜回原點是犯規的啊。</p><p>「不論如何都不行？」裝可憐。</p><p>「……」差點就想說也不是，最後還是硬生生地吞回去。「西里爾……有時候，我會想遠行。」</p><p>「旅行？」</p><p>「不，遠行。」比荷低垂著眼，不知道該怎麼說這種渴望。「就是想離開現在所有的一切，前往遙遠之處，因為沒有目的地、沒有目標，僅僅是單純的離開，所以只能說遠行。」</p><p>「所以你現在的意思是想離開我嗎？」</p><p>「不是……」比荷推推眼鏡，撇開頭。「我無法離開劍塔市，所以拜訪希倫是我最接近遠行的路徑……我想一個人。」察覺西里爾的臉色，比荷立刻補充。「不是藉口，不是討厭你所以不要你跟著，只是……」</p><p>「嗯？說啊，我沒生氣，再怎麼荒謬我也會開心聽著的。」</p><p>「……想拉遠一點，然後回頭看看，確認自己手中的究竟是什麼。」比荷又推推眼鏡。</p><p>「就像在看畫一樣，想站到最遠，再一點一點靠近？」西里爾終於察覺比荷推眼鏡不只是遮掩情緒，對方臉上那些無法形容的細微變化讓心暖烘烘。</p><p>「呃……嗯。」</p><p>「嗯，好，我不去。」</p><p>「咦？！」</p><p>「哎呀，難道比荷你在享受我對你耍賴這件事嗎？還是你其實超～～希望我去的？早說嘛！」</p><p>「不不不，」比荷抬頭之後用力揮手，表情非常意外。「我只是很意外你這麼乾脆。」</p><p>「啊，當然，我說過會等你啊，如果只是這樣有什麼關係？反正你說過會回頭看嘛，沒關係沒關係，我會當個好鐘樓讓你輕鬆看。」</p><p>比荷沒問『真的沒關係？』或『真的不去？』，而是露出單純想瞭解西里爾心情的眼神，西里爾笑嘻嘻地伸手越過桌子，摸摸比荷的頭輕輕搓揉。</p><p>「我知道有人陪伴的旅行是什麼滋味，也知道渴望被等待的意義，當你走到飛鳥無法橫越之地，我會在那裡。」</p><p>「……謝謝。」比荷顯露出難得的害羞表情，收拾桌面掩飾那些幾乎無法繼續偽裝平淡的情緒。</p><p>「可是我要先說，我會吃醋，所以——不准對他家的狗太好、不准忘記我！名草有主跟名花有主的那兩位不要緊，這點肚量我還有。」</p><p>「他還有女兒。」</p><p>「……我不介意，我絕對不會介意，再多一點肚量也沒問題。」</p><p>喔……</p><p>比荷點點頭，轉身站起來打算去洗碗，西里爾卻一把搶過開始用力洗，比荷面帶微笑地在旁邊幫忙擦碗盤收餐具，直到西里爾洗完瞪著他半晌，然後一臉不甘心地用濕漉漉的雙手抱住他。</p><p>「喂，比荷。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「你啊，不論如何都說不出喜歡或愛沒關係，說不出承諾也不要緊，千～～千萬萬不可以出軌啊……」</p><p>「你是在胡說什麼……」想敲打這顆有夠會亂想的腦袋，最後手卻放在背上拍兩下。「我們睡覺吧。」</p><p>我們睡覺吧，然後被一個懷抱擁抱，夜復一夜，晚安、早安、午安、我們吃飯吧……接著的是輕柔的吻，日復一日。</p><p>滴水成冰的嚴寒和永遠等不到的喜歡也沒能阻止西里爾的行為。</p><p> </p><p>晚安，比荷。</p><p> </p><p>比荷在希倫家過節的第二個晚上，在被子裡無聲的笑了。</p><p>他回頭了。</p><p>最想念的居然不是懷抱、不是親吻，而是那含在舌尖般軟甜的晚安。</p><p>比荷把自己埋進被子裡，即使沒有任何人會看見還是想隱藏此刻的表情。</p><p>「真傷腦筋……」</p><p>就算還不想改變決定，但心境變化西里爾一定會發現。</p><p>「……真不想讓那傢伙太得意……」</p><p>平常對那傢伙就已經逼近有求必應，再讓他得意下去不知道會變成什麼樣子。</p><p>可是又有點想看看他得意的表情。</p><p>嗯……算了。</p><p>等回去的時候對他說『我有點想你』，順便告訴他希倫每年都會趁這個時候幫他安排相親。</p><p>比荷閉上眼睛，開始隱隱期待回去的那天。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>比荷變了。</p><p>西里爾跟鋼筆爺委派的貓頭鷹一起在廚房歪頭打量比荷，一不小心兩顆頭撞在一起，貓頭鷹反射地立刻啄一下西里爾、接著才想到攻擊的是誰而緩緩退開，西里爾哼哼哼的想趁比荷在忙的時候拔光貓頭鷹的毛，比荷卻已經回頭了。</p><p>「來，這是牛肉，辛苦你了。」</p><p>比荷把給貓頭鷹的酬謝放在鳥面前，貓頭鷹輕鳴兩聲便大快朵頤，讓西里爾一看就知道老友顯然交代過『只要比荷在場你就別怕』——這隻鳥真的沒在怕！！</p><p>可惡！</p><p>「西里爾，怎麼了？」</p><p>「沒事。」西里爾阻止自己繼續磨牙，轉而回到老友的問候信。「真沒想到他還會寫賀卡給我，可是現在才收到未免也太晚了吧？」</p><p>「嗯……」啊。「鋼筆爺大概是使用宗教曆法吧。」</p><p>「啥？」西里爾眨眨眼，呆了好久才終於從記憶的深處挖出宗教曆法的介紹，忍不住長嘆一大口氣癱進靠背椅。「幹嘛那麼麻煩……」</p><p>比荷正想笑著告訴西里爾這是『人類的樂趣』或『鋼筆自製精美禮物』，但望著西里爾的表情才發現似乎不是這麼回事。</p><p>「西里爾？」</p><p>「對啦我在害羞，我現在因為很高興，所以超～～彆扭，我正在傲嬌。」西里爾爽快承認、乾脆坦白，轉頭目露凶光一把抓住貓頭鷹的脖子。「記得轉告他我高興得耍彆扭，敢說些多餘的，哼哼。」</p><p>貓頭鷹眨眼睛表示瞭解，一被放開立刻飛到比荷身後躲起來，比荷嘆口氣把碗移到自己身邊，等貓頭鷹走了才抱住不開心的西里爾。</p><p>「怎麼了？」</p><p>西里爾眨眼睛，被比荷主動抱住，他才想問怎麼了。</p><p>「為什麼生氣？」見西里爾不回答，比荷又輕聲問一次。</p><p>「咦？啊！喔～我沒生氣。」西里爾笑得有殺氣。「只是不爽那隻鳥，我沒生氣。」</p><p>比荷盯著西里爾半晌，苦笑地嘆了聲『你啊……』，湊上唇在西里爾的唇上輕吮，於是西里爾又困惑了。</p><p>「……不喜歡？」</p><p>唇貼著唇問這種問題，哪裡說得出不喜歡。</p><p>「你變了。」</p><p>「喔？」</p><p>比荷笑著退開一些，西里爾趁機拿走比荷的眼鏡，又把比荷摟回懷裡。</p><p>「你還真喜歡搶我的眼鏡……」</p><p>「你不覺得很有意思嗎？」西里爾摸著比荷沒有任何多餘物品的臉。「僅僅只是一個框加上透明的薄片，五官的感覺就變了、距離也變了，托你的福我瞭解到當眼鏡控的樂趣。」</p><p>「那是什麼啊……」</p><p>「傻氣、知性、犀利、禁慾……戴上眼鏡可以提供不同的風貌，最重要的是還多了可以脫的東西。」</p><p>「因為妨礙接吻？」比荷苦笑，什麼叫做多了可以脫的東西。</p><p>「不是，因為那就像脫下面具一樣可以看見真面目……」西里爾笑著吮一口比荷的唇。「因為脫下眼鏡後你只能清楚看見我。」</p><p>綿密的吻沒等比荷反應便深深覆上，比人類粗糙、熾熱、而又略顯乾燥的舌強勢地在口中肆虐，比荷抓扯西里爾的頭髮想阻止他，但舌頭被吸吮得幾乎疼痛，比這更強烈的則是令人麻痺的快感，阻止的手與初衷背道而馳，貼近得彷彿只能仰賴彼此才能呼吸。</p><p>「西里爾……？」唇分開了些，彼此微亂的呼吸被互相飲嚥，帶來彷彿從體內深處被愛撫的溫柔暖意。</p><p>很舒服的吻，卻換成比荷開始困惑了。</p><p>「疑惑我為什麼不問？」西里爾笑著用唇貼蹭著對方的唇。「你變了我喜歡，不變我也喜歡，找原因這種事就像在看脫衣舞，慢慢脫才有情趣。」</p><p>「你之前可不是這樣。」</p><p>「一口氣把衣服全撕了也是情趣嘛～～」</p><p>比荷淺淺地笑著，任由西里爾蹭著他，乍看之下跟平常的模式沒有什麼不同，對擁抱的人而言卻是每個細節都變了。</p><p>西里爾抬起比荷的臉凝視那雙眼睛，直到漂亮的天藍色難以承受似地隱藏在羽睫之下，西里爾輕輕一嘆。</p><p>「比荷，雖然我很歡迎你對我撒嬌，逃避到我這裡也很歡迎，但如果你能更相信我就好了，你想說什麼？」</p><p>「父親……父親進療養院之後的一段時間裡，我最重要的工作就是填表格跟簽名。」</p><p>西里爾撫摸比荷的背脊，靜靜的聽著。</p><p>「療養院的一些權責和治療表格，還有律師拿來的各種文件，有的需要父親還清醒的時候簽名，有的是需要我或我們父子的簽名，每簽好一份，這個人存在的意義就被剝奪一些……但有一張單子我一直無法簽名。」</p><p>「什麼文件？」</p><p>「放棄急救。」比荷說著，對自己如此冷靜的狀態感到悲涼。「最近他狀況不好，於是那邊又開始問我要不要簽……」</p><p>「所以你最近接到電話就不見人影不是因為出診？」</p><p>「莉可他們沒告訴你？」比荷驚訝了一下，接著才想起西里爾跟莉可根本不對盤。「啊，抱歉，我忘記了。」</p><p>「你就別忘記嘛……」無奈。「所以呢？」</p><p>「我還是……沒辦法簽名，」比荷嘆口氣。「可是他已經什麼都沒剩下了……記憶、自我、社會的承認、法律的定義……他已經不存在了，這樣讓他不斷的在痛苦裡掙扎真的好嗎？所以我才突然想到……可以讓鋼筆爺幫我簽名嗎？」</p><p>「他的確模仿得出你的筆跡，」西里爾拍拍比荷的頭。「你認真拜託他的話，他一定會答應你，可是不行。」</p><p>比荷猛然抬起頭，映照黑暗的眼神露出受傷的憤怒和許多難得一見的脆弱，察覺比荷想退開，西里爾緊緊抓著他不放。</p><p>「這是你可以為他做的最後一件事，你都撐到現在，為什麼要逃？」</p><p>「因為我不想成為那個覺得他該死的人！！」</p><p>可是你不也覺得這樣比較好嗎——西里爾把這句幾乎脫口而出的話吞回去，雖然不是不能理解人類的邏輯，但是承認又有什麼關係呢，期待死亡並不是醜陋的事。</p><p>「比荷，他會想要一個休息。」</p><p>比荷愣了愣。</p><p>「你是唯一有資格告訴他：『你已經很努力、很努力，可以休息了。』的人，你要做的不只是簽名對不對？你得去道別、說再見，告訴他已經到了可以問心無愧地偷懶的時候。」</p><p>「所以你想說服我死亡只是離別。」</p><p>「它一直都是啊，就像你不管坐頭等車廂還是商務車廂都一定要下車，人大多時候無法確認起點的風景，卻也沒有好好欣賞終站的景色，沒有跟同車廂裡短暫的友誼揮手道別，這不是很可惜嗎？」</p><p>「……你到底是在勸哪件事啊……」</p><p>比荷把手蓋在眼睛上，不是想哭，只是不想看見任何東西也不想被看見。</p><p>「比荷，去說再見，搖搖他的安樂椅祝他好眠，死亡沒有特別醜陋，只是不特別美麗。」</p><p>「……貓都這樣想的嗎？」</p><p>「動物們是跟人類在一起後才知道時間絕對不夠，所以狗是相信約定的生物，而吾族則是確認離別的生物。死亡這種事情，跟人類越好的越會感到遺憾。」</p><p>「……為什麼？」</p><p>「因為人類的愛太過複雜而豐富，於是學會原本不曾想過的事情。我們跟人類學複雜的事情，人類向我們學簡單的事情。」</p><p>「……嗯。」</p><p>比荷覺得自己冷靜點了，放下手、退開，這次西里爾沒有阻止他。</p><p>「心情好點了嗎？」西里爾問道。</p><p>「或許吧。」比荷笑笑。想想，又靠上前在西里爾唇邊親了一下。「謝謝。」</p><p>「……你最近真的變好多。」變得讓我好心癢難耐啊啊啊～～～</p><p>「不喜歡？」</p><p>「就是太喜歡了所以會想把你弄得亂七八糟嘛～～～」</p><p>什麼亂七八糟……</p><p>想起萬聖節那次結束後看到鏡子裡的自己，頸脖胸口那一大片紅痕讓他懊惱好久，話雖如此——</p><p>「我說過我不會拒絕你。」</p><p>「……我就是希望你主動說想要。」嘟嘴。</p><p>「我想要你。」</p><p>比荷向來溫潤的聲音變得有些低啞，帶著情慾會有的濕熱與芬芳，沒有鏡片遮掩的雙眸認真而充滿誘惑，確認比荷是真的想要而不是想靠性愛逃避壞心情的西里爾，瞬間用人形表現出『炸毛的貓』的姿態，從沒臉紅過的傢伙臉上發熱到頭頂冒煙手足無措的程度，甚至在比荷靠近的時候不自覺地退一步。</p><p>「怎麼了？」比荷好笑地抓住西里爾，把他拉近些。</p><p>「喵……」</p><p>「西里爾，你用貓語我聽不懂。」</p><p>「啊啊、唔、不是，呃……」</p><p>「不想要？」比荷的手貼向西里爾的頸側，兼具安撫與挑逗。</p><p>「當然不是……唔……」西里爾終究還是忍不住掩面。「我本來以為你會含蓄點……沒想到一句話會這麼刺激……」</p><p>比荷眨眨眼，差點笑出聲音。</p><p>「有多刺激？」</p><p>「從頭皮麻到腰啊！」</p><p>「我也是有慾望的。」</p><p>「但從來沒人主動針對我……」西里爾放下手的臉有點恍惚，雙眼卻亮得難以直視。「哎呀，比荷，在床上也別忘記說啊～」</p><p>這下換比荷開始臉紅，他很清楚這句話換到床上說會有什麼下場，但最後當他們邊吻邊脫滾到床上，西里爾埋在他身體裡不動又不讓他射、磨著他說這句話的時候，他還是說了。</p><p>結果當然就是腰軟不敢扶、腰痠不敢揉，撐到快下班還是被發現，莉可又咆哮著追打妨礙營業的西里爾，即將面臨執照考試的斯林完全無心八卦專心唸書，於是這種他完全無力阻止的場面直到鄰居送來一鍋燉菜才結束。</p><p>吵鬧，卻溫暖的生活讓比荷不禁有一絲恍惚。</p><p>「比荷比荷！振作啊！」西里爾端著鍋子閃到比荷背後，瞪向緊急煞車的莉可。「哎，我說，我是不知道那個什麼羊的妊娠毒血還是什麼血的病會怎樣怎樣，但我們該下班了吧？」遞出鍋子。「妳要吃嗎？可以分妳喔，妳看我多有風度啊～」</p><p>「風度個鬼！！」</p><p>「妳要個有風度的鬼我也可以幫妳介紹啊！」</p><p>「不需要！我下班了！！」</p><p>莉可風一般的抓起外套帽子手套提包，連刷手服都沒換下就氣沖沖的離開診所，斯林從暴動聲中恍惚抬頭，茫然望向比荷用眼神問發生什麼事，換來比荷的苦笑。</p><p>「沒事，吃飯。」</p><p>比荷實在沒想到西里爾會這麼開心。</p><p>也沒想過開心的西里爾會讓他幾乎忘記自己的決定。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>比荷實在沒想到西里爾會這麼開心。</p><p>也沒想過開心的西里爾會讓他幾乎忘記自己的決定。</p><p>只是覺得，既然會想念，趕也趕不走，那麼至少在還能付出還能回應的時候對西里爾好一點，等真的到了需要等死的那天，他可以跑到遠方甚至異國的療養單位，只要離開劍塔市，就不會給無法離開的西里爾帶來痛苦與麻煩。</p><p>這世上沒有永遠不變的記憶，西里爾遲早會忘記他的名字，卻會記得這些初次擁有的心情與感動，即使淡化，也不會像現在這樣用天真的表情對他說不知道。</p><p> </p><p>冬天一點點過去，雪停了。</p><p>父親走了。</p><p>比荷不知道是否該感謝那天沒有下雪，但他感謝變成貓蜷在父親臉頰旁邊的西里爾。當時的病房沒有別人，他握著那隻乾枯、腐朽、在記憶裡逐漸縮小的手直到變冷，微笑停滯成永遠的餘暉，笑得像這個人從未遺失過任何物事，笑得像很久很久以前，握著他的手、拍拍他的頭、對他說晚安的那個笑容。</p><p>晚安，父親。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>「喂。」</p><p>西里爾瞟了莉可一眼，又低頭看他的漫畫。</p><p>「春天到了滿街的貓都在發情，你怎麼這麼冷靜？」</p><p>「我一看見妳就冷靜。」</p><p>莉可一把抽走西里爾手上的漫畫，憤怒粗魯地揪住美青年的領子用力扯。</p><p>「——我問你。」</p><p>「是～～莉可姊姊請問～～」</p><p>揪著領子的手瞬間勒得更緊，西里爾皺眉嘟嘴，乾脆讓頭浮起來。</p><p>「你這五百歲的老頭不准叫我姊姊。」</p><p>「好啦，隨便啦，妳到底要問什麼？」</p><p>「現在是你看漫畫的時候嗎？」莉可放開西里爾把漫畫往腳邊一摔。「你到底知不知道醫生現在什麼狀況？！」</p><p>「不就是乍看之下跟平常一樣，可是卻常發呆～就是發呆、發呆和發呆嘛——沒事。」</p><p>西里爾沒去撿腳邊的漫畫，而是拿起另一本，才翻開第一頁，立刻又被抽走摔在地上。</p><p>「你覺得那樣叫沒事？」莉可瞪大眼睛。</p><p>「面對悲傷有很多種方法，」西里爾終於嘆息地撿起地上的兩本書，靠進椅子裡抬頭看向莉可。「發呆也沒什麼不好。」</p><p>「你不會多去安慰一下他？」</p><p>西里爾把書蓋在臉上，覺得莉可很煩又很可笑。</p><p>「安慰這種東西，八成以上是多餘的，剩下的一成是用錯地方，最後的一成是對方需要——我還真不懂人類為什麼非得要拚命去做一些『讓別人知道我有做』的事情，就是這樣才會總是自認應該得到回報。」</p><p>「——你是什麼意思？！」</p><p>西里爾把書掀起來，笑得春光燦爛嫵媚動人，輕輕吐出幾個字。</p><p>「多事、煩人、囉唆。」</p><p>「你～～～～～～」</p><p>「滾。」西里爾還是笑著，把頂在頭上的書端回懷裡。</p><p>莉可氣呼呼的走了，西里爾把漫畫收回袋子裡，回到二樓，變回貓形趴在窗邊曬太陽打哈欠，偶爾抬眼，看見新出生正在學飛的小傢伙險險落在自己身邊一臉好奇，猶豫一陣之後感嘆哪家的父母這麼粗心沒教好孩子，身為一隻鳥居然主動靠近貓……不，身為一隻鳥主動靠近狗也很危險。</p><p>……所以為牠好我應該嚇嚇牠囉？</p><p>讓牠知道世界是很可怕的，不可怕的只有同伴和食物……嗯……</p><p>西里爾正眨眼睛準備撲上去，但是熟悉的引擎聲讓他猛然轉頭，小鳥瞬間飛走，讓回過頭的西里爾頗為惋惜。</p><p>比荷下車之後習慣的抬頭，看見西里爾在窗邊的景象嘴角揚了揚，然後走進診所像平常一樣繼續工作，或者等待病人上門，等待中的時間或發呆或看書，春天的空氣令人昏昏欲睡。</p><p>比荷知道他在發呆，也知道他發呆的時間很長，告訴自己別再這樣，等回神的時候才發現時間已經過去，所見所聞全然沒有進入腦中，當然更沒有去思慮任何事物。</p><p>徹底空曠之後只覺得茫然，徹底清醒之後才發現莉可和斯林都已經下班，連自己身邊都是一片幽暗，比荷自嘲的笑笑，站起來伸懶腰，正意外西里爾今天居然沒來吵他，一個身影出現在門邊，笑著抬手敲門吸引他的注意力。</p><p>「我餓了。」聲音帶笑，表情幽怨，即使室內昏暗，那雙金眸卻熠熠生輝地發光。「不可以忘記餵飽我。」</p><p>「抱歉，」比荷拿起外套，確認皮夾和鑰匙，拉著喊餓的家眷往後門走。「想吃哪裡？」</p><p>「不知道，」西里爾反握比荷的手，即使前往車子的路很短也認真握著。「畢竟我是貓，天天都想吃肉，啊，甜的也不錯。」</p><p>「……你這樣說我沒靈感。」比荷上車發動車子，望著西里爾，說實話他一點都不餓。</p><p>「你不餓？」西里爾打量比荷的表情，皺眉。「下午吃點心了？」</p><p>「沒有，」西里爾的手捧住他的臉，讓他無法閃躲，只能苦笑。「或許是因為春天吧，整個人懶懶的，也不怎麼覺得飢餓。」</p><p>「連寇特那裡也不想去？」</p><p>比荷一愣。</p><p>「我的確習慣去寇特那裡散心，」還是覺得害羞，比荷拿開西里爾的手，盡可能不躲。「但寇特不喜歡看到你，你也不會愉快。」</p><p>「真的不餓？」</p><p>「只是單純的……不特別想吃什麼。」知道說不餓西里爾或許會很生氣，比荷只好換個說法。</p><p>西里爾盯著比荷，兩個多月來對診所的客人們而言只覺得比荷瘦了，但診所的人還知道比荷常常失了魂似地發呆。</p><p>可是，當然也不只是這樣。</p><p>這個人瘦了、發呆，晚上在自己懷裡假裝睡著，天真的以為這樣可以隱瞞失眠的狀況。</p><p>真的這麼傷心嗎？</p><p>西里爾沒有問，因為他覺得空氣的味道並沒有那麼多的悲傷，但是很虛無、很混亂，當他抱著這個人讓他呻吟得昏過去的時候，依然沒有擁有的實感。</p><p>不知道從何時開始，比荷不靠激烈的性愛和安眠的藥草茶就無法入眠。即使如此，比荷也不會尋求安眠的方法，只會假裝入眠，西里爾發現之後的第一個想法就是要自己冷靜，然後繼續照自己的評估提供比荷想要的。</p><p>安慰？比荷想要的不是安慰。</p><p>比荷身上悲傷的氣味在兩個多月來像冬雪融化般淡去，一個不悲傷不挫折不低落的人不需要安慰。</p><p>可是，比荷，你在想什麼呢？</p><p>西里爾覺得發呆也很好，比荷總是想得太多太悲觀，能徹底的放空是好事，把某些事物情緒徹底清空，才有餘裕再去做點什麼。</p><p>「……需要時間嗎……？」</p><p>「我一直都很需要啊。」比荷笑道。西里爾的喃喃自語雖然細微，比荷還是聽見了。「所以，你有想吃哪？」</p><p>「……我們去海格家蹭飯。」西里爾解開安全帶，伸手突襲鑰匙熄火搶走，然後下車。「快下車，去海格家雖然也可以開車，但是抄捷徑比較快。」</p><p>比荷呆愣片刻，才跟著下車。</p><p>「西里爾，鑰匙給我，我要鎖車。」</p><p>「我來我來。」其實西里爾還挺喜歡鎖車那一瞬間所有的鎖落上的聲音，開啟防盜裝置的『嗶嗶！』聲也很有趣，偶爾出手搶鑰匙的行徑總讓比荷覺得好笑。</p><p>「走，我們去海格家。」</p><p>「西里爾，你也不能總是帶我走捷徑，開車有什麼不好？」</p><p>「開車沒有不好，」西里爾搖頭晃腦，帶著比荷出門左轉再走進對面的巷子，走過兩棵老樹之後景色突然變了。「可是我都走捷徑，不知道其他的路怎麼走。」</p><p>比荷好笑又無奈地嘆息，正覺得這陌生的路好暗，古老的路燈突兀地在眼前亮起，一蹦一跳地在前面帶路，隱約可見的紅色圍牆斑駁古舊，不知何時路燈不再移動，在身後投來寧靜的光。</p><p>西里爾拉著他繼續向前走，似乎經過了一棵開著花的蘋果樹，甜甜淡淡的香氣擦身而過，光線再次出現在眼前。</p><p>「咦？」發現回到屬於現實的街道，比荷眨眨眼睛，意外的看向西里爾。</p><p>「哎，畢竟是帶你去嘛，不好意思不走大門。他家那扇大門我好幾百年沒走過了，應該是還不至於走錯門啦，啊哈哈。」</p><p>比荷像是不放在心上的笑笑，又轉頭回到眼前的街景像在研究這裡是哪裡，沒注意西里爾的眼神暗了暗又恢復正常。</p><p>海格的店是雜貨家用品兼古董店，既賣出也收購，店門和店面櫥窗看起來都很正常很普通。此時已經關門，透過玻璃望進去只有黑暗，西里爾拿出手機按下快速鍵。</p><p>「嗨～海格，我在你家店門口，來接我吧，我帶人來蹭飯啦～」</p><p>西里爾飛快地掛上電話，衝著比荷笑，比荷才正想勸西里爾隨便找間沒吃過的店試試也可以，一個巨大的身影已經從內側乒乒乓乓地衝向門口、飛快的打開門，用力粗喘幾下之後，揚起臉對西里爾露出萬分無奈的討好笑容。</p><p>「老祖宗……下次要走大門，先說一聲。」</p><p>「你應該先誇獎我居然還記得那個是你家大門。」西里爾嘿嘿笑，轉頭對比荷介紹。「比荷，這就是海格；海格，這是我男人。」</p><p>……有人這樣介紹的嗎……比荷跟海格互相交換了尷尬的笑容。</p><p>「老祖宗，請進，請進，啊，比荷先生，請小心身邊的東西，我……我有點胖，走過之後東西容易不穩，請小心。」</p><p>「海格，你不是有點胖，你是又變胖了，」西里爾從雜物堆裡抽出一根手杖，戳刺肥肉間的摺痕探測深度。「雖然綿羊站起來也是這麼圓，可人家那是羊毛！！你好歹也長毛別長肉！！就算為了證明自己是綿羊的後代，也別吃成圓的啊！！」</p><p>「老祖宗、老祖宗，」海格想回頭，可是胖得辦不到只好又放棄。「我也沒有亂吃啊，冬天……冬天剛過你說是吧？」</p><p>「綿羊一般兩個月後可以收羊毛，你是要我兩個月後來收肉囉？啊，」西里爾擊掌一下，恍然大悟。「收油也行，海格，你說個日子，我找人來收。」</p><p>「老祖宗……」又圓又高的背影似乎快哭出來了，比荷看得好笑又不忍心，伸手拉拉西里爾，沒看到西里爾回頭卻聽到一聲輕哼，前面的巨大陰影又是一抖。</p><p>「記得減肥，海格，我跟綿羊有交情，可我跟豬不熟。」</p><p>「是是是，」終於走到豁然開朗的地方，海格笑著回頭，拿出只有手掌三分之一的手帕努力擦汗。「一定、一定，來、來，兩位請坐。」</p><p>比荷一看就知道這裡已經不是那家店，而是跟西里爾家一樣屬於另一個世界，寬敞的餐桌可以坐下三、四十個人，此時卻只有三副餐具，桌上已經擺滿食物，至於在旁邊幫忙端菜分菜的侍者……是撲克牌？</p><p>發現比荷疑惑的目光，海格笑著解釋。</p><p>「自從紅心女王退位，國王不管事情後，它們就失業了，反正端誰的菜也是端，於是就在我這裡打工。」</p><p>比荷跟著撲克牌侍者走到桌邊，看對方極其專業的拉開椅子請他坐下，他剛坐下又飛快地替他繫好餐巾調整椅子距離，拿著分好肉品的盤子深吸一口氣準備開始介紹——</p><p>「每種肉都來一點就好，」比荷連忙出聲打斷，他頗害怕自己會聽到滔滔不絕的介紹。「我每種都想嚐嚐，不用多。」</p><p>百年以上的工作經驗讓撲克牌的工作效率大為增加，即使身體的『面積』造成一定的行動障礙，動作卻很流暢，比荷看撲克牌們迅速完成工作又迅速退回牆邊，只剩下幾名站在較近的一旁負責侍酒，至於西里爾，已經喝完一杯又再次被梅花三斟滿，看起來對這酒非常滿意。</p><p>不是說要吃肉的嗎……比荷搖搖頭面對自己的食物，雖然沒胃口，但也不能真的不吃，強迫自己至少每種吃一口，然後比荷便推開盤子不再進食。</p><p>「比荷？」西里爾還在解決一塊鴨胸，沒想到比荷卻已經推開盤子，甚至手上也只拿著水，似乎什麼都不想碰。</p><p>「我飽了，真的。」知道西里爾是關心他，但強迫自己進食的現在只覺得噁心，比荷得努力壓抑這種感覺才笑得出來，不論如何都不想再多吃一點。</p><p>比荷笑著，西里爾則盯著比荷不太高興，海格覺得不太妙，只好開始說些好笑的事情——像是一群螃蟹帶著自己歷年蛻下的殼來賣，或者是被當球打習慣的刺蝟，來他店裡問可不可以把自己賣掉，還曾經進了一批茶壺打開才發現睡鼠一家子都睡在裡面……</p><p>雖然覺得有趣，卻不會特別想笑，比荷讓自己盡可能把注意力放在海格身上，而不去注意西里爾的眼神或分神發呆，兩個小時的晚餐不會很久，海格的故事與撲克牌的手風琴演奏縮短了等待結束的煎熬，離開的時候比荷也沒忘記拿張名片，上面熟悉的地址格式令人有種安心的親切感。</p><p>到家只是一瞬間的事，西里爾在回程走了慣用的最短路徑，當比荷以為西里爾或許又會發點小脾氣、或是說點什麼的時候，在家裡喊著『吃太飽啦～～』然後往沙發上撲的人卻彷彿從來沒發生任何不愉快，只是在地上滾兩圈後開始發出噁心想吐不舒服的呻吟，巴著自己說『我病了快幫我看病。』。</p><p>「你的病有好過？」</p><p>「腦袋的問題就算了，再來一百個醫生也無法打倒我腦袋裡的怪獸軍團，不過身體的部分就交給你，這個總沒問題吧？」</p><p>「你現在是人，我是獸醫。」</p><p>「不行～～」西里爾捧著肚子哀嚎。「變成貓我的肚子一定會撐破！！」</p><p>「所以說你只是吃太飽，」比荷坐在沙發上，拍拍自己的大腿。「別亂動就好，就像……嗯，像蛇一樣，休息一下就好。」</p><p>「吃飽就睡會變胖。」說是這樣說，不過既然有人主動提供大腿，當然要騷擾一下。</p><p>「要胖到跟海格一樣可不容易。」比荷想想，又笑了。「圓圓的貓也很可愛。」</p><p>「不要，」西里爾拍拍自己的肚子腰身。「我對我流暢柔韌健美優雅的腰身有堅持，身為一隻貓就該有個緊緻實用的好腰——比荷～你說對不對？」</p><p>撒嬌般的語氣，一臉『你用過啦』的表情，所以……所以現在是要評鑑還是……</p><p>「……剛吃飽不適合劇烈運動。」</p><p>「比荷你這飽暖思淫慾的糟糕傢伙，就算對我的腰很滿意，也不用這麼急嘛～」</p><p>「……我沒有。」被調戲個幾百次應該會習慣才對，但偶爾還是有心臟不聽使喚的時候。明知西里爾只是開玩笑，比荷還是有點害羞。</p><p>「說到胖一點，」西里爾的手從臉摸向脖子，停在鎖骨上。「你最近瘦了。」</p><p>比荷聞言一愣，笑容變成苦笑。</p><p>「很多人都這麼說，我是沒什麼感覺。」</p><p>「你沒什麼要跟我談的？」西里爾的手緩緩移動，提供撫慰的溫度和力道。「莉可覺得你傷心得需要安慰，我不覺得。」</p><p>「我不需要安慰？」</p><p>「你現在依然如此悲傷嗎？」</p><p>比荷握住西里爾的手，眼睛從對方的臉移向虛無之處，又緩緩閉上，輕蹭著手指的模樣顯得異常寧靜。</p><p>「……不。」</p><p>「鋼筆在問何時恢復下午茶義診，聽說有很多動物等著送你復活節禮物。」</p><p>「短期內應該不會恢復，我寫封信跟鋼筆爺說抱歉好了。」</p><p>「還有呢？」</p><p>「……再給我一點點時間就好，」比荷把臉埋進西里爾的掌心，一隻手不足以覆蓋的部分，西里爾把另一隻手也主動貼上去。「我只是突然不知道該做什麼。」</p><p>那些空出來的時間、空出來的大腦，以及失去這個人而獲得解放的各種事物……</p><p>不知道該用什麼去填滿這些。</p><p>即使依稀的幻想過，但那終究不過是逃避的一種方式，突然之間如果變成現實，才發現連幻想也變得虛無。</p><p>該做什麼呢？能做什麼呢？</p><p>四年的時間究竟該怎麼度過呢？</p><p>思緒總是不知不覺開始飄遠，在被人擔心的同時不知不覺開始焦慮，在發現自己似乎焦慮的時候又覺得並非這種情緒，心很冷靜，可是某些東西卻開始失衡，安然的、寧靜的，在貧乏的思慮間腐朽。</p><p>因為不知道是什麼，所以也無法阻止，但是當西里爾靠在身邊的時候，比荷又覺得似乎應該先想出能做的事情。</p><p>應該還是有不論如何都不能放棄的事情。</p><p>在還能確實認知的時間裡，能做什麼呢？</p><p>誰也不知道過了多久，西里爾不在乎借出一雙手，比荷逃避煩惱之後沉浸於這種寧靜，等回神之後又尷尬得不知該怎麼拿下這雙手，最後被發現的西里爾嘻嘻哈哈地揉搓臉頰。</p><p>「西里爾……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「我該做什麼？做什麼比較好？」</p><p>「這要問你啊，比荷。人類就算沒有慾望，也還是會有願望，不然故事裡的惡魔要怎麼換取人類的靈魂？你還有四年可以想，不急。」</p><p>「……」比荷嘆口氣，拿開西里爾的手，美青年也立刻笑著坐起抱住比荷。「我好像在對你撒嬌。」</p><p>「哎？對耶！太棒了！很好很好，撒嬌就是要這樣渾然天成，我很歡迎！」</p><p>「我本來想接著說抱歉。」</p><p>「咈咈咈咈咈咈～～～～～～～晚了，撒嬌這種東西可沒有『對不起我拿錯了』然後收回去的道理，既然如此你就一不做、二不休的全交了吧～～～～」</p><p>「你最近到底都看了些什麼啊……」</p><p>「我只是覺得『咈咈咈咈咈』這種笑聲最能展現此刻的心情，話說回來，」西里爾抱住比荷搖兩下。「你再多撒嬌一下嘛～」</p><p>「不行。」</p><p>「為什麼！？」</p><p>「因為你不是正在撒嬌嗎？」</p><p>「咦？啊，糟糕，不知不覺……唔，好，沒關係，」西里爾抓住比荷的手攤開拍一下。「換手——好，該你了，請吧～」</p><p>「哪有這樣……」</p><p>「嗯？不行嗎？既然剛剛都做到了現在一定也可以，如果現在辦不到那正好也有練習的機會，來吧！！」</p><p>如果鋼筆爺在這邊一定會寫滿大大的『變態！』吧？</p><p>比荷不知為何腦中閃過這個想法，一時沒忍住就發出噗嗤的笑聲，再想忍住的時候西里爾已經聽到，閃閃發光的眼睛彷彿發現比天還大的祕密，沒有預想中的生氣表情。</p><p>「你為什麼老擔心別人會生氣或是我生氣？」西里爾無奈地揉搓比荷的頭髮，人類喜歡揉搓動物的毛皮，他則喜歡比荷頭髮的觸感，非常喜歡……當然身體就更喜歡了。「你應該要享受把我弄生氣的樂趣跟權利才對啊！」</p><p>比荷本來想說抱歉，最後又嚥回去。</p><p>「大概是小時候養成的壞習慣。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「小時候常轉學，還滿容易被欺負的，」比荷發出輕笑聲。「要會察言觀色，要會說話，姿態也不能太低。還好我運動唸書都很擅長、打架也不弱，所以後來也交到不少朋友。」</p><p>「像希倫？」</p><p>「這麼要好的也只有他，」比荷微笑的臉上有懷念也有遺憾。「幾乎都沒再聯絡，就算當時是朋友，短暫的友誼不足以維持記憶，也不足以對抗時間和空間……終究只是過客。」</p><p>「那又如何呢？」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「你收集到一個過客囉。」西里爾的微笑暈染到比荷臉上，改變了笑容的色調。</p><p>「說得也是。」比荷撫摸西里爾的臉，說不出我也是你的過客。</p><p>「所以那些動物要送你的復活節禮物怎麼辦？」</p><p>比荷怔愣片刻才終於讓大腦跳回這個話題。</p><p>「只要不是活的就好。」</p><p>「該說你要求低，還是說你太客氣呢？」</p><p>「我不是很在乎禮物。」</p><p>「我送的你也不在乎？」</p><p>呆了一下，比荷分辨不出這是驚喜還是驚嚇。</p><p>「說實話……會很擔心。」</p><p>「擔心？」</p><p>「像是這到底是荼毒哪些人才到手的，或者是這個禮物收下後會發生什麼，照你的紀錄，禮物本身可能就很危險，也可能一想到會收到你的禮物就覺得不知道什麼時候會被嚇一跳……」</p><p>「等等、等等——我不是紀錄良好嗎！？」</p><p>「什麼時候？」</p><p>「一直都是吧？」比荷的反問簡直讓人吐血三升！！「我、我我我～～～我從來沒有送你這種東西啊！！」</p><p>「可是除我以外的都收過。」</p><p>「這就表示我不會這樣對你呀！！」</p><p>「……難免會有『不知道哪天輪到我』的感覺。」</p><p>擊沉。</p><p>不，這根本是被擊沉之後還加碼鉛塊跟水泥，直接以最快速度沉到底。</p><p>「你都不相信我～～～～」揮淚。</p><p>「西里爾，淹水了……」</p><p>「你都不關心我只擔心淹水～～～～～～我對你這麼真心～～～～～～」</p><p>「我沒有不相信你，」我只是說實話。「乖，我只是真的不計較禮物，暫時也不想去鋼筆爺那裡……半個月後協會總部要舉辦一場講座，廠商跟各單位都會出席，我很快又要出遠門。」</p><p>「你要出遠門？！」瀑布般的淚水瞬間消失。「去多久？」</p><p>「展覽會、講座加研習，至少半個月。」</p><p>「——你要出門半個月居然現在才告訴我！！」</p><p>「我是半個月後才走，西里爾，」被西里爾抓著搖，比荷又無奈又好笑。「不是明天。」</p><p>「所以你打算走的前一天才說？！」</p><p>「呃……好啦，別搖，我說，」比荷嘆口氣，的確他現在說只是不早不晚。「我打算下禮拜說……也就是出發前三天吧。」</p><p>「你……唉……」西里爾這下不搖了，只覺得自己全身無力。「你到底有沒有把我放在心上啊……就算我現在是家貓，難道你就真的打算走之前把我打包寄養？」</p><p>「我只是……」</p><p>「只是？」</p><p>「覺得你在身邊就不急著說這個……」比荷不好意思說最近狀況不好，總是一恍神就錯過開口的機會。「而且……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「……反正你都在，所以……」</p><p>「嗯！很好！！」</p><p>「咦？」</p><p>「反正你都在這個理由我收！啊啊啊我好感動！我終於從你嘴裡聽到這麼耍賴偷懶怠惰任性的理由了！！喔喔～～～今天好棒！！」</p><p>因為反差太大，還沒從愧疚感脫離又落入西里爾歡欣鼓舞的懷抱，比荷怔怔地看不懂西里爾開心的理由。</p><p>漸漸地，不知道為什麼也笑了。</p><p>「所以你是哪天要出發？」</p><p>「十七號。」</p><p>「我變成貓陪你坐車？」</p><p>「……我沒有要帶你去。」</p><p>以為那句『反正你都在』是默許自己跟著，結果還是不行嘛……</p><p>「好吧，沒關係，能說出口已經是大進步，我不強求。」拍拍比荷的肩膀，勉勵自己的心靈。</p><p>比荷笑笑，結束這個話題，一時間兩個人都不知道要做什麼。</p><p>既不想睡覺也不想滾床，不想看書也不想打電動，吃飽後聊了半天，還是覺得懶。</p><p>「算了，」西里爾撇撇嘴。「發呆也是種活動……唉唷！」</p><p>比荷忍不住笑出聲，沒好氣地敲一下西里爾的頭，在極短的猶豫之後湊上親吻，聽見西里爾極輕的嘆息和肆意笑聲。</p><p> </p><p>半個月的時間在發呆的時候過得比忙碌還快，在地球上存活至今，比荷第一次體驗這件事，雖然察覺到的是結果，但比荷在火車上還是有反省。</p><p>這樣太糟糕了……</p><p>與其說渾渾噩噩發呆度日，倒不如說被西里爾寵過頭。</p><p>比荷把頭抵在玻璃上，臥鋪車廂裡很安靜，卻因為這種安靜而顯得空曠，比荷知道這不是因為空間、或者因為寂寞，他不是習慣吵鬧……只是……</p><p>真的被養壞了。</p><p>說著絕對不要還是接受了，想著不能給對方帶來麻煩卻已經被養壞了，直到如今，那些微弱的堅持真的還有意義嗎？</p><p>發病前的那些日子裡，究竟能回報西里爾什麼呢？</p><p>眼皮開始沉重，嗜睡程度彷彿要把之前的睡眠不足加倍補齊，想著最近會不會太懶散，卻已經乾脆的倒下準備入睡。</p><p>在車上的時間似乎就在思考、逃避思考、打瞌睡、睡著這樣的循環中過去。火車還沒到站希倫打電話問他在哪裡，等他下車到了旅館，在大門口堵人的希倫邊打招呼便抱怨他瘦太多不健康，在大廳等待的夏隆則帶來希卡貝的問候，就等比荷放好東西一起去喝酒。</p><p>「所以你們只是把我當喝酒的藉口？」</p><p>「你要感動我們沒忘記你好不好？」希倫跟前跟後陪比荷上樓，回到大廳的途中又多拉到幾個認識的一起去喝，反正還沒吃晚餐，剛好大家一起去樂一下。</p><p>比荷本來不想去，揮之不去的疲倦感讓他覺得或許多睡一下比較好，不過他很久沒看到朋友，協會總部的大祭典也能碰到許多同學，除了這些，認識西里爾後幾乎沒再去過的酒吧也很令人懷念。</p><p>拿飛鏢或是撲克牌賭酒，各自從業或生活的笑話，希倫喝醉之後跟往年一樣的掏出皮夾裡女兒跟狗的相片四處威脅男性同胞，當然喝到這種時候也有人開始尋覓今晚的對象。</p><p>簡單的眼神與肢體動作傳達隱密的邀約，比荷幾乎快忘記這種遊戲的滋味，對他提出邀約的人都不錯，卻一個都沒接受。</p><p>「……你幹嘛不要？」</p><p>希倫喝酒醉得快醒得也快，趴在比荷身邊的座位灌果汁，剛剛過來攀談的女人他看到了，是個聰明的美人。</p><p>幹嘛不要？比荷笑著搖頭不答，手中喝一半的酒杯碰上希倫的果汁杯，發出清脆的聲音。</p><p>「我還得負責把你扛回去。」</p><p>「少來，」希倫用力推一下比荷，自己卻搖晃得比對方嚴重。「我爬也爬得回去，別拿我當藉口……總不可能沒興致吧？」</p><p>「是沒興致。」</p><p>希倫一口果汁差點『噗！』出來，勉強打量一下比荷，又搖頭晃腦的趴回桌子上。</p><p>「該不會有對象了吧？」</p><p>「哈哈哈……算是吧。」</p><p>「什麼算是，是就是、不是就不是，」希倫又搥一下比荷。「很喜歡？」</p><p>「……很喜歡。」</p><p>「她不喜歡你？」</p><p>「不。」</p><p>「那不就沒問題了嗎？啊、對嘛，難怪你沒興致，再喝一杯我們就回去，都死會了別占位置。」</p><p>「希倫，我沒辦法陪他走到最後。」</p><p>「啥？」希倫努力集中注意力，才瞭解比荷在困擾什麼問題。「照你這種說法，沒辦法同一天死的夫妻都不該結婚。」</p><p>「我不是這個意思，」比荷不想說太多，但他想聽聽別人的想法。「如果，希倫，我說如果，」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「如果你知道自己有一種絕症，那個病無法醫治，你唯一知道的是它什麼時候發病，你還會跟茜雅結婚嗎？」</p><p>「嗯……」希倫搖頭晃腦，沉思片刻之後又跟酒保要了杯果汁。「我會跟她說清楚，她不介意我們就結婚。然後我會努力存錢、買保險、立遺囑，每年一定陪她出去旅行，照很多相片，每天都會準時回家吃午餐吃晚餐……這樣我不用擔心我倒下的時候她手足無措，嘿嘿……到時候茜雅變成富婆，她會過得很好，也不用擔心她會一直寂寞下去。」</p><p>「這樣啊。」</p><p>「怎麼？她身體不好？」</p><p>「……是我。抱歉，我一直都沒說。」</p><p>希倫愣愣地盯著比荷半晌，才惡狠狠地嘆氣撇頭。</p><p>「抱歉什麼，你現在也不想說啊……還有多久？」</p><p>「不知道。」</p><p>希倫又嘆氣。</p><p>「算了，我不問，回去，我只能說需要幫忙就說一聲。」</p><p>希倫搖搖晃晃地站起來，拉著比荷也不知道是需要支撐抑或真的想把人拖走，結帳之後招了計程車就回旅館，比荷回到房間，洗完澡倒在床上才有餘力思考希倫的回答。</p><p>那是把自己當成過客的回答。</p><p>本來就是過客。</p><p>比荷沮喪地把自己埋進被子裡。</p><p>他知道再怎麼堅持、再怎麼長久相處，其實都只是彼此的過客，發現自己是過客的同時察覺自身的微不足道。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是把自己當成過客的回答。</p><p>本來就是過客。</p><p>比荷沮喪地把自己埋進被子裡。</p><p>他知道再怎麼堅持、再怎麼長久相處，其實都只是彼此的過客，發現自己是過客的同時察覺自身的微不足道。</p><p>希倫跳過中間經歷的痛苦，而把願望寄託在他身死之後無法預料的未來。就像下車的人對還在車上的人說祝你一路順風，期待幸運造訪彼此。</p><p>到底是因為膽小而過度保護自己，還是太過在乎別人以致於把自己看得過重，或者只是單純的自私，比荷已經無法分辨，朦朧而晦暗的想法總是籠罩在意識深處，從思考的縫隙間蜿蜒而上四處攀爬。</p><p>想接受，卻害怕自己變成把爛攤子甩給別人的加害者，事到如今聽了希倫的說法，才又開始思考會不會太過恐懼。</p><p>西里爾早就說過，我的生命對他來說很短暫。</p><p>我是他生命中的過客，於是連痛苦也很短暫……比荷覺得頭開始痛了，想著想著卻忍不住發出笑聲。</p><p>照希倫的說法，跟西里爾在一起真是太方便了。</p><p>不用擔心存款保險，不用擔心他不會找樂子，只要願意他可以比全世界任何一個情人都貼心，不需要排定時間他一定會常伴左右，因為不存在於現實中也不需要立遺囑確保他的權益……</p><p>不需要擔心死了以後怎麼辦，只要擔心活著的時候就好。</p><p>頭痛越來越劇烈，或許是酒的關係，比荷咕噥地把另一個枕頭蓋在頭上，明知自己就是擔心在世時的事，卻也知道再怎麼擔心也無法改變某些結果。</p><p>狠心沒辦法狠到底，拒絕沒辦法堅持到最後，窮擔心又容易放棄，雖然不是經常後悔的個性，真的說起來也不過是因為做得少所以需要後悔的也少。</p><p>西里爾，真不知道你喜歡我哪一點……</p><p>一旦開始對西里爾好一點就覺得這麼下去也不是辦法，沒有吵鬧的聲音在身邊干擾，反省順利進行到足以指責自己優柔寡斷的程度，可惜順利的部分也僅止於反省。</p><p>輾轉而昏沉的入睡，睡得不深於是朦朧中總有無法入睡的焦躁感，覺得喉嚨乾渴、空氣悶滯，不涼不暖的黏膩溫度像巨大的繭，一直命令自己忍耐一下就可以睡著，手機鬧鐘響起時卻嚇一跳地感到</p><p>挫敗。</p><p>比荷爬起來只覺得沉重，頭痛沒有昨晚尖銳卻依然隱隱敲打大腦神經，盥洗用餐之後有好一點，然而進到通風良好甚至冷氣過強的會場又開始覺得不舒服，等到傍晚第一天的議程結束，比荷撐在廁所的洗手臺旁覺得虛弱得彷彿全身針刺般地痠痛顫抖，於是他瞭解他真的感冒了。</p><p>從骨肉中滲出的虛無寒意並不強烈，勉強去參加會後晚宴吃點東西，離開的時候似乎已經可以預見今晚會發燒。比荷嘆口氣，回到房間讓自己稍微泡個熱水澡再倒下休息，雖然希望今晚能睡得更好，但次日醒來看到鏡子裡的臉，糟得笑都笑不出來。</p><p>果然早上簽到的時候希倫就大皺眉頭，難得來參加協會講座比荷想盡可能多聽一下，可惜體力只允許他支撐到下午的休息時間，當他看著滿桌的點心卻連熱紅茶都喝不下的時候，希倫拿出不知道從哪弄來的溫度計和成藥塞給他，這次連夏隆都趕他回旅館休息。</p><p>比荷不太記得他回房間之後做了什麼，等他再次有意識時，他趴在床邊而不是躺在床上，人卻已經換好睡衣，桌上也準備好水，明知道都是自己做的卻沒有清晰的印象，即使是轉醒的現在，腦中也彷彿象群狂奔般地發出充滿疼痛的轟鳴，而這轟鳴吞沒其他所有的聲音，融合成無法分析的巨大雜訊。</p><p>怕昏倒在浴室所以簡單洗個臉擦一擦就爬上床，拿起手機想著要設定鬧鐘，一絲金色的光芒勾住他最後的神智。</p><p>不會響的鈴鐺貼著手腕，冰涼的感觸非常舒服。</p><p>西里爾……</p><p>呆呆地握著手機，看著那小小的鈴鐺，比荷想起那個說要當鐘樓讓他可以輕鬆看見的笑容……他……現在應該在家吧？</p><p>都……沒打電話回去……</p><p>眼睛像昏倒般地發沉。</p><p>不能被發現……暈沉的神智還沒想清楚不能被發現什麼，喃喃地似乎只剩下那個想起來就又溫暖又愧疚的名字。</p><p>……西里爾……</p><p>近乎昏迷的沉睡，無夢的神智卻不安穩。因為覺得冷而瑟縮著，淺促渾濁的呼吸光聽都覺得難過，一個身形在月光和燈光下逐漸映出交叉的影子，望著床上的人發出嘆息。</p><p>伸手撫摸比荷燙得發紅的臉頰，西里爾打消原本擠上床當熱源的想法，學著漫畫、電視劇、或者久遠記憶那樣弄了水和毛巾放在比荷頭上降低溫度，雖然不清楚效果，但比荷似乎覺得舒適，難過的表情稍稍舒緩，到天亮前才睡得比較平靜。</p><p>西里爾盯著那張臉片刻，輕手輕腳地把毛巾放到一邊，伸手在被子裡試試溫度，還是鑽進去把人抱進懷裡，小心地等了半天也不見比荷有覺得難過的反應，才安心地闔上眼。</p><p>比荷在深而黏稠的黑色裡做了許多不記得的夢，支離破碎的光影偶爾如流星般劃過黑暗的夢，想要甩開、掙扎，卻有個力量把自己從深淵拉起……熟悉的溫度、味道、聲音、撫觸……在缺乏組織的印象裡載浮載沉，漸漸地，感覺到了光，聽到對話的聲音。</p><p>朦朧地知道自己醒了，但眼睛乾澀而沉重，比荷試圖睜開一些，但沒有眼鏡的幫助也只能看見一片模糊，想著自己該起來了，才驚醒般的想到……是誰在說話？</p><p>比荷聽到關門聲，然後剛才在門口說話的人走進來——不需要眼鏡都知道這個人是誰。</p><p>「西里爾……」</p><p>比荷努力撐起身體坐起來，西里爾熟練地替比荷戴上眼鏡、報以笑容，因為沒有照顧病人的經驗所以披外套的動作有些笨拙，拿著溫度計也不知該從何下手。</p><p>比荷虛弱地接過溫度計夾到腋下，西里爾則是遞上果汁要他喝一點，比荷皺緊眉頭強迫自己喝完一杯，西里爾誇獎似地貼上親吻。</p><p>「……為什麼你會在這裡？」</p><p>「因為你呼喚我了呀，比荷，」西里爾邊回答邊嘆息，伸出舌頭舔吮著比荷發燙乾燥的唇瓣，小小遺憾自己的舌頭不夠濕潤。「帶著那個不會響的鈴鐺，只要你開口呼喚我，我就能離開劍塔市、來到你身邊，可是我給你這麼久，你一次都沒叫過我的名字……」</p><p>唇舌越蹭越深，比荷虛弱地覺得喘不過氣時，西里爾很迅速地收斂了，溫柔繾綣的吻有絲寵溺。</p><p>「比荷……你只有在這種半夢半醒之間才有辦法呼喚我嗎？我說要當你的家人，你有想過要打電話給我嗎？只要你想見我，我就能見你。」</p><p>「我……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「覺得沒有打電話給你的立場和資格，不過……」西里爾充滿鼓勵性質地在臉頰親一下，比荷乾脆垂下頭靠在對方肩膀上，「我有反省了。」</p><p>「反省的結果很好笑？」雖然聲音虛弱，但比荷的笑聲很放鬆。</p><p>「我上一次感冒是在十歲的時候，」比荷還是在笑，輕輕的似乎停不下來。「結果一反省就發燒。」</p><p>「這代表你太少反省了，」西里爾聽到溫度計發出滴滴聲，一把抽出來，看著上面的數字皺眉。「經年累月的智慧熱一次爆發，貓也受不了啊……三十八點五度，這是我的體溫吧？」</p><p>「……我還以為退燒了。」所以現在的虛弱感是還在發燒而不是發燒後，真糟。「我剛剛還想問什麼呢……」</p><p>「想不起來的問題不重要，先吃藥。」</p><p>西里爾放開比荷，一股腦地把所有的藥袋都堆在兩人中間，比荷看到藥袋，終於想起那個問題。</p><p>「你剛才在跟誰說話？」</p><p>「嗯？希倫啊，喔，對，我終於看到他了，果然滿身的狗味。」</p><p>「他、你、呃——他看到你沒嚇一跳？」</p><p>「他沒看到我啊。」</p><p>「……那他跟誰說話？」</p><p>「唔？喔～只是個小法術，」西里爾的手指在空中畫個圈。「只能讓人聽到看到他心中的對象，希倫覺得這房間只有你，所以他看到的也只有病得很虛弱的你而已，別擔心～這房間從來都只有一個人，我是偷渡的。」</p><p>「你怎麼認得他？」</p><p>「嘿嘿嘿～」發現比荷皺眉，西里爾連忙收斂嘴角。「我有偷偷翻你的相簿，雖然你的相片很少，但反而因為這樣所以好認。」</p><p>「喔……」微薄的體力似乎才剛睡醒就宣告用罄，比荷解決疑惑之後低頭看著藥袋，挑出其中兩種和水吞下後，或許是心理因素，覺得又多了點體力而打算下床。</p><p>「慢著慢著，你該不會吃了藥就打算出門吧？」</p><p>「我只是想洗澡，」畢竟昨晚幾乎一回來就倒下，而現在一身濕黏，或許洗個澡、換身衣服會比較好睡。「不用那麼緊張，我覺得還好、唔……」</p><p>西里爾冷著臉，只用一隻手就把比荷掀翻放倒回床上，一直在頭暈的比荷根本不知道發生什麼事，疑惑好久才瞭解自己被推倒了。</p><p>「哪裡還好？你根本暈得分不出是坐著還是躺著。」西里爾俯身盯著比荷，大有不答應就不讓你起來的架式。「要洗澡可以，我幫你洗。」</p><p>「這個……不用那麼麻煩。」</p><p>「比荷，你覺得是你昏倒在裡面比較麻煩，還是我幫你洗比較麻煩？」</p><p>比較麻煩的當然是選項一，可是難道就沒有選項三？</p><p>「比荷，快呀，選一個，雖然還有擦澡可以選，不過對人類來說沖水比較舒服吧？」</p><p>想也知道擦澡一定是西里爾動手，與其說無法接受這種好意，倒不如說是害羞。</p><p>幾乎不曾這樣被照顧，也很少如此依賴一個人，在床上被挑逗撫摸的燥熱難耐跟被照顧的撫摸終究不同……不，或許最大的不同就是被照顧時有機會想太多。</p><p>「那就麻煩你了。」</p><p>「耶嘿～繼洗頭之後可以幫你洗澡了～～」平常事後不是各自去洗就是一起賴床，最多就是他趁比荷洗澡的時候潛進浴室騷擾，幫比荷洗澡可是西里爾心目中的夢幻情節。</p><p>被西里爾帶進浴室剝乾淨，應該是適溫的熱水淋在身上卻刺骨地令人顫抖，被西里爾扶著仔細擦洗漸漸腦袋又開始昏沉，瀰漫的水蒸氣也從舒適變成令人暈眩的柔白。比起洗頭，西里爾替人洗澡的動作笨拙許多，但依然很舒服，如果不是因為感冒忽冷忽熱弄得肌肉也痠疼疲勞，這樣的撫觸應該會更舒服得令人沉醉。</p><p>「比荷，別睡喔，撐著點。」比荷搖搖欲墜的模樣感覺很危險，西里爾拿浴巾把人擦乾的同時開始思考帶比荷去掛急診的可能，不過他跟醫院超不熟怎麼辦？比荷這樣真的不要緊嗎？</p><p>把軟趴趴的人擦乾穿衣服有很高的難度，西里爾勝在勾勾手指便能召喚所需物品，從而減少大量勞動時數，最有趣的是比荷似乎很困惑自己怎麼會這麼虛弱。</p><p>「困惑什麼？」</p><p>把比荷弄上床、自己也躺上去，西里爾發現比荷還在努力睜開眼睛不讓自己睡著，好笑地伸手蓋住那雙因為生病而異常濕潤的眸子。</p><p>嘴唇開開合合，最後終究洩氣地放鬆身體。</p><p>「大概是因為生病的感覺太陌生，所以困惑。」</p><p>「不習慣虛弱的感覺？」</p><p>「任何生物都不會習慣吧？」比荷笑道。</p><p>「可是你倒挺鎮定的，」西里爾移開手，「很清楚該怎麼照顧自己。」</p><p>本來想回答『因為我只有一個人』，比荷頓了頓，他知道他不是一個人，他只是不想麻煩人，希倫總說他太見外。</p><p>「本來還想著不能被你發現我感冒了。」</p><p>比荷往西里爾懷裡窩，感覺西里爾的手很自然地環在腰上，有種放鬆的安心感。</p><p>「看在你撒嬌又感冒的份上，我原諒你。」西里爾哼哼兩聲，又低頭悄聲問道：「我變成貓讓你抱著會不會比較好睡？」</p><p>怎麼想都覺得自己變成貓抱起來比較軟，抱著軟軟一團的東西應該會比較好睡吧？</p><p>「不用，你抱著我就好。」比荷貼得更近些，逸出滿足的嘆息。「我醒來的時候你還在嗎？」</p><p>「你希望我在我就在。」</p><p>比荷沒有回答貼在耳邊的輕語，而是稍稍加重擁抱的力量。</p><p>他聽見西里爾開心懊惱地嘀咕『唉呀，怎麼這麼可愛呀……』，也感覺到唇貼在臉上移動的輕微碰觸，就像乾裂的土地澆水之後會發出一種獨特的聲音與氣味，或許現在的他也是如此以致於西里爾樂此不疲。</p><p>吸水、柔軟，然後變得能改變形狀，現在的他似乎可以改變些什麼了。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>感冒的比荷只乖乖在房間待了兩天，花費跟感冒消耗的等量體力說服西里爾，才有辦法聽完剩下的演講跟研習。至於西里爾則是待在房間裡或是飄在他身邊，雖然有記得隱形，但既然直搗敵方本陣，西里爾還頗遺憾沒能替全天下被獸醫捅過菊花的動物復仇。</p><p>雖然沒看過也不認識西里爾，但希倫看到比荷出現在演講廳的反應幾乎跟西里爾如出一轍，充滿關心的責備滔滔不絕的湧出時比荷笑了，不小心就說出：「真該介紹你們認識。」</p><p>「誰？」希倫瞬間住口，接著飛快想起某關鍵。「你說的那個她？搞什麼，你本來就應該介紹給我啊！」</p><p>「這個……」可是不是『她』而是『他／牠』。「我覺得你會嚇到。」</p><p>「少來，」希倫把裝滿熱水的保溫壺塞在比荷手裡。「看在我把老婆特地買給我的保溫瓶借給你的份上，今年以內帶來給我看看。」</p><p>比荷苦笑地捧著保溫壺，希倫走得很開心，西里爾也在他耳邊笑得很開心，在火車上還認真問他什麼時候要去？</p><p>「你不是討厭狗嗎？」</p><p>雖然感冒還沒好應該要多休息，但一直睡也很無聊，比荷試圖跟西里爾聊天，倒是讓西里爾苦惱是該長話短說，還是直接命令比荷乖乖休息。</p><p>「區區幾條狗是無法阻止我的。好啦你快睡覺，你最好一路睡回劍塔市中間都不要醒，然後病就好了。」</p><p>「怎麼可能，西里爾，其實……」</p><p>「快睡覺。」唔唔唔～～～什麼方法可以讓病人乖乖睡覺～～我沒練過啊──「我回家再聽你說嘛～乖，忍一忍，祕密養久了也會變好吃，只要是你種的我都會開心吞下去，乖～忍一忍喔～～」</p><p>西里爾困擾得扭來扭去，看得比荷邊笑邊咳嗽，接下來的幾天西里爾把賴皮功力全部發揮在讓比荷躺著休息這件事上，磨不過西里爾的比荷也就這樣迷迷糊糊地睡回劍塔市，一踏進劍塔市回家瞬間快了很多，一般人開車半小時的路，西里爾只要走三步。</p><p>「西里爾……」比荷無奈地看著手上的票卡。「出站要刷票卡的啊。」</p><p>「哎，沒刷也不會怎麼樣啦，少兩個誰會發現？我們有乖乖付錢呀，沒問題沒問題。」</p><p>如今再回去也沒有意義，比荷當然不會堅持。由於還是診所的營業時間，比荷下樓跟留守的莉可、斯林打招呼，西里爾則是趁這個時間打開所有的窗戶把衣服扔去洗，等比荷上樓，西里爾已經泡好茶在切水果做三明治，看得比荷又笑了。</p><p>「你最近好常笑呢，」西里爾眨眼睛左看右看的打量。「而且還是很輕鬆的那種笑容，不是臉部習慣也不是面具笑。唔嗯～～是因為我太乖所以你笑了？」</p><p>「嗯，乖得像狗一樣啊。」</p><p>「……我要生氣囉。」</p><p>「你看起來像個優秀的家庭主婦，所以我笑了，」比荷說實話。「剛剛的背影看起來很漂亮。」</p><p>「嗯哼～我本來就很漂亮啊！」</p><p>「是就算長得不漂亮也很美的意思。」</p><p>西里爾愣愣地端著盤子任比荷拿走三明治，等比荷都開始吃了，驚訝的表情才緩緩在臉上達到極致。</p><p>「你第一次這樣誇獎我……」</p><p>「可惜你驚訝的表情讓我有點受傷。」</p><p>「這是驚喜啦！是驚喜！」西里爾慌忙放下盤子抓住比荷的頭揉揉捏捏，「手感很正常、氣味也很正常，所以你真的在誇獎我——那是情人眼裡出西施的意思？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「情人？」西里爾湊到比荷面前指指自己。</p><p>「是。」</p><p>西里爾深吸一口氣～～～吸著吸著變成一隻吸氣膨脹的貓，然後這隻貓不斷膨脹之後終於爆炸發出好大的一聲『耶～～～～～～～！』，彩帶花瓣漫天飛舞，然後一個全裸的男人開始在家裡手舞足蹈蹦蹦跳跳，手裡抱著一籃花瓣到處灑。</p><p>「噢耶～～！！上帝我愛你！！瑪麗亞我也愛妳！！釋加大神你好棒～～！比荷開竅啦～！！喔喔喔～～～～耶～～～～！」</p><p>西里爾跑得很開心，比荷卻是慌張的去關窗戶拉窗簾，西里爾的聲音太響亮，他卻不想這麼引人注目——更不用說被鄰居看到家裡有人裸奔！！</p><p>剛把廚房和餐廳所有的窗戶遮好，瘋瘋癲癲的西里爾也跳到身邊捧住他的頭、用力響亮的『啵～～！』一個，繞著他灑兩把花瓣之後又繼續跳，等地上的花瓣淹過腳踝，終於沒有花瓣的西里爾又朝他飛奔而來，過快的速度在比荷想著絕對煞不住的時候，赤裸的人形又瞬間變成貓，帶著慣性栽到他懷裡。</p><p>「噢～～～耶！」貓瞬間又變回人，抱著他的臉一直親。</p><p>「西……西里爾，冷靜點、冷靜點……」</p><p>「這太困難了，」西里爾邊說邊親，完全沒把比荷的勸說推拒當成一回事。「比荷，換個要求。」</p><p>「──那你先不要一直親我！！」</p><p>西里爾停下，趁比荷扶眼鏡的時候遞去一個哀婉深情的眼神，接著把握住瞬間的空隙奪走眼鏡深深吻上，比荷嗚嗚嗚的抗議很快就微弱下去。</p><p>開玩笑，這時候不讓我親個夠我哪冷靜得了啊？</p><p>病人本來就沒有太多體力，放鬆身心的抗拒後吻和撫摸的魅力又倍增，再加上西里爾之前一直很安分，許久沒做的身體比平常更經不起誘惑，仔細用舌頭愛撫口腔緩緩吸吮的吻就足以讓虛弱的身體發軟。比荷伸舌勾纏著西里爾，還沒來得及舔一口，就被西里爾一把推開。</p><p>「──好險，差一點，」西里爾驚魂甫定。「差……差點停不下來，你感冒還沒好，不行，不行不行，打住──比荷乖，我們一起忍耐唷。」</p><p>「……你還頂著我。」</p><p>「所以說要忍耐嘛……」西里爾無力的垂下頭。「你也有感覺了啊。」</p><p>「呃……」比荷微微撇開頭。「畢竟也好久沒做了。」</p><p>「──你為什麼在我需要忍耐的時候變可愛啦！！」呃啊啊啊啊啊～～～可惡啊～～「偏偏在我掏出良心來的時候！！難得我有良心不禽獸你居然──」</p><p>「……我不介意啊。」雖然還在感冒而且有點虛弱，但比荷覺得應該不要緊。</p><p>「～～～～嗚嗚嗚～～～」西里爾懊惱的嗚嗚咽咽。「可是良心還沒用完我禽獸不起來啊～～～可惡！你給我快點痊癒！！」</p><p>「我盡量。」</p><p>比荷笑得差點停不下來，西里爾為了『以策安全』終於把衣服穿上，穿完衣服還是不甘心，抱住比荷開始在脖子上蓋印章，一連蓋了三個才哼哼哼的滿意了。</p><p>「啊，對了，」忍耐最好最經典的方法就是轉移注意力，西里爾眼珠轉轉，抓出腦袋中最好奇的問題。「你在車上要跟我說的祕密是什麼啊？」</p><p>「……我忘記了。」比荷好笑地望著抱住他不放的西里爾。「你這樣抱著我好嗎？」</p><p>「沒什麼不好，雖然沒有五百年份的良心，」西里爾說得很得意。「但我還有五百年份的毅力，在真槍實彈的整人事業中磨練出來的毅力極其強大，你不用擔心我忍不住。」</p><p>「真有毅力應該放開我讓我去休息吧？」</p><p>「我的毅力用途狹隘，」西里爾語氣遺憾，一眨眼就抱著人上床躺好。「所以還是讓我抱著你睡吧。」</p><p>問題是被這樣頂著我也很在意……比荷無奈地嘆息，知道西里爾是絕對不可能放手了，也只好盡可能地放鬆身體別亂動，閉上眼睛忍耐身體裡的騷動，感覺那種酥麻的熱意在身體裡慢慢消退，彷彿在溫水裡飄盪的睡意如潮汐起伏地沖刷岸邊，意識很自然地緩緩沉入無垠遼闊的渾沌中。</p><p>習慣這個呼吸貼附在身上的寧靜，宛如海潮之聲。</p><p>比荷徹底熟睡之後，西里爾睜開眼，輕手輕腳地退開。</p><p>比荷睡得著，他可睡不著。</p><p>他只說能忍得住，沒說倒得了啊！</p><p>不睡覺也不知道要做什麼，正在思索的時候洗衣機發出嗶嗶聲，終於找到事情做的西里爾閃身出門拎著洗衣籃去收衣服，收好之後又窩到客廳疊衣服，這才終於接收到比荷剛才的調笑。</p><p>『你這樣還真像家庭主婦啊。』</p><p>一個熟悉蒼老的聲音從客廳茶几上出現，西里爾一愣，皺著眉頭從筆筒中找出老朋友。</p><p>「你怎麼進來的？」</p><p>『本來我也在苦惱這個問題，不過剛好窗戶是開的，阿姆斯壯先生很親切地送我進來。』</p><p>「阿姆斯壯？」西里爾皺眉想了想，接著噢了一聲。「那隻燕子送你進來的啊。」</p><p>『正是。』</p><p>「你來幹嘛？」雖然被人笑話像家庭主婦還滿不爽的，但衣服還是要收完，西里爾只好板著臉疊衣服。</p><p>『嗯，老朋友丟了莫名其妙的口信，我擔心的孩子寄了一封客氣委婉得什麼也猜不出來的卡片，你也知道老人家的通病，所以我來看看到底發生什麼事情。』</p><p>「好事情。」</p><p>『我同意，』鋼筆閃爍金光，欣然附議。『五百年來我第一次看到你如此賢淑溫良的疊衣服，果然是只要存在，就有潛力。話說回來……你還是跟以前一樣，總是有那麼多怪東西可以掏出來，那麼多花瓣到底哪兒來的？』</p><p>「……你從哪裡開始看？」</p><p>『哪裡？嗯……差不多都看到了，』鋼筆反覆回想，點點頭。『放心，正如你所說，全裸不是什麼問題。』反正我也看習慣了。</p><p>「那比荷呢？」</p><p>『嗯？比荷先生又沒脫……』鋼筆愣了愣，盯著老友陰晴不定的臉片刻之後才瞭解關鍵所在。『唉，你也知道我年紀大了眼睛不好，明顯誇張的東西看得比較清楚──例如花瓣，例如你，或者看到你疊衣服。』</p><p>「其他呢？」</p><p>『哎啊，老朋友，原來還有其他嗎？』</p><p>西里爾點點頭，又疊好一件衣服。</p><p>「不愧是我朋友，夠上道。」</p><p>『呵呵，我可是真的什麼都不知道喔。』上道二字欣然收下，鋼筆爺呵呵笑，聞著滿屋子花香陪西里爾疊衣服。</p><p>西里爾疊好衣服打量成果之後覺得還不錯，才又轉頭面對在茶几上待得怡然自得的鋼筆。</p><p>「比荷感冒，沒空招待你。」</p><p>『嗯～我擔心的也不是這小小病痛，不招待也沒關係。最近如何呢？愛情不會令人永遠快樂。』</p><p>「卻可以幸福很久。」</p><p>『喔……這真是意味深長的回答，那麼，』鋼筆跳得離西里爾近一些。『比荷先生覺得幸福嗎？』</p><p>「你怎麼不找時間問他？」</p><p>『問你才知道愛情能讓生命無私到什麼程度啊。』</p><p>「……你還真相信我。」</p><p>『能疊衣服疊成一幅畫，我當然相信你。』</p><p>「才正要開始幸福吧。」</p><p>『說得這麼含蓄，果然值得信賴啊。』鋼筆很滿意。</p><p>「你都不擔心比荷？」</p><p>『我說過我擔心，』鋼筆閃爍的流光似乎顯示心情非常愉快。『可是有你在啊。』</p><p>「愛又不能克服一切。」</p><p>『沒有愛就不會想去克服一切。』鋼筆呵呵兩聲，被噎住的老友是今天的最佳收穫。『你變成好男人了，朋友，我真是為你高興。』</p><p>「我一直都是好不好？！」</p><p>『才不是，你以前不疊衣服的。』</p><p>「廢話！因為我不穿衣服！！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『沒有愛就不會想去克服一切。』鋼筆呵呵兩聲，被噎住的老友是今天的最佳收穫。『你變成好男人了，朋友，我真是為你高興。』</p><p>「我一直都是好不好？！」</p><p>『才不是，你以前不疊衣服的。』</p><p>「廢話！因為我不穿衣服！！」</p><p>『不穿衣服的是禽獸，』鋼筆認真說道，在心裡補上變態兩個字。『衣服穿得符合禮節的才是人，有穿恰當的衣服又有責任感的是好人，體諒溫柔疼老婆而且有人愛的才是好男人──所以吾友，恭喜你，終於進化為好男人。』</p><p>「……你到底是諷刺我以前很禽獸還是挖苦我以前沒人愛啊？」</p><p>『嗯～～你完全不質疑自己有沒有責任心之類的良好品德呢。』</p><p>「那當然，我通通都有只是從來不用！」</p><p>『你這個性當真令人甘拜下風……』</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>風向雞嗄嘰嗄嘰地轉了幾度，溫暖潮濕的風朝劍塔市襲來，夾帶烏雲滾滾奔騰，無須布陣，名為大雨的攻擊瞬間打得路人抱頭鼠竄。</p><p>今年劍塔市的雨季來得威風凜凜，毛皮動物們則是很不開心，這種濕度人類不舒服，牠們只會更難過，同樣身為毛皮動物的西里爾無精打采地拿著拖把，緩慢殲滅那些使用木馬戰術試圖攻城的雨水。</p><p>「……你是要拖到什麼時候？」莉可皺眉。</p><p>「拖？喔，啥時候都沒差，」西里爾幽幽一嘆。「好無聊……我可以讓拖把跳舞嗎？」</p><p>「不行。」開什麼玩笑。</p><p>「可是我好無聊，」西里爾無聊地拽著拖把轉來轉去。「比荷最近又不知道神祕兮兮的在忙什麼。」</p><p>斯林、莉可聞言一愣，對看一眼，發現事有蹊蹺的西里爾立刻湊上。</p><p>「哦～有問題，你們知道居然也不告訴我，」西里爾笑容燦爛，手腕一翻拿出一盒糕點。「我們邊吃邊聊好不好？」</p><p>莉可瞪大眼睛又喜又怒，斯林默默給西里爾一個大拇指，至於西里爾，他可不覺得這是賄賂──釣魚也是要掛餌的嘛！</p><p>「──我不接受敵人的賄賂。」莉可說得義正辭嚴。</p><p>「這是我的。」西里爾笑著打開盒子拿出一個蛋糕咬一口。「妳要，我分妳，妳不要，我就吃給妳看，我不強迫人、也不賄賂敵人，不用擔心。」</p><p>……這是威脅。</p><p>斯林用課本遮住臉，這風雲變色的險惡畫面太恐怖，加上外面剛好打雷──鬼片也沒這麼凶惡的怨氣。</p><p>「你認為我會屈服於食物之下就大錯特錯了。」</p><p>「我只是說我們邊吃邊聊天。」西里爾裝無辜，吃完一個飛快地拿起下一個。</p><p>「哼！我不會說的，」莉可越看越不爽，想起醫生正在處理的事情就更不爽，揮手把西里爾趕得更遠些。「有本事你就從醫生嘴裡問出來，追醫生這麼久，該不會連個小小的問題都問不到吧？哼哼，不過如此，根本不被信任的你也就是個按摩棒等級的玩具。」</p><p>因為這真的是被戳到痛處──比荷現在對他有什麼想法，西里爾一點底都沒有，被人說像按摩棒也只能鐵著臉，這感覺真是糟糕到極致。</p><p>自從西里爾出現後屢戰屢敗的莉可發現自己居然說中了，終於搖身成為勝利者的狂妄笑聲高高揚起，莉可笑得越得意西里爾的臉就越陰沉，最後西里爾生氣的張大嘴巴──張得可以塞下人頭的大小──一把將盒子裡所有的甜點倒進嘴巴、凶狠地咀嚼、用巨大的『咕嚕』聲嚥下，哼的一聲閃身不見。</p><p>「嘖，居然跑了。」覺得還沒笑夠的莉可一掌拍在櫃檯上，不滿意對手居然未戰先逃。</p><p>「……是莉可妳說得太過分了啦……」斯林小小聲的說道。</p><p>「嗯？哪有！」</p><p>「……西里爾從來沒對妳做過人身攻擊喔。」被高壓極權欺負慣了，就算理直氣也壯不了。「那麼近距離的單戀很可憐耶。」</p><p>「是他自己死纏爛打。」</p><p>「唔，可是學長之前也很猶豫，所以西里爾這樣還是算單戀啦。」</p><p>「怪咖連單戀也怪。」</p><p>「話不是這麼說的啦大姊……」斯林覺得頗無奈，但也沒天真到會想盡辦法讓莉可和西里爾變成朋友，有的人就是天生不對盤，沒有什麼道理。</p><p>還是我心胸開闊啊……斯林捧著課本阿門一聲，希望雨快停、學長快點回來、莉可不要遷怒他……</p><p>跑回樓上的西里爾沒有斯林的感慨和煩惱，只是氣沖沖的發現他居然把拖把也帶上樓，當場模擬功夫熊貓的武打音效對拖把進行猛烈攻擊、碎屍萬段，孤單的拖把頭和木屑碎片散了一地，西里爾看到現況一愣之後嗚嗚喵喵地更覺窩囊，乾脆變回貓躲到衣櫃上。</p><p>……我幹嘛還要想到地毯很難清理……</p><p>翻個身把自己窩得更小一點，因為在生悶氣所以覺得還是不夠，乾脆鑽進衣櫃上方雜物堆的深處，又黑又小又隱密的地方果然令貓感覺良好，西里爾動動鼻子閉上眼睛，心想如果比荷回來沒有找他的話絕對要惡作劇，都把他變成家庭主婦了還放置PLAY不聞不問，這口氣怎麼嚥得下！！</p><p>比荷在近乎源源不絕的大雨中回到診所時，一樓已經恢復到風平浪靜的假象，莉可不准斯林告訴醫生西里爾跑掉的事，斯林明哲保身的同時覺得比荷一定會發現，被大雨淋濕半邊的比荷則是不得不發現──一上樓就看見拖把的命案現場，換下濕衣服後先清理危險障礙，接著在家裡走來走去的找西里爾。</p><p>沙發底下，電視後面，床底下和櫥櫃裡……比荷甚至連冰箱也打開看，最後開始懷疑該不會他邊找、西里爾邊移動，或者根本隱形不讓他看見——可是為什麼這麼生氣？</p><p>剛才沒特別注意樓下兩人的表情，地上的殘骸也只能證明西里爾的憤怒程度，比荷又在二樓晃一圈，嘆口氣，沒辦法。</p><p>「西里爾～～我回來囉，告訴我發生什麼事好不好？」</p><p>比荷邊喊邊打量家裡的光影變化，西里爾動動耳朵把頭埋起來，雖然打定主意不出去，耳朵卻還是專心聽著外面的聲音。</p><p>聽著聽著聲音越來越小，然後是比荷的嘆氣聲，接著又是東西搬動的聲音，聽得出比荷走來走去，可是過一會兒又沒聲音。</p><p>……該不會放棄了吧？</p><p>西里爾抬起頭豎直努力又聽了一陣，還是聽不到任何聲響，忍不住探頭出來看看，一隻手快速俐落地抓在貓咪難以使力掙脫的地方，一把將他揪出端進懷裡。</p><p>「抓到了。」</p><p>「……恭喜你抓到了，」西里爾動動鬍鬚，雖然比荷找到他很開心，可是就這樣失手被捕有點丟臉。「需要我喵兩聲嗎？」</p><p>「好啊。」</p><p>「……喵喵。」叫就叫。</p><p>比荷發出笑聲，也沒管西里爾其實可以飄在空中，小心抱著跳下椅子，又低頭望著懷裡的貓，看那張貓臉還是鬧彆扭的樣子，笑著伸出手指挑起貓下巴、對上金澄色的貓眼，緩緩撫挲。</p><p>「氣到寧願這樣被我抱在懷裡摸下巴，也不願意換個樣子抱住我？」</p><p>懷裡的貓直直盯著他、用力眨一下眼睛，沒什麼表情的撇開頭不看他，過一會頭又轉回來在他懷裡蹭了蹭，毫不客氣地伸出爪子在他身上攀爬，伸出舌頭舔他的下巴、脖子……</p><p>道地的貓舌頭又刺又癢，爪子穿透衣服也有些痛，比荷抱著貓形的情人卻沒有閃躲掙扎，只是癢得發出輕笑、不時縮上幾下，毛皮豐厚柔軟的身軀攀爬在身上，貓舌舔到耳朵不禁渾身一軟的時候，熟悉的肢體用力抱住他，恨恨地低頭吮啃。</p><p>「唔……」這下不只笑不出來，還需要忍耐。「你還……真喜歡咬我……」</p><p>「還不都是你讓人牙癢癢。」在舊的痕跡上重新上色，西里爾看看，又把那些痕跡舔一遍才滿意。</p><p>當然比荷微亂的呼吸和幾聲沒忍住的哼吟也頗令人滿意。</p><p>比荷本來就是沒什麼脾氣的人，而且西里爾好久不見的貓形用來鬧彆扭非常可愛，被咬幾口當成給西里爾的點心也無妨。</p><p>「在氣什麼？」</p><p>「……你心情很好嘛，看到我生氣一點也不緊張。」</p><p>「大概被你教壞了？」比荷在西里爾唇上親一下。「好久沒看你變成貓搗蛋鬧彆扭的樣子，很可愛。」</p><p>「噢～～我今天居然能收到甜言蜜語～～」西里爾敷衍地歡呼一下，看比荷露出拿他沒辦法的苦笑。「我還沒氣消喔。」</p><p>「那麼，你要先告訴我，你在氣什麼，還是只要我讓你消氣？」</p><p>看比荷是真的不知道自己在氣什麼，西里爾無力得完全沒辦法繼續生氣……到底是那件事不重要，還是自己不重要？或者比荷就是這麼遲鈍？</p><p>比荷疑惑地回擁不知為何嘆息沮喪的西里爾，下一瞬間鬧彆扭的人又變回貓，在比荷懷裡窩好，很有技巧地讓他只能看見背影。</p><p>「西里爾？」</p><p>「抓抓。」</p><p>「……咦？」</p><p>「抓背抓脖子抓肚子抓下巴，抓到我爽了我就原諒你。」</p><p>哼，我才不會說也不會問，貓明明就是脾氣大牌的動物，我要鬧脾氣。</p><p>「好。」比荷失笑，知道西里爾還在鬧彆扭，這麼可愛的要求當然接受。</p><p>抱著西里爾坐到沙發上，指甲整齊乾淨的手指陷入豐厚的毛皮中，先是背、然後是頸後頰側，比荷先挑貓都比較喜歡的地方下手，因為生氣而繃緊的貓很快地放鬆，打瞌睡地瞇起眼睛，等他抓到下巴脖子，已經發出呼嚕聲的西里爾閉著眼睛似乎非常享受，軟軟的身體似乎隨便他怎麼翻都沒關係。</p><p>比荷沒問西里爾夠不夠、能不能原諒他，只是很享受此刻的安寧。以前不曾注意，現在回想起，西里爾為了追求他似乎頗介意在他面前顯露貓形，並不是覺得小小的貓形低人一等，大概……只是覺得……會太容易給自己閃躲的藉口。</p><p>連帶的也就很少看見西里爾變成貓的樣子，剛認識的時候很常見，現在，記憶停留在指尖，懷念變成眷戀。</p><p>平凡簡單地就碰觸到心滿意足。</p><p>西里爾似乎睡著了，比荷放輕抓搔撫摸的動作，卻開始暗暗叫糟，貓的睡氣比狗還強，西里爾睡得這麼舒服讓他也好想睡，本來想說的話在睡意中也變得沒那麼重要，畢竟他想溝通的對象暫時無法對話。</p><p>手差點停下來的時候，西里爾猛地睜眼，眼鏡蛇一般地咬一口比荷，銳利的痛讓比荷瞬間清醒，比荷抬手看被咬的部分，雖然很痛，並沒有受傷。</p><p>「對不起，是我不好，不小心打瞌睡。」比荷笑笑地摸摸貓額頭，那雙金眼睛又撇開。</p><p>「……要睡就回房間睡。」說著又好好的趴回去，閉上眼睛不說話。</p><p>比荷低頭彎身努力想看清楚那張貓臉，可惜貓能蜷縮成球狀，防禦毫無縫隙。</p><p>「原諒我了？」</p><p>「……哼。」</p><p>「那為什麼還生氣？」</p><p>「我彆扭。」</p><p>比荷笑了，不敢笑得太大聲，對西里爾來說卻足夠響亮，鬍鬚抖抖還是有氣，乾脆爬起來揮舞貓掌拍打那張笑他的臉！！</p><p>「好好好，不笑，」比荷乾脆拿下眼鏡、閉上眼睛。「打完要氣消。」</p><p>西里爾一愣，還是有點彆扭、覺得小窩囊，但就是一點都不生氣。</p><p>「真卑鄙。」索性又變回人形，手貼在比荷臉上輕撫，手指在比荷耳後流連撫弄，看比荷耳根脖子一點點泛紅卻還是閉著眼睛任他施為，忍不住又開口。「睜開眼睛，看著我。」</p><p>比荷睜開眼，恰到好處的距離讓他沒戴眼鏡睛也能清楚看見西里爾的臉，那雙眼睛很平靜，靜靜望著他一會後，終究是無可奈何地笑了。</p><p>「比荷～你最近偷偷摸摸的在幹什麼啊？」</p><p>「咦？」比荷一愣，偷偷摸摸？</p><p>差點直覺回答『有嗎？』，不過安撫情人就是要在適當的時候『沒有也要想一下』，更重要的是他找到西里爾鬧彆扭的原因，這麼一想笑容更是明媚溫柔。</p><p>「因為他們都知道但你不知道，所以被欺負了？」</p><p>「哼，誰會被欺負，想太多。」</p><p>「莉可說你什麼？」</p><p>「……我拒絕轉述太過低級的內容。」</p><p>比荷『噢——』了一聲，還是笑，笑出難得的壞心眼，又似乎是對於這個祕密相當得意，總之笑得像烏雲之上的天空，也不管他的臉色跟烏雲之下的泥地一樣慘烈。</p><p>「你真的學壞了。」</p><p>「不好嗎？」</p><p>「很～～～好，非常好。」你才壞了一根貓毛的量，早得很。</p><p>雖然心裡嘀咕，西里爾卻手腳快速地站起、把比荷扛上肩，在對方發出『咦！啊！喂……』的聲音裡把人扛回房間扔床上，赤裸的身體飛快壓制好比荷，接著居高臨下地望著比荷奸笑加淫笑。</p><p>「嗯哼～我還沒玩過懲罰遊戲呢，明明手上怪東西一堆卻沒用過也太可惜了，為了保持劇情步驟的完整性，所以我還是問一下好了——你真的不說？你不要說好不好？」</p><p>哪有人這樣問的啊！</p><p>比荷有點害怕有點期待當然也覺得很好笑，雖然說了下場大概也一樣，但或許也是個好機會。</p><p>「陪我去旅行好不好？」</p><p>西里爾愣住了——比荷偷偷摸摸是在準備旅行嗎？</p><p>「我沒有偷偷摸摸，只是還沒告訴你。」看出西里爾的想法，比荷稍稍控訴西里爾亂發脾氣。</p><p>「旅行需要準備這麼久？」</p><p>「因為……」比荷頓了頓，說出自己的決定。「我打算把這間診所還給貝吉爾，搬離這裡。」</p><p>「你要自己重買一間全新的？」西里爾疑惑地問道。</p><p>比荷搖頭。</p><p>「不買？那你不當獸醫了？」</p><p>比荷噗嗤一笑，還是搖頭。</p><p>「都搖頭是什麼意思？」</p><p>「小時候，父親一調職我就跟著轉學搬家，於是，我就想著有一天，我一定要住在一個地方，再也不要這樣坐在後座或火車裡回頭看；可是等我來到劍塔市、等父親發病、等我一邊工作一邊陪著父親等死，我又想，沒有牽掛的時候，離開這裡，出去看看……」</p><p>比荷說著說著聲音有點哽咽，西里爾壓制的手鬆開，溫柔的在臉上撫摸，身體和臉也一點一點靠近，在他耳邊輕輕說了聲『繼續』。</p><p>「……去當巡迴的野生動物協會醫生也好，旅行到哪裡想多停一下再找個徵人的獸醫職缺也好，完全不工作就只是從這裡移動到那裡，看看一樣的鳥在不同的地方，會不會依然是不變的模樣……我本來都要忘了……」</p><p>本來都忘了，自己曾經並不是那麼單純的想等死。</p><p>可能只是想逃離痛苦也不一定，但想在忘記一切之前看看，許多人終其一生也無法刻錄腦中的景象、道路、際遇……</p><p>「西里爾，陪我旅行好不好？」</p><p>「好。」</p><p>「我帶著無法離開劍塔市的你去旅行，等我發病的時候，你再帶我回來等死好不好？」</p><p>「好。」</p><p>「那麼，我們去旅行吧。」</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>比荷處理房子、寫莉可的推薦信、給斯林的實習打分數、預約詳細的身體檢查，他所有的雜物都被西里爾直接扔回那充滿蘑菇的空間。一邊解決各式各樣的瑣事，比荷在大雨滂沱的季節裡恢復了咖啡館的義診，跟鋼筆爺一起聽雨聊天，體驗白貓雪莉對他鄭重恭敬得飼主老闆都嫉妒。</p><p>他開始對所有的病人說再見，對所有的客人說再見，努力謝絕那些動物朋友們的禮物，告訴所有親朋好友，他將有一個漫長的旅行，而且很久很久不回來。</p><p>這是個無法告知歸期的遠行，沒有目標、目的地，比荷唯一可以肯定的是他不會特別想去人多的地方，他想看飛鳥，張望翅影投落的山林草原，看看那些好久以前告訴自己總有一天要去看的地方。</p><p>「總之，希倫，就是這樣。」</p><p>『總之個鬼！！』希倫的聲音從話筒中激射而出。『我當你去旅行養病，我也知道你沒親人了，所以你敢讓我出國是為了認屍體，我就敢說不認識！你聽到沒有！？』</p><p>「好好好，絕對不會。」這是大實話，從以前到現在，比荷從來都不打算麻煩人。</p><p>『哼，所以，記得出國前帶「那個」來給我看。』</p><p>「那個？哪個？」</p><p>『你喜歡得不得了的馬子啊！』</p><p>「……希倫，我先跟你說件事，請你千萬要冷靜。」</p><p>『你又做了什麼需要我冷靜的事？』</p><p>……其實還挺多的……比荷心虛了很大一下。</p><p>「總之，你聽了之後一定要冷靜，別大吼大叫，別摔電話——」</p><p>『——也不會踢倒垃圾桶。好了，拜託你，別把我當年失戀發脾氣的細節記那麼清楚，我一定會冷靜，真的，我保證。』</p><p>「呃……」到了要說的時候又有點膽怯，比荷稍稍遲疑了一下，畢竟所謂的『說實話』範圍遼闊。「你要聽一半的實話，還是全部的實話？」</p><p>『——你還讓我選？！』</p><p>因為我跟你的心臟肌肉不熟……</p><p>「因為我衷心認為你別知道太多比較好……」</p><p>『我選全部，』希倫哼哼哼的傳出『我準備好了！』的哼笑。『別擔心，說吧，怪物飼主都碰過那麼多個，你嚇不倒我的。』</p><p>「好吧，呃……」嘆息。「對方是男的。」</p><p>『喔，然後？』</p><p>「……你真的好冷靜。」</p><p>『你該不會以為同性戀這種事情就能讓我驚慌失措吧？太天真了——還有呢？』</p><p>「……嚴格來說應該用『公的』來形容。」</p><p>『……啥？』</p><p>「他不是人。」電話彼端傳來死一般的寂靜，比荷覺得頗不妙，連忙補充。「不過他可以變成人的樣子啦。」</p><p>『比荷……我說……你需不需要去看心理醫生？我有認識——』</p><p>「我沒瘋！希倫！真的！」覺得語氣或許太激動，比荷深吸一口氣，恢復音量。「總之……嗯……他算是一種傳說中的生物，我想你女兒會很喜歡但狗會很害怕……反正……你等我帶去等著看就對了。」</p><p>比荷最後還是忍不住深深嘆息。</p><p>希倫沉默片刻，才說了：『那我就等你帶他過來。』</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>『所以什麼時候？』</p><p>「呃？下週六？」</p><p>『好，我等著，最好你真的帶個能讓我跟茜雅嚇一跳的……男友來。』</p><p>「我覺得平淡點也沒關係，希倫。」</p><p>『總之等你來啦，一樣是中午對吧？下週見。』</p><p>希倫掛電話，比荷回頭看什麼都聽到的西里爾在地上笑得打滾，才正想說『手下留情』，西里爾已經一臉振奮地跳起來。</p><p>「比荷！我可以拿出看家本領嚇人嗎！？」</p><p>「當然不行！」</p><p>看不見的貓耳瞬間失落地垂下。</p><p>「為什麼～～～希倫說想看耶！身為朋友你應該——」</p><p>「——阻止你。」開玩笑，到時候連我的心臟都受不了。</p><p>「比荷～～他都懷疑你是神經病了～～證明給他看你不是啊！！」</p><p>「他是好心，西里爾，」比荷望著西里爾躍躍欲試的興奮表情，覺得還是威脅一下比較安全。「你可以讓他驚訝一下，不可以嚇他，如果你真的這麼做，我就……」</p><p>「就怎樣？」</p><p>「旅行出門就不帶你。」</p><p>「我真的被威脅了耶……」哇～～比荷威脅我～～好棒好可愛～～</p><p>「……你那是什麼表情？」笑成這樣真討厭。</p><p>「正在享受威脅的滿足表情呀～～」西里爾笑得一片繁花似錦。「嗯～好的好的，這個威脅很可愛很有效——我『驚！』一下希倫就好，不嚇他。」</p><p>比荷盯著西里爾確定這不是敷衍他，長吁一氣決定不管了，繼續整理手中的財產清單和估價結果。貝吉爾請他幫忙找個願意頂下診所的人，如果找不到則代為處理……貝吉爾的孩子都不是獸醫，他們只需要房子，對於該怎麼處理這些機器也缺乏門路。</p><p>貝吉爾不在乎錢，只是希望能妥善處理。一些小工具比荷打算留下來當紀念，耗材的部分七折分給幾個同業，其他機器的選擇比較多，比荷還在想怎麼處理比較好。</p><p>「你不可以不理我。」西里爾從後面掛在比荷身上，探頭望一眼又無奈地靠回比荷肩膀上，在他看來根本無須苦惱這些文字。</p><p>「我只是在做旅行前的準備而已。」</p><p>「通通丟給海格就好了嘛，他最擅長賣東西。」</p><p>「你知道我不喜歡麻煩別人。」</p><p>「你這點真是讓人又愛又恨……快點到下週六啦……」不然我好無聊。</p><p>比荷笑一笑，親親西里爾作為安撫，看彆扭的情人把椅墊蓋在頭上，拿起電話繼續分送所有能夠送人的東西。</p><p>診所不再營業，幾乎從早到晚留在身邊的比荷似乎讓時間過得緩慢，西里爾知道這是錯覺，只是很稀奇時間居然也對自己來這招，索性不去想這些，專心思考下週要穿什麼衣服、送什麼禮物、該怎麼不動聲色地給希倫家的狗好看的時候，日曆彷彿突然少一疊地出現那個『下週六』。</p><p>「原來我也會這樣啊……」</p><p>由於一路恍惚思考到底是怎麼被時間給耍了，等下車站在希倫夫婦面前打招呼時完全忘記留手，直覺反應就是把頭『提起來』（像脫帽那樣）打招呼，等他聽到『嚇！！』的聲音驚醒過來頭已經在半空中，露出抱歉的笑容還讓希倫夫婦倒退一步……唉，真沒辦法。</p><p>『碰！』的一聲炸出滿天花瓣，衣服老樣子掉在地上，西里爾在半空中笑著甩尾巴，再一彈貓指變出一朵玫瑰遞給開始回神的茜雅，眨眨閃亮的貓眼。</p><p>「噢，夫人，我就知道您不會害怕傳說中的笑臉貓——我現在叫西里爾，現在可是夏天中午十二點，哪個妖魔鬼怪這麼有膽這時候出現，那我一定認識，不用擔心。」</p><p>茜雅笑了，兩個女兒也開心的笑了，西里爾接住還在飄的花瓣吹口氣，兩個心形的氣球飄起來，金眼的貓大搖大擺的『放低』姿態把氣球遞給小朋友，可惜孩子們拿了氣球還想抓貓，西里爾一閃身窩回比荷的肩膀。</p><p>「喂！屋主、家長、比荷的摯友，你呆完了沒有？比荷沒騙你吧？我可以去穿衣服變成你不相信但一定比較親切的樣子嗎？」</p><p>希倫點頭，西里爾頗有禮貌地跟茜雅問明洗手間的位置、撈了衣服就跑，等西里爾再次出現在客廳，希倫終於瞭解比荷真的沒騙他。</p><p>「難怪你說看了就知道……」希倫扶住額頭，不知為何覺得比待了一天開刀房還累。</p><p>「唉呀，笑臉貓原來這麼帥呀！」茜雅替客人們滿上花草茶。</p><p>「就是說啊，我也覺得我很帥，可是我追比荷還是追得很辛苦，到底是為什麼呢～～」</p><p>「咳咳。」</p><p>比荷的樣子讓希倫笑了，不知道發生什麼事的女孩們也咯咯咯地跟著笑，茜雅不好意思跟著笑，拍拍比荷拉著他去吃飯，於是吹笛人領隊前往餐桌，掉入名為香氣與食慾的河流，西里爾很訝異希倫和茜雅幾乎不問……</p><p>應該說他們問的問題跟西里爾預想的不一樣，因為不屬於平凡無趣討厭的部分，所以好玩多了——尤其他們隱隱發出一種想知道的氣息，所以更好玩。</p><p>「果然是好朋友呢……」</p><p>因為女主人說下午的風很舒服，又似乎只是想展現自己辛苦整理的花園，飯後移動到庭院，大家有一搭沒一搭的聊天吃水果，希倫則是拿出用具、穿上圍裙開始給狗洗澡。</p><p>「嗯？」聽見西里爾的呢喃，比荷疑惑地轉頭，當他看見笑容的時候，瞬間瞭解那是什麼意思。「嗯。所以當我不記得你的時候，你還可以找他們喝杯下午茶。」</p><p>「比荷，不用擔心那麼多。」</p><p>「西里爾，讓我擔心你，」比荷又笑，相處久了，也漸漸知道該怎麼讓西里爾臉紅。「那些沒有人為你做過的事，現在是我的權利。」</p><p>「……唉～」西里爾摸摸臉、捧捧心，一臉害羞興奮會被鋼筆說是變態的樣。「討厭～人家的小心肝跳好快～」</p><p>比荷支著頭呵呵笑，然後幫忙希倫把狗弄乾，婉拒留下來吃晚餐的提議，他們開車回劍塔市、回西里爾的家、做愛，在迎來又一個早晨的時候，比荷把診所那棟屋子的鑰匙裝進信封、投進郵筒，背起背包，轉頭看著也乖乖背著行李的西里爾。</p><p>「我們走吧。」</p><p>搭最慢的火車讓西里爾能仔細看看劍塔市外圍的風景，指著天空遠方徘徊的黑點告訴他那就是蒼鷹，很快距離就到了回頭也看不到的位置，然而前方卻一直有新的。</p><p>青青麥田盪出一大片柔軟浪潮，對西里爾來說，那是四百年前的記憶，然而四百年前的麥田沒有如此壯觀豐饒，牛鈴之聲點綴農神綠色的裙襬，那是一種平凡的壯闊。</p><p>為什麼人類總是這麼容易就創造這些東西呢？</p><p>種下一千一萬顆麥子，堆放一千一萬塊磚石，畫出一千一萬種顏色……</p><p>卻又在回顧時看見枯萎、看見頹圮、看見褪朽，無盡遺憾。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 終章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>為什麼人類總是這麼容易就創造這些東西呢？</p><p>種下一千一萬顆麥子，堆放一千一萬塊磚石，畫出一千一萬種顏色……</p><p>卻又在回顧時看見枯萎、看見頹圮、看見褪朽，無盡遺憾。</p><p>他們坐飛機經過雲端，變成人就不需要檢疫的西里爾像孩子一樣地貼著小圓窗，在忍耐氣壓與噪音的同時開心望著從來看不見的無盡白雲，白雲下的遼闊海洋與天空呼應，湛藍地像照片一樣沒有實感。</p><p>看著西里爾這麼開心，才想起能幸福的事有這麼多。</p><p>身邊的人從興奮到睡著，醒來又是活力百倍，他們經過一個又一個的機場，讓他發現貓也需要調整時差；經過赤道，發現北方的雨季遠比南方溫柔含蓄。</p><p>站在岸邊，雪白的浪花輕撫雙腳，告訴你這裡和下個海岸的截然不同。</p><p>我們不同，我們不同……浪潮聲聲切切，連綿整個世界，讓你看著想家，或許想要漂泊，沒有道標只有日月星辰的起點與終點一望無際。</p><p>先去澳洲，然後是紐西蘭、阿根廷，在羊駝的故鄉，西里爾一邊喊著『好搞笑的臉！』，一邊抱住看起來更愁苦的羊駝不放，甚至偷偷摸摸剝光一隻羊駝的毛打包寄給海格，指明等他回家的時候要拿到這隻羊駝做成的毛衣。</p><p>「剩下的呢？」比荷想到那隻羊駝就覺得抱歉，在旅館露臺看著星星又笑了。</p><p>「洗乾淨塞枕頭，下次回去的時候拿來給你墊腰——嗚喔！比荷你最近怎麼老打我！！QDQ！」</p><p>「嗯……手癢？」</p><p>「你連自己有沒有手癢都不知道就打我！？」</p><p>「所以我手癢真的可以打你囉？」</p><p>「你問了一個好難抉擇的問題……」</p><p>神經病在一般人不會苦惱的問題上為難許久，比荷枕在對方的大腿上偷笑，圍牆外的曠野則寧靜無聲，對加入戰局毫無興趣。</p><p>小小的勝負之心對大自然來說沒有任何意義，比荷有時會對漂泊感到茫然，又或者是因為發現煩惱如此渺小而產生的茫然。他們在亞馬遜雨林待了三個月，待到西里爾抗議他連鱷魚語河馬語都學會了才離開；他們去了哥斯大黎加的咖啡園，去了墨西哥的龍舌蘭酒場，然後西里爾變回貓的樣子，在德州草原的牛群旁對比荷說，如果茫然，就停一停吧。</p><p>「然後呢？」停一停又能做什麼？</p><p>「重操舊業啊，」西里爾甩甩尾巴，覺得這些肥美的牛光看就覺得好吃。「這裡有那麼多的牛。」</p><p>「……我跟牛比較不熟。」以前主要是治療羊、鳥類、還有寵物，雖然不是不會，但一想到會被馬或牛踢，就有種生命受到威脅的恐懼。</p><p>「就是不熟才有趣嘛！」西里爾換個肩膀趴著，免得比荷肩膀痠痛。「停下來，靜一靜，換個東西忙，看得太多，心也會疲勞。」</p><p>「……我這樣讓你不安嗎？」比荷直覺地想說抱歉，又覺得這樣更不好，仔細想想……會不會太過依賴呢？</p><p>西里爾眨眨眼睛，很意外比荷的問題，自從跟比荷旅行，他已經很久沒有過不安感——不，騎鱷魚的時候好像有怕一下——不過，現在？</p><p>「不會，」西里爾歪歪頭，仔細分辨那種感覺。「就是有一點點擔心，可是，我們不趕時間，對吧？」</p><p>「是，我們不趕時間。」</p><p>「就是因為擁有的少，揮霍才更顯奢侈，」西里爾笑著貼上臉蹭蹭比荷，他知道比荷很喜歡毛皮和羽毛的觸感。「工作也好、旅行也好，甚至是連目的也失去的漂泊也好，如果時間的意義不是只有數字，那麼空間的意義也不是只有形體——你可以試著欺負這些牛來頓悟或抒壓。」</p><p>「哈哈哈……」被你這麼一說還真不知道重點是哪個。「西里爾。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「我愛你。」</p><p>「……咦咦咦咦咦～～～！？」西里爾炸毛，從比荷身上掉下來驚險地在半空中煞車，捧著小心肝努力喘氣地飄回比荷面前。「比比比比比荷荷荷荷、這、這樣犯規！你怎麼可以突然地、在這麼近的距離、這麼不浪漫的地方，用這麼可愛的表情說我愛你！！喔喔喔～～～～犯規！！小心肝扭動得亂七八糟啦！！」</p><p>「開心嗎？」</p><p>「開心？不，不能開心，我這是幸福快樂，再開心小心肝就撐不下去了，」漂浮在半空中的貓捧心翻滾外加深吸一口氣。「比荷～～你怎麼會想到做愛的告白呀？我以為你這輩子都不會說。」</p><p>「當能坦然面對愛情的時候，不知怎麼的就說出來了。」</p><p>「？什麼時候？我叫你欺負牛的時候？跟你說什麼都好的時候？還是跟你說停下來的那時候？」</p><p>「不知道。」</p><p>「……怎麼會不知道。」</p><p>「就是聽著你的聲音、吹著風，看著你思考，然後，這句話就出現了。」</p><p>「……這是說你以前不愛我囉？」傲嬌中。</p><p>「這個嘛……」比荷笑笑。「人類最麻煩的地方就是連愛情也有好多種。」</p><p>「——我是哪一種！？」</p><p>「我們該來找工作了，西里爾。」</p><p>「你可以邊找邊告訴我啊！不然你先告訴我也可以！好奇心會殺死貓，你不告訴我我會死掉啦～～喔喔喔～～這樣忍耐好難過～～～」</p><p>「你這樣會害我找不到工作喔。」</p><p>「那就——可惡！啊啊……你每次說話說一半好討厭啦～～～」</p><p>那年的比荷二十九歲，七月的生日騎著馬在草原上度過，然而西里爾並不知道那天是他生日。</p><p>比荷並不會特別想過生日，只是心情跟去年不同、跟前年也不同，彷彿世界只剩下彼此的簡單生日已然足夠，祝賀、禮物什麼的太多餘也太繁重。</p><p>如果生日是慶祝自己活著，那麼，也只是慶幸還有時間陪伴他。</p><p>還是會想起如果自己開始遺忘西里爾怎麼辦，想起等自己過世後西里爾會不會很寂寞，但已經不會恐懼。</p><p>三十歲那年，他們在密西西比河畔的旅館裡對著颶風籠罩的景象讚嘆，驚人的風勢雨量合而為一，異常強大的力量下卻反而令人昏昏欲睡的賴床。</p><p>他們從賴床賴得腰痠背痛，變成只有比荷一個人從渾身發軟到腰痠背痛，西里爾埋在他體內，深、重、緩慢地折磨他、侵犯他、逗弄他，呻吟被暴雨聲吞噬直到再也發不出聲音，那永無止境的風雨似乎跟慾望交織編纏，搖撼著房屋、床、以及身體並且無法抗拒。</p><p> </p><p>比荷開始不去記憶時間。</p><p>我能贈與你的，也只有活著的我所擁有的世界吧。</p><p>然後在你沒有主人、沒有情人、或許連朋友也不在身邊的日子裡，能看著照片、電視、雜誌，得意洋洋地對半路碰到的倒楣傢伙說『我看過。』。</p><p>比起擔心遺忘，比荷一直擔心的都是記得的人們該怎麼辦，現在擔心的，是快樂不夠掩蓋那些痛苦該怎麼辦。</p><p>開始習慣說我愛你，在西里爾變成人行走在身邊的時候握住他的手，為西里爾買些小東西討他歡心，比荷明白本質是貓的西里爾物慾不強，於是更多時候買的是各種零食。</p><p>他們用隨性的方式逛完美洲，前往亞洲，這次花了更久的時間，西里爾還記得威尼斯商人的東方夢，黃金鄉已經沒有黃金，卻依然生產價比黃金的茶葉，比美洲或故鄉更豐富多樣的美食讓西里爾大喊『我想撐死在這裡！！』，行程裡急遽增加的餐飲時間讓比荷瞭解吃到死其實並不難。</p><p>因為重點終究不是食物，所以西里爾也能含淚揮別那些幸福的萬惡淵藪，陪比荷步入山林守候某些動物的身影，他們帶著嚮導，走過不同的山，往返人類與蠻荒的世界，看看自然的遺跡或人類的遺跡。</p><p>在吳哥窟的時候比荷又病了一場，稍微好一點就被西里爾押回劍塔市進行徹底檢查跟治療，久違的床鋪與空間讓比荷張開眼就笑，笑得西里爾實在咬牙切齒咬得牙疼，只好咬蘑菇。</p><p>已經懶得去計算多久沒有回到這座城市，但離開很久這種感覺也僅限於比荷。西里爾只是用最快速度看完這幾年的變化，然後興高采烈地掏出清單問比荷比較想去看哪個。</p><p>當然是去看人。</p><p>拜訪咖啡館的兩位主人，替年老的雪莉做個健康檢查，跟鋼筆爺喝個下午茶結果又不小心被動物們包圍。</p><p>隔了很多年後，西里爾終於站在從前一直只能遠眺的北方森林，看見多年以前比荷答應要帶他來看的蒼鷹和雀鷹，比荷遺憾地說森林裡的小池塘消失，西里爾笑著說我連它是否存在都不知道。</p><p>鷹鳴在森林裡響起，季風帶來高空中的雁影，當比荷捲著被子、透過人類無法發現的窗眺望城市，感慨秋天到來，冬天卻也默默潛入，奉上雪白纖細的花朵。</p><p>那年的聖誕節又像多年前那樣在希倫家度過，只是多了可以攜帶的伴侶。希倫生氣比荷回來沒有先找他，比荷卻是看到長大的小女孩才驚訝時間流逝。</p><p>他看見綻放的花，也看見凋零的花。</p><p>屬於他的沙漏在三十歲那年翻動最後一次，還有多少時間他不敢問，他只是在新的一年到來時對西里爾說我們出發吧，逃離還是冬天的北國，在炎熱的非洲旅行，然後又回到歐洲，在國家公園裡當獸醫與生態保育員。</p><p>他在那裡待了很長的時間，交了一些很不錯的朋友，那是些會對他說，你最近變得易怒、有點太緊繃、是不是有什麼煩心的事，或者說他顯得焦躁要不要約去喝兩杯解悶。</p><p>比荷不太能計算他是聽到第幾個人的善意時才醒悟，但他的確驚醒了，像沙漏破碎、夢境甦醒，他笑了笑，跟他們說不用，回到管理員的私人小屋找到西里爾抱上去。</p><p>「你早就發現了？」</p><p>「嗯。」西里爾回擁比荷，輕輕地拍著背。</p><p>「多久了？」</p><p>「一、兩年。」</p><p>「我變得很糟嗎？」</p><p>「還好。」親一個。</p><p>「我現在幾歲？」</p><p>「三十八歲。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「……比荷？」</p><p>「西里爾，我們回家吧。」比荷把頭埋在西里爾肩膀，聲音平靜。「旅行結束了。」</p><p>旅行結束了。</p><p>西里爾落下綿密溫柔的吻，伴隨著歸程的無盡夜晚。</p><p>比荷自此再也沒有離開過劍塔市。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>從四十三歲進入療養院開始，回憶對比荷而言已經顯得吃力。藥物減緩惡化速度，卻不能阻止他失去記憶，或許是因為有經驗所以至少能冷靜，療養院裡的人也說他很好相處，但比荷知道，這些都是暫時的。</p><p>記憶雖然破碎，但現在的他還存在，等現在的自我開始被遺忘，做什麼事都有可能。</p><p>漸漸的，當他覺得清醒的時候會從別人的眼神中看出一絲蛛絲馬跡，可是他不記得也不會有人告訴他。狀況好的時候，變成人的西里爾可以帶到他處去走走、散散心，或者，其他狀況，則是當他努力回想的時候一顆貓頭擠在他眼前、蹭著他，甜甜軟軟地喊著比荷，三八兮兮地自我介紹說『我是你給我取過名字的西里爾』。</p><p>比荷在他還能笑的時候哈哈大笑，看西里爾趁著四下無人化為赤裸的人形給他溫暖的擁抱，比荷認真的抱住對方，即使他會忘記，即使他不知道一個擁抱能溫暖多久，但他看著那雙金眼衷心希望對方不要寂寞。</p><p>偶爾西里爾會在夜晚潛入，一閃身偷偷帶他到劍塔市的另一面，享受久違的親暱與性愛，當第二天或者第四天他對西里爾說想要的時候，才苦笑著發現他又忘記了。</p><p>當比荷發現他似乎無法準確記憶西里爾、或者說他不確定這個人或貓的存在的時候，他努力了好幾天，拼湊心中與記憶的話語，問出他覺得他一直以來都想問的話。</p><p>「你幸福嗎？」</p><p>「我很幸福，」西里爾輕輕吻著比荷有些乾燥的唇。「不是因為以前無知無從比較，而是我真的很幸福。」</p><p>「這樣真的可以嗎？你滿足了嗎？我給你的真的夠了？」</p><p>「比荷，貪心沒有界限。但是呢，比荷，」西里爾湊在比荷耳邊，低潤的聲音彷彿含著耳朵呢喃而出。「想休息的時候，隨時可以休息喔。」</p><p>「西里爾……」</p><p>西里爾退開一些，金色的雙眸和微笑如月光般皎潔。</p><p>「累的話忘記一切也無所謂，因為你擁有我的記憶，你的身體會記得我的擁抱……這樣就夠了。」</p><p>比荷靜靜的望著西里爾，因為知道再怎麼努力也無法把這張臉刻入腦海，於是開始渴望靈魂能夠記得——如果能不忘記、如果能記得更久一點……</p><p>「比荷，比荷……」西里爾抱住比荷安撫。「冷靜，冷靜，遺忘不是什麼大不了的事，我們看過那麼多地方，還有什麼不能被遺忘的呢？」</p><p>「我只是……」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「沒什麼。」比荷笑了笑，額頭抵上西里爾的額。「要快樂喔，西里爾。」</p><p>沙漏輕輕地落下最後一粒沙。</p><p>沒有人聽見，沒有人看到。</p><p>對西里爾而言，比荷留給他最後的話語，在那一夜後成為餘韻，僅存記憶。他終於見識到比荷瘋狂、錯亂的模樣，見識到他時而五歲、時而十七的狀態，只要院方允許，他幾乎天天都堂而皇之以親戚的身分前來探訪，即使他知道比荷已經不記得他，西里爾也對他不知道的比荷好奇。</p><p>那是殘忍嗎？有幾次當他和鋼筆聊天的時候突然意識到這個問題，而鋼筆聽見只是嘆口氣，搖搖頭，什麼都沒說。</p><p>他可以認真的跟五歲的比荷說話，也可以跟九歲的聊得很開心，如果突然換成十五歲，有時候受驚嚇的比荷的確不太客氣，但他沒有按鈴、沒有呼叫，他只是緊緊抱住對方、臉貼著臉、輕喚著名字，直到比荷冷靜下來，再照習慣給對方一個吻。</p><p>十五歲的比荷會彆扭的盯著他然後渾身不對勁的臉紅；九歲的比荷會因為一個親吻驚訝地眨眼睛、指著他不知道要控訴什麼；如果是五歲的比荷，會發出很美的輕笑聲，似乎有點怕癢，而且也不介意再來一個吻。</p><p>他看著比荷的時間在他眼前頻繁變換，直到逐漸像發條鬆弛的鐘越走越慢，化為虛弱的氣息，西里爾開始總是變成貓待在比荷腿上，偶爾用誇張的聲音說『哈囉～我是赤郡貓！』看看能否換到一個散發光彩的笑容，但鐘擺只是越來越慢，就像比荷停留在西里爾背上的輕撫。</p><p>手停下了。</p><p>西里爾抬頭，重新化為人形，在比荷唇上停了好久好久。</p><p>那年，比荷五十一歲。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>劍塔市的動物們收到了寫在銀杏葉上的金黃色訃文。</p><p>老祖宗獨特的情人也擁有獨特的葬禮，第一場是人類的，人數少少，西里爾知道比荷的個性，沒有告訴太多人——希倫夫婦、咖啡館二人組、莉可和斯林、海格和他自己。</p><p>西里爾笑著接受茜雅啜泣的擁抱，笑著回應大家擔心的眼神。</p><p>「我很好。」西里爾這麼說，然後看布朗尼把鋼筆拿出來，輕輕放在墓碑前。「嗨，吾友，你早到了。」</p><p>因為人很多所以鋼筆沉默無聲，西里爾用再見送走所有人，回頭看他的老朋友站起來，背景卻是比荷的生卒年。</p><p>刺痛的感覺讓西里爾瞇起眼，有點陌生，於是決定別多想，他把鋼筆拿高點、改放在墓碑上，這樣比較好說話。</p><p>『朋友，我擔心你。』</p><p>「沒什麼好擔心的，我看過那麼多死人，」西里爾坐在墓碑旁，手無意識地撫摸墓碑。「我好久好久以前就知道所有的人類都會比我早死，就跟所有的貓一樣。」</p><p>『那不一樣，朋友，那些死去的你一個也沒放在心上，而這個卻是你愛的。』</p><p>「鋼筆，我說啊～～」</p><p>『嗯？』</p><p>「為什麼喪禮一定要悲傷呢？快樂點不好嗎？」西里爾笑道，揮手灑出一大片花瓣，蓋住刺眼的黃土。「我是笑臉貓啊！」</p><p>『……喪禮可以快樂進行，但你真的不難過嗎？』鋼筆望著第二場喪禮的參加者陸續抵達，在墓前獻上秋天的花朵、美麗的葉片、引以為傲的羽毛、或者是採集來的飽滿果實，牠們抱抱或蹭蹭墓碑、聚在石頭前交換記憶然後離題，在收到笑臉貓的謝詞後轉身回到森林，留下散落一地的致哀禮。</p><p>「我不知道，或許我睡一覺醒來就知道了，可是呢，」西里爾彎腰撿起那些散落一地的東西，極富技巧地在墓前堆疊成整齊的塔形。「我寧願愛過而悲傷，也不要一無所有的寂寞。」</p><p>『……嗯。』</p><p>「我知道比荷走了，那是我絕對到不了的地方。」西里爾喚來一隻野雀，交代地點、小心的繫上鋼筆，仰頭看著老朋友逐漸升空。「我也知道西里爾這個名字只用到今天，因為它存在的意義已經不在了。」</p><p>鋼筆乘著鳥飛走，笑臉貓沒有聽見任何回答，只是從人形變回貓形，把散落一地的衣服埋在比荷的墓旁，然後抖抖身上的土塵，慢條斯理地跳上比荷的墓碑、整理姿勢，舒服地盤成一團，打算來睡個長覺。</p><p>比荷，不知道下一個好大腿什麼時候才會出現呢……</p><p>貓打了個哈欠，閉起眼睛，一點一點、緩緩地，因為沉睡而消失不見。</p><p> </p><p>晚安，比荷。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 尾聲－百年之後</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>其他番外等我慢慢更新TAT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>笑臉貓睜開眼睛，然後又用力眨了幾下。</p><p>唔……這裡是哪裡？</p><p>看起來好像是我家。</p><p>笑臉貓站起來，用力伸懶腰，把自己拉得忽高忽低忽左忽右，再用力抖一抖，踱步踏了幾圈，窩回原處開始理毛，邊整理邊回想。</p><p>我記得……我是睡在墓碑上……</p><p>笑臉貓抱著尾巴仔細清理到滿意的程度，重新出發的貓尾巴緩緩扭動。</p><p>我是夢遊的時候滾著滾著滾回家，還是睡死的時候飄著飄著飄回家？</p><p>抓抓耳朵。</p><p>也罷，反正是回自己家，過程不重要。</p><p>笑臉貓拍拍貓掌喚醒白鐵壺，喀咚喀咚嗄嘰嗄嘰地學著笑臉貓抖灰塵的白鐵壺，不知道從哪弄到水把自己洗得發亮、燒好水（火源不明）、洗了個乾淨的杯子扛到笑臉貓身邊，倒好水自己也跟著在旁邊坐好。</p><p>因為很燙只好呼啊呼啊地用力吹，等終於能小口小口的啜飲，抬頭注視房間裡的景象，一個名字像被積塵描繪的光束那般，清晰溫柔地透入腦海。</p><p>「比荷……」</p><p>對啊，比荷已經不在了。</p><p>因為給我取名字的人不在了，所以我不能再使用那個名字。</p><p>笑臉貓化為人形，打開衣櫃，忍不住伸手挑起比荷留下的襯衫袖子，彷彿握住不存在的手。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>笑臉貓還記得他上一次醒來的時候，漫無目的在城市上空滾了幾天，才開始悠哉地看看現在的人與城市的特色，溜去看報紙瞭解這次睡了多久。</p><p>這次呢？</p><p>笑臉貓也不知道為什麼他要這麼麻煩，一醒來就盯著城市、觀察大家手上使用的錢幣與衣著，然後從衣櫃中找出與現在合適的衣服穿戴好，拿起不知道還能不能用的提款卡去領錢，等領到錢，他又去買酒、買花，招了臺計程車直奔墓園。</p><p>百年……比人類一生的時間還要多一點。</p><p>坐在計程車上隱隱有些急躁，卻不知道為什麼不像以前那樣帶著東西走捷徑。笑臉貓化形的美青年表情平淡、沒有任何笑容，在寂靜的車內忍耐，或許連司機都無法奉陪這種壓抑，開車的手離開方向盤打開廣播，人類的聲音開始迴盪在車內。</p><p>比荷還好嗎？不對，應該是比荷的墓還好嗎？</p><p>音樂構成的牆讓笑臉貓沉浸於一直逃避思考的物事。</p><p>雖然當初請了律師，也請了人專門打掃，海格應該也會幫忙維護……</p><p>但畢竟過了百年。</p><p>笑臉貓握著手中的酒，低頭看著，默默的笑了。</p><p>商店裡最老的酒也才二十五年，百年其實很久、很久……是他跟比荷在一起的四倍時間，是他目前人生的六分之一或七分之一。</p><p>為什麼從來沒發現百年其實很漫長呢？</p><p>記憶裡更多的片段被擾動、懸浮，讓笑臉貓回憶起每個百年的城市樣貌，那些他一直記得，卻時而無趣、時而感慨的片段蒙上一層霧，那些久遠的畫面依然僅此而已，但是最近的那個卻在聽見聲音的時候不敢翻閱。</p><p>計程車停下，笑臉貓付錢下車，墓園門口成對的月桂樹當年還只是個年輕小伙子，百年之後卻顯現出沉沉綠蔭。墓園的鐵籬換了樣子，有些石塊看來也跟上次看到的不同，笑臉貓往前走，對掃地的管理者點點頭，生疏笨拙地走到記憶中的地方。</p><p>「嗨，比荷，」笑臉貓放下花束和美酒。「我睡醒就來看你了，你瞧，我完全沒變對不對？」</p><p>墓碑已經顯得滄桑陳舊，笑臉貓伸手撫摸上面的刻字……墓碑很乾淨，一低頭，新鮮的橡實、漿果、和花朵發光似地被留在比荷墓前，他想他知道是誰留在這裡……聽見振翅聲，抬頭，看見一隻燕子猶豫地停在墓碑上，對著他歪歪頭，把口中啣著的栗子放在他手中。</p><p>『我沒看過你，但我覺得你聽得懂我說什麼，』燕子說。『你認識這個人嗎？』</p><p>「我是笑臉貓，」美青年笑了笑，把栗子放好。「這個人曾是我的伴侶。」</p><p>『噢～～！』燕子非常驚訝。『您就是笑臉貓大人！好久都沒聽到您的消息了！』</p><p>「嗯，我睡了一百年呀。」</p><p>『我聽我曾曾曾爺爺說過這個醫生，真感慨再也沒有這麼好的人了。』</p><p>「他還覺得自己不夠好呢，」笑臉貓發出笑聲。「哎，也不知道他為什麼總覺得自己做事不夠真心。」</p><p>『因為他人太好了嘛！』</p><p>「你這話我愛聽。」笑臉貓伸手讓燕子站在指尖。「你認識那個幫你曾曾曾爺爺取名字的鋼筆嗎？知道他在哪嗎？」</p><p>『知道，他現在在梅洛那，』顯然孫子沒有曾曾曾爺爺的粗神經，說話仔細又有條理。『梅洛是海格的孫女，鋼筆爺都待在那，梅洛對他很好。』</p><p>「謝謝你啦，小朋友，」笑臉貓一抬手，燕子飛了起來，在他面前盤旋。「我下次再帶禮物給你。」</p><p>『好！』聽到有禮物，燕子雙眼發光。『謝謝！！下次見！』</p><p>燕子一個迴旋，然後迅速飆遠，笑臉貓的目光回到石碑上，忍不住又笑了出來。</p><p>「我何必對著塊石頭說話呢？我比任何人都清楚這裡連個鬼都沒有。」</p><p>可是我就是想來看看。</p><p>可是我就是想對你說話。</p><p>明知道你連軀殼都腐朽得只剩枯骨，卻還是想讓你看看我不變的模樣。</p><p>可是這樣又能做什麼呢？</p><p>我在這裡，你在那裡。</p><p>我還是不覺得悲傷，可是心空空的。</p><p>笑臉貓突然覺得惶恐。</p><p>百年前有個人很認真的問他是否幸福，在他心中留下一座遺跡，可是不管現在抑或過去他都不曾為失去悲傷或哭泣，他只是在想起的那瞬間重溫第一次看見墓碑時的刺痛，然後心空空蕩蕩地什麼特別的感覺都沒有。</p><p>我真的愛著那個人嗎？我真的愛過那個人嗎？</p><p>那段宛若夢境般的記憶是真實的嗎？</p><p>我想對你說話，我看著墓碑覺得懷念，但我覺得不真實；是因為我很久很久以前就已經瘋了所以只要夢境裡有個對象就好，還是因為我瘋了所以連真實都在腦中迷路？</p><p>就像證明你存在的墓碑和記錄，記得你的朋友和朋友的孩子……我記得你認真愛著我，可是為什麼我一覺醒來不確定我愛過你呢？</p><p>有沒有什麼可以證明我愛你的東西？</p><p>手指不自覺地抓著墓碑，他還記得擁抱的重量、記得出門前撫摸比荷衣服的觸感，那雙天藍色的眼睛在那一夜看起來像月光石，他記得那個人一臉寵溺地對他說要快樂喔。</p><p>……我不知道……</p><p>把額頭貼在涼涼的墓碑上，那種近乎窒息的困惑很陌生。</p><p>金色的眼睛眨了眨，打開帶來的酒一股腦的倒在墓前，親了一下墓碑，然後站起來。</p><p>疑惑的話，就去尋找吧。</p><p>笑臉貓一個跨步，消失在墓園裡。</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>貓偶爾也會想撇開頭逃避一下，那就像聊表心意的躲藏，只藏住頭卻露出屁股，不是真的想逃或是想躲，就只是暫時的不想面對現實。</p><p>笑臉貓說了要去找，來到綿羊家族的店前站了五分鐘，還是沒能走進去，而是轉身走回自己家，撲向已經打掃乾淨的床鋪。</p><p>床上還放著出門前拿出來的、比荷的襯衫，看著看著，忍不住伸手擁抱那件衣服，埋頭嗅聞因為這不合理空間而遺存的餘香，氣味很快的變淡、染上自己的味道、變得擁抱也無法挽留，笑臉貓毫不猶豫地換回貓形鑽進襯衫裡，卻又想起以前他變來變去惡作劇的時候，比荷總會四處放一件襯衫好隨時遞給他。</p><p>回憶很溫暖，那些襯衫也總是留有洗衣粉和比荷的味道。他不愛扣釦子是因為比荷總會無奈又認真的幫他扣上，當他搶了比荷的衣服，比荷就只能無奈的被他的味道包裹。</p><p>早知道不搶了……襯衫下的貓縮得小小，知道衣櫥裡的味道開一次少一次、拿一件少一件，於是開始說服自己至少還有衣服。</p><p>……而且衣服又不是重點。</p><p>當年比荷的雜物全都留在他這裡，笑臉貓想趁著這短暫逃避的時間一一翻看，打量之後卻發現比想像中以為的要簡單——是了，比荷一向不喜歡麻煩人……</p><p>衣服下的貓鬱卒地嘆口氣，實在太鬱卒了所以窩不下去，又變成人坐在床上。</p><p>指尖撫挲著手中的衣料，靜靜地摸著，然後緩緩穿起，仔細地扣上釦子，把自己重新穿戴好，回到綿羊的店門前，伸手，推門走了進去。</p><p>「歡迎光臨。」</p><p>介於成熟與蒼老之間的女聲從雜物之後傳來，笑臉貓照著記憶往裡走，在櫃檯前看見熟悉的存在和不熟悉的面孔。</p><p>「嗨，吾友。」</p><p>『噢……噢噢……』鋼筆激動的脫離筆架，往前跳幾步。『老朋友，好久不見，你好嗎？噢噢，不對，我應該先介紹女士，這位是梅洛小姐。』</p><p>「我聽說了，」笑臉貓對梅洛點點頭，拋個媚眼。「小可愛，老祖宗拜託妳幫忙的時候不可以逃跑喔～」</p><p>「才不會，」梅洛咯咯笑。「我又不是爺爺。」</p><p>笑臉貓點點頭，終究沒問海格還在不在。</p><p>「我想跟老朋友聊個天，鋼筆借我一下喔。」</p><p>「哪兒的話，老祖宗，」梅洛想到什麼似地轉身翻找，一拿出來笑臉貓就知道是什麼。「這是我烤的小餅乾，老祖宗不嫌棄的話，聊天的時候吃。」</p><p>「多謝。」笑臉貓舉起小紙袋致謝，拿著鋼筆一轉身就不見蹤影。</p><p>鋼筆以為他們應該是回笑臉貓家慢慢聊，但笑臉貓只是回家拎了一滿壺茶、拿了一個杯子，又帶著他抄捷徑，等他適應捷徑外的光線，才發現他們已經來到比荷的墓前。</p><p>不禁幽幽一嘆。</p><p>「你嘆什麼氣呢？」笑臉貓把鋼筆放好茶壺放好，空空的杯子放在墓碑前面，好像那是給比荷的一樣。</p><p>『沒什麼，』鋼筆搖搖頭，靠在動物們留下的花朵上。『只是很好奇你帶我來這裡想聊什麼。』</p><p>笑臉貓愣了愣，拿起茶壺把杯子倒滿，放下茶壺後卻不拿杯子，只是看著水面重歸平靜。</p><p>「我也不知道。」頓了頓，複雜的、帶點無措孤單的表情從臉上一閃而逝。「我睡著之後，你有來過這裡嗎？」</p><p>『剛開始的時候，每年都會來，』鋼筆聳聳肩。『布朗尼先生和戈培爾先生很重感情，一直到他們把我託付給梅洛，我每年都會來看一下。』</p><p>「所以，等他們……過世之後，你就沒再來過了？對了，那家咖啡店怎麼了？」</p><p>『還記得那對當邱比特的燕子嗎？那時的那對年輕人，其中之一後來頂下……或者說繼承了那家店和手藝。然後那對年輕人結婚又領養了孩子，現在是孩子們在經營，而當年的年輕人，偶爾會來找我，帶我來墓園看看老朋友們。』</p><p>「……這樣啊。」</p><p>『怎麼了？老友？』鋼筆靠近點，蒼老的聲音輕柔又擔心。『那年你不聲不響的睡著之後我就很擔心……你一定沒看見比荷先生留給你的信，對不對？』</p><p>「什麼信！？」笑臉貓幾乎跳起來抓住鋼筆。「什麼時候！？在哪裡？為什麼你知道我卻沒有發現？！」</p><p>『是比荷先生來咖啡館義診的時候，跟我約好的。』鋼筆緩慢的聲音跟著風一起撫動墓園的草地。『他說，如果你過得快樂，看起來很好就不用告訴你。我問他這樣不怕被發現嗎？他說……』</p><p>「他說什麼？」</p><p>『他笑著說，如果你不曾思念，就不會去翻動他的東西；如果不夠放在心上，你也就不夠仔細……因為你相信他，所以，你不會發現。』</p><p>「真是……可惡……」不知道自己在煩悶什麼，但是聽到鋼筆的轉述，還是詭異的又高興又生氣又煩悶又雀躍，揪著頭髮、咬牙切齒的說著可惡，臉上卻想笑。</p><p>忍也忍不住的笑跟著眼中的酸意一湧而上，卻盡數哽在喉間無法動彈。</p><p>『老朋友，這是他對你的愛情，是很美麗的溫柔。』</p><p>「我知道，我知道，」笑臉貓喃喃說著，「我醒來的時候，覺得心裡空空的，我不為失去哀傷，卻一直聽到他的聲音；我覺得記憶不夠真實，卻從你這裡知道他有留信……我該說什麼呢？我不知道，這超過形容詞的範圍、超過聲音敘述的能力，但我就是想說可惡。」</p><p>鋼筆靠過去貼在笑臉貓手邊，言語無能為力的時候，只要陪伴就好。</p><p>『……要我再陪你多待一下，還是告訴你信藏在哪裡？』雖然笑臉貓沒有哭，但這比哭出來還能讓人感受到喜悅與傷痛。</p><p>「再陪我待一下，」笑臉貓輕撫鋼筆的金色花紋。「然後陪我回去一起看信……我想，這次一定會哭吧。」</p><p>『哭出來也很好啊。』</p><p>「我也這麼覺得。」</p><p> </p><p>■  □  ■  □  ■  □  ■</p><p> </p><p>慢慢的喝光一壺茶，慢慢的坐到天黑，笑臉貓把鋼筆放進上衣口袋裡拍兩下，拎起喝空的茶壺茶杯，踱個幾步便回到自己家中，提燈們紛紛亮起，點綴得一片明亮。</p><p>「比荷有沒有說他把信藏在哪裡？」</p><p>笑臉貓把鋼筆放在茶几上，覺得心跳似乎快了點。</p><p>『他說跟旅行的回憶放在一起。』鋼筆思考了一下，想起另一個附註。『還有還有——從最後面往前看。』</p><p>旅行的回憶？笑臉貓眨眨眼睛——絕對不是背包衣服零食，也不會是相機，狐疑的抽出為數不多的相簿從最後一本檢查，果然也不是。</p><p>那就是記事本了。</p><p>拿出被比荷貼滿票根、寫滿札記的活頁記事本，從最後面開始檢查的時候，終於發現不同之處。</p><p>摸起來比較厚……笑臉貓想著，找出裁刀小心地割開，從裡面倒出幾張薄薄的紙。</p><p>笑臉貓拿起它、放在茶几上、拉來一張椅子，在鋼筆的目光中攤開百年前的比荷寄給現在的他的書信。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>給我摯愛的西里爾：</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>當你看到這封信的時候，是我在這世界上最後一次用這個名字呼喚你。</p>
  <p>我想問你好嗎？是否快樂？我最後的時間讓你苦惱嗎？</p>
  <p>想問你我的墳上現在是什麼模樣，也很想知道你是去找鋼筆爺才發現這封信，還是自己發現這封信。</p>
  <p>我想知道好多事，那些在我死後我絕對不可能知道的事，那些即使你願意告訴我，我也無法聽見的話語，似乎正在我的幻想裡成形……因為你的閱讀讓我無須看見，也能確信你對我不只是思念。</p>
  <p>於是，這是封向你道別的書信。</p>
  <p>對不起，我去了一個你到不了的地方。</p>
  <p>謝謝你，讓我能向你道別。</p>
  <p>我一直很想跟你好好的辭別。</p>
  <p>因為我記得你說過，你不知道被愛的滋味、幸福的模樣，所以我想你或許也不太明瞭心中的這塊情感逝去時的感覺。我覺得你不會哭，應該也沒辦法大笑；可能會覺得心裡空空的、有些徬徨、提不起勁、或者對世界惶恐無措……看到這裡你或許會嘲笑我把事情想像得太嚴重，但如果你真的是這樣呢？</p>
  <p>你知道我就是個這樣的人，從來都在還活著的時候擔心死後的事情，所以我會想——如果真的是這樣呢？</p>
  <p>如果真的是這樣，我會有點擔心，有點高興，幸福得令人想把這件事當成虛榮誇耀，因為這只是證明你的心情跟書寫這封信的我一樣而已。</p>
  <p>謝謝你如此的深愛我，西里爾。</p>
  <p>謝謝你陪伴我的時間，謝謝你無盡的耐心和無微不至，謝謝你用人和貓的模樣在我掌心留下觸感，謝謝你用如此賴皮蠻橫的方式讓我愛上你。</p>
  <p>但是我下車的時間到了</p>
  <p>不管是否美麗，道別的時候到了。</p>
  <p>你可以忘記我，但請別忘了我留在你身上的微薄愛情。</p>
  <p>從這封信之後你可以大聲的說你被愛過，即使這只是一個膽小凡人的短暫光陰，但我的確深深愛過你。</p>
  <p>所以，西里爾，如果你還是無法振作，記事本裡還有一些留給你的東西，你可以看看。</p>
  <p>看完之後……不，其實不看完也無所謂。</p>
  <p>與其說我覺得笑臉貓應該是快樂的，我希望你是快樂的。</p>
  <p>甚至無聊的話對著我的墓碑惡作劇也無所謂，我不會再對你生氣了。</p>
  <p>我下車了，西里爾。</p>
  <p>祝你好運，祝你幸福，祝福你的生活不無聊也不寂寞。</p>
  <p>我愛你。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>重新成為西里爾的男人蜷曲著身體、壓抑聲音，低垂的頭難以負荷地磕在桌上，薄薄的紙被握進掌心、揉進懷中，泣不成聲。</p><p>『老友……』</p><p>西里爾掩面哭泣，身體因為呼吸而顫抖，第一次知道傷心到極處的哭泣會發不出聲音，可是嘴角不論如何都想笑。</p><p>「太好了……」</p><p>這不是夢。</p><p>即使我是瘋的，這也是真實的。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 故事之外的傳說</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>某天，劍塔市有個年輕人看見了笑臉貓。</p><p> </p><p>他穿越舊城牆的遺跡，想抄近路去森林看老鷹。</p><p>在他即將離開城牆的時候，太陽從雲後顯露，他注意到，城牆之上還有其他東西的影子。</p><p>於是他回頭，看見一隻貓，對他彎起傳說中的笑容。</p><p>「你好，孩子，」貓發出人類的聲音，音質非常迷人。「你要到森林去嗎？」</p><p>「呃……是的，」雖然有點疑惑，卻出乎意外的不覺得恐懼。「請問，您是在城牆上曬太陽嗎？」</p><p>「不，我在眺望森林。」</p><p>年輕人回頭看看，不覺得這樣的高度位置能看見什麼風景。</p><p>「您喜歡森林？」</p><p>笑臉貓露出一個近似感傷的表情，然而那就像春天的風一般不可捉摸。</p><p>「不，我沒興趣。」</p><p>「那為什麼……」</p><p>「這是個很長的故事，」笑臉貓對他促狹地眨眼睛。「不過首先……森林裡還有蒼鷹嗎？」</p><p>「蒼鷹？這個森林已經三十幾年沒出現過蒼鷹了，據說以前有。」</p><p>「那雀鷹呢？」</p><p>「雀鷹還在。」</p><p>「有池塘嗎？」</p><p>「池塘？沒有，倒是有一大片沼澤。」</p><p>「這樣啊……」</p><p>「您為什麼不自己去看？」</p><p>「我無法離開劍塔市，」笑臉貓笑著在牆上翻滾。「即使牆已殘破，距離不過一步之遙，我也只能眺望……不過，你幫忙的話，就可以。」</p><p>「我幫。」</p><p>「那麼，請帶我去森林，帶我去看看森林之外的麥田……」</p><p>然而一回到劍塔市，那隻貓就像空氣一般地消失，數天後，無數紛飛的花瓣淹沒他家門口，露出底下的貓腳印。</p><p> </p><p>而貓幻化成的人形坐在鐘塔圓頂上，看夕陽平等地灑落一片輝煌。</p><p>陪著一封信，欣賞百年後的夕陽。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>